


Love & Sin Fate Grande Order

by Lady_Rhey (x_Rayne_x)



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night - All Media Types, fate - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Boys Kissing, Cock Tease, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, F/F, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Forehead Kisses, French Kissing, Fucking, Gay Sex, Gen, Gentle Kissing, Girls Kissing, Homosexuality, Jealousy, Kissing, Licking, Light Bondage, Lust, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Public Sex, Reader-Insert, Rope Bondage, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Selfcest, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Simultaneous Orgasm, Teasing, Tongues, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 05:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 94
Words: 167,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_Rayne_x/pseuds/Lady_Rhey
Summary: This is all my Fate Grande Order one-shots combined into one list. Most are from 2018-2020.
Relationships: Achilles | Rider of Red & Reader, Achilles | Rider of Red/Cú Chulainn | Lancer, Achilles | Rider of Red/Proto Cu Chulainn/Reader, Achilles | Rider of Red/Reader, Amakusa Shirou Tokisada | Ruler/Reader, Arjuna | Archer & Karna | Lancer of Red, Arjuna | Archer/Karna | Lancer of Red, Arthur Pendragon Alter | Saber/Reader, Arthur Pendragon | Saber/Original Female Character(s), Chiron | Archer of Black/Reader, Cu chulainn | Lancer/Napoleon ×Ozymandias | Rider/Cu Chulainn, Cú Chulainn Alter | Berserker/Reader, Cú Chulainn | Caster/Heroic Spirit EMIYA | Archer, Cú Chulainn | Lancer & Reader, Cú Chulainn | Lancer/Fionne mac Cumhaill | Lancer/Diarmuid Ua Duibhne | Lancer/Reader, Cú Chulainn | Lancer/Gilgamesh | Archer, Cú Chulainn | Lancer/Heroic Spirit EMIYA | Archer, Cú Chulainn | Lancer/Other(s), Cú Chulainn | Lancer/Siegfried | Saber of Black, Diarmuid Ua Duibhne | Lancer/Reader, Diarmuid Ua Duibhne | Saber/Reader, Edmond Dantès | Avenger/Reader, Enkidu | False Lancer/Reader, Female Gilgamesh | Archer/Reader, Fionn mac Cumhaill | Lancer/Reader, Gawain | Saber/Cu Chulainn | Lancer, Gawain | Saber/Reader, Gilgamesh | Archer/Ozymandias | Rider/Reader, Gilgamesh | Archer/Reader, Gilgamesh | Caster/Reader, Heroic Spirit EMIYA Alter | Archer/Reader, Heroic Spirit EMIYA | Archer/Reader, Jekyll and Hyde | Assassin and Berserker/Reader, Karna | Lancer/Reader, Kotomine Kirei/Reader, Lancelot of the Lake | Saber/Reader, Merlin | Caster/Reader, Okada Izou | Assassin/Reader, Ozymandias | Rider/Reader, Paracelsus Van Hohenheim | Caster/Reader, Robin Hood | Archer/Reader, Robin Hood | Archer/You, Siegfried | Saber of Black/Reader, Solomon | Caster/Reader, Tristan | Archer/Reader, Vlad III | Berserker/Reader, Yan Qing | Assassin/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. (Fem) Gilgamesh: Unfamiliar Territory

Originally posted 2018-12-13

* * *

In all his years being summoned, no idiot had managed to fuck up so bad that Gil found himself a different gender. Not that the body mattered, he was still king of Uruk the same way Saber was King of Camelot. The sex didn't matter.......at least as far as gender was concerned.

Then he looked out and saw the idiot that summoned him....was actually a very attractive female.Normally arousal was something that didn't phase him, but this body seemed to think otherwise.He felt his face flush slightly as wetness began to form between his legs. 

Cursing at the fact that his mind remained male while his female body betrayed him, he barked at the woman a little more aggressively than he intended. 

"Are you the idiot that summoned me as a female?" *hair flip*

Wait what the fuck was that?Was that my voice?!That wasn't intimidating!And what was with that hair flip!No one gonna take that shit seriously! 

The female master in front of him giggled."I am your highness.It's .....a unique pleasure." *snicker*.

"Listen here mongrel, your insults are unnecessary and will only result in your untimely and premature death. If I were you....."

Then master turns and walks away. "Yeah yeah, that's nice. I've got other things to do. If you play nice I might help you try to figure out why you were accidentally summoned as a female servant instead of male."

Gil stands dumbfounded as she watched master walk away. At least it was a nice view, but she still had to pay for her disrespect. 

When they get back to the house Gil comes to a second devastating revelation: she is now SIGNIFICANTLY SHORTER than his male self. 

"Master, how tall are you?"

"5'6."

Gil blinks in stunned silence. Not only is she shorter than she was, BUT SHE IS SHORTER THAN MASTER!

"I can see the steam coming out of your ears Gil. Are we a little angry we are not as tall as we should be?"

Gil scowls at Master, who laughs heartily.

"It isn't funny."

"You are correct you being short isn't funny, but what is, is your reactions. You clearly have no idea how cute your reactions are."

Gil blushes unexpectedly.

"That one included." Master winks before heading to the kitchen. "You want anything to eat?

"That won't be necessary. If I require sustenance I will just take it from you."

"Oh, you will, will you? And how do you plan to do that now that you are a woman?"

Gil blinks again in astonishment for the second time today. That thought hadn't crossed her mind. How was she going to get mana from Master if she didn't have the necessary equipment to do it? "Damn this body!"

Master smiles and shakes her head before grabbing food and sitting down at the table next to Gil. 

“Don’t worry cutie.I’ll still sleep with you even if it does nothing for you.”Then Master leans over and nibbles Gil’s ear as she slides a hand up her thigh before slipping under her armor and grazing her clit. 

Gil moans sweetly and grips the table as Master hums against her ear. 

“Looks like you aren’t too familiar with that body of yours.I know for a fact your male self would NEVER have flinched at that.” 

Then Master goes back to eating before cleaning the dishes and heading up the steps. 

“And where do you think you are going?”Gils’s anger was prevalent.

“Tooooo bed?” 

“And what about me?”Why the fuck was she so needy all of a sudden?She never cared what her Masters's did.

“What about you?You don’t need sleep so do whatever you want.I’ll let you know if I need you.”Then Master was gone.All Gil heard were footsteps and a door close. 

Gil sat there frustrated and alone.“This sucks.”She lay her head in her arms on the top of the table as she looked into the darkened house.He was the one that usually didn’t care about her Master, not the other way around.Masters always wanted something from her, but you didn’t seem to.She didn’t even know why you had summoned her.All she knew was that she hated this body, hated how you ignored her, and hated how she had no control over anything.Why did she have to feel this way!

Gil was surprised when tears started falling from her eyes.Why am I crying?!Nothing is worth crying over!This whole thing is just stupid!Now the tears just came harder.Nothing was going her way.This whole thing was a mess.Why did this have to happen?Why?

“Do you want to come to sleep with me?I can’t stand the thought of your pretty face crying.”

Gil sat up and sniffles, composing herself before materializing herself in front of Master who was naked in bed. 

“It isn’t nice to make a girl cry Master.”

“I don’t remember making you cry highness.”

Gil humphs.

“You’re even cute when you throw a tantrum.Whatever am I going to do with you?”

Gil flipped her hair again before dematerializing her clothes.“Something about sleeping with you if I remember correctly.”

“Ah yes.Feel free.”

Gil walked to the bed and slid under the covers.

“Feel better?”

“I guess.”She closed her eyes as she lay on her side facing you. 

“Good.Goodnight then.”Then Master turned her back and curled up to go to sleep. 

Gil never shared a bed with a woman he didn’t intend to sleep with and now was no exception.What he had seen of Master wasn’t unpleasant and she should be honored that he would even want to sleep with her.The question now was, how was this going to work. 

“You close your eyes and go to sleep.I’m not fucking you, Gil.”

Gil squeaked at the unexpected response.Was she thinking out loud?

“No, women are just more telepathically sensitive so your thoughts are basically screaming in my head.You might want to work on that first before you run head first into sex.”

Gil pouted. Being a woman sucked.No one took him seriously, no one found him irresistible, even his Master bossed him around.There had to be a way to fix this, but until he figured it out he would just have to suck it up and deal.“Whoever cursed me with this body is going to pay dearly.”There was no question in Gil’s mind that this scenario was not acceptable and if he survived the ordeal, he would find you to played this trick on him and kill them VERY.VERY.SLOWLY.

“Stop being so angry and ungrateful.”Was the last thing he heard before the world went white as Master pulled Gil against her, capturing Gil’s lips in hers. 

They kissed for several moments as Master ran her fingers gently down Gil’s back making her moan slightly.When the master finally released Gil, she was breathless and slightly delirious.

“That should shut you up.”

And it did.Gil didn’t think of anything else that night and began to think, maybe being a woman wasn’t quite as bad as she originally thought. 


	2. New Christmas Tradition

When Achilles had first been told about Christmas from Rhey he had taken back by how excited she was. 

"I need to get a tree and decorate it, though it's gonna have to be small to fit in here. I also have to hang our stockings and go get gifts for people. There is also figuring out what to make for dinner as well as making cookies."

"That sounds like a lot of work for one person."

"You are welcome to help me you know." Rhey sticks out her tongue at him. 

"I guess that's true." He says with a smile. "Wouldn't that ruin the surprise for any gift you give me?"

"First, who said I was getting you anything, and second, who says if I was getting you something I haven't already gotten it?" I say snarkily. 

This causes Achi to scratch his head and smile in embarrassment. "I just thought it would be nice to receive something from you that's all. But I see you are a shrewd woman as usual."

Rhey comes over and kisses him on the lips. "Don't pout. I haven't forgotten you. I doubt I could if I wanted to, seeing as you are quite unforgettable." She runs a finger down his chest before wrapping g her arms lazily around his waist. "Will you please come to help me?"

"I have a hard time resisting such a beautiful woman." He brushes Rhey's cheek with the back of his fingers.

"Thank you, my dear."

————————————

Why was he surprised at how selective she was about what tree she wanted? It took nearly 2 hours to find a tree and then another 30 minutes to cut it down and drag it back to the room. It was times like this that he was glad he had a chariot for a Noble Phantasm or he wasn't sure how any of this was going to happen.

When it was finally up in the room, Rhey pulled out the ornaments and lights from the closet.

"This was always my favorite part. I loved making the tree come to life."

It took her another hour to put all the lights on, but when it was done and lit up, Achi was surprised at how beautiful it looked.....and how pretty she was in the colored light. 

"Will you help me put ornaments on? You are taller than me so you can get the branches I can't reach." 

"Just tell me what I need to do."

—————————————

It was quite relaxing placing ornaments on the tree. Especially when it meant he could see this intimate and private side to Rhey. Her innocent smile, her childlike joy as she stood back and admired their work as the tree came to life....it was a rare treat he never wanted to forget. 

"Do you do this every year at this time?" He asked inquiringly. 

"Yes. December 25th is Christmas Day so as long as everything is up and ready before then I consider Christmas a success."

"Good. I look forward to next year then. Seeing you this happy and excited is something I want to see more of."

Rhey blushes as she reflects her head against his chest and her arms around his waist.

"You know the best gift I could have been given was you. I truly have been blessed this holiday."

Achi leans down and kisses the top of her head as he holds her against him. "It's amazing how sweet you are when you want to be."

Rhey leans back to look up at him, but he holds her tightly so she can't push away. 

"So ungrateful." She says smiling.

"Not ungrateful just appreciative. It means you trust me and THAT, besides your love, is all I could ask for."

————————————

Before long, Christmas Day had arrived and Achi found himself woken up with the woman he loved straddling him naked as she bounced up and down on his hips in excitement, which sadly wasn't doing his body any favors.

"Good Morning love Merry Christmas!"

"It will be merry in a minute seeing as you seem to have woken everyone up."

He then flips her over on her back and begins kissing her neck as his fingers slide over her lithe figure. 

"Aaaaaachi!" She whines as she moans. 

"Consider it me taking the spoils of war since loving you is a battle of wills sometimes." He whispers in her ear as he inserts two fingers into her slit causing her to gasp and arch into him.

Several hours later, as she is curled into him, he leans over and kisses her shoulder."This is a tradition I could get on board with." 

She nuzzles his chest before speaking, "How is this any different than any other time we are intimate together."

"Maybe because you unintentionally instigated it.That and you've just been so cute lately so it just fueled the fire so to speak, making it feel sweeter and more innocent."

Rhey blushes. 

"You act like I don't enjoy being with you intimately."

"I just worry.There is no one I want to be with more than you and I try not to smother you with my feelings or actions. It's hard though seeing how attractive I find you." He pushes her to her back before kissing her neck.

Looking into his eyes she runs her fingers in his hair. "And here I was worried that I would overwhelm you with how affectionate I wanted to be."

"Such a silly thing to worry about my dear." He kisses her forehead.

"Don't get mad if I smother you."

"Don't get mad if I can't help but ravage you constantly."

They laid there a few moments longer before Rhey begrudgingly got up.

"You know we do have things we have to do today don't you?"

"The only thing I want to do is you. Anything else is just a distraction."

She throws a shirt from her drawer at him before getting dressed. "The sooner we give out everyone's gifts the sooner I can give you yours."

His eyes perk up and he sits up in bed. "So you did get me something?"

"Of course I did."

————————————

It didn't take long to hand out the gifts Rhey had bought. Before long they were back at the room.

"Let me just put dinner in and I'll get you your present."

When the turkey was in (a traditional Christmas feast of Greece) Rhey went to the closet and pulled out Achi's gift. 

"This is for you."

It's a little box and inside is a gold necklace with a thin vertical bar engraved with the words Agapi mou in cursive.

"I thought it would look good on you. Shall I put it on?"

Rhey takes it from his hands and gently places it around his neck. 

"Take a look."

Achi walks to the mirror and removes the top half of his clothing to see the delicate chain as it rests across his chest, falling just at his collar bones. 

"It looks really good on you."

Achi just stands there touching the plaque. 

"Did I say it right?"

"It's perfect and, like you, I will cherish it always."

Rhey blushes. "Let's see if that sweet tongue of yours lasts through dinner."

When they sat down, Achi had Rhey feed him after he fed her. He loved watching her and it didn't matter what she was doing. She, and everything she did, was mesmerizing. 

"Can we do this every Christmas?" He asked as she finished the last of her meal.

"Only if you promise to always be here to do it with me."

"I think I can promise that considering there is nowhere else I plan to be."

Then he leans in and kisses her shoulder. "Let's clean up and go back to bed. I'm not finished unwrapping my best gift yet." Then he picks her up and takes her to the bedroom where they celebrate the rest of the holiday in each other's arms.


	3. Love vs Lust [Achilles x Reader]

We were currently outside walking in the garden since it was such a nice day.In the beginning, Rhey had been full of smiles, accepting my flirtations innocently.That changed as we came upon more and more Masters and Servants sharing openly intimate moments with each other.Then the physical space between us widened and her face became expressionless as her eyes sought out any space that wasn’t littered with kissing couples or couples holding hands. 

“Shall we go somewhere else?”I asked casually as I tried to tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear, but she slapped my hand away.

“Yes, please.Almost anywhere will do.”

That’s when I took you to the one place I knew no one would be: the playground. 

When we got there your eyes scrunched up and you look at me curiously. 

“Don’t look at me like that I come here a lot, especially on days where you HEAVILY reject me.It makes me feel better to play with the kids and receive their unconditional love.It’s so innocent, pure, and genuine.They have no expectations and are just grateful to be given attention.”

I then look at her with a slight bitterness and she gasps.

“One of the little boys I play with keeps asking me if I will marry his mom because he thinks I’ll be the best dad ever and his mom needs a nice guy like me since his dad died.”

You cross your arms and raise an eyebrow.“And what do you say?”

I look you straight in the eye.“I tell him I’m sorry I’m not able to because there is someone I want to protect and is special to me.It wouldn’t be fair to her even though she doesn’t really like me.”

“Is that what you really said?”

I am about to open my mouth and respond when I hear a childish scream.

“CHI CHI I BROUGHT MY MOM!!!!!’”

Then a little boy of about 7 runs over to Achi breathless with a slender, beautiful woman in her mid 30’s in tow. 

Achi looks at the child with a bright smile and then at his mother.

“I’m so sorry my son had been trying to bully you into meeting me.He really is a sweet child, he just doesn’t take no for an answer.”

“It’s quite alright.I really enjoy spending time with him.I can see where he gets his cute features from though.”

The woman blushes at the compliment and Achi smiles before turning to the boy. 

“Sadly I can’t play today I’m with that person I was telling you about.”

The boy turns to you and scowls.“So you are the one who makes him sad all the time!You should be ashamed of yourself.Achi really likes you and all you do is make him sad and push him away.My mom would never do that.That’s why I want him to marry her so he and my mom will be happy!”

“THOMAS!”His mom gasps horrified.

“Thomas come here a second,”I say as the child turns and walks over to me.“No matter if parts of it are true or not, what you said wasn’t nice and you know that.I think you should apologize to Rhey.”

“But she is really mean to you Achi and it makes me mad!”

“I know kiddo I see that, but that doesn’t give you the right to be mean.Now apologize.”

He pouts.“I’ll only apologize if she promises to be nicer to you.”

I bow my head and smile before looking at you as you walk over and kneel down in front of the boy.

“I promise to be nicer if you promise me he really is the person you think he is.”

He smiles.“You bet he is.If he isn’t then you tell me and I’ll take care of it for you.”

You smile and give the sweetest laugh. 

“I’m sorry then Thomas.”

“I’m sorry too.Well, I guess mom and I should head back since you can’t play today.See you next time!”

I wave goodbye and then feel a pair of arms wrap around my waist from behind as you press up against my back. 

I freeze and my body tenses not wanting to ruin the unexpected contact.

“Tell me something Achi before we head back.Tell me the difference between love and lust.”

I smile and place my hands over yours.“Lust would have taken that child up on his offer just so he could feel a warm body next to it to scream it’s name and wallow in its gluttonous pleasure.Love defies all odds, holding its ground, maintaining its loyalty as it voices its feelings over and over in all the ways possible to make sure the other person never forgets even if they don’t want to be loved.”

“Then I guess we should head back and see if that child’s defense of your character was worth all the embarrassment.”

I turn to face you as you smirk at me before taking my hand and leading us back to the room. 

———————————————

The door barely closed before you slammed me up against it pulling my lips roughly to yours with your hand as you tangled your fingers in my hair and tugged. 

In between kisses and pants, your voice caresses my ear.“Achi......show me the difference......show me now.”

I groan into your neck as my hands grab your ass and pull you against me so your clit rubs against my clothed erection.“There is no difference with you Mistress.I love AND lust after you.I cannot separate the two.”

“Achi....” you moan against my lips as you capture them again “promise me you will be gentle.”

“Only with your heart.I can’t promise anything else.”Then my hand slips under the back of your top before my nails rake down your back causing you to gasp and arch into my chest.

I quickly remove my armor from the waist down so I can feel you press into me as your arms wrap around my neck and your lips press passionately as your tongue penetrates to indulge in mine. 

Wanting more, I back you into the bedroom until we bump against the bed where I quickly lift you onto the mattress, placing myself between your legs as you lean back on your elbows.

We stay like that a moment as I look into your eyes.“You are more beautiful than the sunsets of Mount Ida in spring.”

You blush and turn your eyes away giving me the perfect opportunity to kiss down your neck, which I do as you bite your lip and lay back.

“The canal of your neck....” as I kiss down it “......is shallower and leads to greater treasures than the Dardanelles.”

You grip the sheets as you squirm underneath me. 

When my lips meet your sternum, I begin unbuttoning your shirt with my teeth one by one.When all the buttons are undone, I gently lift your back up and undo your bra, kissing the top of your breast above its lace causing you to suck air in, in anticipation of my touch. 

With your bra undone, I gently remove your shirt as I kiss across each shoulder before removing the remaining article of clothing.With your top half naked, your skin begins to pimple from the cold and you try to cover yourself with your arms, but I grab your wrists and guide them back around my neck.

“Never remove your hands from me, never stop wanting me for I will be the fire that ignites your soul and sets your core on fire.”

Then my lips kiss the sides of your breast as my fingers pinch and caress both nipples.Your mewls and gasps of pleasure excite me as I nip, suck and lick the soft skin all around each nipple as I get close but never quite caress their erect peak.

You arch your back, whine my name, and beg me to stop teasing you, but that only makes me want to do it more. 

As my lip brushes against the side of your nipple, your fingers grab my hair and pull me up to your lips roughly. 

“Fuck you Grecian.If you can’t give me what I want...”

That was the last thing I let you try to say that wasn’t my name.Removing your hand from my hair, I slide down your body yanking the rest of your clothes off before parting your legs and enveloping your clit with my tongue long enough to grease your entry and shut you up before dematerializing the rest of my clothes and roughly sheathing you to the hilt in one motion no giving you time to adjust. 

Bringing my lips to your ear I purr.“I wanted to show you my love, but if it’s lust you want then don’t expect to get up out of this bed anytime soon Mistress.”

With strong, deep, steady thrusts I penetrate you hitting your spot over and over as you wrap your legs around my hips and your nails tear at my back.

“Wetter...make me wetter.Make me beg...please Achi...fuck me harder.”

“If you insist.Just don’t complain later.”

Then your knees are over my shoulders as one hand rests on your thighs parting them gently so I can slide even deeper inside as I thrust harder and harder into your aching core while the other stimulated your clit with one finger to enhance your pleasure. 

“Oh god Achi yes...fuck yes...” you moan as you grip the sheets.

Within moments I can feel your walls clenching before you scream my name and fluid washes over my cock as it thrusts deep inside you. 

Your orgasm wracks your whole body making it impossible for me to hold out any longer.As your walls clench around me, I lose myself in your warmth as my own orgasm takes hold. 

Gripping your hips I hold you against me as my seed pours into you. 

With our orgasms complete, you hold your arms out to me and smile.“Come to me Hero of Troy.Let me show you my love that I was so scared to share until now.”

I cannot resist the love in your eyes and I pick you up as you tighten your grip around me before I move us farther up the bed. 

Once settled, you curl up against me. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t trust your feelings.”

I smile.“Don’t be, it's not like your incorrect about any of my past dalliances.I don’t blame you in the slightest.I just hope you believe me now.”

“I do.Just promise me I’m enough.”

“You are more than enough my dear.”

Then my lips and fingers seek yours as we bask in the afterglow of our newly acknowledged love.


	4. Masters Loves and Weakenesses [Achilles x FR]

Achilles found himself exhilarated by the things he had found out about Rhey so far, mainly because he had come across them in the rare moments he was allowed to handle her. 

She loved her back and ass to be touched lightly, seductive whispers in her ear, her hair being played with, small romantic gestures, and him in any stage of undress.

She was weak against good food and wine, cuddling, massages, and acts of feigned indifference. 

As a result, his relationship with her was escalating into something both erotic and deeply affectionate. 

He found out about her back, ass and weakness to massages when she injured herself during training by pulling a muscle. Achi (as she called him) had carried her back to their room, where he had helped her undress most of the way before answering her request for a massage of the affected area. Her 'nonsexual' moans of pleasure had quickly extended the AOE of the massage as she practically rose her entire body into his touch as his hands passed over her skin. 

He found out about the seductive whispers when she had fallen asleep on the couch and he had whispered into her ear that the dinner she made was ready and he was looking forward to eating her cooking, though it seems she only heard that he was ready to eat her, and she turned her sleepy hooded eyes filled with need on him, making him bite his lip to keep from ravaging her on the couch.

He found out about her appreciation for his body the night he came back from training to find her reading in her room. He was hot and sweaty so he began to undress, not embarrassed by his nakedness, in front of her. Though in the beginning, he wasn't paying attention to her interest level, he quickly became aware as he was naked from the top down and bent over to remove his leg armor as she let out a small hum of pleasure. When he caught her eyes he smirked and she bit her lip.

The food and wine had been the easiest as it happened at every meal. Each night she would pour a glass of wine and drink it with a rare smile on her face as she slowly ate her meal. His favorite to watch was her eating any chocolate dessert. His eyes were glued to her lips as she put the spoon piled with chocolate into her mouth before turning the spoon and SLOWLY pulling it out as her tongue dragged against the delicacy on its surface. If there was any residual chocolate when the spoon escaped her mouth, she would lick it repeatedly or suck on the spoon until every drop was recovered. 

Though she never cuddled with him, he watched her jealousy at other couples as they clung to each other or nuzzled into one another looking for affection. She still didn't allow Achi intimately any closer to her than that first day, but he was determined to uncover all of her secrets and use them to drive her into his arms.

One of his favorite innocent indulgences was brushing her hair. That is how he found out she liked her hair being played with. Since her hair was down to her lower back, she had a hard time getting the knots out of the back, especially after she showered. He remembered fondly the scene that instigated that.

"Would you allow me to do that for you, Lady?" Achi asked as he reached for the brush in my hands. 

"Just don't let your hands wander past my hair hero."

"Of course lady. I was always a gentleman when I brushed Briseis's hair before bed and actually came to enjoy the intimate gesture. I promise I will be gentle."

Gently, he placed the brush at the side of her head and slowly dragged it back and down with his left hand making sure to press his hand against the base of the strands after he passed the brush through so as not to unnecessarily tug at her hair. When the brush caught towards the base, he gently grasped the strands in his right 3 inches above the knots and made a fist so he could pull the brush through the captured strands without causing pain. He repeated this process until the brush glided freely through all of her hair. 

Placing the brush down he combed his fingers through the hair in both sides of her head, causing her to hum slightly.

"That feels nice. You have such gentle hands Achi. Will you always brush my hair for me?"

"It would be my pleasure. You have such beautiful hair." As he said that all he could think of was it cascading over his face and chest as she lay on top of him during much more intimate, though nonexistent, moments. He could feel his arousal but did nothing to stop it as she was faced towards the mirror still allowing him to run his fingers through her hair.

She also seemed to greatly enjoy his small gestures of affection that he gave her almost as much as he enjoyed finding new ways to express them. He knew after the first day that the traditional flowers and trinkets wouldn't be enough. He would have to get creative. His most successful gesture so far had been the bath he ran for her after her injury.

Grateful she had stayed in bed like he asked her to, he had walked into the bathroom before dematerializing so it looked innocent enough. Quickly drawing the bath he only had a few minutes to gather everything before the room flooded. 

He arrived back just in time. Testing the water he smiled before removing the petals from the roses he had quickly gathered from the garden near HQ. Placing some in the tub, he placed the others in a trail from the door to the tub. 

Next, he placed the candles she had bought around the tub and on the counters, lighting them with a box of matches she left stored in the sink's top drawer. 

Pleased, he turned off the lights and went to pick her up in a princess carry. Her arms around his neck made him want to kiss her, but he knew she wouldn't want that. She was becoming harder and harder to resist as her body was so pliant and soft in all the right places.

She gasped slightly when he brought her across the bathroom threshold and set her down.

"Achi this is so sweet after that massage you gave me. My body is going to feel amazing."

"I'm sure I could make your body feel even better than this, but sadly you don't wish it. That being said, this is the closest I can come to showing you how much I cherish every inch of you."

She smirks. "You cherish my body not me Grecian. You know very little about me, and have shown no interest in delving deeper into anything but my slit." She pats his cheek. "Maybe once you stop seeing me as a sexual object and begin seeing me as your partner we can remedy that. Now a little privacy please?" 

She pushes him out and closes the door.

That had been eye-opening for him. She hadn't completely rejected him but made it clear he wouldn't just use her for his own pleasure. It had been eons since he had wanted a woman as anything other than a bed mate that he could discard at a whim, but few women were as resilient in their defenses and morals as Rhey. The near mention of his wishes and desires turned most women into shuddering puddles of malleable pleasure. Not Rhey though, despite clearly finding him attractive. She seemed to want all or nothing.

He was willing to wait. Rome was said to not have fallen on a day so neither would she. Besides, he enjoyed breaking through every layer of her defenses. What he didn't realize was, she was doing the same to him bit by bit.


	5. Achilles : Meeting Master

"Well if it isn't one of the most renowned Greek heroes and raging flirts himself. Looks like I have my hands full in more ways than one." I look him up and down suggestively bringing a smirk to his lips. "Don't get any ideas though, there isn't a single thing you have that I'll be impressed with. Flirts tend to disappoint me the most." Wearing an oversized nightshirt with a low V neck that barely covers my ass, I uncross my arms, releasing my above-average rack that was currently not bound by a bra since I had chosen to summon in the privacy of my room. 

His eyes open slightly as his mouthparts, just the reaction I was going for. 

"You know a decent gentleman still introduces himself. Clearly, your intentions are ...less than heroic." I raise an eyebrow and look at him skeptically. 

"Heh, nonsense...I was simply unprepared for your beauty and quick wit."

I roll my eyes. "Spare me Achilles you have already proven yourself a scoundrel." I turn and walk towards the door of my room.

He follows me. "That is unfair Master, you haven't even given me a chance to appreciate being summoned in by a woman such as yourself."

"It isn't unfair. A man's worth is based on first impressions and what I got from ours centers around your immediate desire to bed me without any attempt to value me as a person. I am no mans toy Grecian." My eyes stare cold daggers at him over my shoulder. "You will respect me or I will find someone who will." I lead us out the door and down to the mess hall.

"Disrespecting a woman is not something I choose to ever do. I have the utmost respect for them...."

"When they are underneath you...I've heard the rumors. You expect anything with boobs and a nice ass to willingly submit to your velvet words and honey tongue. There isn't a single woman you have kept and in many cases, you have bounced between many." I stop and turn quickly causing him to almost stumble into me due to his eyes watching my ass and not where we were going. 

He pulls up quickly and places one hand behind his head as he flashes his best smile. Taking full advantage of the moment, I step hard on his foot (meant more to be a distraction since my feet are bare) before hauling off and slapping him as hard as I can across the cheek. The crack resounds down the hall and he holds his cheek in surprise before looking at the rage in my eyes. "Don't fucking treat me like a common whore. Find your own damn way back, then figure out where you are going to sleep."

I storm off back to my room, leaving him stunned and slightly abused. 

—————————

It had been a while since he had been slapped by a woman. Though he shouldn't really be surprised, he was a little by the sheer force of her slap. He knew his face was red, and he did feel slightly bad that she was so offended that he had taken the opportunity to look at her ass as she walked ahead of him. How could she blame him though she had really nice hips? 

He had been in the middle of imagining his fingers digging into them as he penetrated her from behind when she stopped and they almost collided. Normally his smile got him off the hook, but this time it seemed to make her madder. He really wasn't intending to treat her like a whore, but he couldn't deny he wanted to sleep with her. What little he had seen was incredibly hot. He was a tit and ass guy though so...

Now he would have to find a way to at least stabilize her opinion of him. He didn't want them to be on bad terms. It was never a good idea to be on the wrong side of a beautiful woman, he should know. 

He walked slowly back the way they came. When he got back he would fix things, but he also knew she needed a chance to cool down and be receptive to his apology. Feisty women were such a turn-on, but they required delicate handling, something Achilles was very good at. Now all he had to do was not make it worse. 

————————-

When he got back, her door was closed. He knew he didn't need to knock, but it would be in his best interest. Knocking twice, an irritated voice could be heard from the other side, "What is it. I thought I made myself clear." 

"You did, but I need to apologize. I have been disrespectful and am requesting your forgiveness." There is silence for a moment before she tells him to enter. 

When he enters, she is wrapped in a towel on her bed and her hair is wet and glistening. Drops of water fall sporadically onto her chest giving her skin a dewy look. He wishes he could stare openly, but he knows it will only make things worse. Locking eyes with her, he walks to the bed and kneels, taking her hand and placing his lips to its back.

"Forgive me, lady, I did not mean for my primal urges to get the better of me. The temptation of your beauty was too great, but I will do my best to refrain from such vulgar displays of appreciation of your person. Please allow me to stay by your side as your loyal Servant." 

Keeping his head bowed, he hears her pleased him. "I approve of any man who sees the error of his ways and can humble himself in the face of opportunity." She removes her hand from his as he raises his head only to have her run her fingers through his hair lovingly. He nuzzles into her hand and kisses the palm. 

"You're lucky you are as handsome as you are, though it won't save you should you choose to be disrespectful again." She runs her hand from his hair and down across his cheek where her fingers rest under his chin allowing her thumb to brush softly across his lips."

"I have no doubt, my lady."

"It's $Name."

"Almost as pretty as your smile."

"Don't push your luck or I will change my mind about you staying with me in my room tonight."

"Am I not allowed to shower you with the praise you are worthy of?" He smiles softly before kissing her thumb which still rests on his lips. 

"Only if it is genuine and from the bottom of your heart. Otherwise, keep it to yourself. The last thing I want is to feel lied to."

"I will neither lie nor mislead you Master."

She pinches his lips together. "Let's get one thing straight Achilles. I DO NOT consider you a servant, or a toy, or a vessel of war. You are my partner and I want you to treat me as such. Calling me Master alludes to a completely different dynamic."

"I'll keep that in mind." His eyes take on a mischievous glint and she pats his cheek once. 

"Don't even think about it."

"A man can hope can't he."

"That he can."She smiles with a tinge of lust in her eyes."You may be the death of me yet Rider."

"But it would be the best ride of your life, of that I am certain."He says as he rises and leans towards her before he is stopped as the tips of her fingers press against his chest.

"You must earn a place in both my bed and my heart oh reciter of sonnets.I will not be tempted so easily.Besides...." she rises and pushes against Achilles signaling him to back up, which he does with an amused look as she walks to her dresser "......a man with exceptional fortitude is quite a turn on...." she drops the towel to her hips and secures it exposing her back as she reaches into a drawer and grabs another long nightshirt "...and it is my understanding, Leader of the Myrmidons, that you are overflowing ....." she lifts her arms up arching her back slightly and shifting her butt back as she pulls the shirt on and over her ass at the same time the towel falls "...with every aspect of fortitude imaginable."

She turns to see her eyes lock with his and is overwhelmed by the raw passion and desire roiling in his golden eyes.It was too late to worry if she had pushed her game too far, but she regretted nothing.Walking up to him she desires nothing more than to break the spell with a kiss but knew she could not possess all of him that way.Patience...

Raising a hand to his cheek she smiles, "Not even the greatest sculptures of Greece come

close to capturing your beauty."

He is taken aback by the soft, loving look in her eyes and forgets to speak before she walks past him and crawls in bed. 

"Goodnight Achilles." 

"Goodnight."

Then the room became dark and he is left to his thoughts.He walks over to the chair across from her bed and sits down quietly.She will be his most challenging conquest yet.Plenty of women have resisted, but none have matched his ability to stir the soul at the same time.He smiles as a finger absentmindedly traces his lips where her finger had been. 

She was beautiful and dangerous.He would enjoy making her his, but something told him he would never be the same once he did.


	6. Christmas With the King [Ozy x FR]

"I'm not sure why I'm supposed to get excited about a holiday brought into existence by a religious sect that stole it from the very religion I refused to free," Ozy said with a distinct bitterness. 

"I am not asking you to embrace it on a religious level Oz, just experience it on a moral level."

"Where was morality when the final plague killed my second son? Where was morality when I cast Moses out of my home? He who had been a brother in everything but blood?"

I walk over and sit in his lap facing him as he growls angrily in the chair by the fire. "Do you know why I celebrate it Oz?" I run my hand through his hair as I rest my other on his chest. 

"I have the feeling you will tell me even if I do not wish it."

"Do not sulk my treasure. I celebrate it because it allows me one day to truly appreciate the gifts I have been given and have yet to receive." I lean down and kiss his cheek. "That includes you, my dear."

He leans back in the chair and I can feel his breathing slow as his anger cools.

"I do not ask you to believe in anything that goes against the core of your being and pride. All I ask is you participate in it with me so we can find joy in each other."

Reaching a long, slender finger out he gently runs it across my lips as he looks at me passively. 

"As long as you understand that I don't and will not believe in any part of the religion behind it."

"Fear not my love as there is very little of its religious history that I take as canon."

"Good." He wraps an arm around my hips and pulls me against his chest. "I was not looking to lose another loved one to petty disputes over semantics."

"I am far too objective my dear. Besides, I only enjoy teasing you when you know I'm teasing you and I have no doubt in your power as one of the ancient gods."

He finally smiles. "I will allow your flattery to sway me this time." Then he leans in and kisses me softly signaling the end of the discussion.

"Now that is settled, why don't you come with me to see the winter lights."

"Must we go outside? It's far too cold and I have much warmer ways I would rather spend the evening." Then as he moved in to place his lips at my neck, a soft, warm body jumps into my lap and cries as it starts running against us.

"Clearly I'm not the only one who wants a change of scenery." I smile and pet Nova.

"Why did I ever let the two of you meet?" He sighs in exasperation. 

"I promise to make it up to you later." Then I kiss his forehead before getting up and dressing warmly to walk through the lights. 

—————————————

It had snowed recently so the trail the lights were on was covered in white cresting rainbow colors to reflect well beyond the tedious of each display. 

Oz watched in cold amusement as Nova chased Rhey around moving displays of ice skaters, through 3D gingerbread houses, and then got distracted by the "fish" in the lake as they jumped in and out of the water. 

"Isn't this pretty Oz!? I love seeing all the beautiful lights in various scenes as we walk through our own wi tee wonderland."

"Anything that makes you happy my Queen in turn makes me happy."

Oz had barely finished that sentence when's snowball hit him square in the chest. He stood there in shock and disbelief until he realized his beloved had been the one to hit him.....course that was after another snowball hit him in the same spot.

"This is supposed to be fun your highness so why don't you try having some."

He smirked before sprinting towards me with the intent to tackle me. "I squealed before dashing in the other direction with both Oz and Nova hot on my heels. 

I only manage to evade Oz a few more minutes before he sneaks up behind me and smashes a snowball in my hair as I scream and squeal as the cold flakes hit my bare skin. 

That's when Nova charges over and (now as large as a lion) tackles us both causing us to get covered in snow. 

We laugh so hard we cry and after a few moments of severe tail wagging, Nova kicks us both and then gets off our chests, returning to natural size.

Oz is the first to rise, Dusting himself off before reaching a hand out to help me up. "Such a troublesome woman." He says with a smile.

"I'm fun though." I smile and wink before being overcome with the shakes. 

"We need to get you home." His voice becomes serious before he instructs Nova to increase in size and bend down allows him and I to mount up. 

"I'll sit in front so I can block the wind and you can warm yourself against my back. We should be home in no time." 

"Thanks, Oz." I lean down and scratch Nova. "Thank you too, Nova."

———————————-

When we get home, Oz draws a bath before stripping me naked and carrying me to the tub. 

"Take your time and get warm. I don't want you getting sick."

"Yes, mom." I stick my tongue out before gingerly stepping into the deliciously warm water. "I don't suppose you will join me, my love? I would get warmer twice as fast." I look at him suggestively.

"And why should I do that after you assaulted me in such a ruthless way?" He looked at me with a playfulness in his eyes.

I pout. "I just wanted you to have fun Oz."

He walks over and grabs my lower lip in between his teeth as my hands go to his shirt and begin removing it from his chest. "No need for that my dear. It would be my pleasure to join you."

"Actually, my king, the pleasure is all mine." Stripping him of his shirt I begin kissing down his chest until I get to the clasp of his pants, which I deftly I do with my teeth.

He moans slightly at the feel of my warm breath at his pelvis and my teeth on his zipper as I begin to pull his pants down.

"Merry Christmas my love," I say before sitting in the tub and taking him in my mouth as I show him the true meaning of giving.


	7. Meeting Master [Ozy x FR]

So whoever said osmosis didn't work, CLEARY never attempted to summon a servant while studying ancient texts. After falling asleep on some archaic Egyptian book you had been fascinated by at the library and talking in your sleep, where you dreamed about summoning one of a number of attractive servants, you wake up to find yourself being poked with the end of ......an Egyptian cane?

Blinking several times and rubbing my dry eyes, I sit up to see Ozymandias standing above me. 

"Never have I been worshipped by a sleeping follower. I am not sure if I should be impressed by your dedication that even in sleep you venerate me or offended because you fell asleep singing my praises."

I give him a thoroughly confused look. "I...I wasn't...worshiping. I fell asleep while preparing to summon."

"Well regardless of your methods, you have been granted the King of Kings for your efforts. Your continued gratitude is expected."

"Rrriiiiiiiiight. This is a dream. Imma go back to sleep and when I wake up I'll be able to summon a less pompous servant. What the fuck did I get myself into." I mumble.

"You have no reason to be unhappy with your chosen Servant."

"That's the thing I didn't choose you. I can't be held responsible for what I do in my sleep."

I sigh and then stand up, straightening my clothes once I'm vertical. Sighing, I look up into Oz's eyes. "You really do have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen." I reach a finger up to trace the bridge of his eye and then the soft skin under his lower lid. "It's easy to get lost in them."

He beams at my praise but it is quickly followed by a frown as he takes a deeper look at my tired, sunken eyes, droopy shoulders, and puffy face. 

"I am sure with more rest your beauty would rival a desert sunset." He reached out and cups my cheek. "You are exhausted, Master. That is unacceptable."

The next thing I know I am being picked up in a princess carry and being taken out of the room. "Oz waits...where are we going?!"

"Your room, so you can tell me where it is or I will find it on my own."

"I'm fine honest! I can take care of myself...!"

He stops and gives me a menacing glare out of the side of his eyes. "You are a poor liar and I do not tolerate liars or disobedience as a ruler. Now, which room is yours."

"End of the hall on the left," I say quietly. 

Without a word, he continues walking until we stand next to my bed, where he sets me down gently. "Now undress."

I blush. "I am not getting naked in front of you!"

"You will not go to bed fully clothed." He reaches out and takes my sweatshirt and pulls it over my head, briefly exposing my belly since my shirt wasn't tucked in and his forceful removal almost pulled both off.

"Damnit Oz! Lemme do it myself!"

He crosses his arms and stands there as I huff and glare at him.

"I'm not taking everything off."

He says nothing and watches motionless.

I sit on the edge of the bed and remove my shoes and socks, placing them under the bed. I then remove my pants thanking the gods that my shirt goes down to my knees (I was doing the whole tunic and oversized sweatshirt since I hadn't planned on leaving the room) and discard them on the floor. 

Glaring at him one more time I climb in bed and get under the covers. "Happy now?" I say in a petulant tone.

"Not until you are asleep."

"Well I can't sleep with you staring at me it's creepy."

"I won't stare then but I'm not leaving. If I do you will just get up and push yourself harder." He walks over to the shelf and scans my books on ancient civilizations before delicately pulling one from the shelf and walking to my sofa to sit down and read.

Even sitting his presence is relaxed but commanding. The way he rests his head casually on his hand as he leans on the armrest and rests the ankle of his opposite leg on his knee...."You really are beautiful Oz." I say as I yawn and close my eyes. 

I don't see him raise his head towards me and smile as he shakes his head. "Thank you, Master."

"It's $Name." Then I am fast asleep. 

Oz watches me sleep a few moments longer before closing the book and walking over to kneel at the bedside. He is pleased with how peaceful I look. 

Reaching out to tuck some loose hair behind my ear, he notices my hair tie is mostly fallen out. He gently reaches up and pulls my hair loose letting it cascade behind me. He is momentarily taken aback by the rich browns, golds, and deep reds in my hair. It reminds him of the sunsets and rises of home and his chest clenches. 

Having the sudden urge to touch it, he gets up and moves to the other side of the bed. Dematerializing his jewelry and clothing from the waist up, he carefully crawls in bed next to me and lays on his side under the covers. Once he is situated, his delicate fingers run carefully through my hair, which falls 3/4 of the way down my back. 

He is amazed at how soft it is and as he brings his lips to it to kiss, he is enraptured by the natural smells of exotic flowers. He had never guessed that one so plain could house so many hidden treasures. He was suddenly excited to learn more of my secrets but knew he had plenty of time to unearth them all. 

Right now I needed sleep, so he lay there running his fingers through my hair until I rolled over against him and draped an arm over his waist as I snuggled into his warmth. 

Not wishing to wake me, Oz lay very still until he knew I was still asleep. Realizing he was trapped, he lay on his back gently pulling me onto his shoulder and chest causing my hand to rest over his heart as I snored softly now and again, bringing a smile of amusement to his lips. 

Resting his left hand behind his head his right played with the ends of my hair as he closed his eyes and thought of home and the nights he would lay with Nefritari just like this. He missed her so much, but being with me seemed to reawaken the things he loved most about her. 

So far I wasn't the worst Master he had had, but I was definitely the most amusing and surprising. Clearly, he would have to look after me, but so far that wasn't too hard. I was stubborn but reasonable. He could tell my resistance stemmed from me not wanting to bother anyone else, so it would be easy to put his foot down when necessary. 

He looked forward to seeing me wake up in a "compromising" position, but until then he would enjoy my soft weight, sweet scent, and peaceful breathing because it all meant he was successfully taking charge of my life and well-being, something he prided himself on as king.


	8. His Pride [Ozy x FR]

She had been exhausted so he had let her sleep well past the point where she had rolled off of him, allowing him to get up and occupy himself.It was now noon, however, and he found he wanted her company if for no other reason than to see her reactions. 

The question was how to wake her.He wasn’t the type of man to force himself on a woman he hardly knew and he wasn’t desperate for mana so that left only one thing.Moments later 4 Sphinx appeared and lovingly greeted their master with headbutts and purrs.

“Hello, little ones.Can you do me a favor and wake up our sleeping beauty of a master?”

The four meowed in response before hopping on the bed.One laid on her feet, one perched on her side, one curled up at her back and the last gently batted her nose. 

Ozy watched in casual amusement, waiting to see what her reaction would be to this unexpected assault.

———————

“Mmmmm 5 more minutes.”I groan as I attempt to fall asleep, but notice a weight on my side.I try to shake it off, but it doesn’t budge.

When I roll onto my back I hear “Brrrrrroowwww”.My eyes shoot open as a paw reaches out and bats my nose at the same time a feline-shaped galaxy wearing a headdress walks up to my chest.

“Awwwwwww!”I sit up quickly.“Where did you come from?!”I reach a hand out to pet it as three more come around me and start head butting me.“You guys are so cute I JUS WUV YUUUUU!”I say in baby talk as I rub my face against the one walking past my face.

“I’m glad you like my cuter noble phantasm.”The smile on Ozy’s face clear in his voice.

“THEY ARE YOURS?!Do they have names?”I ask not taking my eyes off of them.

“They do not, but you are welcome to name them if you can tell the difference.”

“Of course I can!This one...” I say pointing to the one that is sitting in front of me headbutting my face “...is Horus.His coat is darker and carries more black.This one...” I point to the one sitting next to my left “is Ra because his stars shine as bright as the sun.This one...” I point to the one curled up at my feet “...is Sekhmet but I’ll call him Seki for short because he acts like he should be worshiped just for existing.And this one...” I look up at the one who has climbed onto my shoulders and is rubbing his face on my cheek “...this one is Nova because his stars actually explode randomly over his body.”I reach up and pet him lovingly. 

“I see,”Ozy says with a smile still in his voice.It would seem they like you as well.”

“Animals can tell when people like them or are good-natured at heart.I am sure that is why they love you so much and are able to be your noble phantasm.”I finally turn my eyes towards him and smile slightly. 

We sit there staring for a few moments, gazing at each other intently.I feel like Oz is weighing me somehow, but am unsure of what his outcome is. 

“They treat you almost like you are their mother.It’s fascinating.They rarely seek this much affection from me, preferring to entertain each other than me.”

He breaks the gaze by getting up and walking to sit next to me on the bed.“It is almost as if you are the lioness and they, your cubs.”

“Does it?Then what does that make you King if Kings?”I smirk at him.

“The king of the pride of course, unless it’s queen won’t have me.”He gently reaches for a strand of my hair and slides it through his fingers until Ra catches a sigh of the dangling strands and attempts to grab them with his paws and teeth. 

I laugh lightly as Ozy snaps his hand away from the jaws of the little cub that attempted to take his toy away. 

“I’m not sure it’s up to me Oz, it looks like you have to ask permission from them.”

“Sadly for them, I ask permission from no one.”He pushes Ra lightly onto his side before rubbing and tickling his belly making him do that overstimulated growl cats do.

I look at him a moment before challenging. “Would you not even ask permission from me?”

He looks up with eyes that show no hint of malice.“Under most circumstances no, but a good king is able to gauge when and where he has a right to do things.There are of course a few exceptions where permission must be granted, but I would not act on something in a way that would require your permission.If I did something that upset or offended you, I would take ownership and ask for forgiveness if necessary as it is easier to ask forgiveness than permission.”

“What circumstances would require you to ask permission?”

He looks at me critically before answering.“If I needed mana and felt resting was required I would ask you to allow me enough time to recover.If my mana was too low and speedy recovery was necessary, I would have to ask if it was alright to acquire it in a more intimate fashion, seeing as that is the most efficient way to recover my own mana.That is of course only as long as we were not in a committed relationship together.Should we ever decide to evolve our relationship, I would not feel the need to ask outright.”

I blush at the suggestiveness of his answer.“I see.Well, I shall do my best to make sure not to overtax your mana supply, allowing you plenty of rest.”I turn my gaze to Nova who is curled in my lap resting and begin to caress his fur in an attempt to calm my nerves.

“You do realize having these guys out drains my mana?”

I frown.“I did not.My apologies.”I pet Nova one last time.“You may recall them.I need to get up and get dressed anyway.”I pick up Nova, despite his immense protest, and set him down as I climb out of the other side of the bed and head towards the shower.Ozy’s eyes follow me with slight bewilderment until the door closes and I am out of sight.

“What is she thinking?”He says before dematerializing the cubs.As far as he could tell nothing he said should have offended her so why was she shying away?He hadn’t propositioned her seeing as she seemed uncomfortable with even the idea of him having any intimacy with her sexual or not.The reality was though if he was drained of enough mana he might need her to replenish him sexually whether she was on board or not.He didn’t believe in rape, but doing what was best for the greater good often outweighed one's own desires.It was one of the first lessons you learned as a king. 

When she finally came out of the bathroom, she was wrapped tightly in a towel around her body and head.He tried not to smile at the idea of sneaking up behind her and removing the only vestige of cover she had, but from what he could see she had a nice figure.It seemed a shame to him to hide it. 

This did seem like the perfect time to inform her of her precarious position last night.“I wanted to ask if you got enough sleep last night.Before you rolled off my bare chest and stopped lightly snoring, you seemed quite relaxed and content.”

That face...it was that fact that he craved more of.Her face and honest emotions rose feelings in his soul he thought dead years ago.As he watched her face register what he was saying, it was like watching a desert rose turn from white to blood-red in a matter of seconds as her embarrassment kicked in.Nefertiti had had similar reactions, being just as innocent of heart, when he had discussed his desires for her after they had agreed to be wed.There was no greater sight than seeing the face of his greatest love live again in the eyes of this reserved woman. 

Though he couldn’t say he desired her, he definitely wasn’t interested in letting her out of his sight or be with another man.As long as she made those faces for him and only him, he knew they would grow to be as dynamic together as he and Nefi had been. 

“You ...you have to be joking.When I fell asleep you were... you were sitting...” then her eyes went wide.“Please tell me you didn’t take liberties with me while I was asleep.”

He poorly stifled a laugh.“No kitten I did not.I have no intention of ravaging you without your consent, though your body seemed to enjoy me well enough while you were asleep.You wrapped an arm around me and sighed pleasantly numerous times before rolling over.”

“Hmmmmmmm!”He could see the distress in her eyes and knew he shouldn’t push her any further.

“I CANT BE HELD RESPONSIBLE FOR WHAT I DO IN MY SLEEP!”Her hands fly down to her sides as they ball into fists, causing her towel to drop to just above her nipples exposing more ample breasts than Oz had realized. 

He felt his body stir and cursed himself for underestimating her potential attractiveness.He hadn’t realized how insecure she was, assuming her loose clothes meant she was not as slender as her legs and chest now implied. 

“No need to get upset.You looked so cute laying there I couldn’t resist coming over and examining you more closely.It just so happens you rolled over and trapped me in bed.Nothing indecent happened, I was just teasing you a little.”

She pouts and turns her back, gathering some clothes from her dresser.“It isn’t nice to tease people.Especially about their looks!”She starts aggressively moving things in her dresser not finding what she was originally looking for.

“I have never teased you about your looks.All I have ever said speaks of your attractiveness.”

“Attractiveness...what attractiveness?You are just trying to be nice so I will be more willing to submit to you should the need arise.”

Ozy’s face scrunches.“I have never once lied to you about your looks or anything else.I think you are more attractive now than what I had originally thought, though I thought you were attractive then too, just in a cuter way than now.”

She glares at me with skepticism. 

“I swear.You have my word.”

She turns back to the dresser and gently pulls out some clothes.“If you mean it then thank you.No one really tells me those things so, I just assume I'm not.”

“I could understand how that would be frustrating considering you have yet to say anything nice about me since you brought me here.”His voice wasn’t cold or angry just matter of fact.

She blushes.“I think you are incredibly attractive Oz, but you are also way out of my league so I don’t bother dwelling on it.It’s not like you would ever fall in love with me anyway so I didn’t see a point, but we all need to hear words of encouragement so I will make sure to tell you the nice things I say inside my head more often.”She smiles brightly and it tugs at his heartstrings. 

“I’m pleased you feel that way.” My smile feels as wide as the horizon, similar to how it felt the first time Nefi told me she found me attractive.’

“I think it would be impossible to not find you attractive.Your eyes are like twin golden suns, your hair the finest silk and your body as daunting as the desert and as inviting as its oasis.You are the embodiment of every woman’s fantasy and it is humbling to be partnered with you.I don’t think it would be possible if your kindness wasn’t as vast as your appeal.”

Oz’s face feels on fire as his cheeks, ears, and neck blush.“Never have I received such generous praise.I am at a loss as to how to accept it.”

She smiles knowing she has the upper hand.“You accept it by becoming my King, but that will be a daunting process as I will only accept absolute and genuine love and devotion from you.If you are incapable of giving it then we will commit to being friends until our joint services are no longer needed.”

Oz turns to her and his eyes bore into hers, delving into the recesses of her soul.“I will

give you nothing less than my everything.”He walks over and takes her hand, kissing the back.”

“Then, my King here’s to us.”She smiles and then lays her head on his chest as she wraps her arms around his waist. 

He rests his head on hers and smiles into her hair drinking in her intoxicating scent as his hands wrap around her waist. 

They stay like that for many moments, before Rhey’s stomach growls and Oz laughs.

“Guess I should have fed you first instead of teasing you.”

She smiles.“I forgive you.”


	9. Sleepless Nights [Ozy x FR]

Note: I tried to take out all the instances of Rhey and change it to $Name but I may have missed a few

Ever since being summoned, Oz had noticed Rhey was having problems staying asleep at night. When he asked her about it she just waved him off and said it was a recent development probably due to stress.

In the beginning, he believed her, but as the sleepless nights continued, he began paying closer attention to her habits.

That was when he found out she was sleeping around, but not in the way one might think. She had LITERALLY been sleeping around. One day he found her sleeping in the garden under the willow tree when she was supposed to be researching singularity instabilities. Another day he found her curled up in the barn with a sleeping litter of kittens when she was supposed to be cleaning instead. 

The most recent offense is what set the light bulb off in his head. On this particular afternoon it was rainy and cold so he found her curled up in the common room in front of the fire...with Smol Cú nestled up against her chest, both fast asleep. 

Ozy wanted to be mad because no other servant had the right to touch her, but Smol Cú wasn't a true servant. He was more like a mascot or a community pet. 

As he stood there and watched her deep, slow breathing he realized the reason she couldn't sleep had to be something in their room. 

———————————

The first night he tried cleaning the entire room, but that didn't help. The second night he tried playing the harp, which seemed to help her get to sleep, but as soon as he stopped she woke up. The third night he tried laying in bed next to her, but she just stayed in her study and ended up falling asleep in her chair so he covered her with a blanket and let her sleep. The fourth night he went in search of some aromatic solutions and once he found some he thought would work, he came back to find her asleep. He carefully sat down, but within 20 minutes she was awake again. 

At this point, he was at his wit's end. 

The fifth night he found himself lying in the bed awaiting her return from researching as he absentmindedly petted Nova. She hadn't asked him to bring the cats out since that night he told her it drained his mana, which was silly because it didn't drain enough to exhaust him. He would have to have them out for extended periods before he even felt a hint of exhaustion. 

Then Nova suddenly jumped from the bed and began crying at the door. Ozy was about to call him back when $Name entered. 

"Well hello to you too Nova how are you!" $Name said with clear happiness at seeing the galactic ball of fur as she picked him up and snuggled him. 

Ozy could hear the cat purr from the bed and smiled through the minor jealousy he felt at being second fiddle to a cat. 

"Are you going to be ok Ozy? You don't have to bring him out if it's going to drain your mana."

"I wanted something relaxing that made me think of you.I'm very worried about how poorly you have been sleeping."His face was pensive and his tone frustrated but concerned.

"I told you Oz it'll be fine."

"I don't believe you.The dark circles under your eyes are deeper, your skin color isn't very good, you've been having more headaches......"

Then Nova jumped out of her hands and trotted over to the bed where he started yowling. 

"Nova don't be so needy."She smiles then walks over to the bed where she lays down on her side, her head pillowed in the crook of her arm.

Nova immediately hops onto the bed and curls up in between them, but up against Rhey, purring as she begins to pet him.

Ozy raises an eyebrow at the clear monopolization of his Master.

Sighing, he turns to lay on his back. 

"Maybe you should go to the doctor and see if there isn't something else wrong."

*silence*

"What if you have some kind of sleeping condition?"

*silence*

"I could always keep you up in more intimate ways....."

*slight snoring*

Oz turns his head to see Rhey is asleep and snoring slightly."Guess that is why you were quiet."

He lays there and watches until he is sure you are asleep, then he too closes his eyes to rest. 

———————————

A month has passed since Oz brought Nova out and you started sleeping with him.He isn't sure why, but he knows you sleep all through the night as long as he is there.He didn't object at first since the drain on his mana was minimal, and he assumed after a handful of nights she would be able to sleep on her own. 

That turned out not to be the case.The first night without Nova she was back to not sleeping and he found her curled up on the floor by the fire in the common room with one of the other resident's dogs. 

From that point on, Oz had let Nova sleep with her, but as the second month came and went, Oz began to feel the effects of being mana starved. 

His powers were weaker, his concentration deteriorated, he seemed lethargic and took to sleeping most of the day.The problem there was, the mana he got back from sleeping all day barely covered what he used to keep Nova corporeal. 

He now found himself in a similarly exhausted state and he knew he would have to tell her that he was in critical need of mana replenishment so either Nova had to go and he slept until he recovered OR they would have to have sex in order to get him to full again. 

That night he got into bed and laid down.He was so exhausted.Maybe he could take a quick nap before she got back and he had to tell her about his condition.Part of him knew she would be worried and tell him to sleep so starting now didn't seem like a bad idea. 

Without a second thought, he closed his eyes and found himself deep in sleep. 

————————————

$Name came home to Oz passed out hard in the bed.Even asleep he looked sexy. 

As her cheeks began to color at the sight of his bare chest, she cursed herself for not being able

to control her feelings better.There was no way she could tell him she hadn't been able to sleep because she was having VERY intimate dreams about him every night they went to bed together or shared the same space.The only respite she had was when she slept anywhere else with anyone/thing else. 

Ozy haunted her dreams since the night he told her if he ever got drained enough she should expect to have to be with him intimately and she both loved and hated it.As she stood here now and watched his gentle breathing she couldn't help but want to touch his lips gently just to know what it felt like.

He had been so soft, yet domineering in her dreams as he had taken what he wanted...she...wanted without a second thought. The problem was in her dreams they both had feelings for each other. In reality...she didn't think that was the case.

She looked at him with sad eyes. He really did look tired and she worried he was in worse shape than he let on. Slowly and carefully she climbed into bed next to him before reaching down to delicately trace his lips. They were so soft and pliant. 

She bit her lip. Maybe she could do it while he slept and try to play it off like it was a dream? That way she wouldn't have to accept his true lack of interest. 

It was worth a shot. She didn't think she could deny her sexual urges anymore anyway. Carefully she undressed, dripping the clothes off the side of the bed. Next, she moved to hover over him before she bent down and kissed his neck. As her lips touched his skin, she felt his pulse elevate.

Was he starting to dream? She wasn't sure but she kept kissing down his neck until she reached his collar bone. Oz was now breathing heavier and his hands began twitching. 

"At least he seems to like it." She thought as her hand came up and began caressing his chest as she kissed down towards his nipple, causing small hums to rumble under her touch. 

His skin was so soft, just as it had been in her dreams. A small smile crossed her lips as she continued to kiss down his torso. When she got to his Adonis line, she realized she had no idea how to remove his armor.

Instead of fumbling around, she decided to push her luck. Why wake him now? Sliding back up his body, trailing kisses all the way, Rhey places one final kiss at his neck under his ear before whispering, "Oz...remove your armor please."

Then he was completely naked...and on top of her smiling. "I had no idea you could be so seductive.

"H...how long have you been awake?" She stammered as a blush rose to her cheeks. 

"Since your first kiss touched my skin. You don't really think, even as tired as I am, I wouldn't respond to your affections?"

"Considering you show no interest in me when we are awake, I assumed you would just keep dreaming of someone else and I could...". Then she bit her lip.

"And you could WHAT my dear?" This time Ozy's lips were at her neck kissing and sucking lightly bringing soft whimpers to his ears. 

"I could...see what it was like...to have to be with you not just be a dream when I close my eyes."

Ozy stops moving, releasing the soft flesh of her neck from his lips before hovering over her face with his. "What do you mean so it wasn't just a dream?"

Rhey sighs and fidgets underneath him, but his body has her pinned.

"Look at me and tell me what you mean." His voice was a soft but stern command. 

Tears of frustration begin to form in her eyes. "Every night since you first mentioned needing

to sleep with me if your mana got too low I have had...erotic dreams of us being together that wake me up and keep me up at night. The only way I could get them to stop is by sleeping somewhere without you near me or by sleeping with something else."

Ozy's eyes go wide. "So I was the reason you couldn't sleep?"

She nods as a tear falls from the corner of her eye. "You have passionately haunted my dreams almost every night since. So today while you were sleeping I thought maybe I could do the same for you even if you had no idea it was me."

Ozy was dumbfounded. He never imagined Rhey would be so affected by him that it would cause her to lose sleep. 

"I'm sorry Oz I'll...I won't touch you again. I'll let you sleep." Then she pushes at his arm trying to get out from underneath him. 

"Do you really want to leave?"

She stopped and looked at him. "No, but you need rest, not some lovesick female you don't even like intimately on an emotional level."

"What makes you think I don't have romantic feelings towards you?"

"Because you don't. All the other Servants give their Masters intimate looks or touch like running their finger against their hip when they stand next to each other in public, kissing the tips of their finger(s) when they separate, they play with their hair or pull them against them into a secluded hallway just to embarrass them. You do none of these things. You and I are just business. We fight together and share the same space more like roommates than a couple. Yes, you have done some very sweet gestures, especially recently to help me sleep, but there is no love behind it, just obligation."

Ozy stares at her dumbfounded and hurt. "I would not summon my phantasm night after night for damn near 3 months to help you sleep if I did not harbor some feelings for you $Name. Especially once I realized there was no sure way to replenish my mana that wouldn't upset you."

"Well, you suck at showing it.It's amazing Nefertari agreed to marry you, course who denies a king."

"Clearly you do."He growls."Nefritari also was nothing like you.She was quiet, submissive, pleasant,...a good listener....." His eyes soften as he starts wiping the tears away that stream down Rhey's face "...younger...modest...beautiful..." Then he leaned down and kissed her with a softness that melted $Name's heart. 

When he pulled away his eyes were loving."You two are the same in that regard, but where Nefi was dutiful, you are willful.Where she was pious, you are objective.Where she was unwavering you are critical."He leans down again and kisses your collar bone."She was what I needed as a young king.Her loyalty, respect, and undying devotion gave me strength and confidence to rule without regrets."

He kissed across her chest and then back up the other side of her neck."I loved her with abandon because I knew no other.Now...after meeting you...I am forced to realize there is more to love than passion and desire."He caresses her cheek lightly."I have held back because I didn't want to force you to submit to me, I wanted you to come to your feelings on your own, and if that never happened then I would still watch over you and love you as I could."

$Name brought her hand up to touch his face and he turned to kiss her palm."I will do better from now on."Then he smiles tiredly. 

"Oh, Oz.I wish you had just been honest."

He looks at her like she has two heads and $Name laughs."I guess I could have been too.Better late than never though right?"

He laughs lightly.

"So do you want to sleep or should we continue where I left off?"$Name asks shyly. 

"There are still many hours in the night to sleep.Why don't we continue where I left off."Then he bends down to collect her nipple as she gasps and her hands tangle in his hair.

Not many of those hours were used for sleeping, but somehow neither one cared.As the sun rose the next morning they both found themselves surprisingly refreshed tangled in each other's bodies and buried in each other's love.


	10. Meeting Master [Amakusa x FR]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have tried to remove all instances of Rhey and changed her to $Name but may have missed a few.

"Great now I get to feel like a pedophile AND a puma," I say as I summon in Shirou, the ageless youth for a servant. 

"I apologize if my appearance offends you, Master. I will do the best I can..."

"Just stop right there. I didn't say your appearance bothered me. As a matter of fact, I find you incredibly attractive. My problem arises in finding you attractive and having you look as young as you do. It makes my attraction seem tainted."

"I see. I am not sure how I can help Master."

"It's fine. It's a me thing not a you thing. I'll be fine." I do the best I can to dismiss the issue when secretly all I can think about is how much of a dirty pervert I am. "I'm $Name by the way. Please call me that going forward. I want you to know I see you as a partner and not as a tool.

"That seems like it would be disrespectful to you if I called you by your name."

"Is it disrespectful to call YOU by your name?"

"Of course not.You are welcome to address me as you see fit, though I would prefer if you would address me by name."

"Would you mind if I called you Ko?"

Shirou blushed sightly."That would not bother me, though no one has used a shorter version of my name before."

"Well, no one has needed to bond with you as long as I plan to so a certain level of intimacy and trust should be expected."

"I understand.Thank you, Ma.....$Name."

I look at him quizzically."Thank you for calling you by a knick name?"

Ko shakes his head."Thank you for trusting me."

"You haven't given me a reason not to so until you do.....". Then I shrug."By the way, feel free to ask me anything you like about me.I will do the best I can to answer.All I ask is you remain objective and try to keep the conversation a discussion for enlightenment's sake instead of a debate or an act of converting my opinion/beliefs."

"I will keep that in mind.It is true trust is based on knowledge, and learning about you would give me insight into how you think and act."

"Try not to read too much into how I think and act.I'm pretty spacey sometimes so you may need to keep a REALLY open mind."I look at him and smile with a slight blush of embarrassment. 

"Well, at least your honesty will always betray you."He smiles back.

"Honest to a fault, that's me." I smile again.

"Honesty is a very admirable trait and one I find very attractive in women since it seems to be one that hasn't been upheld often as the ages progressed by the women I have come across."

"Well, hopefully, I can redeem your image of women even slightly."

"I imagine you can do a great many things, including that." Ko smiles leaving me to interpret the true meaning of that statement. 

"Would you say honesty has been an issue because your opponents have underestimated you due to your youthful appearance and outwardly pleasant nature?"

Ko thinks a moment. "I imagine that is the mistake a vast number of them have made. Are you saying you do not see me as a child?"

"I do not. Though your appearance is highly deceptive and your personality easily lulls the ignorant, a close look proves that your eyes are keen, your body well-honed, your presence objective and commanding while not flaunting your intelligence or strength. It would truly be a grave mistake to overlook these things at first glance."

"It will be harder than I thought to pull one over on you Master," Ko replies thoughtfully.

"Were you planning to deceive me?" My gaze on him sharpened and I crossed my arms over my chest clasping the opposite tricep as I awaited a response.

"No need to get defensive $Name. I have only deceived when my goals didn't align with that of my masters, but as the time he passed those goals have become meaningless. The birth of The 72 demons proves that Heaven and Hell are not the same as the visages I was taught. There is no need to purify humanity when they themselves are both the damners and the saviors. They will decide for themselves who shall be redeemed and who wiped from the pages of history. My only goal now is to support my Master, so long as they make morally sound decisions and do not endanger themselves or humanity's chance at survival."

"I will have to keep that in mind. My decisions weigh on me enough as it is. I was not looking to layer another tier of guilt on top of that."

"I am not here to judge, only to assist."

"So you say, but I guess only time will tell."

"What would it take to convince you?"

"Trust. Putting us right back at square one."

"So it would seem. Well, I guess there is no other choice than to plant the seed and let it grow."

I raise an eyebrow.

"For someone who claims to be spacey, your skepticism hints to a much more introspective and calculating persona."

"Just because I have intelligence doesn't mean I always use it or display it," I say critically.

"Wouldn't that mean you yourself are being deceptive?"

I smile. "I guess you could see it as such. I see it as not playing all your cards at once. I have no intention of creating a false image only reserving my best actions for the appropriate time. Should you uncover them, I would not lie. You just aren't asking the correct questions. I never volunteer all information."

"Quite the reservist you are."

"Keep your friends close and your enemies closer. You never know what will give you the advantage."

"A reservist and a strategist. I think you and I have more in common than you might wish to believe."

"That may be true, but I had hoped to gain a partner I can trust, not one I have to outmaneuver."

"Maybe you need to take a leap of faith."

"Faith is for those who wish to not take accountability for their own actions, contributions, and outcomes. Putting faith in something means you no longer choose to have control but wish to relinquish yourself to the will and actions of others. I'm not willing to stake my life on the unknown."

"Then I guess if I had a goal it would be to renew your view in faith."

"You are welcome to try it I wouldn't hold my breath."

"I have faith."

"That makes one of us," I say in exasperation.


	11. Masters Scars [Amakusa x FR]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have tried to change all cases of Rhey to $Name.

It wasn't until they had to defeat a singularity set in the desert of Judaea that Shirou realized Rhey never wore anything but high-necked long sleeve tops tucked in, tight full-length pants, and tall boots. 

She had seemed to consume mana a lot faster and what magic she used was weaker, but he couldn't figure out why.He had tried asking her about it but she always changed the subject or blatantly ignored him. 

They still managed to suppress the singularity, but it took much longer than anticipated and $Name's recovery was much slower. 

Though a patient man, he was determined that when she woke up she would tell him one way or another.They couldn't have secrets if they were going to trust each other.It was all or nothing.

————————————

When I awoke, Ko was sitting in a chair at the foot of my bed with his eyes closed and arms crossed over his chest. 

"Would you like to tell me why this singularity was so difficult for you or should I guess?" He asked impassively not opening his eyes.

"Does it really matter as long as we were able to quell it?" My voice is sharp with a warning. 

"I put my faith in you that you will do everything you can to assist me in battle. That includes fighting at your very best. Your magic was weak in that battle and it could have cost us our lives. I do not want to be with a master I cannot trust or put my faith in. If you insist on acting this way, I will have to treat you like a tool and not a partner."

"Are you threatening me?"

"Threats are for the weak. I am merely stating facts. You can choose to do with those facts what you wish."

"Insolent disciple aren't you."

"I never asked to have my magic mistaken for miracles. Nor did I ask for the blind faith given to me that sent so many to their death. I only wanted the salvation of humanity through its cleansing."

"And did you feel cleansed when they took your arms and forced you to watch the decimation of your followers before beheading you? Or did you vow to avenge the life you wasted?"

"I did not. I spent a long time hating humanity and the gods for their weakness and cyclical beliefs. It took a long time to realize humanity is the horse you can lead to water but not force to drink. It must want to drink of its own will and thus make a decision to do so with all of its conviction." 

"How insightful and reflective. Sadly not all of us can find redemption for those who have wronged us."

I step out of bed and pull my turtle-neck nightgown off over my head, leaving me naked except for my underwear.

Ko's eyes travel over my body filled with sadness. I am covered in scars that range from bite marks around my nipples, jagged blade marks that follow the underside of my breasts where someone tried to carve it off, to hanging marks around my neck, to whip marks across my back, to deep fingernail scratches on my inner thighs and ass, and more leaving barely a space pure from defilement. 

"This is what 'redemption' is I am told. This is what humanity that sides with demons for power are capable of doing to those who do not conform to the new world. This is what our friends and families are willing to do to save themselves. You speak of faith and value, but what happens when someone values their life, but others place a different value? What happens when those people are our own blood?" My eyes pierce his as my lip quivers. "I was raped and tortured after they captured me and used me as bait to kill my servant. They made him watch as they cut me and fucked me until they finally stabbed him through the back of the neck. I watched him die then they left me to die."

Ko rose and walks towards me slowly without breaking eye contact. "It would seem you and I know the same pain." He gently reaches out and cups my cheek in his hand. Caressing it with his thumb.

"It would seem my scars run deeper since I cannot overcome them."

He slowly drops his hand and then removes his shirt to place it over me allowing me to see his own scars. "I would not say deeper, just fresher."

Without thinking, I reached out and touched the scars across his chest with a frown. "I am sorry you had to know this pain. No one should have to share it."

"But we do share it and in the end, I think it makes us stronger." He takes my hand and pulls me against him. "Just promise me you won't hide these scars from me. I can't protect you if I don't know what I'm protecting you from."

"I'm ashamed for people to see them. If they had been while fighting I would be fine, but torture is nothing to wear proudly."

"These scars are proof that you were strong enough to survive. That is not something to be ashamed of. Very few would live to tell the tale that your body now tells."

"Is that how you are able to live with your scars? By telling yourself they are proof that you lived and lived passionately holding onto

tour convictions no matter the cost?"

"I am able to live with them because they remind me of my purpose. They remind me of what not to do and to keep an open mind free of preconceived notions and self-entitled ideals."

“It was my ideals that got me where I am today.If I had not valued others above myself then I would have not become the scar on my own sanity.I might have retained some innocence.”

“Innocence is a beauty that fades with time.True beauty is what is left when innocence has faded and life has taken its toll, molding and carving its influence on your mind, body, and soul.It is the only intangible that grows with you and the last intangible to leave you when you die.The scars do not make you ugly, it is your inability to look past them and your desire to wallow in their presence that makes you ugly.”

He placed his hand at the back of my head and ran it down my hair. 

“I don’t see your scars when I look at you.I see a woman who is fierce in her resolve but clouded in her heart.She has lost the ability to believe in anything even though she desperately wants her own salvation.She is also independent and reliable to a fault.It is my hope that I can help you move past all of this and allow you to shine even more brightly against the darkness your heart tries to engulf you in.”

Under normal circumstances, my nakedness would have prevented this entire conversation from happening, but in this case, it is the catalyst that defines our entire relationship.With Ko, I somehow do not feel exposed.Instead, I feel accepted.He places no judgment on me, just walks beside me providing a strong defense between the reality of the world and the world I force myself to live in. 

I let him hold me like that for a few minutes before wrapping my arms around him.I cannot bring myself to tell him that I trust him, but I also can’t say that I don’t.For now, I will just allow him to be with me and see where his faith takes me.


	12. Christmas Devotional

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have tried to change all Rhey's to $Name

I am not religious. As far as I am concerned, any semblance of God and his ilk abandoned me years ago so imagine how ironic I found it to be partnered with Shirou, whose beliefs both made and destroyed him, but not his spirit.

"Will you come and sit with me while I thank God for all His blessings as they have fallen upon my life?"

It was always an innocent question every time he asked you, but today it felt ...more personal. Today was Christmas Eve, the day before Christ was born and the perfect day to ask for salvation as well as redemption. 

I was always grateful that he never forced his religion on me, choosing instead to include me where he could and allow me to come to my own conclusions. 

Right now, though, his invitation wasn't a question but an adamant request. Seeing no harm in it, I agreed to go. 

——————————

We sat in the back until the other soul seekers had finished their one on one with the man upstairs. When we were the only ones left, Shirou knelt and took my hand, pulling me to my knees next to him.

"Father...I am here today to thank you for allowing me the right to know this woman, not of the flesh but of the mind, not through sin but through the truth, not through despair but through hope. Though her road has been dark, let the light of your love and the vessel of my body bring her to her purity. Let your voice and my will show her the depth of your vision. Let your word and my lips....." he brings the back of my hand to his lips as he kisses it "...speak the love that you promise all those devout in receiving your essence. Your kingdom come. Your will be done in earth, as it is in heaven. Amen."

Then he rises and slowly pulls me up next to him. 

"Not a day passes that I am not grateful for the chance to walk beside you. Walk with me and work with me - watch how I do it. Learn the unforced rhythms of grace. I won't lay anything heavy or ill-fitting on you." Then he places a kiss on my forehead before leading me out of the church.

When we get back to our room, he inquires, "what would you like to do until midnight mass? I would love you to come to that with me as well so we can bring forth the coming year with his blessing and a solid foundation of understanding between us both."

"Well...". I say still dazed from how today has unfolded "...I would like you to help me decorate the tree, maybe do a little baking, maybe even curl up and watch a movie."

He smiles. "That sounds lovely. Where should we start?"

————————————

Somehow we managed to get everything done, minus the movie, before Mass started. Once we got there, we sat in the same place we did that morning. Shirou held my hand and squeezed it gently until the deacon entered, signaling the start of the service. 

**Priest**

The grace of our Lord Jesus Christ, and the love of God, and the communion of the Holy Spirit be with you all. ~ or Grace to you and peace from God our Father and the Lord Jesus Christ. ~ or The Lord be with you."

The people who walked in darkness

have seen a great light;

upon those who dwelt in the land of gloom

a light has shone.

You have brought them abundant joy

and great rejoicing,

as they rejoice before you as at the harvest,

as people make merry when dividing spoils.

For the yoke that burdened them,

the pole on their shoulder,

and the rod of their taskmaster

you have smashed, as on the day of Midian.

For every boot that tramped in battle,

every cloak rolled in blood,

will be burned as fuel for flames.

For a child is born to us, a son is given us;

upon his shoulder dominion rests.

They name him Wonder-Counselor, God-Hero,

Father-Forever, Prince of Peace.

His dominion is vast

and forever peaceful,

from David's throne, and over his kingdom,

which he confirms and sustains

by judgment and justice,

both now and forever.

The zeal of the LORD of hosts will do this

*Sing Gloria*

I did the best I could to follow along, but as soon as the singing began, all I could hear was Shirou's sweet voice as he sang from the depths of his heart. It was a pure sound...and angelic sound and one I knew I would never forget.

When the mass was over, I asked Shirou if he minded us walking home under the stars. He smiled and held out his elbow, which I took graciously as I blushed.

"You have a beautiful voice Shirou."

"I am flattered you think so. I have always enjoyed lifting my second greatest personal gift towards God as I spoke the truth in my heart."

I smile before softly beginning to sing a song that spoke true to my own heart. I hadn't expected Shirou to actively listen or to begin singing along with me. Before I knew it, our voices were raised in a beautiful duet to the stars that did t end until we reached the walls of HQ.

"Tonight has definitely been interesting," I say as I turn to look into his eyes.

"That it has, but it is one I wish would never end I fear."

I rest my head on his shoulder as we walk into our room. After a few moments, I turn to Shirou and bite my lip. "Shirou?"

He meets my gaze with softness in his eyes.

"You called?"

"Will you...take me with you more often? I would like to continue singing with you if nothing else."

His smile is infectious and easily fills my heart with happiness. "It would be my pleasure."

"Good. And Shirou?"

"Yes?"

I reach into a drawer in the closet next to the front door and pull out a small wrapped package. "Merry Christmas. This is for you."

He blinks and takes the gift from my hand before opening it.

As soon as he opens the lid of the small box, his eyes go wide and he stands completely still for a few moments.

"Do you joy like it?"

He looks up at me before pulling the object gently out of the box, caressing it through his fingers gently. "It's beautiful."

In his fingers rests a platinum and black diamond rosary that he caresses over and over.

"I didn't know what else to get you and this seemed to look like you."

"I will use it and cherish it as my most treasured possession."

I blush.

"Thank you so much $Name."

"You're welcome. I am devoted to our mission and you as my partner. Anything that is important to you is important to me."

He smiles, places the rosary on, and walks over to me before wrapping his arms around me tightly. "Thank you for existing as the person you are $Name. You are truly a woman worth devoting my services to.


	13. Meeting Master [Arthur x FM]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have tried to change all Rhey's to $Name

It was ballsy and potentially fatal for my best friend in the entire world, but I figured if I wasn't going to survive the upcoming battles, I wouldn't leave him here to suffer without me.

I had always been unconventional. It's the first trait I always put on dating sites when they said 'Name a trait that best describes you." It's also probably the one that made me a taaaad bit higher on the crazy bitch meter, keeping me single. So seeing me out in the middle of my favorite clearing an hour outside of the stable with my #1 stud bridled in medieval gear from the time of King Arthur I had paid a hefty price for shouldn't have seemed odd for me. 

Most people would think I was practicing for a reenactment, but nothing could be farther from the truth. Dismounting, I ground-tied Remi and walked 3' away before casting the summoning circle. Praying to every god I could think of, I threw caution to the wind and closed my eyes until the circle was complete. 

When the world around me returned to its normal colors, I opened my eyes and dropped to my knee. "Your majesty..." tears started falling from my eyes. "I am at your service."

I heard him laugh softly but did not raise my head. "This is the first time I have been summoned mounted, though this fine beast isn't one of mine." He quickly dismounts and pets Remi before walking towards me.

"He is mine sire. Though you are welcome to use him whenever you like."

Silence ensues until he stands before me. The next thing I know, he is gently lifting my chin with a mailed hand until our eyes lock.

"I could only hope a lady so fair would be my Master." His eyes are as clear as diamonds and his smile as soft as the kiss of the wind in summer. I remain frozen, unable to look away or rise. 

"Are you Alright my lady?" A worried expression crosses his face as he removes his gauntlet and places his delicate hand on my forehead.

"Yes...yes I'm alright." I manage to sputter out. "I'm just so overwhelmed by your presence. I have been in love with you since I was a child and to see you here now..." Then my face goes red as I realize what I just said.

"Forgive me majesty I simply meant..."

He takes my hands and gently pulls me up. "To be loved by one so strong in their convictions is an honor my lady, be they innocent or passionate. I am truly blessed to receive such praise."

I blush even more as if that is even possible. "Thank you highness."

"Please Master just call me Arthur. I am neither your nor anyone else king in this time."

"Please don't say that Arthur. You will always be the King I hold all my fantasies in comparison to. Please call me $Name. I couldn't live with myself seeing you as my servant. You could never be that to me."

He takes my hand and kisses it back. "You truly are a woman unrivaled. It will be my pleasure to be your shield."

"And it will be my pleasure to have you as such," I say with a smile. "Shall we head back?"

I walk over to Remi and put his reins back over his neck before waking over to Arthur. "It will be a long walk. Would you allow me the pleasure of riding behind you? He's very well trained."

Arthur replaces his armor with light riding attire. "It would give me no greater pleasure than to ride with you." He mounts easily and then reaches his hand down. 

I tAke it and put my foot in the stirrup before swinging up behind him. "May I wrap my arms around your waist?"

"It would be the most secure place. Feel free to hold on as tightly as you need. You will not hurt me."

"Thank you." 

I gently wrap my arms around his waist and press my lips against his shoulder. "Ready when you are."

He looks back at me and smiles before nudging Remi into a walk.

——————————

I definitely never wanted that ride to end. He smelled of the summer isles with a broad back and well-muscled chest I tried desperately not to caress as we rode. It was bad enough the swing of his hips in the saddle was turning me into a horny adolescent, the closeness of his body didn't need to provide that extra jab.

When we finally got to the stable, he threw his leg over Remi's neck before siding off his left side and turning to assist me down. 

"It's ok you don’t have to I...". Then my arms were on his shoulders as his hands took my hips and pulled me down...against his chest...with my hands firmly planted on his incredible pecks...and my face beat red.

"It is no trouble to help you down my lady. I am here to assist you."

Panicking I pulled away. "Thank you that was very kind. I'll just get Remi taken care of and we can head back to my room so you can get acclimated to your surroundings."

I begin unsaddling Remi, turning my back to Arthur who just watches silently. He is so quiet in fact, I forget he is there and I began to sing quietly, something Remi seems to enjoy. When the song is done and I turn to grab the brush, I am startled to remember Arthur is there. 

"My apologies, I didn't mean to ignore you, I just get so into my time with Remi I tune everything else out."

"It is quite alright. You have a very beautiful voice. I would love to hear you sing again, even if it isn't intentional." He smiles and winks before walking towards me and taking the brush from my hand. 

"Allow me. You aren't the only one who gets pleasure from this." He then walks over and begins brushing.

Realizing I won't get the brush back until he is done, I resign myself to putting my tack and expensive armor away. By the time that is done, Remi is brushed and back in his stall. 

"Thank you for your help. Shall we head to my room so you can shower at least?"

"Lead and I shall follow." 

It doesn't take long to get back to my room. "I apologize it isn't very big. You are welcome to make my bed if you find yourself in need of sleep. I couldn't bear you sleeping on the couch."

"I will be fine. Don't worry about me. I don't need sleep anyway."

"Right.....well I'm happy to share everything with you, including the bed, so don't hesitate to use whatever you need." 

"I appreciate your generous hospitality."

"Of course! You are my guest. Speaking of which, the shower is through the bedroom. Please feel free to use it while I make something to eat. Do you have any preferences?"

"Make whatever you like seeing as I don't need to eat or drink either."

I blush. "Good point. Well, you are welcome to the shower. I will take one after."

"I'll do that then."

It doesn't take long before Arthur is showers and dressed in casual clothes. "Do you need a hand?" He says with concern as he sees me in a semi frantic state.

"Nope almost done. Just have a seat and I'll be right there. 

Arthur goes to sit on the small 2 person couch and I quickly plate my food and join him. 

"The remote is right there if you want to use it."

Arthur looks at the side table and grabs the remote before handing it to me. "I'm just as happy in your presence, I don't need to mask that with unnecessary noises."

I look at him and roll my eyes. "Are you always so eloquent with your female companions?"

"Pleasant and formal yes, but never in awe of. Your beauty and personality draw me to you. The only other woman to have ever done that was Guinevere. You remind me so much of her in little ways and it makes me smile."

He takes his hand and tucks a strand of hair behind my ear as he smiles softly.

I smile as I try to look remotely cute with a huge chunk of food in my mouth. Chewing and swallowing quickly, I blush and he laughs.

I can tell this relationship, no matter what that is, will be the death of me, but I can definitely say if it is, I will die happy.


	14. Beauty [Arthur x FR]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have tried to switch all Rhey's to $Name

I had just finished my coffee and was about to head out the door when Arthur popped up in front of me. 

“OH!Good Morning Arthur.Having a good morning so far?”

“Yes thank you.I was just down at the training grounds sparing with some of the other servants.It is nice to see so many talented hero’s together in one place.It feels like Camelot all over again.”

I smile.“I’m glad you are fitting in so well, though it is easy to love you so there really was no reason for concern.”I grab a light jacket to put over my tank top.“I am heading out for a bit.You are welcome to come, but you don’t have to.”

“I would love nothing more than to spend time with you.There are still so many things I do not know about you.”

“Well, I always love your company so it would be my pleasure to have you come.”

We then head out the door and into the sunshine.

“Where are we going if you do not mind me asking?”

“The Garden is Eden.I need to collect research on some plants while I take my usual walk around the garden it has almost every plant imaginable so it is a great source of ingredients for alchemists like me.”

“So, you dabble in the sciences?You should talk to Merlin then.He always experimented with things from nature.” 

“I thought about it, but his master is pretty protective of him.She has the HUGEST crush on him and won't let him out of her sight let alone with another female Master.”I shrug.

“If it is important to your research maybe I can help.I can speak to him on your behalf or maybe even occupy his master while you two speak.”

I giggle.“That is very sweet your highness, I will keep that in mind, but the last thing I want is you being followed by a slew of admirers.You are incredibly attractive you know and would easily acquire a fan base if you let your chivalry lose around HQ.Most women don’t get genuine, selfless, respect and affection the way you give it so you could easily find yourself overrun by women wanting to be with you intimately.”

“I guess I will have to have you accompany me everywhere then unless you felt your attraction to me was such that you would allow me to court you openly.”

I blush and stop dead in my tracks.“I would not be worthy of loving you intimately Arthur.Besides, I would not want to have you court me just for my peace of mind or sake.I want you to court me because you genuinely want to because you think you could love me.”I then begin to walk again but much faster, trying not to meet Arthur’s gaze.

“You say that as if you are not something to be desired, though I am not the only one to verbally appreciate your beauty.”

I look at him quizzically.“You are the first man in a long time who has claimed to find me beautiful so I am not sure what you are referring to.”

“Men talk just like women, though I have to say the unsavory opinions of most servants here devalues the true beauty of their masters.Several of them spoke about you in such a way, but I ...put a stop to their inconsiderate comments.”

“Is that so?Well, thank you for speaking on my behalf.I had no idea I was a topic of conversation.”

“You do not give yourself enough credit.Your beauty parallels that of the night sky in winter, vast and enchanting with highlights of elegance .”

I blush furiously, still trying to stay ahead of Arthur.“Your words are too sweet, though untrue I fear.”

“I do not lie.”His voice was almost a command and startled me with their force and finality.They make me stop and turn in surprise.His face is stern and set clearly disapproving of my opinion.“Take me to your garden and I will prove to you you are the equal of even the most beautiful flower.“

I nod and we continue on our way. 

——————————

When we arrive at the enormous walled garden maze that is Eden, Arthur stands in awe.I smile at how childlike his expression is before entering.Once inside, I stop and turn to Arthur.“I have a challenge for you.”

He quickly focuses on me and stands at parade rest.“Name it and it shall be done.”

“If you want me to believe you, you must first find my favorite flower and then secondly find the flower that you feel symbolizes me the best and say why.If you can do this and I am convinced I will never doubt your word again.”

Arthur salutes with a fist to his heart and we both set off in different directions. 

2.5 hours later I have the samples I need and have come to rest against the large weeping willow at the center of the garden.I close my eyes wondering how Arthur is doing.I haven’t seen him since the entrance and I have the fleeting thought that maybe he got lost. 

Moments after thinking that the silken feel and subtle smell of the most beautiful flower in the world to me cross my lips and nose.I smile and open my eyes to see Arthur looking at me softly with a white rose in his hand. 

“Looks like you figured out my favorite flower, not what flower would you pick for me?”

“The exact same thing and not because it is your favorite but because of what it symbolizes: balance, promise, hope, new beginnings contrasted by thorns symbolizing defense, loss, and thoughtlessness.White roses symbolize purity, mysticism, and a secret admirer” here he smiles knowingly and I blush.

“You are a woman with intense emotions who wears her heart on her sleeve but her trust close to her heart.You are pure of heart and deep in insightfulness but there are no colors you hide behind.You wear your colors proudly and people either accept you or they move around you.”

I look at him with slight amazement.“Such details for someone you hardly know.”

“A true man and king knows beauty in all its forms for they must cultivate it during the darkest of times.You are my light in the dark and I am your shield against the oncoming chaos.I vow to protect you and to love you beyond all hope or reason.”

He takes my hand and kisses the back.“You swore to believe me and I have sworn to give you my everything.We are the new Adam and Eve and we will bring on new humanity and it all began in the Garden of Eden.”

He rises and pulls me up with him as a gentle breeze rustles our hair. 

“I too swear to give you my love and my life, though they were already yours.”

“I will not go easy on you.”He smiles as he places a hand on my lower back as the other laces with my fingers.

“I ask no less.”

Then he brought his lips to mine and I kissed him softly in the garden as the wind blew and the leaves of fallen blossoms danced in the wind.


	15. Cinnamon, Spice and Everything Nice Gooey Edition [Arthur x FR]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick edits including Rhey --->$Name

It was so hard to get the jump on Arthur. Since we started courting, did I mention how much I swoon at his use of archaic words like courting because I do it’s so sexy, he went out of his way to bring me breakfast every morning, accompany me everywhere as he held my hand in the crook of his arm, even doing menial things like brushing my hair or painting my toes, who knew his side talent for painting would come in handy and he would be good at it?

So I decided to take this EXCEPTIONALLY RARE moment of solitude to do something sweet for him.While he was off hunting with his other members of the round table, I decided to make him an early afternoon treat: cinnamon rolls with extra icing. 

Though this was a recipe I had perfected, I hoped my growing love for him would reach him.Being affectionate with Arthur was easy and pure.The only downside was that it moved at a snail's pace and it seemed like he didn’t like to receive affection as much as he enjoyed giving it.This meant he lead and I followed.This was not a concept I minded, but my closet perv was having a hard time being restrained. 

I found my nights plagued with dreams of him, dreams that had me hot and panting when I woke up.Did I neglect to mention how pure we were?Arthur refused to sleep in the same room as me.Something about chaste propriety.Every time I tried to address it, I got lost in his smile or kiss or got swept off my feet literally as he LOVED to carry me like a princess because it made me blush and cling to him, psssst he’s a closet showboat. 

Fortunately, the recipe didn’t take that long because just as I was finishing and placing the tray on the top of the stove I felt Arthur’s arms encircle my waist as his lips kissed the side of my head.

“That smells almost as lovely as you my lady.”

“Arthuuuur!”I say blushing profusely.“Weren’t you supposed to be out hunting?”

“I missed you terribly and decided to spend time with you was a more valuable use of my time.”

I turn in his embrace after stabilizing the tray.“You know you ARE allowed to enjoy time away from me my king.” 

He leans down and kisses my forehead.“Are you saying you don’t like spending time with me?”

“How could you say that?!” I slap his chest gently.“I love everything about you INCLUDING the time we spend together.”

He smiles and hugs me against him.“I should hope so.My love for you is endless and I can’t think of anyone I would rather spend time with.”

Seeing an opportunity, I quickly lift my head and kiss the underside of his jaw, causing a rare hum to escape his lips. 

My body shudders before I ask, “Shall we take these up to the room and enjoy them?I made them with love just for you.”I smile at him sweetly, but when our eyes meet my core clenches.His eyes...his eyes.

Then the next thing I know, he has the tray in one hand and my hand in his other as we make our way purposefully back to my room. 

When we enter, he places the tray on my small side table before taking one roll and placing it on a napkin.“Will you allow me to feed you my lady as we lounge on the bed?” 

His voice is sweeter...and darker...like sweet dark chocolate and his eyes...it feels like they are devouring me.I am powerless against them and I find myself backing onto the bed as our eyes stay locked. 

Once situated, he lays down on his side next to me after materializing a light medieval cotton shirt and riding breeches still holding the roll in one hand. 

Breaking our eye contact, he and I focus on him tearing off a piece as we watch the gooey icing stretch and coat the sides of the separated pieces before a small amount falls on my exposed breast. 

“Fear not my lady.Take this...” He brings the piece to my lips and I open my mouth to take it, chewing slowly as I see his head dip down to my chest “...and I will clean that.”Then his hot, wet tongue is slowly trailing across my breast as it cleans the icing that fell.

The moan that escapes my lips cannot be contained and I blush deeply as Arthur lifts his head and smiles at me.“Such sweet music from your lips.I had no idea you would respond with such a melody from just an innocent touch.”

Turning my head away in embarrassment was a mistake.As soon as I do, Arthur tears another piece off and lets it drip on my neck before popping it into his mouth. 

I whimper in anticipation as he chews slowly before swallowing.“Sweet, but not nearly as sweet as I imagine you taste lady.”Then his lips and tongue are on my neck licking and sucking the flesh as I grip his shoulder with one hand and tangle my fingers in his hair with the other. 

He hums again and the vibration on my neck combined with his lips has my eyes almost rolling.“The saltiness of your skin definitely makes it taste even better, but I’m sure I haven’t found the sweetest spot yet.”

Then I turn needy eyes on him as he pulls his lips away.“Here have some more.”He tears another piece and puts it at my lips.“Take a bite.”He says with a devious smile.

As soon as I comply and my teeth have bitten down, his lips are on mine as he takes the other side of the piece in my mouth.He presses his lips a little harder than usual against mine before tearing the piece away and chewing. 

His act is so quick I didn’t have time to respond and I look at him with a mixture of deprivation and frustration. 

“Sweeter...but not the sweetest.”

He then runs a thumb over my lips as he looks at me lovingly.“Intoxicating.Do you know that?A living version of Morgane’s love potion.”Then he takes another bite before sliding down my body. 

I clench the sheets and pray.Pray this isn’t a dream, pray this is what he wants, pray...

Then my pants are off and his hands caress my thighs as his tongue slides over my clit and into my slit. 

“Arthur!”I cry his name before my head goes back and I turn into a moaning mess. 

His tongue licks lazily and his lips gently suck for several moments before I hear his voice again. 

“Never has nectar been so sweet.”Then his tongue is back circling my clit as I feel one hand release my thigh only to have two fingers enter my core. 

My hands now run through his hair as my back arches and my whimpers and cries escape over and over mixed with all and parts of Arthur’s name. 

His long, slender fingers find my spot almost

immediately and it takes no time for his repeated contact with it to cause my slit to leak fluid each time his fingers exit. 

“Arthur...dear god it feels good...Please don’t stop...’m close.” 

At my encouragement, his tongue increases its pressure and speed causing my hips to attempt

to ride his fingers. 

“Arthur...I’ve needed you so badly...please...please my king...let me cuaaaaahhhhh!”

Then my eyes close shut as my orgasm washes over me. 

Arthur’s lips move to my slit drinking in the fluid that pours out as if he was dying of thirst, while his fingers continue to go in and out of me until my walls stop constricting and I lay panting on the bed. 

When Arthur is sure he has drained all of me, he slides back up to lay next to me.“I had no idea you had such need of me, my lady.I was trying my best to remain the pristine gentleman of your dreams.”

“If you had shared my bed with me the last several nights you would have seen the king of my dreams is FAR from pristine.Even noble Kings have to get dirty.”I smirk before pulling him down to kiss me, my tongue easily demanding entry so I can taste the sweetness of our love. 

I feel him smile against my lips.“If that is the case then I guess it is a good thing we have five more rolls left.They may be the only sustenance we have until I’ve made your dreams a reality my queen.”

His lips capture my moans as my hands begin pulling at his clothes, frantically trying to remove them. 

When we are both naked and I can feel his soft skin against my hands, tears start to escape my eyes. 

His eyes take on a worried look.“Should we stop?”

“No.I am crying because I am happy that you are finally letting me touch you.I was getting worried your affection for me was superficial since you always touched me but never left me a chance to touch you.”

He sighs as his face relaxes.“That is because I knew if you touched me, I would lose my resolve and possibly sully my name in your eyes.”

“Oh, Arthur...you could never do that.I am madly in love with you.”Then I blush at my unexpected admission. 

His face lights up like the sun though.“Is that so?Then I guess you should be prepared to see a lot more of me then.”

He kisses me deeply as he pulls us farther up the bed and places his body in between my legs before bringing his lips to my ear.“Will you allow me to show you how much I love and adore you Rhey?”

My arms surround him as my nails rake down his back.“Yes, Arthur please.”I press my lips to his ear and kiss him before speaking softly, “Make love to me Arthur.”

With those sweet words, I released the Bear of Britain and find out just how passionate a lover he really was. 


	16. Christmas Masquerade [Arthur x FM]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light editing   
> Rhey---->$Name

No one liked a party more than Arthur, especially when it meant he could show off his prowess as a knight and as the party coordinator. Sadly this also meant I hardly got to see him all the way up until several hours before midnight, when the Masquerade was to start.

It was also SUPER annoying that he kept the whole thing hush even from me, including the theme and what I should wear.

At the moment we were currently arguing over what I was going to wear for this Christmas party via handwritten notes being messaged back and forth.

I have everything taken care of my jewel, so why don't you relax. I will send someone for you when it is time to get ready.

Your love always

Arthur

"Damn that man." I sigh before bringing the note to my lips and smelling it, trying to recover any trace of his presence. 

It was hard to be without him when his love was so all-encompassing. He always found little ways to touch me or love me so when his attention became attached to something else it made me anxious and slightly jealous. 

"I wish he was done already."

——————————

Two hours later a messenger arrives and instructs her to follow him.

Soon she is led to a chair where a hairstylist cleans up and curls her hair into an elaborate 1600 French lady updo that she is told will go beautifully with the outfit his highness picked out for her. 

With her hair done, she is then led to a separate room where she is dressed in a ball gown of the same period but in greens and browns that highlight the colors in her hair. She is also adorned with a green sequin mask and given an ashen wand with a giant emerald on the end.

"He definitely pulls out all the stops doesn't he?" I say to no one in particular, before being ushered to the largest dining hall in Chaldea. 

As I am faced with the doors, I am made to wait a moment before my name is announced and I am allowed to enter...except it wasn't my name.

"NOW ENTERING EVE THE FIRST WOMAN BEFORE SHE TASTED OF THE FRUIT OF WISDOM!" The man yelled before the large double doors opened and I walked down the aisle and towards the man of my dreams. 

The room was gorgeous. In its center was a 13' Christmas tree adorned with beautiful lights, glass ornaments, tinsel, and fake snow. Underneath it was a vast array of gifts beautifully wrapped as well as a silver tree skirt. 

On the outside of the room were tables upon tables of delicacies placed on sterling silver trays. There were at least a dozen red and white wines as well as meads, lagers, and Noggs. 

Chandeliers with real candles lined the ceilings giving off a soft ambiance as all of Chaldea gathered on the floor in various costumes. 

Before I could take it all in, Arthur was by my side whispering in my ear, "As breathtaking as I imagined."

"Arthur this is amazing. How did you ever put all of this together?"

"I have always been known for throwing the best parties, my dear. As any of my knights." He offers me his elbow and we walk into the crowd. 

"Are you hungry? I put together these dishes with your tastes in mind."

"Arthur you did not!" I blush.

"I most certainly did. All of this was done with you in mind."

"Well, it's beautiful, though I still think I would have rather spent all the time it took putting it together with you."

I pout and he places a hand at my chin as his mother slips to my lower back pulling me against him as he kissed me deeply.

"Do not tempt me Eve as I will gladly pull you into an alcove and give you the fruit of wisdom you so desperately crave."

When I pull back to look into his eyes they are aflame with repressed passion. "Being without you has been torture. The only way I could resist was to throw myself into this party so my mind wouldn't plague me with images of your divine body underneath me as I sinned over and over."

My breathing elevated and my heart felt like it would beat out of my chest. "Arthur...I need you."

He sighs. "Patience my love. We must put forth a brave face a little while longer before we may lose ourselves in each other." Taking my hand he kisses it back before tucking it into his elbow and leading me towards the food and wine. 

————————————

When I was fed and had a few drinks in me, Arthur took my hand and lead me towards the dance floor. When we arrived at his desired spot, he stood 18" in front of me and bowed slightly before taking my hand in his, placing his other at my waist, as he leads me in a waltz. 

"You did that on purpose," I grumbled.

"And to what are you referring my dove?"

"You made sure I had enough drinks in me that I wouldn't resist dancing with you."

Placing his lips at my ear he whispers. "You know you wanted to, you just needed a little push."

At that moment he added in a dip before snapping me up against his chest so our bodies were dangerously close. 

"Do you enjoy my inability to resist you?" I asked breathier than I had wanted to respond.

"I enjoy knowing you have no desire to resist me. I want to be everything you think about and the only thing you crave more than air."

"Then you have succeeded my king. This lady several days have almost driven me mad with worry that you had lost interest in me."

He spins me around so my back is against his chest and his arms, still holding mine, are crossed over my front pinking me against him as we sway to the music. "Never In a million lifetimes would that be true." Then he leans in and nibbles my ear causing s soft moan to escape my lips. 

"Promise you will let me hear more of that voice of yours later." He spins me back to face him as we circle around the room. 

"It would be my pleasure, Arthur."

"No my dear. The pleasure will be all mine."


	17. Gilgamesh : Meeting Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light editing  
> Rhey --->$Name

Lack of respect.How could a woman as inferior as her not understand the magnitude of his presence and the absolute pleasure she should receive at being graced with him as her companion? 

"I'm Archer."

"Really? Heh...that's funny considering you don't look like a two-dimensional cartoon character.Archer is a classification, not a name.Come back to me when you are willing to address me as an adult.You are dismissed."The woman in front of him said dismissively as she gave him a shooing gesture.

Grinding his teeth, Gil stood his ground."Insolent mongrel how dare you address a king with...."

The woman laughs uproariously."King huh?Hardy.You are an underdeveloped, uncivilized ass.I'd rather be partnered with a mule.At least then I'd get something reliable with less lip service.You are also boring.I'm done here."

As the woman turned her back and walked out of the room, Gil shook with unbridled rage. Never had ANYONE, let alone a woman treated him with such blatant disrespect! He was the King of Heroes and as far as he was concerned the King of Kings! She would pay for her insolence and he would enjoy every minute of it. 

——————————

"Why of all the Servants did I have to summon the most arrogant and useless one?" I sigh as I walk into the kitchen and grab the takeout menus from the drawer. "I'm fucking starving...let's see..."

I leafed through the pamphlets with disinterest until my seething Servant sauntered angrily into the room and up next to me. Before he could even let the words leave his mouth, I push the pamphlets in front of his face. "Decide, I'm starving."

"I don't take orders from..."

"Fine don't eat then." I remove the pamphlets and go to sit down. "Just don't say I never did anything nice for you." Once seated I sigh and shuffle them around a little. 

"You have to be the rudest peon I have ever..."

"And you are the last Servant on earth I wanted so looks like we are both stuck with disappointment. Let's just get this shit over with and go about our business. Nothing says we have to like each other."

Gil is stunned. Not in all history has anyone spoken to him as bluntly as his master has in the last 10 minutes and with such little personal investment in him. 

"Sure you don't want anything Queenie?" I pick up the phone to call in an order from the local Mongolian place.

Gil bristles at the name. "How dare you desexualize me!"

"Then stop acting like a queen. You wanna fucking order or not? Last chance." My dismissive and intolerant attitude is blatantly obvious. 

"You insolent..."

*obnoxious buzzer sound made by mouth*

"Wrong answer." I grab the phone and dial while plugging my other ear. "Hi how are you..... yes I'd like to order your Mongolian beef, please. Yes, that's it. Ok here's the address [ address ]. Thanks so much! *click*."

"For someone so devoid of tact and personal interaction skills, you were uncharacteristically polite." He says with measured skepticism.

"Yeah well, I don't shit where I eat. I also don't despise them on a personal level."

"I have given you no reason to despise me."

"I despise your very existence. It taints the air I breathe and makes the space we share unbearable. Unfortunately, you haven't given me a reason to make you commit suicide so I guess I get to find out if there is enough alcohol in the house to drown your stupid ass out." 

I sigh. "There is a barrier in my room to prevent you from invading my personal space unwanted. You can come and go as you please but you are not welcome in my room."

Gil was perturbed that his Master's dislike of him seemed to rival that of Ishtar's and he hadn't even had the chance to reject her, giving her no basis to hate him as much as she said she did. 

Before he could comment on the subject the doorbell rang and she got up to answer it. 

"Just a second let me get my purse."She walked over to a bag sitting at a table next to the front door, rifled around inside, pulled out the money, and handed it to the man when she opened the door before taking her food."Thanks so much have a good night!"

That was the first time he saw her smile.It lit her whole face and shone like diamonds in her eyes.It was a genuine smile full of acceptance and a tinge of innocence. 

Then the door closed and she turned, her face blank, impassive, and filled with guarded skepticism as she walked towards the table then sat down.

The change in her demeanor was disturbing and offensive.How could she smile like that at a useless mongrel and scowl at him?Her behavior was unacceptable. 

As he walked towards the table, she pulled out a piece of meat from her container and held it in his direction on the fork with one hand.

"Have some."

He stood there a moment before smirking."Finally showing me some respect by feeding me, thinking that will assuage my distaste for you?"

"I don't give a shit how you feel.If you act civil I can act civil it's just that simple and offering a GUEST food in MY home is good manners.Until I throw you out or abandon you, you are a guest in my home.I doubt I will ever respect you, you have done nothing to deserve my respect."

Gils's eye twitches as he attempts to control his anger at her insolence."You should respect me because I am your king...."

"You're not my king.I didn't vote for you.This is an autonomous collective." (Monty Python and the Holy Grail anyone?) She says before popping the meat in her mouth."Besides....*chew chew chew swallow* you WERE a king and then you died.Now you are a FORMER king because you have no subjects.I realize that may be hard for you to grasp, but the reality is a bitch."

She stabs another piece of meat before holding it out to me again. 

"My kingship was ordained by the Gods.It cannot be taken away in death."

She sighs and pops the food in her mouth."Let us agree then you at least will never be MY king.There is only one man who can be my king."

Gils's interest is peaked and he decides to take the bait.Any information he can use against her to submit her to his will could be valuable."Is that so?Pray, who is this man?"

"*Hmmh* You aren't capable of being that man so you don't need to know."

She eats the last piece and gets up to put the container in the dishwasher.

"Night Queenie!The couch folds out, but you don't have to stay here."Then she leaves to her room where she locks the door leaving Gil in complete silence. 

She was abrasive, rude, blunt, not feminine, and ungrateful at the same time she showed glimpses of intense sincerity, genuine consideration, and flexibility of character.She was a walking dichotomy making her the greatest puzzle he had ever faced.He may detest her outwardly, but something told him her power ran much deeper than her ability to control magic.He would find a way to harness that power and bring her to heel, even if it meant destroying her in the process.


	18. Learning about Master [Gil x FM]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light editing  
> Rhey to $Name

Gil found himself more and more aggravated by $Name's casual treatment and blatant dismissal of him. Night after night she would go out until midnight and when they weren't training or doing something for a mission she would be MIA most of the day. 

It wasn't the fact that she left him to his own devices, it was the fact that when he asked her about it her response was either "Why the hell

do you care?", "Why do you want to know?", or "Back off it's not like we are dating and I owe you an explanation." She never wanted to know anything about him nor did she even seem to want to hear him speak. When he tried to confront her about it she just told him she had no desire to interact with him if it didn't involve a mission.

He was tired of it and he was determined to find out what was more important than valuing him. 

As usual, she got up, dressed, ate breakfast (not bothering to offer him anything after the first night when he showed no interest), and left without saying a word. He knew she couldn't sense when he followed her dematerialized so he watched silently as she put her headphones in and began lip-syncing as she walked. 

He was amused at how animated she got as she 'sang' not caring if people looked at her funny or not. She seemed in her own little world. 

After thirty minutes of walking, she entered a large building labeled Museum of Art, which was apparently showing ancient art from Mesopotamia.

She kept her headphones in as she walked past the featured exhibit and up the steps labeled Renaissance Art.

He followed her through numerous hallways until she came to a room labeled 1400-1500 Renaissance Art. Here she entered and stood in front of a large narrow, rectangular painting with a woman looking up labeled "Annunciation" by Jan Van Eyck. He watched as she stared lovingly at the painting, scrutinizing every inch in detail as her eyes seemed to caress the canvas. 

How could she look so lovingly at a cold piece of art, but act so coldly to him? He continued to watch her as she moved from painting to painting trying to avoid the idea that he was jealous of artwork. 

It took her another two hours before she had seen everything she seemed to want to see upstairs. He watched her gaze longingly at naked statues of Greek heroes and exotic jewelry, lovingly at Japanese screen prints, and completely ignore any art from her current country. 

When she moved downstairs she hesitated before entering the exhibit from Mesopotamia. When she finally did, she examined everything with care, reading back histories and making sure to check every display and sign. 

He was surprised when she stopped by a case that housed jewelry and ceremonial weapons from his homeland. As he watched her examine the case, a smile crossed her face as she briefly traced her neckline and whispered, "I bet he looked absolutely breathtaking in these. It really is such a shame he is such an abhorrent ass. I would really like to talk to him about it." After another weak smile, she moved on and Gil felt a sharp pain in his chest. Had she been wanting to talk to him this whole time? If so, why hadn't she?

He followed her out of the exhibit and into the gift shop, where he found her looking at a case filled with jewelry with a sad look. 

"Did you need any help miss?" An associate asked.

She pulled an earpiece out. "No...not really. I was thinking of getting something for someone, but he is so hard to buy for. He is a collector of sorts and I am sure he has everything I would want to buy. He's been doing it a VERY long time."

"I'm sure he will like anything you bought him." She says politely.

"I'm pretty sure he wouldn't. He has a very specific taste and I have a feeling my selection wouldn't be good enough. Thanks anyway." Then she puts her earpiece in and walks away.

Gil is stunned by both her actions and her insecurities. Sure he had everything, but he never refused or mistreated a gift from one of his devout, especially if it was a woman. He couldn't fathom why she would hesitate to shower him with gifts, especially thoughtful ones. Maybe he had misunderstood her original coldness, but she was making it impossible to figure that out. 

He followed her until she left and then went quickly back to the house with a plan in mind.

—————————————

There was no way I could admit to actually finding Gil INCREDIBLY attractive and even being slightly drawn to his shitty little personality. With the way, he had acted when we first met it was clear our personalities didn't mesh well at all and he was used to just having people worship and submit to him unquestioningly. 

That was not the type of thing I wanted to be part of so I made the decision to only deal with him when I had to and to preoccupy myself when I didn't have to. 

When I got back to the house, I was taken aback by what I saw. Gil was seated bare-chested on the couch resplendent in golden jewelry from head to toe as he drank a glass of wine. 

"Good you are back. I was going through my treasury and I found something that I thought would look good on you." He put his glass down and walked over to me with a small bag in his hand. Instead of standing in front of me, he stands behind me. 

"Would you hold your hair out of the way?"

I carefully gathered my hair and felt a delicate necklace of copper quartz gemstones of various sizes strung through by a delicate gold wire that clasped in the back being placed around my neck.

"Just as I thought, between your skin tone and the earth tone colors in your hair, that necklace is perfect for you. It was one I bought as a gift for someone close to me, but they died before I could give it. I held onto it hoping I would find someone else worthy of wearing it in both beauty and strength. It would seem that person is you."

I walked to the mirror and stared in awe at the delicate beauty of the necklace. "It looks very similar to the one I saw today at the exhibit on Mesopotamia I went to in town."

"Is that so? Did you enjoy the exhibit?" 

"I did...though I would have enjoyed it better if I had had an expert on the subject with me. I studied Mesopotamian art in college and loved it, but I feel like there is so much the exhibit left out."

"Well, I doubt you would find a greater expert than me. You might even find I have several

of the things there in my possession."

My eyes go wide. "Do you really?"

I can tell he is amused by my excitement. "I might. Would you be interested in seeing my collection?"

"ABSOLUTELY I WOULD!!!!" I say loudly with far too much enthusiasm.

He smirks. "I'll let you see it on one condition."

I glower at him.

"Try being more civil. Your personality is far too brash for your beauty."

I blush and his eyes go wide. "Well if your reputation as a womanizing asshole didn't precede you maybe we would have gotten off to a better start!" I pout and cross my arms in front of my chest. 

"I hardly think a king should have to submit to something as childish as a mongrel's opinion of his behavior." 

I roll my eyes. "And you just killed the mood despite looking as incredibly hot as you do right now."

"Then don't act so ungrateful. I don't let just anyone see my treasures. Only mongrels don't appreciate wealth in all its forms."

"You are right I apologize. The necklace is very beautiful Gil, I really like it and would be honored to keep it." I finger it gently as I smile softly at him.

His eyes seem to soften. "I guess that response is acceptable, just don't forget how worthy of your praise I am." His voice isn't harsh or cocky, just teasing.

"I'll try to remember that Queenie," I say as I stick my tongue out at him making him chuckle softly. 

"So unflattering." He jibes.

"Right back at you. Want some dinner?"

"Not if you plan on poisoning it."

"The thought crossed my mind. Seriously though what do you want?"

"Anything so long as you feed me yourself."

"I'm not your servant you know."

"That's a shame. You would be far more appealing."

"You can starve then you ass."

Maybe he was an asshole, but he was also an incredibly brilliant man with a wealth of knowledge. It wouldn't kill me to tolerate him enough to pick his brain and maybe even come to enjoy his 'unique personality.


	19. Annoying Habits [Gil x FM]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light editing  
> Rhey to $Name

There were times where he wondered if her ignoring him wasn’t the better option.Now that they were on speaking terms and she spent more time in the house, he was having to deal with her ...habits.

Gil wasn’t a chaotic person.He appreciated quiet, organization, attention to detail, set courses of action and many other things of that nature that Rhey lacked or ignored.She was always forgetting where she put things, rushing around at the last minute or playing the radio/watching tv while she did things.She never seemed to sit still or just enjoy things to their fullest capacity. 

————————————

“Gil, do you remember where I put my keys last night?”

He rolled his eyes.“Do you really expect me to pay that much attention to you?”

“Some partner you are.We are supposed to look after each other.It’s not like I asked you to do anything difficult.”

“Babysitting you is difficult.It’s amazing you survived as long as you have with how much you forget and the chaos you live in.”

“And it’s amazing you got laid ever with how shitty your personality is and with as much of a perfectionist as you are.”

“Women love me for my personality.I find it amusing they think they can change it.They also never complain about my perfectionism in bed.I doubt anyone can say the same about you.”

“I’ll have you know I am far from awful in bed.My ‘chaotic nature’ brings excitement to the bedroom.”

“I’m surprised they make it that far with how messy you make this place.Clothes are everywhere, dishes are in the sink, the whole place needs to be cleaned...I don’t know how you can live like this.”

“Well not everyone has servants Queenie.”

“You have two hands though.”

“Gods you are such an ass.”I walk into the laundry room, the last place to look, and smile in triumph.“Found them.Now I’m ready to go.”

Gil puts his book down and turns his head to look at me.“Where are you going this time?”

“I thought you didn’t pay that much attention to me,”I smirk.

“You have to be the most annoying mongrel I’ve ever met.”

“Then don’t come.”I stuck my tongue out at him before heading out the front door and closing it quickly behind me.

“She isn’t going to get far without her wallet.”Gil smiles in spite of himself.She hadn’t misplaced it, it had been in her purse...until he took it and hid it in the couch he was sitting on.In Gil’s mind, there was no way she was going to learn unless she was forced to so it wasn’t out of the realm of possibility that she had misplaced it. 

He waited a few minutes to see if she would come back.When she didn’t he sighed.

“So annoying.Now I have to go find her and make sure she hasn’t done something stupid.”

————————————

“What the...where the fuck is my wallet?”I say quietly as I get ready to stand in line at the aquarium.I had my bus pass in a single cardholder so hadn’t needed to look in my purse for money since it still had cash in it.Now that I needed to pay to get in, however, I was at a standstill.Frantically I tried to think the last place I put it and was coming up blank.It was one of those times where you go on autopilot and register that you have something and it’s where it is, but so t focus on the reality of where it is so you can’t clearly remember what you did with it, you just know you weren’t worried about where it was. 

I’m even more frustrated because I have my phone but not my wallet and I almost NEVER separate them in my leaving or entering the house routine.If my wallet isn’t in my purse it’s because I lost it or someone took it out and didn’t put it back.I only ever take my wallet out if I just need my phone, keys, and wallet.

“So why the hell do I have my phone and not my wallet?I always check if my wallet is in my purse before I leave.”

Then I remember the snarky little conversation with Gil and frown. 

“Forget something?”His familiar voice chimes in next to my ear and I jump with a start before

turning to glare at him and he hands me my wallet. 

“Oh thank god.”Without thinking I grab his jaw and kiss him on the cheek.“Where was it?”

His face goes slightly pink before he stammers out a response.“It was on the table next to your purse.It must have fallen out when you grabbed it after that snarky little comment you made about leaving without me.”

I raise an accusatory eyebrow at him.

“I was sitting on the couch the whole time so don’t blame me.You are lucky I found it and decided to bring it to you despite how rude and ungrateful you were when you left.Do you know how much trouble it was to find you?”

“I’m sorry Queenie.”I take my wallet and stuff it back in my purse.“I appreciate you bringing me my wallet.”

“You don’t seem very appreciative.By now my subjects would be groveling and showering me with gifts in hopes I wouldn’t be angered.”

“If you were angry you wouldn’t have brought it.You would have let me suffer then made fun of me when I got home.” 

“I think next time that is what I will do.”He frowns as he turns to walk off.

“Come on don’t be like that.Now that you are here...maybe we can spend some time out of the house together.It’s the least I can do for your troubles.”I give him a genuine smile as he looks at me over his shoulder.

“I guess you can accompany me, though I get to decide where we go.” 

“I can live with that as long as you don’t bankrupt me.” 

“You should be so lucky.”He faces forward and begins walking off.

I run a few steps to catch up to him, linking my arm around his elbow.“Where to your highness?”

He stops and stares at me with an unreadable look before putting his hand in his pocket to secure my arm. 

“Since we are here we mind as well go where you had originally been headed.Since I came all the way here just so you could.”He tried to sound exasperated, but it seems half-hearted.

I smile brightly up at him and hug his arm.“Sure you won’t be bored?”

“If I am I’ll leave and never do another nice thing for you again.”

“I guess I’ll just have to make it worth your while.”I playfully push him but he braces, barely moving.”

“Can’t you show kindness normally?You are the least feminine woman I have ever met.It’s like you go out of your way to be brutish.You should be fawning all over my magnanimous gestures and overall kingly visage not abusing my goodwill.”

“Yet somehow I think it appeals to you more that I don’t simper and grovel.It’s a challenge and you like it, but won’t admit it, but I think you’ve grown tired of people, and especially women, who just give into you because ‘they should’.Even a king wants to be valued for his austerity and prowess as well as his genuine character.Let’s face it, no one has seen the real you, just the you you wish projected so you can be seen as the most venerable.Your pride has dictated how you want people to respond, but those responses have left a part of you empty.” 

“For one so dense and forgetful, you seem to think one epiphany gives you the right to pontificate about something you truly know very little about.”

“Sometimes the greatest wisdom comes from the simplest minds.”I release his arm and walk into the aquarium, leaving Gil to follow, or not, as he pleases.


	20. Indescent [Gil x FM]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light Editing  
> Rhey to $Name

Ever since bringing her wallet, $Name had been less guarded...and even affectionate in her own way. Gil found it offsetting but not...unpleasant. 

She was currently seated on the couch reading a book as she absentmindedly drank hot tea in between resting her head on her hand which was propped up on the armrest. Her legs were casually crossed and her breathing calm and steady. 

He was seated about three inches apart from her "watching world news on TV", aka her, out of the corner of his eye with his arms resting across the back of the couch. It frustrated him that just the small hint of her exposed flesh drew his attention. It was even more frustrating that she wasn't doing it on purpose. Her sweater had just slowly slid down her shoulder as she shifted on the couch, exposing her entire shoulder and the slightest swell of her breast. 

If she had come at him like this with a saunter or pulled it down as she straddled him he would have been able to brush her off with some snide comment, but this...this was something he was ill equipped to deal with. Especially since as far as he knew she wasn't interested in him in any other way other than one that involved pestering or infuriating him. 

It wasn't just her exposure that got him, it was the exquisite lines of her body. The way her exposed neck gently slid into the slight protrusion of her collar bone creating a cavity at the base of her neck the perfect size for his lips to lick and suck the delicate skin. Or the way her tilted head made her neck more elegant as it gracefully slid down to join her broad but feminine rounded shoulder. It was all just...

"You ok? You have been scowling at the news for the last fifteen minutes."

He mentally Tsk'ed for letting it show in his face before responding. 

"If anyone had pulled any of this poorly planned ignorance in Uruk they would have been dead on the spot."

“Hmm,” I smiled before turning to lie on my back with my head in Gil’s lap as my legs dangled off the side of the armrest, my book still in my hands. 

I watched his reaction out of the corner of my eye and it took all my willpower not to laugh.

**_Seriously!My lap!Of all the places to put your head, you choose my lap!_** I realize my face shows my surprise as my mouth is half-open in a “wtf” look and my eyebrow is raised. 

It’s the innocent half-smile on her face that alludes to her knowing more about what’s going on than she is letting on that really puts the icing on it.Now all I want to do is wipe that smug look off her face as I hold the back of her head while she sucks me on this couch...

I growl slightly as I rest my head on the back of the couch.

“What’s the matter, Queenie?I can’t kiss it and make it better if you don’t tell me what is bothering you.”

You deplorable woman.If I leave, your feelings will be hurt and if I stay there will be no end to my frustration.Wait, why do I care about your wretched feelings!You should be beside yourself with joy that I allow you to rest your head in such a divine space!Yet you insist on taking liberties with...

***sucks in air through teeth before glaring down at you***

“That’s what you get for not sharing.We are supposed to be a team.Maybe next time you will tell me so you don’t get bitten.”Then I push myself up, place the book on the table, and head to the bedroom to go to bed.

_**She BIT ME!**_ I look down at my inner thigh still stinging from her teeth as well as my erection which clearly didn’t share the same thoughts about her that I did at this moment and growled. 

Soon as I calm down she is gonna pay.

\------------

Dreams

—————————

I had thought the cool breeze on the roof would help calm me down, but it didn’t.It took two shifts of the moon before my body relaxed and I found myself in a dream state.

I was back in the palace at Uruk reclining in my chair surrounded by my recent litter of lion cubs.I had a glass of red sitting on a pedestal beside me nearly empty and I enjoyed the feel of the sun on my bare chest.I thought nothing could be more pleasurable than that moment.

But that was the moment you came in.You wore nothing but pink silk.Beautifully translucent pink silk that was clasped at your hips by two garnet broaches and draped across your breasts as an elaborately wrapped cowl.Your hips swung seductively, purposefully, as you sauntered towards me with slightly hooded eyes and I could do nothing but stare.You were more beautiful than any of my treasures and by far the most valuable. 

Before I could take you all in, you were kneeling on my chair in my lap undoing my armor from the waist down as you kissed my neck. 

“My king...I need you desperately.Make love to me so I may savor the blessing of your touch and the protection of your embrace.”

I can’t resist you.I don’t even know why I would ever want to.I pick you up and take you to the bed, laying you down before removing my armor never letting my eyes leave yours. Now completely naked, I rip off your silks as you squeal in delight.“Enjoying yourself my Queen?”I smirk.

“Of course my king.Pleasuring you always makes me happy.”

I hum before delving between your legs. There has never been nectar sweeter than you, never been a melody as moving as your voice as I show you my love. 

When I ensure you are in your final moments of bliss, I rise to kiss you as I enter the temple only I hold the key to and swallow your prayers as my offering to your beauty fills your treasury.You are my goddess.So it shall always be. 

Then I’m awake on my hands and knees on the roof panting with my dick out and cum on the tiles. 

It had seemed so real and yet the only thing left was you.

\-----------------------

Reality

You Look Like Sex | Lulleaux (Remix)

————————————-

I was on fire and the only thing that could put it out was you. 

I disappeared from the roof and reappeared in your room at the foot of the bed startling you as you were still awake. 

I ripped the sheets down and crawled on top of you kissing you passionately, desperately.I was pleased to find you naked and even more pleased to find you pulling at my hair and clawing down my back as you wrapped your legs around my hips. 

“Gil...”.

Your whimpered, needy cry at my ear enflamed me more and I quickly slid into you causing your head to be thrown back as you gasped and I bit down on the base of your neck right above the crevice. 

Groaning as your insides grip me and your teeth nip my ear I revel in how amazing you feel inside and out; as I had imaginedI crave more. 

I tilt your hips up forcing them to take more of me. 

“Tell me you don’t want this because your body tells me it does.”

“I can’t.It would be a lie.”Your voice is barely a whisper.

“Tell me how badly you want me.”My voice is husky and my thrusts get harder and faster.

“Mnnnmmhhaaa desperately.”

I groan before bending down to your ear as one hand digs into the flesh of your ass.

“Now tell me who is your king.”

I hear the smile as she moans.“That...would be Arthur.I have always loved MNNAAAAAHHH!!!!!

“Insolent bitch.”I growl as I slam into you before raking my nails down your back.“WHO IS YOUR KING?!

Your eyes gleam as you smirk again.

“Ozymandius then.Egypt really is...”

That’s when I flip you on your stomach, yank your hips up and sheath you mercilessly while my fingers play with your clit. 

“I’ll give you one last chance.Defy me again and see what happens.”

“WHO...

You groan as my finger increases its pressure and speed as I Time it to match my penetration of your slit

“...IS...”

You grip and bite the sheets as your orgasm is seconds away from crashing into you.

“...YOUR KING!”

Then you scream into the sheets as I groan and pant; my seed spilling into you as your orgasm rocks your very foundation. 

When your walls stop clenching and your breathing calms, you slide onto your back and open your arms so I can collapse into them, which I gratefully do. 

“You didn’t answer me.”I manage to say in between breaths.”

“You mean the third time?I guess I didn’t did I?”

You smile and then kiss me tenderly as you run your hands through my hair.

“Well?”I say petulantly and you giggle.

“Don’t be so angry my king.I love you more than anyone else.”

I look at you with at first surprise and then love before sliding in between your legs and taking every inch of you that I now possess again and again.


	21. Fem Fatale [Gil x FR ft. Cu]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light editing  
> Rhey to $Name

Gil was used to winning.Even though he hadn’t won every Grail War he had been in, he and Rhey had won every fight they had been in...unless it was with each other.Most of those he lost and this time was no exception. 

He wasn’t quite sure why she was angry at him for stating his opinion.Ever since they had started being sexually active, he had become more and more jealous and protective around her. 

It didn’t help that she had started dressing sexier.She had said it was for him, but he saw how everyone looked at her when they were out and how coy she was when men came up and talked to her.She liked the attention and it pissed him off. 

“I FUCKING DRESS THAT WAY FOR YOU SO YOU FIND ME ATTRACTIVE AND AREN’T EMBARRASSED TO BE WITH ME!HOW MANY TIMES DO I FUCKING HAVE TO SAY IT!!!!”

“IF IM GONNA BE EMBARRASSED BY YOU IM GONNA BE EMBARRASSED BY YOU, IT WON'T MATTER WHAT YOU WEAR!I REFUSE TO HAVE YOU LEAVE THE HOUSE DRESSED LIKE THAT!”

“YOU KNOW WHAT! FUCK YOU GIL!YOU WOULDN’T LAST A DAY IN MY SHOES!YOU COULDN’T HOLD A CANDLE TO ME AS A WOMAN IF I REALLY TRIED SO YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I GO TROUGH TO KEEP YOU HAPPY BECAUSE FOR SOME FUCKED UP REASON I LOVE YOU!”

“I CANT HOLD A CANDLE TO YOU?!IVE SEEN AND BEEN WITH MORE BEAUTIFUL WOMEN THEN YOU HAVE PRETENDED TO BE WHEN YOU DRESS LIKE THAT!I’D BE TEN TIMES THE WOMAN YOU ARE ON ANY DAY!”

“SEEN BUT BEVER LOVED!I BET YOU COULDN’T ACT LIKE A WOMAN IF YOU TRIED.IT WOULD HAVE REQUIRED YOU TO HAVE PAID ENOUGH ATTENTION TO ONE TO ACTUALLY LEARN SOMETHING INSTEAD IF JUST VALIDATE YOUR MISERABLE EXISTENCE!”

And that’s how he was in the situation that he was in now.Rhey hated him and they were spending tomorrow night being single girlfriends to see who was the better woman......literally. 

He had to admit $Named didn’t pull any punches.The wig was as real as it could be, so were the realistic fake flesh-colored implants that went into his C-cup bra (she said he at least had to be close to her in size to make it fair).All he had to do was materialize the clothing and he would be ready to go. 

As he sat on the couch, having been banished from the bedroom, he thought to himself that maybe he should just apologize.Somehow, though, that just didn’t seem enough. 

——————————————

“5 pm the Grande Palisade bar,”Gil said in my mind agitated.

“That’s correct.”

“So why are you late.”

“Rule one of being a woman worth desiring....”

The bar door opens and heads turn as the room goes quieter.Gil (aka Gina) turns his head and his eyes go wide as Rhey stares him dead in the face. 

“Always make an entrance and it, you are gonna be late you better come correct.”

It took everything Gil had to not kill every lecherous eye in the room.She was gorgeous, more so than he could have ever imagined, but he had to see this through.The king never backed away from a challenge even in the face of defeat. 

While he was dressed in a tight-fitting red dress that showed off as much cleavage as he could really get away with and his standard gold jewelry, Rhey wore a dark brown satin halter dress with a slight cowl neck at the front that gently caressed the lines of her waist and hips, falling a respectable distance below her ass while still looking short.Draped around her shoulders was a brown fur stole and she wore thin straight bar gold earrings with her hair in a professionally styled messy bun that allowed only certain strands to fall down her face and neck.Her eye makeup was dark, making her blue eyes pop and her lips were a virgin pink and glistened.She had gotten her nails done and she wore black open-toe snakeskin slingbacks with gold soles. 

He couldn’t help but stare as she subtly swung her hips with each step closer to him that she got. 

“Gina sweetheart I’m so sorry I’m late how are you!”Rhey came up and hugged me with that weird hand-to-shoulder grip hug where you pull the person to you and kiss each cheek like you don’t actually like them, but have to be nice.

“No luck yet?Bartender! I’ll have the usual please and get a decent glass of red for my friend.”As she winked and waved at him.

“Who was this person?This wasn’t his $Name.”

Before the drinks came $Name leaned into my ear with a smile as if she was telling me a secret.“You are gonna have to try harder than that.There is more to being a woman than looking the part DEAR.”

Then she leaned back and crossed her legs as the drinks arrived and she thanked the bartender. 

“To better decisions.”She says before clinking glasses with me and taking a sip as she absentmindedly watches the TV in the same way she reads a book on the couch.I suddenly realize how foolish I’ve been, but as I turn to apologize, the door opens to my worst nightmare. 

“Well what do we have here?Does Gil know you are out on the town and looking as lovely as you do right now?”Lancer Cú enters the bar dressed in a suit looking as sharp and sexy as ever with Merlin.Cú’s eyes devour $Name and when he stands in front of her he leans down and kisses her cheek.

“He does you scoundrel.”

“My my such a rare opportunity that I just can’t waste.Clearly, he isn’t here with you so that means...” he takes her hand and kisses the back “...you are all mine this evening.”

“Hmmm, don’t you wish.Actually...” Then $Name extends her hand palm out to me “...I have someone here who I think would be PERFECT for you.Cú this is my very dear friend Gina.She’s a little rough around the edges and doesn’t talk much, but she’s a real lover.”Then $Name winks as she gets up and takes Merlin’s arm as he leads her to a table a little ways away. 

“Well, it would seem $Name has better taste in women than she does in men.You are absolutely stunning.”Cú says as he leans against the bar and gazed into my eyes.

**_“Don’t kill him.Besides, this will make excellent blackmail.”_ **

$Name's voice sounds in my head as Cú takes my fingertips in his hand and brings them to his lips to gently kiss the back of my hand.My insides want me to kill him, but I tilt my head like $Name did and give him the same coy smile I watched her give so many other men who did this to her. 

“Shy and modest.Such feminine traits for a woman.”He reaches up and tucks a strand of hair behind my ear and I lean into his fingers gently before looking at him with partially hooded eyes. 

Cú blushes and I restrain myself from vomiting.He really is such an idiot. 

————————————

Over the next forty-five minutes, I lay my hand on his chest as he tells what he thinks is a funny joke as I hide my fake laugh behind my hand, lean into his shoulder after my 5th drink as if I’m feeling its effects, demurely turn away from his attempted kisses, even put my arms around his neck as he sits me on his lap.

Finally, $Name comes over and intervenes. 

“Well, Cú, Gina, and I need to get going.I don’t want to get home too late.”

“But we were getting along so well.”Cú leans in to nuzzle Gina’s neck as his hand starts running up her thigh. 

Before I can react, $Name voice sounds out sharp and clear. 

“Let.her.go.Cú.”

He stops with his hands halfway up her thighs and his lips inches from her neck as he turns and looks at $Name and smirks.

“Jealous baby?”

“Lean back.”

Gil barely responds in enough time as $Name's hand comes out of nowhere and slaps Cú so hard his whole upper body turns. 

With him distracted, $Name yanks my arm and we walk out of the bar. 

Back at home, $Name heads to the bedroom to get changed while I throw the wig and bra in the trash before materializing sweat pants. 

I turn to the couch to lie down for the night when I hear Rhey’s voice.

“Gil, can you help me get out of this dress please?”

I stand there a moment before heading into the bedroom.Once inside I find your back is to me and you are struggling with the buttons at the top.

“Here let me help you.”I deftly undo the buttons and release the straps before kissing your shoulder.“I’m sorry I was such an idiot.I love and miss you.”Then I turn and head back to the couch. 

“Gil wait.”

I stop and turn to face you.“You weren’t a bad female, though don’t use Cú as a badge of excellence.He once got so drunk he mistook Merlin for a woman.That story was epic though.”Then you blush and start wringing your hands. 

I smile and you bite your lip.“Didn’t you say I was a little rough around the edges but a good lover?”Your face goes bright red and I smirk.“You are such a dirty liar.I’m not a good lover.” 

I walk up to you with purpose and pick you up before climbing into bed with you, your dress mysteriously gone.I kiss your lips and then down your neck heading for the pink flesh of your nipple where my lips stop and I look at you mischievously.“I’m an amazing lover.” 

A fact I don’t let you forget the rest of the night.


	22. Under the Mistletoe [Gil x FM]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light editing  
> Rhey to $Name

Gil didn't understand why anyone would choose to worship the birth of a dead man on a day chosen by an oppressive religion that created a holiday just to squash pagan belief. He understood even less why anyone would then allow that "holy day" to be commercialized and bastardized with an imaginary man that was based on a real saint. Didn't that cheapen the message?

Mongrels. Uncivilized, selfish, heathenistic mongrels.

"Can you at least not scowl the last days before Christmas? I know you don't like the idea of the holiday, and I can't say your arguments are wrong, but I see it as more of a holiday of appreciation and less a commercialized debauchery of pagan beliefs."

I walk up to the back of the couch and hand him a mug of warm apple cider, which he takes, before wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing his cheek. 

"I do not need a holiday to appreciate you. If I wish to show you my adoration I will do so regardless of what others say or what they deem appropriate."

"And here I thought I was just a worthless mongrel not worth your adoration." I tease as I nibble his ear. 

"You were until I civilized you." He takes my hand and pulls signaling his desire for me to join him on the couch. 

I finish my cup and then walk around the couch to curl up next to him as I rest my head on his shoulder and drape my legs over his lap. "Civilized me huh? Is that what we are calling it?"

"Well I don't make love to infidels nor do I have any adoration for them." He says as he begins stroking my back with the tips of his fingers.

"I should hope you wouldn't, especially now that you have me." I caress his jaw before turning his head and gently pulling him into a deep kiss.

"So needy my Queen." He says with a smile as he kisses me over and over, the fingers of his free hand trailing through my hair.

"I can't help it I'm in love with you." I pout, but he captures my lip with his teeth.

"I want none of that. You have nothing to be sad about. I am entranced by you at the same time I am infuriated by your insolence."

"Such a romantic my King." I kiss his jawline and a slight shudder travels down his body. 

"I never get tired of hearing you say that."

"And I will never get tired of saying it." Then he pulls me into his lap and kisses my clavicle as his hands slip into the back pockets of my jeans. 

"I hope you didn't have any plans today love." He smirks at me as he kisses the top of my breast over my clothes.

"I did actually. I need to do some last-minute shopping. I would love it if you would come with me since I am soooooo helpless by myself." I run my hands over his partially exposed chest and my fingers up and down his neck. 

"I suppose I can allow that, though you only have until we get home, then you are mine to do with as I please."

"Taking over my house are you?" I smirk back.

"Once I became your king it all became mine, though the only thing I care about in it is you."

I blush and he pulls me in for a kiss. "Have I told you how enticing you are when you act demure? It's a sexy contrast to your sultry personality that always has an effect on me."

"So full of compliments tonight. Are you trying to soften me up for some reason?"

"Not at all. But if you don't want me to appreciate you....."

I cut his voice off with a passionate kiss as I grab his hair in my hands and press my hips into his showing the effect his honeyed words have on me...that that always has on me.

"Patience patience. Didn't you have shopping to do?" Then he removes a hand before patting my butt signaling me to get up. 

"You're incorrigible."

"You love me."

"Sometimes I wonder." I roll my eyes with mock exasperation causing him to slap my ass.

—————————————

Within 10 minutes I am ready to go, but as we stand in the doorway, I suddenly turn and kiss him softly. "I love you, Gil."

He blushes and I point up at the mistletoe.

"What is that ugly plant doing there?" He asks with disgust.

"It's a mistletoe. It is considered to bestow life and fertility; a protection against poison; and an aphrodisiac. Couples are supposed to kiss under each one they come across. A young lady standing under the mistletoe cannot refuse to be kissed. Such a kiss could mean deep romance or lasting friendship and goodwill. If the girl remained unkissed, she can expect not to marry the following year. Its origins are also pagan, but any excuse to kiss you....". I blush and pull him through the door.

—————————————

It is late when we get home, but I still pull him in for a soft kiss. "Thank you for coming with me."

"You are welcome."

"I'm gonna put these away and take a bath. Do you want to join me?"

"Of course I do, but you go ahead. I have something I want to do first."

I raise an eyebrow. "Ok. I won't be long."

Despite the bath feeling wonderful courtesy of the amazing sea salts Gil had found for me, I missed his presence and the feeling of his skin against mine. Gil loved bathing me. He always told me taking care of his treasures was one of his greatest joys, so having him absent meant something was more important than me, which made me frown.

Draining the tub, I get out and dry off before pulling out a new see-through silk robe I had hidden under the sink in the cabinets and putting it on. It was a light pink color, bringing out the pink flush to my skin. I tied it loosely and headed to the bedroom.

When I opened the door, the bed was adorned in gold silk sheets, the room was lit by large wax candles, there was a carafe of wine on the nightstand flanked by two crystal wine goblets, the rug under the bed was replaced by a thick fur rug (from what animal I couldn't tell), and Gil lay on his side adorned in garnets and gold with the sheet just barely covering his hips. 

I felt some satisfaction that he hadn't expected me to enter dressed as I was because the lust in his eyes was apparent. 

"You look almost exactly like you did in my dream that first night I came to you."

"Does that mean you like it?"

"Why don't you come here and find out." His voice was hungry and slightly husky. 

I walked slowly with a slight sway to my hips. When I got to the bed, I sat on its edge but was quickly pulled under the man I had come to love immeasurably.

That was when I noticed the 'ugly plant' hanging from the ceiling.

"What is that doing there?" I ask in confusion.

"You said you have to kiss under it correctly? You also can't refuse. That being said....." he undoes the tie of my robe before gently opening the silk fabric to expose my body "...you can't say no to me as I kiss every inch of your body."

His lips start at my neck and slowly......painfully slowly......they move down and across my body. He doesn't touch me any other way nor will he let me touch him. Within minutes I am writhing and squirming begging to feel him and touch him, but my protests fall of deaf ears. 

The hardest is when his lips reach my sex. I have never enjoyed sloppy kisses, but I cannot contain the cries of pleasure that tear through me as he goes from innocent pecks to open mouth sloppy kisses over...and over until the throbbing in my clit is unbearable. 

Then with one final chaste kiss, he slides up my body and our lips and tongue meet as I pull him into me. For the rest of the night our bodies, lips, and sexes kiss as we revel in each other's touch and the love we share for each other.


	23. Happy New Year [Gil x FM]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LIGHT EDITING  
> RHEY TO $NAME

She was a pestilence...a disease...a plague that slowly...effortlessly ate away at what little humanity the grail had granted him so long ago, yet he relished it wantonly.

"Gil...I'm trying to read." I said with feigned dismay as his fingertips ran up the back of my leg, across my naked ass, and up my naked back. 

"And I am trying to study your body so you may continue what you were doing." His tone matter of fact.

"For the third time this morning since waking up 3 hours ago?" I look at him with teasing eyes and a half-smile. 

"Wonders of the world do not cease being wonders just because time passes. There are always new things to learn." He leans down and kisses the small of my back as his hand moves to rest right below my ass cheek as his fingers slide around my inner thigh JUST avoiding my sex.

"And what exactly do you hope to learn?" I raise an eyebrow.

"I am convinced your body holds the key to eternal youth in the depths of your core. I must constantly study it in order to find its source."

I moan softly and turn to face him as his fingers graze my sex casually, his eyes staring half-lidded into mine seemingly unaffected. "And what if the key was you?" I say before biting my lip.

“Then I shall lose myself in your depth over and over until we are like children whose love knows no bounds but the heaven we create.” Sliding up my body his hand snakes around my hip, pulling me into him before slipping it down to part my lower lips.His lips are at my neck and my hand reaches back to tangle in his hair. 

So many nights...so many days...lost in each other.He had a depth few if any saw, and he lavished me with it when the mood struck him. 

“If we continue like this *gasp* I will have no love to give tonight when the new year begins.”

Gil’s hand pauses and he lifts his head briefly.“I thought it was December, not March.”

I take the opportunity to turn my head and kiss him softly.“It is.Why do you ask?”

“Because the Akita Festival is in March/April, not January.”

I snicker.“We are no longer in ancient Babylonia my dear.We follow the Gregorian calendar or have you forgotten?”

“What I have forgotten is how stupid modern society is.To place a festival to the new year in the middle of winter when it signifies nothing of value is absurd.New Year is a time to harvest crops and worship the bounty of the earth...and its many fruits.”His smile returns as does his ministrations on my body, but I quickly turn on my stomach and roll the opposite way out of his grasp. 

He pouts. 

“It would mean a lot to me if we could do something romantic tonight to commemorate the new year since it will be our first.”

He glares at me as he moves to sit on the edge of the foot of the bed.“Are you saying making love to me isn’t romantic?”

I quickly dress before walking over to him, gently pulling his legs apart and kneeling in between them so I can rest my head in his lap.“I am not.Being made love to by you is a romantic gesture unlike any other, but you must forgive me for my selfish desires when it comes to you as it is not the only romantic gesture I crave from you.”

He humphs and I can tell a smile has crossed his lips as he begins to stroke my hair.“It is true there are many other romantic gestures I could impart on you, though they are far less enjoyable.”

“Forgive me, my King, I do not wish to have you do anything you will not enjoy.”I weave enough sadness into my voice that he has no choice but to give in to my base desires. 

“I did not say I WOULDN’T enjoy them.Just that it would not compare to making love to you.Nevertheless, I find myself willing to accommodate your request seeing as it is the final one for this year and you have not taxed me with petty ones.”

“You are too kind as always my love.”Then I rise and, placing both hands on his cheeks, kiss him deeply. 

“Your gratitude is wanting...” he says with an insolent smirk “...bit I am sure you will make up for it later.”

—————————

Thirty minutes before midnight, Gil takes me to the roof.When we get there, there is a bed of elaborately made pillows and rugs set up.It is surrounded by exotic potted plants, wine, cheese, fur blankets, and a collapsible silk curtain.

“What is all this?”I ask stunned.

“Even if you simpletons insist on celebrating the coming of the new year incorrectly, it should still be witnessed outside where the gods of heaven and earth can be worshipped freely.”

He smiles at me and then leads me to the bed where we lie down and watch the stars as he feeds me periodically. 

“Is this more to your liking my dear?”He asks as he leans on his side and looks out at the horizon of city lights.

“There is only one thing missing.”He raises his eyebrow as I bring out my phone and turn on the news just in time for the last few seconds of the ball dropping.

I hold it up in front of us.

“5...4...3.......2...1.HAPPY NEW YEAR!”I say before wrapping my arms around him and kissing him. 

When I pull away I look deeply into his eyes. 

“If I could have one wish this year it would be to be your queen always.You are a wonderful and remarkable man Gil and I couldn’t be luckier or happier.”

He turns his head in embarrassment as he goes bright red.“Your praise comes

far too late and is far too unconvincing.You will have to prove your devotion some other way.”

I slowly begin to undress shuddering as the surrounding winter chill touches my bare skin.“Then I guess you will have to take my body as payment for such inadequate praise my king.”

His eyes scan my body with growing hunger.“You would offer yourself to me for all the world to see?”

“I offer myself to you and only you.What the world sees or doesn’t see is up to them.”Then I reach for his hand and pull him down with me into the pile of furs.“Your queen requires you,r love.Would you deny her, her pleasure on this first of the year?”I pull him on top of me as I wrap my legs around him.

He growls in my ear.“I deny her nothing.” 

Then he yanks a fur on top of us as he takes from the New Year its bounty.


	24. Meeting Master [Bediviere x FM]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LIGHT EDITING  
> RHEY TO $NAME

There had to be some mistake. I wasn't supposed to be summoned out of my immortal purgatory to serve another master after failing to meet Arthur's final request twice.My understanding was because I couldn't die, I would never be able to join them if they were to revive in another life. 

So how did you manage to pull me from my sin back into the world of the living?

"You must be Bedivere.Thank you for answering my summons."

"It was my pleasure," I say with a short bow. "May inquire how I ended up here?"

"Certainly, though I don't know the specifics since Merlin never releases all his secrets."

I smile and sigh. "No further explanation is needed, my lady. That name speaks volumes."

She laughs and I am surprised at how joyous it sounds, for a woman with a flattering combination of the feminine (curvaceous, soft of the complexion), and masculine traits (broad of shoulder, and somewhat muscular of arm and leg).

"He is rather meddlesome isn't he?"She says with a smile. 

"That he is.Speaking of meddlesome, May I inquire if any of the other nights are here with you?"

"I regret to say they are not, but that does not mean they have not been summoned by another Master."

"I see.That is good to hear.I would love to see them should you find they are present in this world."

"I will keep an ear out and let you know what I find."

"I am forever in your debt Master."

"Nonsense, it only makes sense that you would wish to see them after all this time.It is a simple request really."

She smiles and then moves off to another room, coming back moments later with a tray with tea and cookies on it.

Suddenly embarrassed by my inattentiveness, I blush and walk over to take the tray from her. "My apologies Master I forgot my manners. I should have gotten that for you."

"Nonsense.I am capable of serving myself."She sets the tray down before pouring us both a cup and sitting."Would you mind if I called you Bér Even if it's just within this room?"

I blush."You May call me whatever you like Master so long as I know to respond to it."

"Well if you don't like it or grow tired of it let me know.I just don't feel we need to be so formal."She passes me the tea."I didn't add anything so let me know if you need anything to go with it."

"Yet again you are too kind Master bit it is I who should be taking care of you not the other way around."

She reaches out to take my right hand and I wince, not from pain but for concern of her reaction.

When her skin touches the cold steel that embodies my arm she looks down in silence but quickly recovers."Did I hurt you, I'm sorry."

"It is not physical pain nor is it your fault."

"I'm still sorry.Does it hurt?"

"As I said, the pain is not physical, but emotional.That arm is my curse as well as my weapon, an ever-living yet dead reminder of my betrayal to Arthur."

She frowns and then does the unthinkable.At first, she takes my hand and placed it on her cheek before kissing the palm.

"Did you feel that?"

"I did, its warmth was reassuring."

"I see." 

Then she slowly slides the hand down her neck and u see the collar of her shirt so it rests above her breast against the soft flesh. 

"Can you feel that?"

"I...can.It too is warm and comforting, though your heart beats fast and strong."

She smiles."Good I'm glad.Do you know what it means that you can feel that despite your arm not being of human flesh?"She then removes my hand, setting it back on the table as she continues to hold it.

"I do not I am sorry."

"It means that despite your supposed failure, you are still human enough to feel what it means to be alive and retain your humanity.By feeling my warmth you have proven that your body still breathes the love and loyalty you felt for Arthur so long ago and it would be a shame to waste your days wallowing in your guilt when you still hold the gift of life to make better choices now."

I am stunned by the sincerity of her words. Ever since I was unable to honor Arthur's last wish, I had battled with oppressive guilt that ultimately isolated me from the rest of the nights in the days following the collapse of Camelot. Despite being the most loyal up until that moment, I had been unable to see the truth of Arthur's wish, choosing instead to honor my own loyalty to him instead of the loyalty he requested. I had broken my vow as a knight and co to yes to live with that regret until now.

"Your words love me beyond even Arthur's love my lady. Never has anyone but Arthur spoken such noble and absolute truths with a full heart. I am rendered speechless as to how best to show my gratitude." 

"No gratitude is needed Bér, just make sure not to squander the gifts you still have this time around."

I smile. "On my honor my lady. I vow to uphold the code without fail this time so I may live without regret or doubt."

"That is all anyone can ask for."

It was in that moment that I can honestly say I fell in love with Master. Though at the time it was not romantic, the seeds of romance had been planted for I had felt her heart and it had beat in time with mine, a phenomenon that hadn't Halle Ed since I had cared for Arthur so many eon's ago.


	25. Meeting Master [Gawain x FM]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lights edits  
> rhey to $name

He had been drawn to the conviction in her heart as she reached out with every fiber of her being for a loyal servant.What he found when he emerged in front of her was a woman whose smile was more radiant than the sun. 

Though her face was the only thing he looked directly at, he could just make out the outline of her body.Fleshy and toned to a degree in equal measure, she was of average height with hair the color of leaves in the depth of autumn. Mature of body and solid of mind, so far as he could tell.Two things that bode well for his ability to relate and support her throughout their trials.Then she spoke in a voice clear as crystal, as commanding as any general, and as feminine as a sultry barmaid.

"Saber Gawain...it's an absolute pleasure.You are as radiant and gallant as your reputation defines you.Almost blindingly so.To have a Knight such as yourself bound to me during this crusade brings my mind, body, and spirit joy."

Placing his fist over his heart, Gawain half bows."The pleasure is entirely mine Mistress.I found your call spoke to my very core and I was more than happy to enjoin you in your quest, whatever it may be."

"And if my quest was to conquer both you in mind, body, and soul as well as whatever the Mage Order seems necessary what would you say?"She walks towards me placing a hand over my heart as she gazed into my eyes.

I take her hand in mine and kiss its back before replying, "I would say that you cannot conquer that which has not been offered my lady, for no one, not even myself, could hope to satiate the desires you hold within your commanding presence and willful spirit.I fear I will serve you best as your sword as I lack the experience needed to battle with the same wanton abandon in the fields of love."

"Always the gentleman aren't we my dear knight."

"To be anything else would diminish the esteem I hold for you as my Mistress."

"Tell me then, Gawain, is there any service you would not perform should your mistress request it of you?"

"As long as it is physically within my power to complete, there is no task I would refuse should you ask it of me."

"And if what I asked involved something you lacked experience in doing?"

"Then I would do my utmost to complete the task to the best of my ability, but would be sure to request your expertise and support when necessary."

"And if what I asked made you uncomfortable?"I half smiled up at him as I ran my fingers over the chain of his cloak. 

"I do not believe you would ask me to do something that went against my values or morals, which are the only things that cause me to pause."

"Well, I am flattered that you hold me in such high regard and offer me such trust without me proving my worthiness to receive it."

"Your summons showed honorable intent. I see no reason to question that unless you are saying you mislead me in your request."

"I did not. I just know how important honor and loyalty are to you, but I also feel they are things one earns and are not just given on principle."

"This is true in concept, but are not some, like Arthur, born with loyalty bestowed on them through their very act of existing? Like Arthur, your presence demands loyalty, not because you have power but because you desire to offer it unconditionally and accept it in return without question. It makes people want to be loyal instead of requiring them to act on loyalty they may not believe in or possess." 

Then she blushed and turns her head demurely in the same way Arthur did in his younger days before he was bent too far by the authority of kingship that weighed heavily on his soul.

At that moment I fell to my knee and pledged my undying loyalty to her for she stirred my heart in ways I thought I could not be shaken again.

I [Sir Gawain] will devote my life for the greater good. I will place character above riches, and concern for others above personal wealth, I will never boast, but cherish humility instead, I will speak the truth at all times, and forever keep my word, I will defend those who cannot defend themselves, I will honor and respect women, and refute sexism in all its guises, I will uphold justice by being fair to all, I will be faithful in love and loyal in friendship, I will abhor scandals and gossip-neither partake nor delight in them, I will be generous to the poor and to those who need help, I will forgive when asked, that my own mistakes will be forgiven, I will live my life with courtesy and honor from this day forward.*

On my honor as a knight of Arthur's Kingdom of Summer, I pledge my life, love, and loyalty to you Mistress until the end of days or death overcomes us. 

I then stand and face her. "My lady, how may I be of service to you?"

"Be my shield when I am weak, my sword when I am unarmed, my ear when I am unheard, my voice when I am silent, and my light in the dark."

"On my honor my lady. I shall do all of the above and more." Then I take her hand and kiss the ring finger softly. "My life, love, and loyalty I swear." 

"Then on my life, love, and loyalty, I do accept." She then reaches up on the tips of her toes and kisses me softly on the lips.

"Shall we go my shield?"

"As you wish Mistress."

If I had to decide what brought on the love I have for her now, I would say it was the purity of that kiss, but in reality that was just the gateway that drew me to love her. My love, like her beauty, permeated all things and grew even more radiant with time.Without knowing, she had become both my queen and my destiny.


	26. Angry Menu Ft Smol Cú: Disfunctional Servants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> light editing  
> rhey to $name

I don't know who the hell decided I needed another servant. Didn't they see I clearly wasn't cut out for this?

*pan over to Smol Cú who is growling at and chasing his own tail which apparently stabbed him*

Yep, that's correct. Smol Cú is my Servant...minion...mascot...pet?Yeah, his job is still under review. His powers are eating, growling, pulling tricks on me, and just being deviant in general.No one is quite sure what went wrong that caused him to appear after my summoning, but here we are. 

Now I'm standing in front of yet another summoning circle, accompanied by an angry, rabid Pygmy hoping for, but not expecting, a real Servant. 

"Remember what I said! The only reason you are here is that you promised to behave. DO NOT interrupt me."

There are a series of growls and grumbles coming from the floor where Smalls sits with his arms crossed pouting. 

"Good boy. Here is your roast beef sandwich per our agreement."

Smalls jumps up and reaches out his hands before grabbing the sandwich and sitting down to eat.

I sigh. "What a mess." I shake my head and laugh. All I had asked for in my summons was the ability to negate all the world's evils with all the peace mankind could offer. Even I didn't know how I was supposed to do that, but it sure as hell wasn't going to be with that ungrateful armadillo stegosaurus hybrid I had accompanying me. 

Shaking my head to clear it, I begin the chant.

Father of the heavens beseech me

Mother of the earth abide with my wishes

Grant me the service of a Spirit ancient in wisdom

Gentle of character

Strong of desire

And open to humanities strife

With this blood (I slit my palm and turn it face down so the blood drips on the circle) I commit my life, my sins, and my devotion to he who shall commit to my call

Come forth o divine and relish in my wish

May humanities desire for peace be the weapon to vanquish all hate

Come forth the valiant spirit

Heed my call!

Then before I could absorb the relief that Smolz honored my request I see a small hand look at the crust of half his sandwich, turn it, disregard it, and throw it into the circle as it alights in blinding white radiance.

It is amazing I didn't go blind because my eyes went wide in horror as I tried to scream at Cú the instant the light went bright. 

When the light disappeared, I saw what looked like a dark figure that resembled a middle eastern cross between Ryu and Ken from street fighters, if they had been tortured by insurgents. 

"Great...another defect."I thought to myself before addressing the figure in the center. 

"Hello.I'm your new Master.May I ask your name?"

*crickets*

"Hello?"I ask again before I turn to Cú who rolls his eyes and waddles over to the figure with the other half of his sandwich in hand. 

I then proceed to watch him communicate in a series of growls, grumbles, and gestures before turning to me, taking a bite of his remaining sandwich, and barking at me a response with his mouth full.

"His name is Angry Menu? Smolz what have I told you about talking with your mouth full?"

Smolz face goes red and steam pours from his ears before he chews and swallows then barks again.

"Oh, Angra Mainyu. That makes more sense...kinda. So what can he do?

Smolz turns to Amu (that's what I intend to call him at least) and asks on my behalf. 

In the end, I realize that I have YET AGAIN been granted a useless servant. Labeled as the weakest servant with no real Noble Phantasm, his only usefulness occurs when he possesses the body of another and even then it is only his desires that take root, enhancing the negative desires of his host, despite no longer hating humanity. 

"How the hell am I supposed to save the world with two servants who can't do something as simple as a battle? We can't scare them to death and I sure as HELL am not letting him take over my body!"

That's when it hits me. You know the saying two wrongs don't make a right? Well at this moment I felt the need to test this theory. 

"Smolz can he understand me?"

Both Smolz and Amu nod their head at the same time.

"Good. I have an idea. It's probably a bad one, but it's better than nothing."

The two blink, look at each other, then look back at me. 

"Amu I want you to possess Smalls over there."

The two look at each other again and Smalls starts growling angrily as he raises his tail in front of him like a stegosaurus does in an attempt to fend off Amu. 

Amu just shrugs and closes his eyes, before his host is left in a pile on the floor and his black shadow transfers to Cú engulfing him. 

The possession doesn't take long, but almost instantly I feel a deep-seated fear, making me regret my choice. 

As I watch wide-eyed, Smolz's shadow form begins to change shape until it towers over me.Once upright, two gleaming red eyes stare out from the blackness before a severely scarred and tattooed version of Cú Alter stands before me. 

"Dear Lord, what have I done?"

Smolz, not really understanding what has happened, lifts his hands and turns them over and over before bringing them to his face.He then looks down at his body and gives a start, which scares him again as a loud bang where his body jumped back resounds. 

In a panic, he looks at me and opens his mouth. 

"Master, What's happened to me?"

If I wasn't stunned by Smolz talking clearly for once, I was definitely stunned when a separate consciousness responded.

"This is a much better host than that degenerate body I have been carrying around.If you must know, I am all that is left of a young boy who was tortured by his fellow villagers in an attempt to clean them of the evil all men possess.I was cursed with all the evils of mankind and turned into an Anti-Hero of sorts.Though I have no independent skill or Phantasm, my appropriation of another host allows me to up the Critical stats of my host as well as downgrade the power of any apposing Phantasm.I also have the ability to alter the Grail and accept all of humanity's evils into myself as a way to purify them of their own, though sadly this results in corruption within the grail itself."

Both Smolz and I just stand in complete confusion. 

"In this case, it seems, I have also been able to amplify the negativity present in Small Cú, allowing him to use my stored hate as a way to evolve into his true self, which was created from possessiveness, hate, and jealousy.He should now be a suitable servant for you so long as I remain in possession of his body." 

I turn to Smolz who seems scared and confused. 

"Are you able to enter and exit his body at will?"

"Yes, it does take a great deal of mana to do so though."

"I see.Well for the time being, would you be willing to leave his body so we can figure out how we want to handle this new piece of information?"

"Of course."

Then the shadow leaves Smolz and returns to its original host, bringing Smolz back to its original size. 

Once released, Smolz runs over to me and climbs up my body to hang out at my shoulder as he means mugs Amu. 

I pet CSmolz's head and sigh."Well, it looks like if we want to save the world we are

gonna have to do it with the two most physically and emotionally destructive spirits I know.Not really what I was going for, but maybe it will work out in the end." 

———————————

We ended up being a good, if destructive team.Smolz got used to Amu possessing him, but the increased rage he possessed hosting all the world's evils meant he destroyed more than he saved.He had no control over Alter's berserker rage and it required me to threaten to use a command seal several times in order to get Amu out of Cú's body before the entire singularity was destroyed. 

Nonetheless, we were finally able to fight and give back some of the peace to humanity that hadn't been granted to either one of the spirits I possessed.


	27. The Kings Ransom [Gil x Ozy]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> light editing

When the mood struck him, Gil loved to gamble.He would gamble with people, his treasure, and even...if the stakes were high enough and in his favor...his own body.He had nothing to lose that he felt he wouldn't get right back so why not risk it on something?

This was the mindset he had when he entertained the idea of gambling with Ozy. 

Alone at one of the higher stakes tables, Gil found himself betting against the house time and time again.There were few who would bet against him since his odds at winning or breaking even were usually good.

It wasn't until a few nights ago that the Pharoh caught his attention. It hadn't been the way he cockily waltzed in with the air that even the furniture should be in awe that he chose to grace it with his presence or the fact he practically radiated with charisma. It had been his eyes. They were the eyes of a predator who lay in wait because he knew his prey would come to him. 

As Gil casually watched Ozy glance at his cards with dispassion before purposefully selecting the ones he wished to discard and placing them with a SNAP onto the table, sliding them with the barest of touches of his fingertips to the dealer, Gil realized the man needed to be taken down a peg. 

Tapping out $100,000 up, a soft night for him really, he slowly finished his wine before heading towards the poker table where Ozy sat surrounded by women.

"Care to test your odds against me King of Egypt?"Gil inquired nonchalantly as he signaled for another glass of wine before sitting down next to Ozy.

"If I were you, King of Uruk, I would take the treasures I have gained and call it a night or you might find yourself out more than your shirt."

He casually leaned on the palm of his hand as his fingers curled gently against his cheek. His eyes gleamed with curiosity and playfulness while still looking like they could devour anything in their sight within a moment's notice.

"Humph. It would seem my reputation doesn't reach as far as Egypt. I guess I will have to use an insignificant amount of gold to improve on your land routes to ensure you mongrels are properly educated then."

Ozy laughs heartily. "There is nothing Uruk can provide that we do not already possess through trade or our own efforts. Save your charity, YOUR MAJESTY, for you will need it all when we are done just to dig you out of debt."

"Insolent bastard." Gil drank from his glass to hide his distaste as he took his hand from the dealer. 

Two pairs and a jack. Fuck. Not a good start. Gil places the minimum bet of $10k down, which is met by Ozy. He then takes one of each pair and the jack and discards to receive enough cards for a straight. Looking better.He meets and raises by $5k. Ozy glances over his cards with a bored look before tossing $15k on the board and raising by $15.

Fuck.

They show their hand. Ozy has a flush. There goes that.

"Lose a little too much?" Ozy smirks

"Nonsense." Gil scoffs. "Only of what's on me. A paltry amount to what I possess as a whole."

"Well if you care to go again I'd be happy to give it all back on the condition that if you lose, you are mine to do with as I please until you can win your own freedom back."

"And if I win I get it all back? My body is worth more than that. Don't insult me."

Ozy snickers. "Fine. Equal stakes. If I win you are under my possession until you win again. If you win I am under your possession until I win again plus you get everything I just win back." He runs the pointer finger of his hand slowly under his chin as he stares intensely at Gil.

"What do you say? Seem fair?"

"Don't complain when I have you groveling at my feet doing my every wish."

"That arrogance and confidence will be your downfall."

This time both Gil and Ozy place their rings on the table as collateral. 

Gil takes his hand. Three of a kind Aces high. He removes the ten and the two receiving another Ace and a King giving him four of a kind Aces high. 

Ozy discards one and he looks at Gil

"Is there a reason to deal again?" He says with surety.

Ozy raises an eyebrow and then shakes his head.

Gil sets down his hand first then Ozy.

Gil's eye twitches, a straight flush.

"It would seem your luck he runs out. Collect your things and meet me at the car waiting outside.

Gil growls and reaches for his ring, which Ozy snatches. Mine until you win. Those were the rules.

Gil turns and walks off infuriated.

When he is out of view, Ozy collects his winnings, leaving $5k on the table for the dealer. "Always a pleasure my friend."

"Indeed." He says removing his hat, and with that, his illusion, leaving Merlin behind in his place. "I will be curious to see if you can tame him."

————————————

When the two got back to Ozy's palace, Gil found himself "moderately" impressed by his surroundings. 

"If you follow me, we can discuss the ...nature of your service."

Gil scowled but didn't complain. 

Several moments, and various turns later, they arrived at Ozy's quarters.

"This is where you will be staying. There will be servants assigned to you, but please feel free to let me know if you require anything...outside of their ability to take care of."

Gil wasn't sure how to interpret the smirk on the pharaoh's face, but it didn't seem malicious so he just let it go.

"Now as to what is expected of you while you are here...". Ozy moves up behind the King of Uruk and snaps his fingers causing grey chains (similar to his own) to materialize out of portals they reach out and bind his hands and feet, raising his hands above his head so he can't move."

"What is the meaning of this! How dare you hold me captive!" Gil yells as Ozy moves to stand in front of him with a devouring look in his eye. 

"Thank you Emiya for your assistance. May I trouble you to stay nearby in case I decide to bring him down?"

"Long as my debt to you is paid when you are through, I don't care what you do." Then he walks out of the room, leaving the two kings alone.

"Now as for you, Master of Uruk..." Ozy runs a finger across Gil's cheek "I expect you will enjoy this more than you might let on." The finger at Gil's cheek slowly slips down his neck and chest. "I've seen the way you watch me when you think no one notices. I also know from the girls we seem to share at the club, that you have quite the infatuation for anything regarding me." The finger slides down to Gil's waistband and traces just underneath it. 

"So you intend to make me pay my debt with my body do you?"He laughs sharply."I'm sure I can enjoy it enough seeing how effeminate you look.Besides it's not like you are the first man to proposition me." 

"Is that so?"Ozy raises an eyebrow and smiles deviously."Do we need the chains then?"

"Only a weakling binds his prey."Gil stares intently at Ozy."Afraid of a little challenge YOUR MAJESTY?"

Ozy crosses his arms and the chains are released. 

"I would hate to have you feel oppressed.I want you to come willingly if possible."

Gil hums."I'll show you who cums willingly little princeling."Gil closes the distance between them in two strides, taking the back of Ozy's head in his hand as he roughly tilts his head back before his lips are sucking at Ozy's neck as he walks the pharaoh backward towards the bed.

"Undress."Gil demands and Ozy complies as he lays down on the bed and leans on his elbows.

The Pharaoh's body was very attractive for a man.He had a lean muscular build with a smaller frame, a long back, and legs with a rather impressive package.His darker skin enhanced his exoticism, which highlighted the gold in his eyes and decorating his body. 

"My body is my greatest treasure next to my kingdom."

"Then I will make sure to enjoy invading

it before taking all the spoils." Gil then dematerializes only the top half of his clothes before laying on the bed next to Ozy. The pharaoh looks at him quizzically, but Gil ignores him choosing instead to turn his companion onto his side so Gil could have the room to trace his hand up and down Ozy's entire backside. 

He would never be able to dominate this arrogant bastard if he didn't first know his weaknesses. 

"You treat me like a virgin your Highness. You do know I need no niceties?"

"Don't assume everything is about you foreign king. Very little I do will be for YOUR pleasure."

Gil raised an eyebrow at the almost pleasant sigh Ozy has at his response. Was our pharaoh into denial play? Quite the development and one Gil had to test immediately. 

Placing his lips at Ozy's ear, his hand traveled down to the man's inner thigh where he ran his fingers over the soft flesh, just barely avoiding his growing erection. "Touch yourself in any way before I say I'm done and I will chain you until I get home to Uruk...taking a long way."

Ozy bit his lip. "And what about touching you?"

"You may unless I tell you to stop, agreed?"

Ozy nods.

Gil smirks before placing his lips at the pharaoh's navel while his hand slides over his hip to caress down his outer leg. 

Ozy smiles and sighs softly as he runs his fingers through Gil's hair. 

Soon Gil's lips are kissing down Ozy's pelvis, making sure to lick the crevice between his thigh and pelvis before kissing down his inner thigh.

Ozy moans slightly as he tilts his leg out to ensure Gil has full access to everything.

Gil smirks before doing the same thing in the opposite direction up the other thigh, causing Ozy's fingers in Gil's hair to become slightly more aggressive as they clasp and unclasp his hair.

It's like kissing silk. Ozy's skin is so smooth and slightly cool from where the breeze rolling in from the windows touches him. 

Gil's kisses inch up his torso, across his collarbone, and up to his neck."So willing your Highness.If I didn't know any better I would say you had been looking forward to this."

"Nonsense.I've just always had a thing for blondes with fair skin."

"Is that so."I thought to myself."Well, then I guess I need to be the most memorable blonde you've been with."With that whisper in his ear, I lubricate my shaft with my own spit before penetrating Ozy smoothly as I pull his legs around my hips and envelope his moans with my lips. 

I am amazed at how tight he is, assuming he has been with men and women alike up until now."Not used to a true man Sun King?Your tight little ass suggests you haven't been with anyone worth your time."

I then bite down on his neck as my hand reaches down to tug at his balls before they caress the flesh around the base of his shaft.

His needy moans prove that he wants...even needs me to touch him if he is to reach climax, but I refuse.Instead, I pull out and flip him over so I can caress the insides of his thighs as I pound him from behind. 

Resting on his elbows, Ozy desperately attempts to meet my rhythm, but when he can't he reaches his hand down to fondle himself, giving in to his frustrations. 

That's when I pull out and slap him hard across the ass, the slap ringing through the room and eliciting a gasp from his lips. 

"I will pull out and leave you here if you so much as think about following through with that hand of yours."

Then I flip him back over and slam into him as one hand grabs his hip and my other wets my palm before running it slowly over his length. 

That's when he groans and then calls my name as he reaches behind his head and grips the headboard. "Fuck me, Gil."

I can feel my dick harden in his ass as he looks at me with a sultry, hooded look before biting his lip.

"Damn you." I growl before I break long enough to wrap his legs around me replacing my hand and increasing my caresses; needing our release more than I want to admit. I slam him over and over again watching his lithe, strong body submit to my lust as the muscles in his stomach constrict and relax as his biceps flex as he is forced to brace against the headboard. 

With one last thrust, I lean down and kiss him, covering his tip with my fist loosely so as not to spoil him with his release. I'm an exhibitionist, not an animal. Soiling and degrading him isn't my thing. 

A few moments pass as we come down from our high and I pull out before wiping my hand on the loose edge of the sheets and turning a smirk on him.

"Well Pharoh, it looks like I win. You seem to have a full house and I've got a royal flush. Guess I've won my freedom."

I turn and walk around the bed to the side table where my ring sits, never looking at his shocked expression. 

"Guess I'll be going. And...keep the change. I believe in paying for a job well done."

Then I leave with a backward wave and without a second look.


	28. Kingsman [Proto Cu x Arthur]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> light editing

Ever since being summoned to Chaldea, Cú couldn't help but notice the awe surrounding a certain blonde king.For a while, he didn't understand what all the hullabaloo was about since he never managed to run into him. Still, it all made sense that morning when he went out to train early and saw a youthful, radiant blonde surrounded by an entourage of knights as they got ready for a hunt. 

The experience caught him off guard, especially since just looking at the commanding young man with soft eyes, the color of his hair sent shivers down his body.He was amazed at how much respect among his peers he commanded though he looked to be no older than Cú himself. 

He laughed and smiled so carefree, and for a moment, Cú felt a pang of jealousy that he was outside of the intimacy the young king shared with the men around him.

Cú watched for several more minutes until the men were mounted and out of sight before heading off to train. 

——————————-

Arthur had always been noted for his powers of observation, especially since he managed to be so discreet about it.That being said, it would have been impossible for him not to see the handsome blue-haired youth who watched their hunting party, and specifically Arthur, as they prepared for their morning ride. 

Though he seemed to lack the refinement of the men of his table, the blue-haired youth carried an air of honesty and truth that piqued Arthur's interest. 

Seated by the fire in his favorite chair, he stared at the fire and spoke.

"Merlin."

And as if rendered from Arthur's own imagination Merlin appeared in the chair across from him."Yes, your majesty?"

"Do not smirk at me, you meddlesome mage."

"Meddling would be to tell you he is known as Cú Chulainn the Hound of Ulster, a supreme warrior of his time, though in the state you saw him in, he has yet to achieve his greatest glories."

Arthur turned his piercing gaze on Merlin as he rested his chin in his hand, his elbow resting on the arm of the sofa."Must you nose about in my intimate affairs?"

"I only aim to serve my king."

"Your own endeavors and curiosities for sure.Nonetheless, do you know anything useful about him?"

"He has been with at least one if not two women, remaining intensely loyal in all things at this stage of his life, finding justice to be his driving force.He does not yet see the evil inherent in the world to its full capacity. Thus he does not fully grasp the balance of good and evil as everyone else does."

"Interesting. He did seem rather innocent in his unwavering interest."

"Shall I set up a rendezvous, your grace?"

Arthur waves his hand dismissively. "There is no need."

"My lord." Then Merlin vanishes as quickly as he came. 

————————————

Every day that followed, Proto found his thoughts wandering to Arthur.His beautiful smile, his charismatic personality, the respect he obtained from everyone that knew him, he was a man of unparalleled .......

"You are lucky it's Arthur you are staring at mindlessly and not one of us," Tristan said casually next to Porto's ear, giving him a start."Arthur won't toy with you as we would."

Proto turns his red face aghast at Tristan, who chuckles knowingly."I'm headed that way; why don't you introduce yourself.He doesn't bite, I promise."Then he walks off in Arthur's direction.

As he follows Tristan, Arthur turns and acknowledges him with a nod as he continues listening to Gawain before he turns his lapis eyes on Proto.

Proto feels his heart clench as their eyes lock, and a half-smile crosses Arthur's lips. 

"Looks like someone finally got the balls to say hi."Tristan motions a thumb behind him as he moves to stand next to Arthur as Proto blushes even deeper.

"Hello, I'm Arthur, and these are my friends and fellow Knights of the Round Table.Meet Lancelot, Gawain, Bedivere, Percival, Kay, and Tristan.The rest are off with their Masters."Arthur holds out his hand, which Cú takes at the wrist in the formal greeting of friends. 

"I'm Cú Chulainn, but my friends call me Proto.It's a pleasure to meet you."

They release hands, and Arthur asks, "Where do you hail from?”

"Ireland.I am the offspring of a mortal woman and the sun deity Lugh where I am known as the Hound of Ulster." 

Arthur's eyes go wide, and his fellow knights whistle at the claim.

"It takes quite a man to say that as casually as you did, without any pride or malice."Arthur muses. 

"They are words used to define my life; they do not define me or my beliefs.I neither gave them to myself nor asked for them."Proto shrugs."I would much rather have the esteem you carry, loved and respected by all.It is that which drew me to you after first seeing you.You are on everyone's lips and in everyone's thoughts.It takes a special man to emblazon their existence into so many."

Arthur beams, and a slight flush come to his cheeks."I doubt I have affected so many as you say, but you do not seem to be a man free with his words, so I accept the praise."

"As you should.So what about you?I hear you are a king, but I regrettably know nothing of your story."

"You must live under a rock for everyone I've seen the story of King Arthur,"Kay says with minor disdain at the insult to his King's legacy.

"Now, now Kay, I have only known Merlin to know all the world's legends, history, and stories.Do not judge him for what he does not know only for that he thinks he does."Then Arthur motions with a hand on Proto's back as the other gestures forward."Shall we go somewhere else and talk?I would love to know more about you and your views." He states, " Gentlemen, looking at his men at arms, he states, "Gentlemen, if you would excuse us." Then Arthur leads Proto away, only dropping his hand when they are walking side by side. 

"I apologize for Kay. He had been my most trusted supported since I was young and had my best interest at heart. Sadly it ends up isolating him more often than not."

"The way I see it, honest men lead to honest lives. Honesty is neither good nor evil, just true. It is up to us to decide how we take it." Proto says matter of factly.

Arthur smiles. "Your perspective is refreshing. I would love to have such an unbiased honesty in my camp." Then he stood walking and leans his back against the building's wall to his right that they were walking alongside as he looks casually at Proto.

Proto, who stopped shortly after Arther, looks at him in surprise. "I have done nothing to warrant such an honor."

"Such things are not given solely for what one does, but for what one may do or offer in the days to come." Arthur then pushes away from the wall and, taking Proto's ponytail in his hand, gently sliding his fingers down its length before catching the lancer's eye. "Now it wouldn't be as grandiose a position as serving on the Round Table, but you would become my personal attendant and advisor...a Kingsman." Arthur let the last of Proto's tail slip through his fingers before walking around him, letting his eyes travel over the taller man's physique. "You seem more than physically capable..." he says as he returns to face Proto, though his eyes still look below the waist "....and the Lance..." Arthur's eyes flick up and seem to carry a smoldering fire that suggests a dormant passion Proto has never seen "....it would make me feel more at ease knowing you were wielding it for me and not against me, especially seeing as I am surrounded by sabers of varying skill, minus Tristan whose accuracy is asset enough."

Somehow Arthur had gotten very close....so close that their bodies were almost touching. Proto can feel his heart racing, and his palms begin to sweat as those liquid orbs seductively peer into his. It makes him want to touch Arthur's face, to feel the electricity pass between them. 

"What do you say, Proto? Will you be my Kingsman?"

Proto gulps. "It would be an honor to serve you, though my Masters' needs come first."

"Of course, as they should. Just come to my private rooms located on the fourth floor, room 69. I look forward to seeing you later." Then Arthur backs up and walks back the way he came, leaving Proto slightly mentally muddled and short of breath.

———————————-

"So, what are your plans for him?" Merlin asks, amusement dripping from every word.

"I made him a Kingsman."

Merlin raises an eyebrow. "Is that so? So you plan to keep him for yourself?"

"I don't see as it is any of your concern mage."

"Oh, it's not, but I would hate to see him, as innocent as he is, discarded like all the others."

"The others knew going in that a relationship wasn't permanent," Arthur growled as he sat in his chair staring into the fire. "Besides, none of them treated me as a person. I was always a conquest between Kings or an ideal to fill someone's fantasy. NOT ONCE has he addressed me as above or below him. I am just another man to him." 

"Well, I hope you can love him as a man who has a man's desires instead of a filler for your damaged soul." The sentiment in Merlin's voice causes Arthur to turn and look at him with curiosity. "You haven't been the same since Gwen. Your heart had been closed off, and your trust had been superficial." 

Arthur humphs and turns his eyes back to the flames. To him, it feels like an eternity before there is a knock at the door, which causes Merlin to laugh as Arthur starts and stares at the door for a second with a look of apprehension and anxiety. 

"Kingsman indeed. More like kingsman." Merlin says with a smirk before disappearing, missing Arthur's scowl at him. 

"Come in!" Arthur says as he stands, replacing his scowl with a soft smile as Proto enters. 

"Quite the place you have here." He says as he looks around, taking it all in.

"The Order was kind enough to honor my request seeing as this room doubles as a meeting space for the Round Table meetings." 

Proto nods. "So, how can I be of service?"

Proto doesn't see the shiver that runs down Arthur at his words,m. All he noticed is the knight close his eyes and take a breath before speaking. "Have a seat. Would you like a drink?" Arthur walks over to the liquor cabinet and pours two bourbons before walking over to Proto, who has taken a seat on the double couch and handing him the glass. 

Proto takes it from the base before taking a sip and leaning back, placing his arms along the back of the couch as his legs rest partially splayed. 

"Before we get into why you are here...tell me something. Are there any women who might interfere with your service here? It is no secret that all my knights, including myself, are highly sought after, and it might become inviting for a woman you may be involved with to ....extend her interaction to one of them." 

Proto shakes his head and takes another sip, meeting Arthur's inquisitive gaze. 

"What about men? It isn't unheard of for us to indulge in the same sex as most of us have lived many lives."

Proto shakes his head again, still meeting Arthur's gaze. 

Having perfected his poker face, Arthur keeps his mask calm as his insides flip and stomach clenches as he moves slowly to stand between Proto's legs as he finishes his drink in one fluid motion. Then with a sultry tone, he asks, "Would you consider being with a man if propositioned?"

———————————

Merlin had been right; his heart was closed off.But how could it not be after the disaster that was their love?

When they were first married, making love and dominating Gwen in bed had been enough.Kingship didn’t weigh too heavily on him, and giving her night after night of pleasure validated his renown as a successful king and husband. 

Within several years though, he found her pleasure no longer fulfilled him.He still loved her, but he no longer wanted to dominate but be dominated.He needed a release from all the ruling pressures and needed someone to take all the responsibility away.When he tried to tell Gwen that he needed something else in bed, she had called him weak.It wasn’t proper for a king to demand such a thing from his wife, so the argument was dropped.

Arthur tried to continue as before, but his rule soon became overwhelming, and he found himself seeking release elsewhere.Little did he know his outlet would also be his undoing. 

Lancelot had always been a good listener, and it turned out his love for Arthur soon provided the release the king was looking for.With Lance, Arthur could release his kingly visage and allow the knight to dominate his body as he gave in to his more feminine needs. 

When they made love, he held Arthur, letting him be bashful and emotional.He would allow Arthur to ride him as he moaned like a girl and clutched him, begging for release.He would also woo him as if he was the beautiful person he wanted to be, not the battle-worn and emotionally scarred man who was his king. 

Though they loved each other, Arthur knew Lance felt obligated to help, so when he eventually lost Gwen when Lance tried to mediate their relationship on Arthur’s behalf, he couldn’t bring himself to hate the man. However, he was disgusted at his own weakness that brought about the rift in his reign. 

Now, as he stood in front of Proto, he found himself craving those same emotions as he looked into the innocent eyes of the Lancer.He had known the moment he saw Proto that he could lose himself in his gentle honesty.Now, faced with the object of his deepest desire, he knew there was no turning back.If Proto wouldn’t accept him, he would never open his heart again. 

———————————

Proto found himself at a significant loss for words.Since the moment he saw Arthur, he had been mesmerized by him. Now, as the man he had gazed upon stood in front of him offering his body, he felt overwhelmed with the anxiety afforded the inexperienced. 

He was definitely attracted to Arthur; he just had never dreamed such a vibrant young man would want to be with him in any way other than as a comrade.What if his lack of skill drove him away? 

He wasn’t sure if Arthur sensed his hesitation. Still, before he could formulate any opinions on the subject, Arthur had straddled him and enveloped his lips in a desperate kiss, his hands resting on Proto’s shoulders. 

“Fuck, this man is hot.” Proto thought as Arthur’s soft, supple lips hungrily pressed against his own as his tongue slid over Proto’s bottom lip, begging for entry. 

Proto moaned softly against his touch as Arthur’s hand, mysteriously devoid of his glass, began wandering over his chest as he searches for the clasps to Proto’s armor. 

Proto can feel his cheeks begin to burn as Arthur’s lips trace down his neck before he whispers in his ear, “Proto...make love to me.”

Proto groans.“But Arthur, I’ve never been with a man.What if I...”

Then Arthur is naked on top of him, and Proto can’t help but watch as The King reaches his hand out to clasp Proto’s before placing it around his shaft as he guides Proto’s hand, showing him how he takes his pleasure. 

“Arthur I...”. Proto is now thoroughly embarrassed but too aroused to stop, making him ashamed that he has such conflicting emotions about the beautiful man atop him. 

“Proto, please...” Arthur says with needy, hooded eyes, “...I need you to fuck me.Remove your clothes.” 

“Fuck.”He thinks to himself as he dematerializes his armor, allowing Arthur full access to his throbbing member.Arthur moans sweetly, then wets his palm with his tongue before lubricating the throbbing protrusion. 

Proto sucks in air through his teeth as Arthur caresses him before grabbing his hips as Arthur slides his tight ass over Proto, enveloping him in one slow downward motion. 

“Fuck Arthur.”And with that, Proto loses control.While one handhold Arthur’s hip, the other tangles in his short golden locks as Proto kisses and bites Arthur’s neck as he forced him to ride him at a steady pace.

Arthur whines in pleasure as his hands trace Proto’s neck, back, and shoulders, desperate for human contact. 

“Yes, Proto...fuck me.”He begs again and again. 

Proto removed his hand from Arthur’s hair and, wetting it, returns it to his shaft, which causes Arthur to collapse into his chest with a gasp as the pleasure of Proto’s touch wrecks his body. 

“Proto, I need you.”Arthur’s feminine cries fuel Proto’s passion as he bites down on Arthur’s shoulder before having him increase the pace on his ass. 

Arthur’s hands on his chest as his fingers dig into his flesh were the perfect balance of pleasure and pain, the delicate fingers sliding over his bare flesh before burying into his taught muscle as a wave of pleasure wrecked him. 

Soon Arthur was mewling between whimpers as he bit his lower lip, signaling if Proto had to guess his approaching orgasm. 

“Cum with me, Proto.I’m so close.”

“Arthur...”. Then Proto released his hand from Arthur’s hip to pull him into a passionate kiss as he slammed one final time into his ass, capturing both their moans as Arthur’s hands tangled in Proto’s hair, pulling Proto to him. 

When the ecstasy subsides, Arthur pulls away and, without looking at Proto, crawls down to sit at the edge of the bed, leaving a baffled Proto. 

“Arthur?”He asks with concern.

After a few moments, Arthur is back in his kingly visage as he leans his elbows on his knees, his head hanging in shame.

“You must detest me now, having seen such a disgraceful display of femininity from such a renowned king.”

Proto furrows his brow and sits up. 

“You don’t have to say anything, nor do you have to stay in my service.I won’t fault you if you leave.He rises and materializes simple casual attire before attempting to leave, but Proto is faster, grabbing his hand as he kneels on the bed. 

“I never said I was appalled.”His voice is shy, and his face red as Arthur turns in shock to see the man he just fucked, blushing like a deflowered maid after her first fuck. 

“I’m not as experienced as you, so it’s all a little embarrassing for me, but I can’t deny my attraction to you.”Then Proto pulls Arther against him.“Especially when you make noises like you just did.”

Now it is Arthur’s turn to blush. 

“I wish to stay in your service.My Lance is yours to command.”Then, still blushing profusely but with an intense passion in his eye, Proto pushes Arthur onto his back and removes his pants before sheathing his Saber with his mouth, eliciting more feminine moans and cries from the man who’d become his king. 


	29. Meeting Master [Chiron x FM]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> light editing  
> rhey to $name

"A piece of Sagittarius' star, huh?" I turn the piece of rock around in my hand several times. "Guess there is only one way to find out."

I place the rock in the middle of my room before chanting the summons that would bring forth the archer I so desperately desired. 

I had always loved Greek mythology. It was an interesting take on a patriarchal society belief structure. I felt many of the Gods reflected the repressed values of male society now influenced by instant gratification and social acceptance. 

When I asked most people, they tended to favor the main gods like Zeus or Apollo. I, however, had a secret obsession with Chiron. Most didn't feel he fell into the divine category, having done nothing major of note. I, as a whole, tended not to follow the norm and felt Chiron was the epitome of the nurturing brother, father, lover, husband, teacher, and friend all wrapped into one. Where gods like Hercules lived in infamy due to his feats, Chiron's flame burned from the influence he had on other people like Achilles. 

I loved how selfless and kind he was. He went out of his way to support those he worked with, taking the time to develop their talent without sacrificing their moral or emotional compass. 

He was also handsome, but I had a thing for taller men with long hair. 

So here I was with my fingers crossed as the light went out, hoping to this lifeless stone that I hadn't spent a large fortune on a pet rock. 

When I opened my eyes, I almost swooned. 

"Hello, Master. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"You have no idea Chiron. The pleasure is all mine, and please call me $Name."

"Of course, $Name, if that is your wish."

I blush and smile."It is. Thank you."

"So tell me, what is our objective?"

"Right. We are currently joined to help defeat the singularities that have begun popping up in different stages of history.There are enough Masters and Servants that our presence isn't needed every day, but the expectation is that we learn from each other. Our experiences to better our chances at defeating what challenges lie ahead."

"I see. Please feel free to tell me how best I can serve you, and I will do everything I can to meet your expectations."

"First things first, I want to take you to the training grounds. I hoped that you would instruct me in combat so we could make better partners as well as understand each other's strengths and weaknesses."

"I would be happy to assist you in your training. Just know I will not go easy on you just because you are a woman and my Mistress."

"I would actually appreciate it if you didn't. I don’t want there to be any favoritism."

We head to the grounds, where I show him the close combat room, VR archery training room, and weapons room.I was and wasn’t surprised that he didn’t seem impressed or unimpressed with the setup.He just took it in, asking questions about the placement of things, general rules of use, and things like that. 

When we finished, I breached a slightly more sensitive subject.

“May I make a personal inquiry?You are welcome not to comment.”

“Of course.I will respond as best I can.”

“I see you yet again chose to take on a complete human form.I wanted you to know I want you to take the form that best suits you.Be you man or centaur matters not to me.I want you to do what works best for you.I do hold your happiness highly in my thoughts.”

A slight blush crosses his face.“I appreciate your consideration.I will keep that in mind.”

“Good.Now, if you don’t mind, I need to grab something to eat.It will just be a moment.”

——————————————

Back in my room, I decide to challenge Chiron to a friendly game.

“So what would you say to a friendly game of strategy?It will give us a chance to gauge each other's tactical outlook.”

“I would be happy to.It would be very educational.”His smile seemed genuine, but I had a feeling he didn’t ‘game’ so much as he re-enacted battle strategy.

Several games of chess later..........

“It looks like your concept of strategy is sound, Mistress, but you let your emotions cloud your long-term strategy making it impossible for you to see the bigger picture.”

I scowl at him before rising to put the game away. 

“Do not be angry.I made it clear I would not go easy on you.That includes games such as these for everything physically or mentally challenging is considered training.I cannot allow you to win with unsound principles.”

I pout, still not saying anything until an idea comes into my head.

“I know a perfect way for you to make it up to me that will make me VERY happy.”

“And what is that?”

I run to a small bag by the front door and pull out two brushes.

“I want you to take on your centaur form.”

“If that is what you wish, but I worry I will be too big for this room.”

“Then I guess you will have to lie down if that is the case.Now hurry up.”

Chiron does as I ask, and my face lights up.His equine half is beautiful, being built more like a draft horse.He has strength and mass in his robust hindquarters, strong short back, and thick legs. I immediately take a hand and run it down his coat.“Your beautiful Chi.”

Taking the curry comb in my right hand and the brush in my left, I begin grooming him.When my currying begins, an unexpected gasp leaves his lips, and I stop and look at him with surprise.

His face is flushed, and his eyes are a mixture of shock and pleasure.“Did I hurt you?I can be softer or stop if you don’t like it.”I look at him with slight sadness.

“My apologies, it just caught me by surprise.No one has ever asked to take care of my coat, so I was unprepared for how it would feel.I assure you it does not hurt.You may continue if you like.”

I smile.“Ok, just tell me if you don’t like it or I need to do something different.”

——————————

I had been skeptical of her request to see me as a centaur but had been poorly prepared for how pleasurable it would feel to have her touch and brush my coat so lovingly.I soon felt incredibly relaxed by the rhythm: six circles with the curry and four brushes, six circles with four brushes, etc.

Her soft hands on my legs as she checked the tendons for inflammation, her gentle cradling of my hooves as she tested the wall and the frog for signs of rot or weakness, her attention to the integrity of my coronet band to ensure there were no abscesses or injury; all these things showed a genuine love for my well being that I had never known. 

I was overwhelmed by the flow of love and dedication she gave me, even though it wasn’t romantic.It embarrassed me slightly, leaving me at a loss for how to reply. 

When she was done brushing my body, she moved to my tail. 

“You know you should really take better care of yourself, Chi.Your tail is a mess.You should let me bathe you at some point so I can get you super clean.”She then went to her bag and grabbed a bottle to spray the contents throughout my tail before she began brushing.

“This will help detangle your tail and leave it silky and shiny.I can’t have you looking a mess from the middle down when your middle up is so attractive.”

I blushed, not used to compliments.No one had ever seen me as anything other than an outlet for knowledge and training, so it was hard to accept words of praise related to anything else.“Thank you for your kind words.I will try to do as you ask.”

When she was done, she stood next to me. 

“So one last thing, though you can say no.Can I...can I sit on your back and brush your hair?”

I give a slightly startled look.“You do not need to do that, Mistress.I can brush it myself.You have done more than enough already.”

The sadness in her eyes tore at me, and I quickly caved.

“My apologies, I didn’t realize it would be that important to you.Do not be sad. I will let you brush my hair.”I laid down, making sure to tuck my legs close to me.

I had barely hit the ground before she climbed on top of me and undid the tie in my hair.I bit my lip and crossed my arms in front of me in an attempt to suppress the feelings coursing through me at the feel of her on top of me.I had carried my pupils before, but none had stirred the array of emotions she had, creating an emotional confusion I was unequipped to process. 

Her hands felt so good as they ran through my hair in between the brush strokes.It was both relaxing and intimate. 

“Mistress...why is it you wanted to groom me?”

Her ministrations stop mid brush.“Because I don’t see you as a servant, I see you as my partner and companion.I want to take care of you anyway I can, and since my skills are so abysmal, the only thing I can really do is help protect your physical bodies.”The brushing continues.

“Besides...it lets me be close to you in a way no one else can, strengthening our bond and making us a better team.”

“I see.”

“If you don’t want me to, I won’t do this again after tonight.I will be happy knowing I was able to at least do this for you once.Taking care of you is important to me, and having extensive knowledge of equines, I have a distinct advantage regarding your health.”

“It did seem like you had an affinity for dealing with horses.”

“I’ve been riding a long time, and I spend most

of my time in the stables attending the animals here.I actually find it a great honor to be able to help you in your traditional form and would greatly enjoy being able to continue to do so with your permission.”

With my hair brushed, she replaced the tie and then slid off as a sudden chill went down my back at the loss of her warmth. 

“Shall we head to bed?It’s getting late.Do you need me to make you a bed, or do you not wish to rest?”

“I will sit here in your chair and watch over you as you sleep.”I transform out of my centaur form.“Get some rest; we have a day of training tomorrow.”

“Right.”

She quickly changed, and I take my seat across the room where we played chess. 

“Goodnight, Chi.”

“Goodnight, Mistress.”


	30. Christmas Hunt [Chiron x FM]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> light editing  
> rhey to $name

Kai (as $Name called him) had never been good with women on a romantic level.He had always seen them as his pupils or maybe even fellow men in arms, but he had never allowed himself the luxury of sparking romantic feelings.

He wasn’t even sure if what he felt for Rhey was romantic or just a deep admiration.He knew that since two weeks before Christmas, other servants who weren’t emotionally bonded to their Masters had tried to make passes at her, and when he saw it or sensed her distress, he always intervened.Wasn’t that what a servant protecting their Master should do?He thought so, but watching other servants try to get close to her seemed to irritate him for some reason. 

Now it was the day before Christmas, and the flirting by other servants had gotten so bad Rhey either had to hide in her room or leave HQ entirely, which is why Kai woke up to her trying to creep out the window. 

“Where are you going?”He asked as he rose from his bed on the floor with a clattering of hooves. 

“I...I was thinking of taking Remi and Kara out on a hunt.I need some space from HQ and was trying to do it before everyone got up.”

“You shouldn’t go by yourself.May I go with you?”

“Sure.I have something for you then.This isn’t your gift, just something I felt you needed since I worry you get cold.”

I quickly pull a box out from under the bed and place it on top of the bed before opening it.“This is a fitted cold gear shirt for you to wear as an undershirt to help keep you warm.”I hand him the long sleeve shirt in charcoal grey.“This is a fur-lined kimono-sleeved tunic with a fur-lined hood to wear overtop to help keep out the wind and chill.”I then hand that to him.“I also have 360 earmuffs to keep your ears warm.All items are in dark grey, so they blend better with your coat and the outdoors.”

Kai looks at the gifts in surprise.“This was very thoughtful. Thank you.” 

“Don’t mention it.I don’t want to have to worry that you are cold when we are together in in-climate weather, and I know how much I like being outdoors, especially in the winter.”

Kai dematerializes his armor as $Name blushes and turns around.“Next time, warn me when you are getting undressed, so you don’t think I’m trying to peep on you.”

“My apologies.”But was he really sorry?He wasn’t so sure.”

“I’ll meet you downstairs.I’ll get Remi and Kara ready.

And with that, Kai was left on his own to finish getting dressed.

—————————————-

He was surprised at how well everything fit, considering $Name had never seen him naked or taken his measurements.She seemed to have an amazing eye, which Kai would have to watch during the hunt to seeing it carried over to archery. 

The shirt wasn’t restrictive and felt smooth.The fur lining trapped the heat but didn’t smother him, and it hugged close enough to his body that there wasn’t a draft.

“Truly an amazing eye.”He thought with a smile.

————————————

She was saddled and ready with her hawk Kara on her right arm and her heavy bolt crossbow on the other.He was also surprised to see a longbow cylinder strapped to her back.Quite a large weapon for such an agile frame, but he was never one to judge at first glance.That usually meant death.

They headed out in silence with just the sound of Remi and Kai’s hooves resonating in the silent forest as they trudged through fresh snow. 

After several minutes, $Name slowed Remi, so she rode parallel to Kai.“How is your fear so far?Are you warm enough?”

“Yes, very.I am amazed at how accurate the size is.You have e a very detailed eye.”

I blush.“Only with things I like or care about.” 

Now it is Kai’s turn to blush.How should he reply?He is speechless, but just as words begin to form, Rhey stops and quietly knocks a bolt into her bow without disturbing Kara too much. 

When Kai turns to look, he sees a young buck on the edge of the upcoming clearing.He has yet to notice them, but $Name prepares to shoot at the first sign of recognition.

“I don’t think I can reach him, Kai.I bet you could, though.If you gently take the bow out of the case on my back, you should be able to reach him.”I say in his mind.

“I appreciate your generosity, but my own bow should work without troubling you for yours.”He responds kindly.

“But it isn’t mine.It’s yours.That is your Christmas gift.I had it specially made from an Ash tree, and it is adorned with platinum ormolu mounts.I didn’t want you to have to use mana unnecessarily when we were together, so I had it custom built to your specifications per your records on file.”

Kai stands in shock before reaching out and quietly removing the cap on the bow cylinder.Slowly and quietly, he pulls out a pure white bow almost six feet in height.

“I hope it isn’t too small for you in centaur form.”

He is flattered by the concern in her voice.

“I didn’t make any arrows thinking you might want to use yours or something special.”

He smiles and looks at me thoughtfully before generating a pure white arrow made from his mana and aiming it at the stag. 

The weight is perfect; the bend smoothes with just the right amount of resistance.It is truly a masterful weapon. 

He focuses and shoots, easily reaching the dear and stabbing him directly in the heart for an instant kill.

“Magnificent.”He said before sheathing it back in the container.

I launch Kara in the air, allowing her to hunt independently before taking off the case and placing it around Kai’s neck. 

“I truly hope you like it.I didn’t know what else to get you.”Then I smile and turn to move off into the woods when Kai grabs my hand and pulls me against him.

“You are such a remarkable and selfless woman.”Then he leans down and captures my lips in a timid kiss, which I return hesitantly. 

When he pulls away, he says, slightly embarrassed, “I have nothing to give you in return except my body and heart, should you want it.”

I blush as I pull his fur hood over his head and pull him in for a more passionate kiss.“I have wanted you and you alone since the moment I saw you.Of course, I will have you, Kai.”Then I release him and move Remi towards the deer.

“We need to dress it before it freezes.”

Kai smiles and then follows behind me to finish the job at hand. 

Though he was confused by what he felt and by the feelings she awoke in him, he knew only she had the answers, and there was no other woman for whom he had these feelings than her. 


	31. Navigating Intimacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> light editing   
> rhey to $name

Ever since he and $Name had kissed in the snow, Kai had found himself in various stages of confusion and frustration daily. Though she never said anything, he couldn't help feeling like he kept misreading scenarios and missing opportunities to do something she expected or wanted him to do.

He hated that he wasn't meeting her expectations and was even more frustrated that he hadn't known how to be intimate since then. 

Thinking back, he realized there were times he could identify that she might have been trying to get him to be intimate. The times her hand brushed his in the hallway accidentally (he had apologized for being too close and moved away slightly to give her more space), the frequent times she seemed to trip and fall requesting his help to get up, the frequent times she needed something out of her reach and, as was the case now, the times she needed help adjusting her archery stance.

"Can you just put your hands over mine and shoot once for me so I can feel how you do it? That way, I have a baseline for what it's supposed to be like."

Kai frowned. "I have shown you several times. I know you know how to do it; you are just lazy. Put your body perpendicular to the target and draw your hand back to your ear in a straight line. Then breathe out and release."

He did not feel his words had been that harsh, but the tears welling in her eyes said something entirely different. 

In anger, she fired and got a bullseye before slamming the bow down on the ground and storming off. 

Kai stood there stunned. He had never seen such an outburst from her. Something must be very wrong, and he was going to have to find out what.

When he got back to their room, having chosen to revert to his human form, thinking it might allow her to relate to him better, he found her curled up in bed sniffling and crying.

"Rhey? Please tell me what's wrong. I didn't mean for my criticism to hurt your feelings. If you weren't such an excellent archer...."

"THIS ISN'T ABOUT PRACTICE, KAI!" She sat up in anger and yelled at him with angry, sad eyes. 

"Then tell me what it's about? I can't bear to see you this upset." He walks over and sits on the bed next to her, staring gently into her eyes.

Embarrassed, she turns her head and looks at her knees. "Was the kiss at Christmas just a one-off? Or is it that I'm a bad kisser because you haven't even tried to be intimate with me since then." She sniffles and balls her hands into fists.

Kai scrunches his face slightly, feeling like he can't properly convey what he wants to say. "You are by no means a bad kisser, and the fault for any lack of intimacy is all mine. I am not as versed in affection as most. It's not that I'm incapable of it; I just don't know how to go about it." He blushes slightly and averts his eyes, making Rhey giggle softly. 

"Is that all? Well, I'm glad to know it isn't me." Then she bites her lip before crawling towards Kai. "Shall I teach you how to be intimate with me then?" She smiles before taking his hand and kissing its palm.

"I would appreciate any instruction you are willing to give." He says, eyes slightly wide and pulse racing.

Then $Name bites his middle finger's pad gently before placing the first digit between her lips and sucking on it a moment.

Kai swallows hard but doesn't move. His eyes locked on her lips as he watches her lips part and her pink tongue caress the pad again a moment before she releases his hand.

"First things first, a lot of intimacy revolves around reading the mood of your partner. If your partner is in a good mood, there is a greater likelihood they will accept any intimacy you give, as long as it falls inside their comfort zone." $Name then crawls closer, rising on her knees to place one hand on Kai's chest as the other slips under his hair to hold the back of his head at the base. 

She stays there a moment, searching Kai's face as she runs her fingers over the base of his skull. When she is sure she has his full attention, Rhey leans into him, pushing him down onto the bed before kissing him deeply. 

She can tell he is unsure what to do with his hands, which layout to either side of her as his lips kiss back tentatively.

"Put your hands on my lower back, under my shirt, and gently caress the skin." She instructs in his mind, so she doesn't have to break the kiss.

Kai does as she instructs and can't hold back a slight groan as her back rises to his touch and her hips press down into his. 

"I love my back being touched, especially by hands as gentle as yours."Her voice in his mind is like a drug.

Rhey then releases his lips and starts kissing down his neck."Kai?Keep touching me.....everywhere."

Kai closes his eyes, relishing the feel of her lips on his neck, slides his hands down her back and over her ass, causing a slight gasp to escape.

He stops moving, unsure if he hurt her though it didn't sound like it.

"Don't stop. It feels good."

Her lips are now at the base of his neck, where his shirt starts.Finding resistance, she sits up, digging her ass into his hips, her cheeks pressing against his hands as she begins pulling at his shirt to remove it.

Carefully he sits up, adjusting his legs so they can support her weight as he removes his hands to allow his shirt to be pulled over his head. 

Once it's removed, he blushes at the hunger in her eyes as she devours his naked torso."You are absolutely gorgeous, Kai.I wish I could see you like this more often."Then she smirks, wraps her arms around his neck, and rocks back, pulling him awkwardly on top of her.

If he was lost as to what to do with his hands when she kissed him, he was struck dumb now as he planked her.It took every ounce of self-control to only look her in the eye as he focused on keeping his breathing steady. 

A feat that was rapidly crumbling around him as her delicate fingers slid down his back, drawing nonsensical patterns over his goose-pimpled flesh. 

He could feel his breathing get heavier; his body begins to warm, his heartbeat elevate.It was the most enjoyable torture he could have imagined, and yet his fear of touching her inappropriately kept him from giving in and indulging in her.He couldn’t hold out much longer, though.She was just too...

The next thing he knew, he was pulled down on top of her as his head was nestled against her breast. 

“It’s ok, Kai.We don’t have to go any farther.”

He could hear the disappointment in her voice, but he knew she wasn’t mad.He gave a sigh and relaxed, draping an arm over her waist and a leg across hers, so it rested in between her legs while draping over the one closest to him. 

“Will you stay with me like this tonight at least?”She asked as she began stroking his hair. 

“There is no place I would rather be.”

She squeezed his head and then bent down to kiss the top of his head.“There is nothing wrong with going slow.Just don’t deprive me of any emotional contact, ok?”

“I will do my best.”

“That is all I can ask.”


	32. Sex Ed (Cú Alter x Caster Request)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> light editing  
> rhey to $name

You know the saying, "If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself?" Imagine how true that is when there are three of you. Three of you ready, willing, and able to do it just the way you like it.....because, after all.....you are the one doing it. Literally.

Lancer had it rough.Unlike Caster, whose Master was a freak in bed as well as a total nympho, and Alter, whose Master was a total sub and let him do whatever he wanted whenever he wanted, Lancer's Master was a virgin.When I say that, I don't mean she was some vanilla snowflake; I mean she was LITERALLY a virgin.You would think that would make it more exciting, but Lancer wasn't into deflowering some child.This was mainly because of all the emotional drama that came with it.

Sadly this left him with a permanent state of blue balls since she, finding him undeniably attractive, kept finding ways to proposition him with and without clothes on. 

He had tried pleasuring himself, but it never left him fulfilled.It also left him open to attack from his Master, who had walked in on him more than once.

At this rate, he would have to find someone else who could get it done for him that wouldn't leave him with emotional baggage.The question was, where was he going to find a person like that? 

Lancer sighed heavily as he sat on the bench in the garden, his head leaned back, and his eyes closed, waiting for his partial erection to go down. His Master had been especially aggressive in her affections today, and it wasn't until now, when she had the training to attend, that he had been able to get away. So far, this small, partially walled-off area with a bench had been his only sanctuary, seeing as it was tucked away inside the garden maze, and Master wasn't very good at puzzles of any kind.

As he sat there in silence, listening to the people ebb and flow around him, he wondered if he would be more fulfilled if he added a little spice to his self-love. The possibility of Master seeing him terrified him, but the thought of someone, not Master......

He could feel his dick getting hard just at the thought of someone random coming by and seeing. The reality was there was a 50 50 chance they would be grossed out or turned on as well, so he might be able to kill 2 birds with one stone. 

Still leaning back, partially blocked by the half wall behind him that rose above his head afoot, Lancer reached down with one hand and began running his fingers on either side of his growing length in long.....slow strokes. 

It really was more exhilarating to do these kinds of things in public, he mused as his mouth opened slightly when his fingers increased their pressure and speed, bringing him to full erection in seconds. 

Realizing he needed more skin to skin contact but that not wearing any pants might not be the best call, he materialized a pair of single button fly sweatpants and a loose-fitting T-shirt before snaking his hand inside the fly and grasping his shaft with one hand as he pulled on his ponytail with the other. 

This was feeling better and better at the moment. So good in fact that he allowed himself a quiet sigh of pleasure.

"My my, such a disgraceful sight. I knew your Master, and you didn't see eye to eye sexually, but I had no idea you needed to take it this far."

The voice neither startled nor embarrassed him, and he could hear amusement mixed with lust in the huskier voice as Caster's purposeful steps came to a stop in front of him. 

Opening partially hooded eyes, Lancer smiled up at his alter self. All the Cú's were close, like brothers, seeing as they were essentially the same person, so there was no reason to feel embarrassed in his current state. "I have to get release somehow. That needy virgin won't leave me alone, but that doesn't mean it doesn't still affect me. 

Lancer continues to stroke himself as his and Caster's eyes meet.

"Well, little brother, a pet name Caster had for him, seeing as he was the older of the two in the timeline if you had just told me, I might have been able to help."

"Is that so? And what could you have done? Would you have had sex with her in my place so I wouldn't have to be the one to ruin all men for her going forward?" Lancer smirked. 

"On the contrary." He said he took Lancer's hands and placed them on the back of the bench before binding them with branches from the bush to the bench frame. "We could have done THIS in a more romantic setting, but seeing as it turns you on so much, I guess you have to be as quiet as you can. Though I will provide a little buffer should anyone think to enter." With that, Caster closes the gap between the wall behind them and the wall perpendicular to them, so they are now walled in, and the only view anyone can get is if they peek over.

That finished, Caster kneels between Lancer's legs as he traces the tips of his fingers down his chest and across his pelvis before slipping his hand into his pants to encircle the man's raging hardon. 

"As impressive as I would imagine given your class." Caster looks into Lancer's needy eyes with one last smirk before running his tongue up and down Lancer's throbbing member, causing the latter to bite his lip and ball his hands into fists as the unexpected pleasure of Casters' touch snakes up his body. 

"So innocent. If this is all it takes to get you going, I can't wait to see what happens when alone. That is, of course, if you want to do this again."

Caster places his lips over the tip with Lancers' shaft slick from Casters' ministrations and begins to suck as his tongue slides over and into his slit. 

Lancers' head shoots back as his eyes roll up, a silent gasp escaping his parted lips. 

"Mmmm, I could get used to watching you squirm." Caster says, releasing Lancer's bulb for a second before enveloping and sliding halfway down the shaft as he begins fondling his balls. 

"Is it worse because you can't touch me? Do you want to put your lips on my skin and yank my hair, little pup?" Casters' voice says in Lancers' mind. 

"Fuck, you feel amazing. I want to tear into you, but these damn manacles..."

Lancer strains against his restraints for a second, but Caster stops him as he suddenly takes all of Cú in his mouth as he increases his pace and the pressure of his suck on his victim. 

"Now now, just sit back and enjoy." 

Lancer, seeing no other option, begins rocking his hips into Casters' lips, craving the feeling of penetrating him deeper. 

Caster hums, sending delicious vibrations over Lancer that has him whining quietly with need. 

"Are you ready to cum, little brother? I'm dying to see what you taste like."

Then Caster wraps his pointer finger and thumb around the base of Lancer's cock, creating a tighter cock ring that he rises and falls with his pumps increasing the pleasure he gives enough that Lancer tries to slam into his face. 

Within moments, Caster can feel Lancer's cock begin to contract, signaling his approaching orgasm. 

"That's it. Cum hard for me, little brother. Show me how badly you want my lips on your dick."

Then with a final grunt and upward thrust of his hips, Lancer unloads into Caster's sultry mouth. 

With ease, Caster swallows it all before gently sucking every lady drop from the twitching Lancer. 

When his body is lax and his member decreasing, Caster releases him with an exaggerated suck before removing the manacles and tucking Lancer back into his pants.

"Seems like that is exactly what you needed." Then he licks his lips as he stares into Lancer's eyes. 

"Hmmmn," Lancer says with a smile before sitting up, placing his face lip level to Caster's cock. "What about you?" He says as he grabs Caster's ass with one hand before gently taking his slightly hard member between his teeth and squeezing.

"Since you asked..." Caster replies as he runs his hand through Lancer's hair, ".....I was on my way to see Alter. He's a beast in bed, you know, and I need a little carnal love right now."

Lancer removes his lips and pouts up at his other-self. 

"Don't be sad." Caster runs the back of his fingers over Lancer's cheek. "I'm sure he won't mind if we add another." Caster winks, and Lancer smiles mischievously.

——————————

Alter hated waiting. He hated most things actually, but sex was not something he wanted to wait for, and he despised Caster for constantly pushing his buttons. 

*knock knock*

Then the door opened and Alter growls signaling his displeasure, but his complaint is cut short when he sees Caster followed by Lancer. 

"Sorry I'm late Hunny, I picked up a stray." 

Alter just glares at them from the bed he is seated on. 

"Don't worry; he's just taking it all in. His personality takes some getting used to, but I promise it's not his best asset."

"Shut your damn mouth and get naked." Alter commands as he looks at Caster with a predatory glare. 

"Always the romantic." Caster sighs before disrobing and walking over to Alter. "Guess you will start out watching kiddo. He has to assert dominance."

Lancer is surprised by the affection he hears in Caster's voice as he says that but is even more shocked by the level of intimacy between the two. 

When Caster stands before Alter, their eyes locked, Alters clawed hand reaches out and gently rests on his lower back as he pulls Caster in for a kiss. 

Though the kiss is forceful, Caster slides one hand under Alters hood to tangle in his hair as his other rests on his shoulder as Alter goes between kissing deeply and tugging harshly on his bottom lip.

Soon Alters' hand moves to Casters' ass, digging his fingers into his flesh as the middle finger slips into the crack at the same time his lips trail nips and licks down Caster's neck, eliciting pleasant moans.

Lancer would never have guessed that the Berserker had tenderness in him. It was a phenomenon he couldn't tear his eyes from.

As the kisses got lower, Alter began shifting back on the bed until Caster knelt on his knees above him as he straddled his pelvis. 

When Alters' lips reached the base of Caster's neck, he hummed before shifting his hand to his hip as his lips traveled halfway across his shoulder.

Then, when his lips reached the meatiest part of Caster's shoulder, he bit down hard, penetrating skin as he sheathed himself deep into Casters' ass. No way didn't hurt, but in a way, Lancer was sure the bite hurt worse than the penetration, probably the only kindness Alter could give, not having any concept of pleasure in any form not laced with pain. 

"Alter...." Caster whined in a needy, more feminine voice as he clutched at the Berserkers neck before searching for and enveloping his lips.

Alter growled low in his chest, setting a harsh pace as his hand began pumping Caster's dick.

As Lancer watched, he saw a strange bond of lust travel between the two, and he suddenly felt jealous. 

It was in that moment of jealousy that Alter finally looked his way with a sadistic grin that sent desire coursing right to Lancer's head.

Kissing Caster one more time, he pulled out and flipped his panting body around so Caster faced Lancer before penetrating him again slowly. 

Caster looked at Lancer with lust in his eyes as he put his arms behind him to wrap around Alters' neck, exposing his raging erection to Lancer.

Lancer couldn't resist. Waking over to Caster, he took the man completely in one slide that he timed to Alters' pump. Though it took a few tries, the three began moving in sync as Alter fucked Caster and Caster fucked Lancer while Lancer played with himself. 

The pace was slow and tormenting, but that only meant the result was that much better. Caster had never been double-teamed, so he caved first, screaming in the unbridled release as his orgasm shot into Lancer's mouth at the same time Alter bit his neck and slammed his prostrate. 

When he could stand, he separated from the two and smiled at Lancer. Good luck kid, he's an acquired taste."

With that, Lancer found himself lip locked with Alter as his tongue slid into his mouth, Alters' desire to taste Casters' release overwhelming him.

As they locked in a kiss, Alter picked up Lancer and laid him on the bed before ripping off his pants, grabbing his dick and penetrating him, stealing his cries and moans as he lifted Lancer's legs to his shoulders, setting another harsh pace.

Though rougher than he was used to, there was a definite eroticism to being dominated by the Berserker. As the pounding continued and Lancer stopped thinking, he felt the pleasure rising in his core.

"Fuck Alter. Go deeper."

Alter growls and nips at his neck in its soft spot below his jaw before pushing into him harder. 

"Ahhhh....yes.....that's it....more..."

Lancers' fingers penetrate Alters' hood as one hand tangled in his hair while the other yanks on his ponytail. 

"Fuck me like your little bitch, you monster." Then Lancer's lips smash into Alters before biting hard enough to draw blood on his lower lip. 

In the next instant, Lancer is on all fours as Alter rides him like a dog from behind, pulling on his ponytail hard enough that his head cranes back with one hand as he jacks him off with the other. 

The pain......the pleasure......

"Cum for me like the bitch you are." Alters' deep, husky voice penetrates his soul as the words are whispered in his ear. 

It was more than Lancer could take. Crying out his ecstasy as Alters' strong grip pumps him one final time, he explodes into the sheets in front of him as Alter releases inside him. 

Lancer feels a clawed hand gently run down his back and over his hip before Alter pulls out when the high is gone. 

"He likes you. Otherwise, you would be a tattered mess left for me to heal."

Lancer gingerly backs off the bed before turning to look at Alter, who is leaning against the wall with his tail casually wagging up and down. 

"I'll have to take your word for it," Lancer says skeptically. "Well, I'm sure three is a crowd, and I doubt he cuddles so, I'll be going." With that, Lancer walks to the door, but Castor stops him with a hand on his arm.

"You are welcome to join me or us anytime." Then he smiles and releases his hand.

"I'll keep that in mind." Then Lancer brushes Castors' lip with his thumb before walking out the door.


	33. Sex Ed (Cú Alter x Caster Request)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> light edits

Caster had always been seen as the most mature of the 4.5 Cú's that existed (Smol Cú making up .5).He didn't mind being seen that way, except when it came to sex. 

For some reason, everyone he tried to get with had this strange notion that maturity meant he was above base desires, had no kinks, and would be the perfect romantic partner (the last being the ONLY accurate assessment. 

How wrong everyone was.He might be the most mature, but he was definitely the most sexually deviant.It was actually his deviance that kept him from having a long-term relationship with anyone......at least until Alter. 

Caster had never really put much stock

in Alter outside of the battlefield.He seemed to have two settings: on and off. In the field, he was ravenous, destroying anything and everything he could get his hands on that breathed.Back home, he remained dispassionate, uninterested, and hateful of everything. 

What he hadn't seen were the hooded looks Alter gave him when Caster wasn't looking or the fact that Alter always tried to be where Caster was, even if he didn't notice him. 

It wouldn't be until the 'misunderstanding@ with Jean's Master that Alter got his chance. 

For once, Ater genuinely happened to be going in this direction when he saw the whole thing play out. 

"I absolutely WILL NOT put that there!What is wrong with you!You are such a pervert!"She screamed at Caster as she stood crying, half-dressed outside his door before running down the hall in tears. 

Seconds later, Alter was face to face with a mostly naked Caster who clutched a towel to his hips as he staggered out the door in an attempt to follow the girl. 

"Damnit, you aren't her!"Caster said in frustration as he looked around Alter to see the hallway empty."Fuck!"He sighed before looking up at Alter, who just raised an eyebrow with a dispassionate look on his face."Or I guess not."Caster replies morosely before walking back into his room. 

Not quite the invitation he was looking for, but beggars can't be choosers. Once inside, Alter closes the door before finding a place against the wall. 

"I don't understand why women aren't more open about sex. Experimenting isn't a bad thing, and just because something seems odd doesn't mean you aren't going to like it." Caster sighs. "She didn't even try to see my side of it."

Alter can hear the bitterness and disappointment in his voice as Caster heads into the bedroom and, despite not being able to sympathize, chooses to follow him in. 

Once inside, he sees a handful of sex toys and softcore bondage pieces laid out on the bed, though Caster is nowhere to be found. 

Curious, Alter reaches out to touch a flimsy plastic rod lined with balls of various sizes.

"Those are anal beads." Caster says casually as he rubs a towel over his damp hair causing the towel at his hips to loosen slightly.Essentially, they enhance pleasure by allowing double penetration.That is what caused that pretty little thing to run out the door.It wasn't even for her, but it didn't matter."

Caster sighs heavily before laying down on a space on the bed."All I wanted was a fresh perspective, but miss prissy pants couldn't handle it.Girls.Must be nice to be that naive."

Because Alter wasn't one to miss an opportunity that benefitted him, he chose to act on his instinct.

"A fresh perspective.Is that all you wanted?"Still holding the beads, he slowly walks around the bed until he is standing at its foot.

Cú raises himself, so he is resting on his elbows, his eyes looking quizzically at Alter.

"If I had to be honest, I would say that I wanted someone other than that sex-crazed Master of mine to play with me now and again, so it felt more like love and less like a freak show."

Love....not an emotion Alter had any understanding of. The attraction he understood. The longing he was aware of.Love.....completely foreign. 

"Have you thought about asking someone you already know or are close to to help?Less drama that way."Alter says as he glances at Caster from underneath his hood.

"Heh.And which one of the people I know is gonna help me fuck me?"

That's when Alter grabs him by the ankle and pulls Caster to him before spreading his legs enough to allow Alters' torso to slip through so his tongue can slide from Casters' navel to his neck.

"I, for one, would be more than willing to do it."Not being one to ask for permission or consent, Alter slid a hand under Cú's ass and squeezed, digging his clawed fingers into the soft flesh slightly as he nipped at Casters' neck. 

Caster, both highly aroused at Alters' forwardness as well as freaked out by the possibility that he would end up dead if Alter went sexually berserk in bed, put his hands on Alter's shoulders, trying to brace against him and squirm out of his grip.

"Whoa there, big guy, I'm not looking to get eviscerated when you go sexually berserk." Caster said with slight anxiety in his voice. 

Alter just smirks before haphazardly flipping Caster over and pulling his hips up. "Don't get too comfortable on your knees. I'm looking forward to having you everywhere possible. Then Alter grabs the lube next to the bed and coats the anal beads before bending Caster in half and sneering."Let's see if these beads were worth her getting so upset."

As Alter inserted the beads, his other hand cupped and then began to stroke Caster's shaft.Never caring about intimacy or what his actions did to others, Alter found it exhilarating to see Caster writhe in ecstasy underneath him.The man's moans were, at their base, similar to the sounds made when one was dying, except there was no blood or mess.He also couldn't deny how immensely satisfying it was to have Caster beg for him to do more.He always got so bored when people begged for their lives, but this.....this was far more satisfying. 

"Alter.......please..." Caster whined, trying to ride the beads as Alter pushed them in and out slowly, "harder....faster...."

Alter purred as he bit down on Caster's hip and increased the pressure on his cock before elevating the beads' depth and pace.

"Fuck....me." Caster managed to eke out in between carnal moans as his body began to shudder. 

Alter took that as a proposition, not a statement. Taking the beads out, he dematerialized his armor before grabbing Caster's hips and sliding himself inside as he lifted Caster, so he laid upright against his chest. 

Caster gasped and put his hands behind him, snaking the fingers under Alters' hood and tangling them in his hair. 

With one clawed hand on Caster's chest, the other slowly slid down his torso before encircling his pulsing member. As Alter began to stroke again, he bit and kissed Caster's neck as he pumped in and out with enough force to hit Casters' prostate easily. 

Biting his lip, Caster spread his legs slightly farther as he began riding Alter in reverse, allowing the Berserker to penetrate even deeper. 

As Alters pleasure rose, he found it increasingly difficult not to rake his hand down Caster's body, afraid he would slice him open. 

That's when one of the Casters' hands detached from his hair and came to rest atop his, Caster's fingers resting above each of his. 

Carefully, Caster pressed into Alters' fingers until he reached his desired pressure. Once optimal pressure was obtained, Caster guided Alters' hand down his chest, letting him know how he should touch him. 

Alters' tail whipped to the side in anticipation as he bent Caster, so he rested on his hands and knees, freeing up Alters hand on his chest. 

The caster then reached down and took the hand that held his cock and placed it on his hip before replacing it with his own. 

"Just touch me and fuck me." Caster said in a needy voice.

Growling deeply, Alter sat up and rested both hands on Casters’ hips as he continued to penetrate him over and over, digging his nails into the sensitive flesh of his ass and pelvis.After a few thrusts, Alter took one hand and ran it up to his back, dragging his claws over the skin in the way Caster showed him. 

As Casters’ moans increased, Alter took his ponytail and wrapped it around his hand before pulling it enough that Casters’ head tilted back.Needing more leverage, Alter then moved his other hand from Caster's hip up to his shoulder, allowing him to pump into him harder.

It wasn’t long after that that the two gave in to release.Alter released Caster's hair, sliding his hands down to rest on his thighs as Caster rested his head on the mattress, both panting.

Several moments passed before Alter pulled out and rematerialized his armor as he got up off the bed. 

Caster rose and turned to look at him, giving a faint smile.“Not the cuddling type I see.”

Alter grinned before wrapping his tail around Caster and pulling him against him, taking his chin in his hand as he kissed him with the last of his passion.

Caster was speechless.The sex, the kiss, and now the retreating form of Alter as he left his room without another word or look.That Berserker was an anomaly, but one he found himself wanting to indulge in again and again. 


	34. Needy [Fem Gil x FM]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> light edits

This was absolute shit. Not only was she still stuck in this female body after a month, but you hadn't fucking kissed her or even brushed her ass. 

Prude.

This meant she had had to figure herself out on her own, which was getting old, by the way. Never in all her life had a woman completely ignored her sexual charisma. Her body was half god for

Christ's sakes! Even as a woman, her tits were perfect round melons, her stomach was flat and hourglass-shaped, and her hips were wide, leading to slender and athletic legs. WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU WANT!

Clearly not her. She thought as she fell back onto your bed.

That wouldn't be a problem if she could get you off her mind, which was why she was in your bed and not hers. She needed your smell. 

As she lay there running her hand over the sheets, she closed her eyes and imagined that night you kissed her. 

Where her male body had relished in the softness of a woman's skin against his solid physique, turning him on more from the reactions his partner gave than the actual physical contact since his only two sensitive spots were his dick and his lips, her female body ached in a myriad of places. You kissing her lips had made her clit pulse and ache as blood rushed between her legs, something that barely made her dick get partially hard as a guy. Your breasts brushing hers, sliding over her nipples slightly, even clothed, caused her nipples to ache and want to be tugged. Reliving the kiss made her tongue ache to be sucked like you had done briefly, roughly before pulling away.

Groaning, she flipped over and yelled "FUCK" into your pillow before breathing in the smell of your hair. It was intoxicating. Just like your touch... her ass lifted and legs parted as her hand slowly traced her inner thigh, her head turning to the side on your pillow as she bit her lip and pretended you were kneeling behind her. 

What did you do to her? Why was she like this? Why....? Then a needy moan escaped her lips, a thing that promised all the carnal pleasures of the eastern heaven as her delicate fingers barely grazed the outside of her clit. 

Why was she THIS WET! Shit like this didn't even make her precum as a man. She made women work for her seed as a man! Never had she been this worked up over anyone. 

Her legs parted a little more, opening up her lips slightly so her fingers could slide effortlessly along the outer edges of her clit before she slid them to the wellspring of her pleasure.

Tracing the outer rim with the pad of her pointer finger, her hips beginning to rock back and forth, begging for penetration. 

She wanted to keep going; her body begged her to keep going, but she also knew you should be home soon, and if you walked in and saw her ass up, lips spread, playing with yourself, you would...

"There you are, you naughty girl." You say as you place your hands on either side of her hips as Gils' eyes shoot open. "Looks like you need a hand." You reach out and gently remove Gil's finger from her slit. "Let me help you." 

Your voice is like liquid silk and your tongue...Gils' mind goes white at the feel of your lips on her slit from behind as your tongue reaches out and caresses her mound slowly. 

Her hands grip the bed as she screams gasps sharply while your hands dig into her plump ass cheeks, holding them in place. 

Jolts of pleasure rock her body as you tease her sensitive bulb, purposefully not stimulating it continuously. She can feel her fluids drip steadily from her slit and relishes your attempts to lap them up before they hit the sheets. 

Removing your tongue from her cunt slowly, you ask, "Is this what you wanted, princess?" Then you slide two UNFORGIVING fingers into her dripping core and hook the digits down to hit the G-spot. 

Gil bucks into your fingers, whimpering and moaning as her body betrays her. "Yes...please."

That's when you reposition yourself underneath her and bring her hips down to your face so you can lick her clit while punishing her slit with your fingers. 

"That's it, princess. Ride me like the little bitch you are now."

Gil would growl and verbally abuse you if she could talk, but you chose that exact moment to suck on her clit as you plunged into her three times consecutively, causing her to rock like a humping dog. 

When this was all over, there would be plenty of time to wallow in shame. Right now, all she wanted was to come all over that pretty little face of yours. Sadly, you had other ideas.

Sliding up her body, your middle finger still tracing lazy circles over her clit at varying speeds, you took one breast and then the other in your hand as you sucked, licked, bit, and tugged on each nipple. 

Breasts were even more amazing when you had them. This NEVER felt this good as a man. Gil moaned even louder as you continued to play with her nipples and massage her clit. 

When you were satisfied with how hard her nipples were, you kissed Gil deeply one time before flipping her on her back and bringing your soft lips to the dent between his thigh and her sex.

You smiled pleasantly as her fingers dig into your hair, grabbing handfuls and her legs squirm trying to push you or invite you to return to her soaked slit.

What would be the fun in that?She was clearly hard-pressed for attention, and a little teasing never hurt anyone. 

As your kisses ran up her thigh, your fingers slowly.....painfully slowly slid into her core again, eliciting the most intense drawn-out moan as she shifts her hips down to try to force your fingers deeper.

"Don't be so hasty, princess.You want this to feel good, don't you?"You purr against her thigh before plunging your fingers all the way in, making sure to curl them and caress the swollen g-spot. 

Her back arches as she half turns on her side, panting.

You pull out of her core and gently take her hip, pushing her back down.Then with a smile, you slide your hand down her thigh and clamp onto the thickest part at her pelvis before bringing your lips to the exposed pink flesh of her sex...and stopping.

"JUST FUCKING BLOW ME ALREADY!!!!"Gil cries in frustration.

So that's what you do.You pucker your lips...and blow cool air onto her clit.

She growls, and you giggle briefly before licking her from slit to tip.

She is surprisingly sweet for how sour her personality is, all the more reason to enjoy keeping her mouth shut. 

You apply pressure to the central bundle of nerves, gently licking over it at first to make sure it isn't painful.

When her legs spread open wider and her hands grip the headboard, you increase your speed and pressure, reaching the hand on her thigh up to pinch and pull her nipples interchangeably. 

"Fuck...". She says as her hips start pressing into your lips, and she bites her bottom lip.

Keeping your lips just above her clit, so your words cause them to brush the sensitive skin, you smile and say, "I'm so glad you are enjoying yourself, princess.Shall we see how much you can handle before you are begging for release?"

You kiss, then lick her clit before continuing."I know for a fact you immensely enjoyed sexually frustrating your partners.It turned you on to have them groveling underneath you.Shall I return your kindness?"

That's when you suck it one last time before pulling away and rummaging through the drawer of your nightstand (even though you know where it is) before pulling out your ribbed silicone vibrator. 

"Let's we how much you enjoy getting fucked, princess."You smirk before capturing her lips hungrily with yours as you plunge the toy into her core, turning it on only when you hit her G-spot. 

Crushing your lips to hers, you deny her the scream that tried to escape. 

"Shall I chain you to the bed?" You say sweetly in her mind, not wanting to break the kiss and the feel of her desperation against your lips. 

Gil whines as she wraps her arms behind your head to lock your lips against hers, your tongue slipping between them to capture and suck her tongue as you pull the toy in and out of her.

Short, quick whimpers and the rock of her hips into yours as your lips release her tongue to travel down her neck to bite and suck under her jaw before nibbling her ear. 

Your hand is soaked in seconds as her fluids pour out every time you pull the toy out. Her chest presses into you as her hands dig into your hair, and she calls your name. 

"Still not ready to cave, princess? I'm surprised you lasted this long." 

You bite her nipple before sliding between her legs and matching the pumping of your hands with the speed and pressure of your tongue, betting that will tip her over the edge...which it does.

She attempts to bury your head in her sex as her legs clamp against the sides, practically smothering you, her other hand gripping the headboard as her back arches. 

"Fuck...fuck...fuck....fuck." That is all she can say as she crashes towards her orgasm, and with one final thrust and lick, she convulses and screams, throwing her head back as she scratches your scalp, the toy hitting her G-spot over and over.

You slow your penetrations and remove your lips to kiss her inner thigh, listening to the slowing of her breathing until her body finally stabilizes. Pulling the toy out, you wipe it on the sheets before placing it on the nightstand to clean later. 

"Feel better, princess?"

She blushed furiously. "You're mean you know that?"

"Am I?" I say with a raised eyebrow. "I thought I was nice."

"Idiot. Did you not think I would want to return the favor or at least touch you?"

I look at her in shock. "Honestly, no. You're too selfish for that. I figured I'd take care of myself later."

Then she grabs my shirt and pulls me in for a kiss as she begins unbuttoning it. "I think I have a grasp on things now, so why don't you get naked and take a shower with me." 

Her voice has the charm of her male self with the sweet feminine softness only a woman possesses. Smiling back at her, I run my fingers in her hair. "You sure you are up for that?"

Having unbuttoned my shirt, she eradicates it and kisses my collarbone. "I'm nothing if not persistent. I'm also up for almost anything." Then she pulls me up and begins undressing me as she backs me towards the shower.


	35. Desperate [Cu x Emiya]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> light editing

"1 hour, that's it.Then she's going to be back from whatever she's doing."Emiya growled at Cú as he slammed him against the door before locking it. 

"Then I guess we better make it count."Cú purred as he slid his fingers under Emiya's shroud and slowly slid it off his shoulders as he slid down his torso trailing kisses all the way. 

"Fuck your foreplay; you've done enough of that all week."Emiya dematerialized his armor, braced one arm against the door, and, placing the other hand on Cú's head, shoved him down, so he was eye level with his painful erection. 

Backtracking to the beginning of the week......

Between 2 singularities, weapons training, mage training, and boring sex with Master (because the only way for them to get mana back quick was to sleep with Master), Cú and Emiyahad only had fleeting moments here and there "together."

Cú, being the cheeky bastard that he is, never wasted a single one.When they had been in the mess hall together, Cú had graphically assaulted his silverware with his tongue, making sure to suck on his fork and spoon just loud enough to be suggestive.He also licked whatever was on his knife (and fingers) slowly on all sides, even if he barely got them dirty. 

In training, he made sure to train topless anytime Emiya was around, making sure to pour any water on himself he could find every chance he got and not dry off, so the water ran down every divot, crevice, and outline.He knew damn well how fucking hot the "wet dog" look looked on him as he unclipped his hair and ran his fingers through it several times before re-clipping it.

He also leaned on and over every surface he could every chance he could, forcing Emiya to think about nothing but taking him like the little bitch he was from behind. 

By week's end, it was all Emiya could do not to ravage him wherever he found him. 

Back to present.......

"Mmmm, you're no fun."Cú slid his hands up the back of Emiya's legs before digging them painfully into his ass cheeks as he licked up and down Emiyad's twitching shaft. 

"God damnit, Cú,"Emiya said through clenched teeth seething with frustration."I'm throwing you a fucking bone here now FUCKING TAKE IT!"Then he grips the back of Cú's hair and pulls him away from his dick, so his lips are in front of Emiya's tip that is seeping precum.

Cú smiles and sticks his tongue out to lap at the fluids building on the bulb. 

Emiya groans in frustration.If he weren't worried about stabbing Cú in the eye, he would have slammed his hips into those lips forcing Cú to take all of him.He needed to feel those lips around him, on him.It was hard enough not to have the time to see Cú and have to be intimate with Master only increased his sexual discomfort. 

"My poor Em.Shall I take care of that for you?"That's when Cú turns his beautiful, pleading red eyes on Emiya as he licks his lips. 

"Fuck Cú, be a good boy and blow me as only you can." 

Cú hums."What else can only I do for you, Em?"

And there it was.The reason Cú had done all of this.He was desperate to have Em tell him he was all he wanted, all he needed, and didn't want anyone else.He knew Cú hated knowing Em had to fuck his Master, but he hadn't realized how upsetting it was for him emotionally. 

Emiya takes his hand out of Cú's hair and runs it across his cheek."Why don't you come to get on top of me as I lay down on the bed, and I'll show you what only you can do for me.

"You promise?"Cú said with a little more enthusiasm than Emiya had anticipated. 

He placed his hand under Cú's chin and guided him up and into a passionate kiss as he backed them to the bed.Once Em hit the frame, he released Cú's lips and lay down on the bed before beckoning Cú to join him. 

Cú blushed before dematerializing his clothes and joining Emiya, who pulls him into his arms as he whispers into his ear."You are the only one who turns me on as you say my name, a moaning mess, while I suck your dick and penetrate your ass."

Then Emiya shoves Cú up his body, taking his dick in his mouth as he sticks two fingers in his ass, fucking him from both ends.

The screams of pleasure that escape Cú's lips, the fact that he was on his hands and knees being dominated by him were both things Emiya knew Cú secretly craved to have him do. 

"Is this what you wanted?"Emiya whispered as he raised his lips to lick and suck Cú's nipple.

Cú whimpered as his hips ride Emiya's fingers."Em...." he leans down closer to his ear, "......fuck me please."His voice is so needy as his teeth clamp down on Emiya's neck.

Removing his fingers, Emiya grabs the back of Cú's head and kisses him roughly before rolling him onto his back. 

"Give it here a second,"Cú says, panting slightly. 

Emiya complies, groaning loudly as Cú lubricates his shaft with his mouth, not missing a chance to caress it sensually with his tongue.

"Fuck Cú, I won't last if you do that."

Cú releases him sloppily, making sure he is dripping wet so he can easily slide inside. 

Emiya kisses him again before biting down his neck as he gently slides inside, making sure to wrap his hand around Cú's shaft and begin sliding it up and down in sync with his hips. 

Cú wraps his arms and legs around Emiya, trying to get him to penetrate him deeper."Em...I missed you.I hate...not being able to see you and be with you."His hands dig into his back as he licks and whines against Emiya's neck."I've tried so hard...to get you to pay attention to me all week."He captures Em's lower lip and sucks on it before sliding his tongue into his mouth. 

"How the hell was I supposed to pay attention to anything else, your ass,"Emiya growls as he releases Cú's lips and nips at his neck under his jaw, all the while continuing to slide in and out of him at a faster pace. 

"Don't ever...pay attention to...anyone else." He gasps as Emiya slams into him once before pulling one leg over his shoulder, forcing Cú into a slightly more submissive position. 

"Like that could ever happen."Emiya moans deeply as he can feel himself reaching climax. 

Cu's face begins to flush with his own release coming.Taking his hand and covering it with saliva, he removes Emiya's from his shaft. 

"Let me do it.You just ...fuck me harder and watch me cum for you.Let me show you.....what you do to me."

With two hands planted on either side of Cú, Emiya begins to tam into him faster and harder as he stares into his needy eyes.

"Em..." Cú's voice calls out riddled with insecurity as his climax slams into him "...I love...you."Then his back arches, and he closes his eyes as intense pleasure washes over him. 

The sight of Cú wrapped in the pleasure he gave him sent Emiya over the edge as he pumps into Cú one final time, wrapping an arm around his lower back as it arches into him, holding him for a moment until they come down from their high. 

As the euphoria subsides, Em leans down to nuzzle Cú's ear, causing Cú to blush before he turns his body into Emiya's chest.

Lacing his fingers with Cú's, Emiya smiles before kissing him gently."I love you too, you selfish, spoiled Lancer." 

Cú sighs dejectedly."How much time do we have?

"Who knows, who cares.Let them find us, or better yet, waste a command seal summoning us.Won't they get a surprise?"Then he leans in and kisses Cú over and over, savoring the taste of his lips."I missed you too, idiot."

Cú smiles before leaning into his chest. 

"You're also pretty hot when you are desperate, you know."

Cú blushes profusely in embarrassment. 

Emiya brings his lips to his ear again."You should be like this more often.It's a huge turn-on."Then he starts kissing down Cú's body, ready to have him panting and squirming in desperation for as long as he can have him.


	36. Humiliate Me: Emiya x Cú/Cú x Gil x Achi x Sig x Leo x Ozy x Gawain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> light editing

This was an AO3 request that involves humiliation and BDSM. It is more graphic but not violent. Don't read if that isn't your thing because it wasn't mine, and it was tough to write (though I accept almost any challenge).

Emiya knew when he got involved with Cú that he was a horny son of a bitch. He also knew that he had both been with most of Chaldeans fuckable populace sexually and dropped said populace when he got bored or the sex proved dull. 

All of Chaldea, except apparently Emiya, also knew that Cú was madly in love with Emiya and that the only reason he had been around was that he hadn't been able to snag the gorgeous archer. Would you believe he was actually shy and needy around Em before they got together? 

That being said, Emiya constantly worried that Cú would lose interest. It kept him up at night and slowly began affecting how he showed affection to him. Emiya used to be all love and affection with a little bit of shyness at how bold Cú was when he wanted a piece of ass; he now had a twist of sadism born from fear and self-loathing.

"Your eyes wandered again, you selfish little bitch." Emiya said through a sneer as he leaned down to look into Cú's face as he knelt bound in a red rope in the Japanese bondage style, naked, a speculum inserted and his legs spread at the ankle with a spreader bar. "Do you have anything to say for yourself?" He cooed, knowing full well the ball gag prevented Cú from saying anything except the whimpers and muffled cries Emiya desperately needed to hear. 

Cú's eyes softened in anguish and despair mixed with need as he whimpered up at the man dominating him. 

"Do you need another dick that badly that you would blatantly rub it in my face?" Emiya reached down and played with the ball lock at Cú's groin, making sure not to touch him sexually. 

Cú shook his head back and forth as he looked pleadingly at Emiya, his attempts to throw himself against him failing as he reached the end of the rope tethered behind him. 

"Well, I don't believe you. So starting tomorrow for the next 7 days, you are going to be filled with 7 different men who have permission to fulfill their sexual fantasies with your mangy body while I watch in disgust to make sure your dirty little needs are fucked out of you." Emiya reaches down and harshly cranes Cú's neck to the side by the hair. "When they are done, you better come back to me begging like the dog you are."

Then Emiya disrobes from the waist down before walking around Cú, pushing him harshly down on the ground and penetrating him from behind, fucking him senseless.

When Emiya is finished, he rises and materializes his clothes. "I will be the first and last to take you. That way, you know who you belong to." He whispers in Cú's ear as he removes all the equipment before disappearing, leaving Cú in the room by himself as the door locks from the outside.

Day 1

"So you are telling me I get to do whatever I want with him so long as you watch? And no safe words?" Gil asks with a tone that suggests he is waiting for the catch.

"That is correct. All I want is for him able to look at me constantly. I also have the right to change the rules at a whim."

"You do realize there isn't anything between that mongrel and I, right?"

"But there was....., and for all, I know, he could still secretly want it. That's why I want you to fuck it out of him."

Gil smirks. "Don't blame me if he comes running back after he realizes how unattractive your insecurity is because I'm sure it's made you a bore in bed." 

"Just do what I asked and save that shitty mouth for the playroom," Em says, tight-lipped, his anxiety escalating.

Then Em unlocks the door, and the two enter.

——————————

The Rules:

1\. Be in the room by 10 A.M.

2\. Be kneeling naked

3\. Shower before coming and after the session is over 

4\. Always be looking at Emiya unless told otherwise

5\. There are no safe words

They seemed simple, but the lack of a safe word meant it wasn't up to Cú. That didn't really bother him overly much. What bothered him had Emiya watch. Though he loved Emiya watching him as he pleasured himself and denied him, he didn't like the idea of Emiya finding out the real reasons he had left his last relationships. Cú knew Emiya loved him immensely, and even as his sadism kicked in, Cú never saw a reason to leave him like he had the others. Emiya's was a learned behavior while the others were either just sick, cruel, or skeezy perverts. No matter how far Em went off the deep end, their sessions always ended with the most passionate sex he had ever had, not to mention Em never physically hurt him as the others had. Even Em's cruel words were just a reflection of his inner turmoil. 

So he sat there in front of a high-backed chair, surrounded by drawers of toys, a shower, a sink, and a bed, watching the door as it opened, hoping against hope today would be over soon.

———————————

Emiya entered first, followed a few seconds later by Gil. Cú traced his every step with his eyes, watching as Emiya drew closer. When Emiya stopped next to him, their eyes still locked, Cú reached out to his lover mentally.

"Please, Em.....I'm a good boy."

Em just stood there staring before walking around Cú, taking in his nakedness, then walked to the chair and sat down. 

"It seems your master has put you out, Mutt." Then portals appear behind each of Cú's arms and legs as well as his neck. "Looks like I'm gonna have to tie you, don't so you don't escape." Then Gil's chains shoot out the portals and intertwine around Cú's body in the same Japanese binding style Emiya used the day before. 

"If you ever wondered where he acquired a taste for binding...." Gil signaled for the chains to tighten, locking Cú in place before bringing him to a standing position "this would be it. The thing about my bondage is, I don't need half the toys you do to get the same effect." That's when a thinner chain ejects from the floor between and slightly behind Cú's legs to wrap around his cock and balls. 

Emiya can see the anticipated pleasure in Cú's eyes as the cold metal wraps twice, creating an adjustable crotch rope tie.

"It's been a long time Cú," Gil whispers in his ear as his fingers trace along the chains across his chest and around his groin. "I should make you pay for thinking there was better out there than me."

Then Gil turns and walks to the bed, causing the portals to pull Cú backward with him slowly. Emiya can see that the friction of the chains at Cú's groin starts to turn him on as he walks, but their eyes stay locked as Cú is first to lead to the bed and then guided back into so he kneels on it. 

Taking lube out of the nightstand next to the bed, Gil positions himself, now naked, behind Cú before lacing his hand around the Lancer and applying the lube to his hardening member. 

"Still such an eager mutt, letting anyone touch you so long as they give you attention. Such a dirty boy." Once Cú’s cock is covered, allowing the chains to move freely along its length when needed, he slightly coats his balls as well, tugging and caressing them in between, sliding his finger underneath the chains. 

Cú's breathing increases, and he bites his lip, trying not to let any noises of satisfaction escape.

"Now, slave, it's time to service your Master."

Gil lies down as the chains separate Cú's legs before forcing him to walk on his knees backward until his hips line up with Gil's. Next, his hands are pulled together and bound before being raised over his head. 

"You still look like a beautiful woman from behind Cú. It's so easy to believe you aren't a worthless, sex-crazed piece of shit." Gil placed his hand along his own engorged shaft, using the remaining lube to ensure no resistance. 

When he is satisfied he is coated enough, he wraps his fingers around Cú's hips and brings his ass down, penetrating him with just the tip.

"Still so tight. Does Archer not use you properly?" Then he slams him down, causing Cú's back to arch and a soundless scream to escape his lips as his prostrate feels the full force of Gil's thrust at the same time the bottom wrap of the chain around Cú's cock tightens like a cock ring, cutting off blood flow for a moment. 

"Tell me.....what does Archer do to elicit so many tiers of pleasure from you? It is my understanding he doesn't even use his chains that he copied from me. Are they...." Then the chains slowly lift Cú "....inferior to mine since they are copies, so they don't work?” He growls as he slams Cú's hips back down, causing the chain on Cú's cock to go slack and slide up his member before constricting again at the base as he slams into Gil's hips. 

No longer able to contain them, the moans and whimpers pour out of Cú as he looks into Emiya's eyes with moist irises half hooded in rising ecstasy. 

"I will take that as a yes." He purrs as he increases the pace. 

Within moments he can tell Cú is close to orgasm. Timing it just right, within moments before Cú climaxes, Gil tightens the chain around his cock and throat.

This is why Cú left him. Gil loves suffocation play and sometimes took it too far.

Rising, so Cú's back was against his chest, Gil began stroking Cú's cock at a fast pace. Given the restriction at its base, Gil's ministrations were a delicate balance between pleasure and pain, though more pain as Cú's breathing became more and more ragged. 

Even though Cú knew there was no point in struggling, he reached for the chain at his throat, trying to release it.

"That's it.....struggle for me." The chain at his throat raised his chin slightly, making it even harder to breathe. Cú's chest ached as his lungs struggled to capture enough air and his cock throbbed painfully from all the blood that was cut off. He tried to maintain eye contact with Emiya, but it was hard enough fighting to stay awake as he felt his vision start to fade. 

"Yes ....that's it....suffer....suffer as I punish you for even thinking I didn't own a part of you," Gil whispered in pants as he continued to ram into Cú's ass.

Then just before Cú would have blacked out, Gil achieved release, and the chains disappeared, causing Cú to fall forward on wobbly arms as Gil braced against his back.

After a few moments, Gil leaned back and pulled out. "Still just as good as it used to be." Then Gil slaps Cú's ass. "Your Master can finish you unless he's worried about being sloppy seconds."

Emiya doesn't even look at Gil as he dresses and leaves. He just stares at Cú as he struggles to stabilize his breathing on the bed; one eye partially opens, trying to look up at him. 

They stay this way until Cú can breathe normally and rises to a kneeling position again. 

After several moments of silence, Emiya rises. "Did you enjoy him humiliating us both?" He asks sharply. 

Cú shakes his head no as Emiya comes to stand in front of him.

"That's funny because you certainly enjoyed how most of it felt." 

Cú blushes and turns his head away in shame, only to have Emiya grab him by his hair and yank his head so his eyes can't look anywhere else but at him. 

"If you enjoyed it so much, why didn't you stay?" Emiya's face is now inches from Cú's.

"Love shouldn't be painful, and I didn't love him, but his love was painful."

Emiya growls as he sees the love and affection in Cú's eyes. Angry with himself, he pushes Cú away from him before walking to the shelf where the restraints are kept. Grabbing a pair of cuffs that are attached with 6" rope, the Dominator (a male sex toy that comprises of an electro bondage penis and ball cage - not its real name FYI) and a ribbed stainless steel penis plug, Emiya walks over to Cú and lays them in front of him as he visibly shudders. "Go shower."

Cú does as he is told, trying not to fondle himself in anticipation of what is to come. 

When he comes back, he kneels in front of Emiya, a needy look in his eyes. 

"You better still want me, you fucking cock slut." Emiya snarls before walking behind Cú and binding his hands in front of him.

"Don't even think about moving your filthy hands from where they are. You haven't earned the right to touch me."

Cú's breathing elevates as Emiya takes his hands and places them behind his head. Once they are secured in place, Emiya reaches down and gently placed the Dominator over Cú's cock and balls. "Scream like the bitch that you are." Then his clothes are gone as he turns on the shock to a medium before inserting his cock deep inside Cú's ass, wrapping his free arm around Cú's torso so he can't jerk off of him. 

The pleasure of penetration mixed with the vibration and shock on his genitalia causes Cú to double over and shake in silent pleasure. 

Capitalizing on the opportunity, Emiya releases his hand and captures the penis plug before sliding out a little. 

There is no warning, no gentle introduction. Emiya ups the shock in one successive motion as he penetrates deeply and inserts the penis plug, causing tears to form at the edge of Cú's eyes as his body tried to crumple and convulse on the bed. 

"That's it....beg me to end it....beg me to take you."

Few accepted that sex toys were weapons of pleasure, and seeing as Emiya was a master of weapons, his ability to keep his prey at the brink of ecstasy had no rival. 

Just as Cú was ready to cum, Emiya would shock him at full, dulling his need to orgasm long enough that they would need to start again slowly. 

After 3 denied orgasms, Cú was sweating, panting, begging.

"Please, daddy.....I need it....fill me....". Bringing his hips into Emiya's as he turned his head in a feeble attempt to capture his lips as he pleaded for release. 

"Are you going to enjoy all the others as much as you do me?" Emiya slides Cú slowly up and down his shaft as he shocks him again.

"Never as much as you....please...."

"You better keep your word. You're my little cock slut, not theirs."

Then Emiya increases the shock as he pumps into Cú harder, hitting his prostate with each deep thrust as his other hand takes the end of the penis plug and carefully allows it to slip in and out of Cú's urethra in time with his penetration. 

Cú cums almost instantly as Emiya pulls the penis plug out, shaking violently before collapsing against Emiya, who releases inside him at the intensity of the orgasm he has given his lover. 

They sit there on the bed as their high dissolves, Emiya gently stroking his torso. When Cú has stabilized, Emiya reaches up and removes the cuffs before reaching down to remove the penis cage.

"That's enough for today." He says gently in Cú's ear. 

Cú turns and looks Emiya in the eye. "When this is all over, it's my turn to show just you what my love is like."

Emiya's eyes go wide as he blushes. 

"Don't get any ideas, daddy; that's my job." Then Cú winks before pushing Emiya down so he can enjoy his favorite part of after sex with Emiya, milking him with his lips for all he's worth. Or at least until he wants to go again. 

Day 2

There was primal anger in Cú's eyes as Achilles entered the room on day two. 

"My beautiful Lain...it's been a while...”He walks up to Cú with a smirk as he reaches his hand out and touches the tips of his fingers to the underside of Cú's chin, forcing him to tilt it up, so Cú has to look him in the eye instead of Emiya, a dangerous move "...my goddess, my muse."

Then Cú jerks his head and returns his gaze to Emiya."

"Heh." Achilles stands there a moment, just staring at Cú before reaching out and caressing his cheek. "Never fear, my dear Briseis...” Then he walks over to the cabinets, pulling out several articles before walking back to Cú, stopping when he faces his back. "...we shall reenact the story of how your beauty destroyed men and cities." Then Achilles places a human pony harness with bit gag and reins over Cú's head, before smacking his ass (the signal for him to raise his hind end) and placing a ponytail harness on him.

"We shall start...” Achilles walks to Cú's left before mounting "...from my grand entrance at Troy." When he is properly seated and Cú has adjusted on his hands and knees to support his weight, Achilles reaches back and smacks his ass, making him walk forward. 

Achilles left nothing out in his re-enactment of the battle of Troy. Harshly pulling on the reins to avoid a slash here or "spurring" Cú forward as he charged an enemy, Achilles made sure his actions were lifelike, or as much so as this fractured fairytale could be. 

"Patroclus, dressed in my armor, comes to the aid of the Greeks almost overwhelmed. The Trojans believed he was me, deceived by weapons, escaped, and chased beneath Troy's walls. In the new scrum, Hector killed Patroclus and donned my armor. The Greeks retire back to the Scamander pursued by Hector. I, advised of my friend's death, intervened in battle, overwhelmed by my anger, and the Trojans are soon forced to wade the river just crossed. The spirit of the river, meanwhile disgusted by the bloodshed by the Trojans due to my endeavors, causes a flood which slows the Greek advance, allowing the Trojans to withdraw within the walls."

At this point, Achilles dramatically dismounts and pretends to duel with Hector.

"It is here that I kill Hector and mark a turning point in the battle." Then he bows before turning to Cú.

"What happens next was never written down in history." Achilles walks up to Cù and first removes his bridle before walking past and then behind him to remove his tail. With the "falsies" removed, Achilles reaches into a hidden pocket before removing the cohesive tape. Tearing it off in big strips, he begins talking again.

"It is the story of my reunion with my wife, who started my involvement in the war as well as me forfeiting my life."

Then Achilles takes Cú's limp cock (mind you, he is still kneeling) and begins tucking it under him before taping it in a way that makes it look like Cú is a woman.

Once taped, Achilles releases Cú's hair from its clip allowing it to cascade down. 

"Ah my beautiful Briseus." Achilles sighs out. "Shall we tell the story of the love we shared the night before my death?"

Achilles kneels behind Cú before pulling him into his lap. Gathering his wrists in one hand, Achilles removed his red scarf and tied them together before making them both rise as he leads them towards the bed. 

At the edge of the mattress, Achilles lays Cú head first, leaning off the foot of the bed to look at Emiya. Once he is on his back, Achilles positions himself in between Cú's legs before materializing his spear and, placing the center of it in Cú's bound hands, lifts and ties his legs spread open to each side of the Spears shaft. 

With Cú bound, Achilles removes his armor and penetrates Cú without any prep or assistance as he leans down and bites his nipple. 

"Your cries for me always did assuage my fears that your love for Agamemnon superseded mine." 

Cú had no way to brace against Achilles' thrusts, not any way to protect himself from the depth of his delusion. Though Achilles set a slow pace, his pleasure soon stripped him of his remaining decency.

"Brie....tell me my devotion to you is what kept you mine?" His breathing is heavy, and his eyes are full of pain. 

Cú just continues to lean his head back, the tears caused by Achilles' harsh penetration dried with streaks down his face, as he maintains eye contact with Emiya, who dispassionately watches. 

When Cú doesn't fulfill his role, Achilles' face goes dark. "How is it you cannot tell me of our love?" His fingers dig into Cú's inner thighs. "Did he love you with the depth I did? Or did he make you his slave?" Then the spear is gone, and Achilles unbinds Cú before grabbing him by the hair and dragging him to the dresser, where he puts him in a female Ancient Greek toga fastening a space collar to his neck and manacles to his hands and feet that are connected by 6" of the detachable chain. 

"Is this what you prefer, you slut!" Instead of my loving arms, you drag me into a war that bleeds me to death before discarding me like I did Hector!"

Then taking Cú by the chain at his hands, he drags him to rings in the floor. Pulling him down so his cheek has to rest on the floor facing Emiya, Achilles removes the chain and locks his arms out to the sides with no slack. He then locks his legs spread apart as far as they can go kneeling without creating too great a height discrepancy or damaging muscle. 

Once positioned, Achilles lifts the toga in the back and flings it over Cú's back before penetrating him harshly on his knees. 

"If being his slave was enjoyable to you, then I shall treat you in the same way, taking what I want and leaving you with nothing." He growls in anger as his thrusts increase and his fingers dig into Cú's ass and hips. 

Achilles takes him fast and hard before pulling out and cuming all over his ass and back.

When his high is done, he stands and dresses before walking towards the door, leaving Cú still chained and sullied. 

"I fought and died for you. The least you could have done is loved me until it was all over."

Then he left, never winning the battle against Troy or his heart. 

Day 3

Note: I've torn myself up trying to fit Siggy into this realm of depravity, and the ONLY WAY I can see to do it is to have him embarrass Cú, who doesn't like taking charge, by having to make demands of him. If we stick to the framework listed below about Siggy...

\- his self-esteem is always negative

-that he "obeys his cowardly Master, even if he is forced to shackle himself unwillingly and is forbidden to speak by necessity because no command will burden him if it leads to fulfilling his own wish that he couldn't fulfill during his lifetime. 

-His personality is truly that of a noble knight

-he is reticent and modest

-He is the type to talk with a simple, unsophisticated tone and hold back his words to the absolute minimum needed. That is the foundation of his personality, and it deepened the antagonism between him and his Master

-Although taciturn, his passions run deep

-Siegfried has a reserved attitude, but as a matter of fact, there is a side to him more stubborn than anyone else regarding his own personal principles that are demonstrated even to his own Master. Although he will normally listen to anything said no matter what it is, he has this one line of thought where he will not retreat even one step back even when a Command Spell is used

-in situations where he is left to problems that will affect his principles, no matter how much a favorable relationship is built between himself and his Master, it seems he will stubbornly not listen to anything said by the Master. 

-his principles are extremely humane and respectable, and if he has a good-willed Master, it is expected for one to be able to build up a relationship of mutual trust with him without any troubles to an extent

......it seems him being the one demanding favors instead of enacting them on Cú keeps him pure to his nature while still falling within the ability to humiliate.

Maybe not what was originally envisioned, but I think it works.

****above content taken from Type-Moon

——————————————

When Siegfried entered the room the next morning, Emiya was surprised to see Cú squirming in discomfort as the Saber looked on with a straight face. 

Emiya watched with curiosity as the Saber walked up to Cú, who was shifting on his knees and begging Emiya with his eyes, clearly wishing to be anywhere else. 

"Please, Em, I'll do whatever you want; just don't make me do this," Cú said in his mind. 

Emiya just sat there and watched with a slight slouch, one leg crossed over the other, so his ankle rested on his knee. 

"If I do this...I can't look at you." His voice whines in Emiyas' mind making Em realize the visual connection he was forcing Cú to keep was preventing him from feeling the true depth of embarrassment Em had been going for.

Em takes the back of his hand and runs it under his chin as he half-smiles cockily back at Cú, who bites his lip and turns to Siegfried, who has knelt next to him with his hands on his thighs awaiting instruction. 

Cú sits there a moment, staring nervously at him before glancing at Em and then back to Siggy.

Siegfried remains motionless, the same emotionless look on his face.

"Go get the cock ring," Cú instructs flatly, and Siegfried complies, coming back and kneeling again.

"Take off your Armor." Cú's face begins to blush as the Saber discards his clothes before Cú reaches out and takes Siegfrieds' hands, placing them on his thighs. 

"It's ok to touch me. I want you to." Cú looks everywhere but at Siegfried, whose eyes remain locked on Cú's face as they await instruction. All the while, his hands have begun sliding up and down Cú's body slowly, smoothly, tracing every curve dispassionately but with an odd gentleness carved from the depths of his sincerity.

Cú moves his hands to Siegfried's shoulders, running them along with their breadth before slightly sliding them down his chest as the Sabers hands travel up his back. 

Leaning in, Cú whispers in his ear, "Take me to the bed."

As the last syllable left his lips, Cú was picked up in a princess carry before being placed gently on the bed. As Siegfried began pulling his hands away, Cú grabbed his arm. "Come lay down."

Cú then scooted over, and Siegfried laid down carefully next to him, gently placing his hand on Cú's inner thigh.

Cú shifted closer, playing with strands of his hair before tracing the scar on his chest with the tip of his finger. 

"Siggy?" Cú asked as his finger trailed down his torso.

His only response was his hand sliding up Cú's inner thigh...

"Eat my ass as you slip the cock ring on, then play with me from behind.

No wasted words or movement. That was the crux of Siggy, immediately sliding his hand up Cú's thigh to his hip before lifting him to his side. Sliding down his back, Siggy slipped his hand between Cú's thighs before slowly sliding the ring over his partially erect penis as he brought his face down to his ass.

As the ring slid down, Siggy licked down Cú's crack to brush over his anus twice before penetrating it as the ring hit the base. 

Half on his side as Siggy continued to slide his large yet delicate hand up and down Cú's length at a steady pace, Cú gripped the sheets as he arched his lower back up, so his ass pressed against Siggy's lips. 

"Stick it in all the way, but increase the pressure of your hand as you do," Cú said breathily. 

Without removing his hand and rising to a half kneel over Cú's ass as his hand continued to stroke steadily, Siggy pulled Cú's hips against him, sheathing him easily while doing as he asked. 

Siggy then slid in and out at the same pace as his hand making sure to hit Cú's spot with every thrust. 

After a few thrusts, Cú pushed himself up and leaned against Siggy's chest, wrapping his arms behind Siggy's head. "Harder Siggy harder." He begged as his face began to flush at being so exposed and having to ask for his own pleasure. 

Siegfried complied, never uttering a word, the only indicator of his own pleasure was his increased breathing.

When Cú felt his impending climax, he untangled his arms from around Siggy's neck and bent down on his elbows on the mattress. "Siggy...I'm close....not yet......pull out and spank me."

With the efficiency of removing his own sword from a sheath, Siggy separated from Cú's ass and, without holding back or pulling punches, hauled off, and open hand slapped Cú's ass, causing a shriek of pain to escape Cú's lips. 

"That's it....again.....deny me...."

*SLAP*

"Again." Cú winced.

*SLAP*

"Other side."

*SLAP*

*Again."

*SLAP*

At this point, Cú's ass was cherry fucking red. If anyone bothered looking at Em, they would see him openly masturbating as he watched with vicious jealousy that his boyfriend would ask for and then respond so honestly to such treatment. Cú never got to ask, only beg as Em took. It turned him on as much as it pissed him off.

"Now take me from the front."

Siggy unceremoniously flipped Cú over before pulling his hips into him.

"Legs over the shoulders."

*lifts and places*

"Now fuck me hard as you pretend to remove the cock ring."

Siggy complies as he slides his hand up and down Cú's shaft making sure to hold the cock ring with his bottom two fingers against his palm sliding it up and down with each pump, creating tears of pleasure-pain as it compressed and released all up Cú's cock.

"Fuck Sig," Cú whined before wrapping his arms around Siggy and placing his lips at the Sabers neck to bite him, a signal between the two that Cú was ready and Siggy was allowed to orgasm.

With a final thrust up his cock, Siegfried removed the ring and took Cú without reserve, pushing him into the mattress with each thrust as Cú clung to him. 

After half a dozen thrusts, the two released, though Siegfried remained planked above Cú, breathing heavily with his eyes on Cú's chest.

"You may go."

Siegfried then sat up and pulled out before clothing and leaving. 

There had never been any words, and there never would be. It was a relationship devoid of intimacy but based on understanding. Not something either needed, serving only as a means to an end. 

Cú never felt satisfied or emotionally fulfilled, instead only getting what he asked for. 

It was black and white, much like the Saber himself.

Day 4

Note: French speakers, I apologize now for my absolute butchering of your language with Google translate. Please feel free to correct me so I can not look like a total idiot. 

————————————-

"Mon chéri!!!!" Napoleon said as his long, purposeful strides brought him into the center of the room where Cú knelt in seconds.

If his stature and grandiose personality weren't overwhelming enough, his French love sure as hell did. A romantic at heart with a naughty streak, he was easily the most overwhelming and emotionally uncomfortable partner Cú had been with since his travels had brought him in contact with unique, and sometimes ancient, pleasure devices he just LOVED to use.

"It has been too long my little Cú-chi." He brings his lips to Cú's ear as he kneels in front of him. "J'ai manqué de pouvoir vous montrer tout le plaisir du monde." His whisper has a slight huskiness as he runs his hand along the inside of Cú's thigh. 

"I've brought the Ben Wa balls. Shall we start...." he pulls a case out of his coat pocket, opening it to remove a set of pre-lubed Ben Wa balls "by inserting these?" Leon captures Cú's wrists in one hand as he leans him back, separating his legs with his legs as he kneels between them, spreading both pairs enough that he can swiftly but gently slide the balls into Cú's ass. 

"Shall we also cage you off, Mi Amore?" Leon reaches into his pocket again and pulls out what looks to be an ancient fabric penis cage. At this point, Cú is only slightly hard, so sliding the cage on is relatively easy, though its concentric rings look like someone's body taped his penis. 

Cú squirmed at the sudden pressure but then quickly begins to moan as every motion of his hips sends waves of pleasure through his core as the balls work their magic.

"Montre-moi le désir qui se cache dans ton noyau pour que je puisse le vaincre et le libérer." Leon purrs at Cú as he forces his hips to slightly rock side to side as Leon's legs apply pressure to the inside of Cú's calves. 

With each rock, Cú's erection becomes more and more painful as his pleasure increases at the same time it is denied.

"Do not succumb yet, Cú-chi. The fun is just beginning. You are going to have to focus on managing yourself, or you will only harm."

Cú begins to focus on his breathing as he desperately tries to ignore the balls' feelings as they stimulate him from the inside. 

"That's it," Leon says sweetly as he watches Cú's erection lessen in size. "Embraces le plaisir que je te donne." Cú bites his lip and begins to whine as Leon gently runs his finger around Cú's anus. 

"Such delightful sounds. Dois-je vous retourner et voir si ma langue peut illicitement une réponse encore meilleure?"

Then he releases Cú's hands, knowing when he rolls him over, the pleasure he receives will slightly incapacitate his ability to resist.

When Cú is on his hands and knees, Leon runs his hand down his back, pressing slightly, indicating he wants Cú to rest his chest against the floor. 

"Lassie moi te traiter comme une de mes filles francaises." Leon whispers as his lips brush Cú's anus before his tongue penetrates it. With Leon's hands at Cú's hips, he gently rocks him forward with each thrust of his tongue. 

Cú gasps and tries to dig his fingers into the floor. 

Removing his tongue, Leon inserts two fingers into slipping one into the small ring at the end of the balls before gently sliding them to the opening of Cú's anus and pushing them back in. 

"Is the pressure too great, my dear?" Leon asks as he reaches his other hand out to gently wrap his fingers around the pulsing shaft that is bulging out around the cage's fabric confines. 

A guttural cry escapes Cú's lips as he jerks from Leon, suddenly shoving the balls deeper inside him as his fingers gently squeeze his member.

"Maybe we should move on..." then he yanks the balls out, setting them back in their case before leaning down and taking Cú's hand, helping him to rise. 

"Viens mon trésor, ça n'est pas loin du tout." Leon then led Cú to a strange saddle that comprised a makeshift saddle on rockers made of polished wood with a raised phallus attached to the seat's upswing at an angle. At the pommel, two post handles are jutting out the sides and on the rockers are a place for Cú's knees and feet to rest comfortably. At the back is a pedal for Leon to rock him at his desired pace. 

Leon helps Cú up before lubricating the phallus. "Take a seat so that I may pleasure you further."

Cú does as Leon asks, sliding the wooden dick into his ass carefully. Once he is seated, Leon uses his foot to slowly rock him back and forth, the phallus penetrating and exiting him at a scripted pace over and over. 

"Shall we speed this up?" Then without consent, Leon varies the speed and height, even holding the rocker up to penetrate short, quick jabs before releasing it to penetrate Cú deeply. 

The irregular rocking and the pressure on his dick provide enough distraction that Cú's orgasm builds slowly. Still, Leon watches him closely, noticing the quickness of breath and hooded eyes as clear signals Cú's orgasm was close.

When Leon feels he has pushed Cú enough, he gives one final rock before lifting him off the device as it rocks down, instead of setting Cú down facing him in his lap on the floor to ride Leon's own erection that he has released from his breeches.

When Cú has taken him in entirely, Leon sets an aggressive pace as his fingers wrap around his shaft to add a second tier of pleasure to Cú's painful erection that pulses as it bulges around the straps it is held in.

Cupping Cús ass with his hands, Leon guides Cú's orgasm, finally letting him release with one final slam to his prostrate as his hand slides up his cock, almost milking his orgasm.

The pain and pleasure blend together, creating an orgasm that almost blacks Cú out. As he comes down, he sits atop Leon, wobbly and disoriented.

Lifting them both gingerly, Leon slides out and carries Cú to the bed, where he lays him down before fixing his attire. 

"Adieu ma dame de l'île. Puissions-nous revenir encore sur des mers plus équitables." Leon says softly before bowing slightly and turning to leave.

Day 5

Very few knew that Ozy's cane served a dual purpose. He was a relatively reserved man outside of the bedroom, despite all the men and women fawning over him. 

Cú knew and winced slightly as he saw the Pharaoh enter the room on Day 5.

"Hello, a loyal son of Anubis." Ozy smiled as he approached the kneeling Cú. Then placing the end of his cane under Cú's chin, he lifted the man's face at a severe angle, forcing him to strain to look at him. "You should be honored I accepted this request seeing as I have much more willing playthings."

Cú just glared.

"I'm not feeling generous, though, so don't expect this to be about anything other than MY enjoyment."

Then Ozy moved forward and grabbed under Cú's arm before yanking him upright. "Stand there and don't move." He commanded before walking to the closets and chests of toys. 

Moments later, he came back with a pelvic harness, wrist manacles, and a 6" long chain, which he put on Cú without speaking a word. 

When Ozy was done, Cú's arms were only able to move up the length of his erect penis as the chain clasped him to his manacles and the hip harness. 

"Now for fun," Ozy said with a sneer. That's when he pulled a large steel ball with a screw post at the end out of his silks along with a circular clamp that had a ring at the end of it.

Flipping his cane bottom-up, he screwed the ball into the hook end of it before sliding it through his hand and clamping the ring to the end of its staff so he could suspend it from something creating an anal hook. 

"Archer, summon a chain and run it through this ring."

Emiya raised an eyebrow at the command but did as Ozy bid. When the chain was in place, Ozy positioned himself behind Cú with the ball against his ass. 

"Shall we begin? You may play with yourself as much as you like; it won't change what I do to you." Ozy swiftly inserted the balm into place as Cú gasps at the sudden cold and stretching sensation against his anal walls. 

"Raise him, Archer, until I motion you to stop."

Emiya raises the hook slowly until Ozy gives the signal. Em can see a slight strain in Cú's legs, suggesting he has rocked partial weight onto the balls of his feet. 

Ozy then takes the shaft of the cane and rocks Cú back and forth, putting varying.

Pressure on his anus and prostrate and leaving no choice but to grasp his growing erection as his hands have only a certain amount of slack. 

"That's it, play with yourself as your Master violates your ass as HE watches across the room."

CÚ's eyes fall on Emiya, and his face turns red as Emiya's intense gaze bores through him and Ozy gives a quick yank up on the hook, causing a moan to escape Cú's lips. 

"Shall I have him raise it higher, so he watches as your ass is spread apart and you are forced onto your tiptoes?" Then Ozy motions Em to do just that, forcing Cú to arch his back and raise his ass as he balances on his toes in an attempt to position the ball inside him in a way that doesn't provide only pressure. 

"Squirm little insect ...." Ozy coos as he walks around Cú's front to place one hand over the one Cú has clasped over his erection as his other cups his ass cheek.

Slowly Ozy has Cú jerk himself off as he rocks back and forth slightly, supported by Ozy, on the hook. 

"Raise him and down slowly, but no higher than this as I continue to force

him to pleasure himself."

Emiya again does as he is ordered, and he watches as Cú's orgasm builds almost to breaking point. 

Before he can cum, Ozy stops all movement, breaking the rush of pleasure, and Cú groans. 

"Don't worry; I have one last thing for you, so don't move." Ozy then walks back to the cabinet and pulls out a cylinder with what looks like flesh-covered silicone on end. Walking up to Cú, he whispers, "Do you know what this is, dog?"

Cú gives a confused look.

"It's a silicone masturbation device molded to mirror Mash's lips." In one swift motion, Ozy releases the chain on Cú's hands before slipping the device (which is also heated on the inside and lubed) over Cú's cock and begins where they left off. 

The soft, warm silicone and gentle pressure on his cock juxtaposed with the hard, unforgiving pressure on his prostrate from the ball as it slides around inside his anus is too much for Cú as waves of pleasure rock his body and his orgasm slams into him. His cries and jerks are both spastic as he tries not to move too much on the hook and needy as he tries not to let his legs go out from under him. 

Ozy lets him convulse a second before motioning for the chain to go slack so he can remove the cane. 

Once he does, Cú collapses to the floor, breathing heavily as his legs ache from supporting him unnaturally before and after his orgasm. 

"Just remember, dog, I never needed you." Then Ozy cleans and separated his cane before leaving, not saying a thing to Cú or Emiya in his wake.

Day 6

Cú wasn't sure why Gawain had been the most intimidating of the men he had been with. If he had to guess, it was because of his reserve, easily carried authority, and deceptively calculating personality. Nothing was ever done without being weighed as if God himself was passing judgment. 

He wasn't self-righteous; he was just overly analytical. It made fucking him more like a chess game and less a pleasure for pleasure's sake. Gawain expected results, and when he didn't get them, he left, choosing to vest his time and energy in things that got him what he needed.

There was no love lost when they separated as there had been no love at all. Gawain was the only man where Cú knew he was a curiosity instead of a desire. At the time, it stung a little. Now, it just was what it had been. 

Upon entering the room, Gawain walked to the chair Emiya was sitting in and stood behind him as he took off his cloak and neatly rested it on the back of the chair, paying no attention to how Em felt about this.

Remember, this wasn't about Em as far as Gawain was concerned. 

Left in only his light armor, he then walked over to where Cú knelt and stood in front of him, looking down. 

His gaze was unnerving, cold but not with anger, just with dispassion. 

"There is nothing more humiliating than losing the favor of your king. To have him distrust you so....you have fallen far Guardian of Ulster."

Cú just met his gaze without a hint of emotion. He didn't need to validate his love to anyone. 

"Then to agree to this debauchery. To belittle your own worth just to validate some simple fleeting desire. We all know your loyalty is transient and your "love" selfish."

Cú winced.

"We all have our uses, so what is Emiya's to you?"

Cú says nothing.

"Do you want his jealousy? Does that prove to you he cares? Does it show you the depth of his depravity? Does it turn you on?"

Cú blushed slightly as blood began to rush to his groin.

"It seems it does. Do you feed off his jealousy? Creating instances where you push his buttons to see how far you can go before he punishes you?"

Cú squirms a little bit makes no other indication that Gawain is correct.

"Does his touch feel more intense as the severity of his voice drags out the lust that writhes in your core?"

Cú purses his lips as his breathing increases.

Gawain then walks to stand behind him.

"Does he take you harder, faster when you've been naughty?" Gawain reaches a finger out, bringing it within a breath of Cú's skin before air tracing it down his spine. 

Cú mentally feels the touch as heat resonates from the imagined path his finger takes, and Cú shudders.

"Did he show you what love is for you? Or are you still searching?" He reached out and took Cú's ponytail before letting it slip gently from his fingers. "Alter Arthur showed me what it is for me. Would you like to know what it is?"

Without waiting for a response, he continues. "For me, it's dark, unforgiving, selfish, and unrelenting. It shreds everything as it burrows into the depth of your soul until nothing is left but a bloody mess. That's what Arthur's and my love are like. It's nothing like this softcore shit you dabble in."

He walks a little ways away from Cú and stops, standing with his back to him as he continues. "Are you happy knowing you have nothing of value to offer your lover? Are you happy knowing that as soon as he realizes how insignificant and tepid your love is, you will find yourself out on the curb? There isn't a man here who doesn't or hasn't wanted Emiya for themselves and would gladly take him from you if they thought they could."

Then he turns to Cú and smirks. Even Arthur said if we ever invited another in, Emiya would be the first we ask. How does that make you feel?"

Cú was no longer aroused, no longer amused. He looked at Em with worry in his eyes, but Emiya just sat there and stared at him with those cold, calculating eyes.

"If I had to guess, your King has just enough love left to forgive you, but don't push your luck. If I were you, I would bow down and beg for forgiveness."

Then Gawain walked to the chair and retrieved his cloak before leaving, but neither Cú nor Em paid any attention. Eyes locked on each other, Cú found himself suddenly intimidated by the archer's gaze, bowing his head like a submissive dog as he turned his head to the side. 

After several moments of Emiya dominating Cú with his gaze, Emiya slouches back in the chair and spreads his legs. 

"He isn't wrong, you know."

Cú's head jerked to look him in the eye again.

"You've pushed your luck a little too far."

Cú scrunches his face in worry as he crawls up to Emiya, resting his head against his left thigh.

Emiya reaches down and runs his hand through Cú's hair.

"I should leave you, seeing as you are so ungrateful."

Cú reached up and wrapped his arms around Emiya's waist as his eyes start to tear.

Pushing him off, Emiya moves to stand, causing Cú to slide to the ground.

"You're so pathetic." Emiya sneers as he starts to walk away, but Cú wraps himself around Em's legs, keeping him from moving.

Emiya just looks down in disgust. "You can't even beg. You are such a bitch."

Cú was at a loss. Emiya had never been this dismissive, and he knew if he didn't do something, he would most likely lose him if he made it to the door. 

That's when it hit him.

"Collar me," Cú said point-blank.

The smirk was replaced with surprise. Cú had fought to wear a collar since they started rough play, saying it demeaned him beyond what he was willing to tolerate. It marked him as submissive, and his intimacy with Em wasn't any of their business unless Em chose to make it their business. 

"Collar me and make me your bitch." He repeated before releasing Emiya to sit on his haunches, leaving himself completely exposed. 

Emiya turned to face him. "If you leave this spot before I get back, that's it." Then he gives Cú one last look before dematerializing. 

When he gets back, Cú is still there waiting, and Emiya grins in satisfaction. 

"Beg me to put it on." Em's eyes are blazing, but his voice is sultry and beckoning. 

Cú crawls to sit at Em's groin, where he nuzzles his inner thigh. Em brings his hand down to pet his head. Receiving reassurance, Cú rises to his knees, bringing his lips to the zipper of Em's pants, putting the zipper in between his teeth before carefully pulling it down.

With Em's pants undone, Cú places his hands on Em's thighs and pulls his pants down with just the pressure of his palms, smirking to see Em wasn't wearing anything under them. 

Cú began licking the exposed skin as his groin cane into view as if he was licking his Masters's face. Once Em's pants were down, he steps out of them, pressing his exposed erection into Cú's face. 

Enjoying the sign of eagerness from his lover, Cú dips his face a little and captures one of his testicles in his mouth, sucking and pulling on it gently as he runs his hands up and down Em's thighs and ass.

As Em digs his hands into Cú's hair, Cú releases his sack and moves to envelop.

Em's raging hardon with his supple lips. 

"That's it, show me how badly you want me." 

Cú runs his fingers and lips lovingly over Em a few more times before releasing him slowly and sliding up his body. Twining his fingers in his hair, Cú turns needy eyes on Em and whispers, "Please, daddy put the collar and leash on me and fuck me like I'm your little bitch."

Then Cú kisses him passionately, taking Em's dick in hand and caressing it as pre-cum begins to gather. 

Emiya then raises the collar in his hand and clasps it around Cú's neck. Loose-fitting titanium closed circlet with a lock at the front and a thinner titanium chain leash, the collar cannot be removed except by the key dangling from a chain around Emiya's neck. 

"I won't even release you if you beg me, you understand that?" He growls as he takes the leash and drags Cú to the bed, where he pushes him down, flips him over, and penetrated him from behind.

"No more games, Cú, you're mine, got it?" He slams into Cú, causing a cry of pleasure to escape his lips. 

————————————

From that point on, Cú was lead around with a leash when he and Emiya were together. When they weren't, Em removed the leash, but the collar stayed. 

Cú was surprised by how comforting its presence was. He didn't mind it made him look submissive so long as Em knew that if the mood really struck him, Cú would take what he wanted. 

He was also surprised by how hot its application was in bed. It created a sexual contact Cú hadn't anticipated.

When all was said and done, Cú's eyes never strayed, and Emiya went back to being more bashful and cute. Cú still made him jealous just to get a rise out of him, but they both knew who the bitch was.


	37. Playing With Fire (Archer Emiya x Caster Cú Request)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> light editing

Everyone knew the relationship between the Cú's and the Emiya's was like the Sharks versus the Jets of Westside Story, even more so since Archer had the hots for Caster, who was easily the most mature, most intelligible, and the biggest flirt of them all. The latter being why Em never made a move.

The way Caster manipulated his runes with those long, delicate fingers on any surface he could, especially when he was bored, along with his casual, come hither aloofness that drew people that caught his attention to him.....Em shuddered internally at the thought. 

If his poker face weren't so good, he would have given away his lust for that devious magic-user ages ago. It still didn't change how badly he wanted Cu's fingers tracing every inch of his body as he whispered in Em's ear or how much he wanted to believe Cu could even love him at all.

"Aren't we awfully distracted today?"Caster mused as he blew a stream of blue flame from his fingers in front of Emiya's face as if he was pulling the trigger on a flame thrower. 

"Keep your pyrotechnics to yourself.I refuse to be one of your casualties."Em snarled at being caught daydreaming by the person he was thinking about. 

"My my, aren't we testy. It looks like someone needs to get laid."Cú smirked as he locked his half hooded garnet eyes on Em.

"I'm not as base as you, Caster.I don't need to satiate myself with every piece of ass I come across."Then Em turns and walks off, feeling his face flush at being called out on his nonexistent sex life by his crush. 

"Not every piece of ass, Archer."Then Cú draws out some runes that block Em from walking further with a three-foot vertical wall of blue flame."Some asses still elude me."

Em can feel Casters' eyes on him and can hear the sultry smirk without turning to confirm it. 

"Your taunts don't work on me, Caster. Go find one of your toys if you are bored."

"What if I'm bored with my toys?"

Archer hears Cú walk towards him, and he clenches his teeth, trying not to clench his fists as well.

"They are so.....artificial.Even the live ones fall short of my expectations."

Is the fire in front of him getting hotter, or is he just imagining it? 

"Besides...I only played with them to see if I could get a rise outa of someone else."Caster stopped in front of Em and held his gaze with cocky certainty.

"What are you, a teenager? And here, I always thought you were the most mature.Clearly, you are emotionally retarded."Em glared as best he could before turning and walking back the way he came.He needed to be away from him, so he didn't emotionally crack. 

"You know most men like me being forward.It goes without saying the ladies do, but the men really enjoy a more assertive partner.Granted, they don't care for my showmanship, but they appreciate the slight element of danger I bring to the table."

Em stops but doesn't turn around."And why do you think I care what your partners prefer?I don't intend to sleep with them.I'd actually like to stay as far

off their sexual radar as possible."

"Because I'm curious.....what exactly is it you prefer?"

Em visibly stiffened and cursed himself for reacting."I don't see why I need to share that or provide you with more ammo to pester me with."Frustration now clear in his tone.

"Ooooo, did I hit a sensitive spot?" 

Emiya turned and saw the light in Caster's eyes. 

"Fuck."He said to himself.

Caster came to stand yet again in front of Em, but this time his hands reached up to tuck his pointer fingers under his holy shroud so he can seductively run them down its length."If I had to guess...." Cú gives it an unnecessary tug when his fingers reach the base ".....I would say you were a eunuch with no sexual desire at all."

Em breathes in deeply, releasing all the pent-up anxiety he was holding, thinking Cú had figured him out. "You're just mad I don't fall at your feet like everyone else. I'm not some playboys whore."

That's when Em made a critical error. The instant he placed his hands on top of Cú's to remove them from his shroud, sparks shot through them both, causing Em to pull his hands away and Cú to look at Em curiously.

"Quit fucking around, idiot." Then, still slightly disoriented, Em turned and walked back to his room. The fire that had blocked his path gone as if it never existed.

———————————-

Back at his room, Em gets roughly undressed; you know when you are mad, and you start tanking off clothes and THROWING them in corners instead of tossing them). 

"What an ass.Why does he always have to pull that shit?Can't he just..." the thought lost as he angrily pulls his shirt off over his head, leaving him dressed in only briefs. He is mostly naked; he walks over to the fridge and grabs a beer before going to sit down on the couch and turning to something inane he knew he would ignore. 

At least that was the plan until a knock comes at the door as he lands ass to the couch.

"Who is it?"He half barks, half says in irritation."

That's when the door opens (Hadn't he locked it?), and Caster comes in."Still testy, I see."Then his eyes go wide, and he blushes? 

Em blinked a few times; his mostly nakedness forgot as he tries to determine if Caster is embarrassed or just an ass, but the blush is gone as quickly as it came.

"What do you want?" Em growls before turning to face the T.V.

"I told you I'm bored. We could hang out." Caster said as a matter of fact as he walked over to the fridge, grabbing himself a beer before removing his own upper armor and excess clothing, making sure to leave pants on. 

"First you invite yourself in, then you raid my fridge!" He said, throwing his hands up and watching Cú walk half-naked to the fridge. God, he was hot.

"Well, your hospitality sucks so...."

Em scoffed as Caster turned and popped open his beer with the elegance only dexterous fingers possess. Why is that so hot? Cú's almost feminine hands and slender fingers delicately holding the can play with their pads as he comes to sit down next to Em.

“So is this all you do when your Master isn’t dragging you around?”Cú casually asked as he took a sip and leaned into the corner of the couch, his right knee bent flat on the cushion as his left hooked over its ankle, so his body faced Em.

“Do you need that much social stimulation that you can’t just sit and zone out?”Em stared at the T.V. as he crossed his left leg over his right, his left arm extended along the back of the couch as his right rested his beer on the armrest.

He could feel Cú’s eyes traveling over his body and cursed himself for forgetting how naked he was.Not that his body was anything to laugh at or tease, but that idiot always found a way to give Em shit.It was too late to be modest now, so he just clenched his teeth and tried not to care.

What Em didn’t realize was Cú was mainly looking for an in.Yes, his eyes strayed a little longer on certain parts, but Cú needed to find a way to get close to Em without ruining his image.He didn’t want people to know that he was a needy, attention-seeking lapdog behind closed doors.He also wasn’t interested in getting rejected by the one person he actually wanted to be with.

His eyes scanned a moment longer and then noticed the remote on the side table next to Em.Bingo, a moment of truth.Taking a sip of beer, he placed the can on the side table on his side before finalizing his next move and acting. 

Leaning forward in one fluid motion, he placed his right hand on Em’s chest for “support” as he leaned across his body and grabbed the remote.

By the time Em knew what was happening, it was too late to intervene.All he could do was scrunch up his face in surprising irritation and nervousness as he felt the heat of Cú’s hand against his chest slightly off-center of his heart.There was no way to curb his increased heart rate or his heavier breathing, but he was able to try to mask it with a scowl.

A scowl Cú wasn’t buying.Instead of returning to his seated position, Cú hung back, hovering over Em’s chest as he looked at him and wiggled the remote between his thumb and first two fingers with a smug smile on his face.

“Nothing to get excited about; I just needed the remote.” At least that’s what Cú said out loud, but when Em just stared at him and didn’t push him off, he set the remote down across the top of Em’s can of beer before taking the pads of his fingers and running them up Em’s arm. 

Cú felt Em quiver, and he smiled, his eyes never leaving Em’s.When his fingers reached Em’s shoulder, Cú traces only his index finger across his shoulder, up to his neck, and under his jaw before capturing his jaw between his index and thumb. 

Cú knew now Em was his, but he didn’t want to take him like he did everyone else.He wanted a real relationship with him, so instead, he leaned down slowly, reading Em’s expression and feeling his elevated heartbeat as he got closer, and kissed his cheek before nuzzling his neck.

Em held his breath and then unconsciously wrapped his hand around Cú before placing his hand at the back of his head.

Cú hummed and kissed Em’s neck before reclaiming the remote and resting his head on Em’s shoulder as he curled his body against him.

They stay like that a moment before Cú broke the silence.“I can see how zoning out has its benefits, but it would be far less distracting if you at least put pants on, Em.”

Em grumbled and materialized pants as Cú laughed softly before wrapping the arm on Em’s chest around his torso and kissing into his chest.

Cú knew this would be slow to develop, but he didn’t care.He had what he had always wanted. 

They watched T.V., Cú absentmindedly tracing tunes over Emiya’s chest as Em rested his head on Cú’s, until well into the night and Cú’s Master required his presence. 

Before Cú left, he traced a rune in a blue fire over Emiya’s heart.

“What have you written on me now, you fowl mage?”Em said with no bite to his scorn.

Cú smiled.“I’ll tell you when it’s relevant.”

Em rolled his eyes before pulling Cú against him and hugging him.“You can come by whenever you want; just let me get dressed first.”

The blush on Em’s face was cute, and Cú couldn’t help caressing his cheek with his thumb.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Then Cú traces his index finger over Em’s lips before turning and walking away. 

It wasn’t going to be your typical romance, but much like playing with fire, you never know how hot it is until you get burned.


	38. Meeting Master [Lancelot x FR]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LIGHT EDITING

I was in awe at the beauty that stood before me.Not since Gwen had a woman captured my desire, and even she had not ensorcelled me the moment our eyes met.Where Gwen had comforted my tangled soul, separating its doubts from its righteous pursuits, the woman in front of me had lit a bonfire with the shreds of my broken dignity and shattered the shell of my broken heart.I felt reborn, striped of my former grievances. 

Stepping from the summoning circle, I immediately took her hand and kissed its back before pressing it to my cheek as I gazed into her crystal eyes."My lady, you have enraptured me with your presence.I find myself smitten just by glancing at your visage.You are Eve herself as she walked through Eden.

"You must be Lancelot."She said as she slowly removed her hand from mine."I'm afraid I do not deserve the praise you have bestowed on me."

I stand, reaching out to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, shuddering slightly as I feel the silken strands caress my fingers."It is I who am unworthy of you, my lady.Your radiance feels like it could clean my soul in the fires of your passion.Your eyes entrap souls, leaving me swimming in their depths with no hope, or desire, to escape.I find myself in awe, for you are a dream I never knew I had and an existence I wish to possess entirely."

"Has anyone ever told you, you lay it on a little too thick, Lance?"She said as she blushed and stepped away. 

"My apologies, I did not mean to overwhelm you.I will attempt to refrain from letting my heart overrule my head.Just know I find you breathtakingly irresistible."

"You're incorrigible."She says with a sigh, leaving me at a loss. 

I tried the rest of the day not to get in her way or overwhelm her with my adoration but failed miserably. 

It was instinct to walk down the stairs in front of her so if she fell forward, my body would be able to catch her, and then I would be able to reach my hand out and support her the last few steps. She took it, but it made her blush and seemed uncomfortable.

I couldn't resist opening doors for her or bringing the things she needed, so she didn't have to get them.

When we came to the uneven footing, I had to pick her up in a princess carry before setting her down on even ground. 

When we walked next to a street, I had to walk outside if something happened.

When we got home, it was just good manners to take her purse and belongings and put them away.

No matter what I did, I couldn't be a gentleman. I could tell it upset her somehow, but I couldn't stop myself. 

"You know Lance; you really don't have to try so hard to be kind."

"But my lady..." I said with clear frustration and despair, "...I'm trying hard NOT to be a gentleman, but it is just too difficult. I would rather you tell me to go fight a singularity single-handed than forgo my gentlemanly affections towards you."

Her eyes went wide.“It can’t be that serious, Lance.”

“But my lady, it is.Asking me to withhold my affections is like me asking you not to breathe.It is not that you love the air you breathe or breathe because someone told you to, but because it gives life to the very recesses of your soul.To not breathe is to kill your very existence, squandering its vibrancy and passion.Adoring you allows me to reaffirm my undying loyalty and support for the preservation of your priceless spirit.Stopping would devalue my ability to serve you.”

She blushes profusely, making me want to take her in my arms and show her every kindness I, and the world, have to offer.

“Well, when you put it that way, I guess ai have no choice but to ensure it....” she fidgets in embarrassment “...don’t feel like you have to or force

yourself to donor say untrue things.”

I immediately go down on one knee, bowing my head.“I swear on my life that I would never speak ill or portray my affection in a way that would present a false image of what I truly feel.”

“Ok, ok, for goodness sakes, Lance, get up.”

Then her feather-light touch is gently grasping my arm in an attempt to pull me up, and I raise my head to lock eyes with her angelic face.

I am struck mute, leaving my only option to rise and pull her into my arms as I hold her tenderly. 

“My lady, you remain the definition of kindness and grace.To be bound to your service is the greatest honor I could hope to be bestowed with.”

She stands frozen for a minute but then sighs and relaxes as she wraps her arms around my waist and hugs me back.“You are such a mess, Lance.”

“I am sorry, my lady.I will work to meet your expectation so we may become suitable partners in the battles to come.”

She pushes away slightly.“As much as it embarrasses me, Lance, I wouldn’t change you for the world.I’m just not used to all the compliments, and it’s hard to sort out if you are just kind or if you are shamelessly hitting on me.”

It is my turn to blink and blush.“Master! No would never presume to be worthy of your love and desire!My compliments are meant solely to establish my loyalty to you, not take advantage of your virtue!”

She laughs, though I am unsure why.

“I’m not as virtuous as you might think, but I appreciate your beautiful words.I am sure we will get along just fine.Try not to worry so much.”Then she smiles, and my heartaches.

Such a beautiful soul.It will be my pleasure and honor to serve her as her Saber, though I secretly hope one day to capture her heart as well. 


	39. Lancelot x FR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LIGHT EDITING

"Lance?" You asked shyly as you made your morning coffee.

"Yes, my angel of the morning?" His words were sweet but not sexual as he came up behind you and wrapped his arms around your waist, making sure your entire back rested on his chest, a feeling you NEVER got tired of.

It hadn't taken long for you to succumb to Lance's charms.Gentlemen were hard

to come by and the more you watched the other Servants with their Masters.....Lance was CLEARLY an anomaly. 

"Valentines Day is coming up and, since I hate the commercialism of it and refuse to try to do anything on an actual day because it's anything but intimate with all those people trying to make up for a year's worth of bullshit, I was wondering if we could go out before then....just you and me?"

It should be noted here that being the traditional gentleman Lance was, any "dates" had been "chaperoned."There were always others invited or people you guys knew there to ensure your chastity was upheld.It was a cute idea but let's face it.That aquiline face, that proportionate and well-toned body, the gentleness of his hands, the sweetness of his voice....it got you fidgeting at the worst times.You needed some alone time.

You felt Lance tense."I'm not sure that's proper.Why don't we go with all the other knights...."

"Don't you think they want some time with their Masters for once?"You snapped a little unexpectedly, causing Lance to release his arms from your waist.

"Damnit, Lance."The exasperation clear in your voice."Do you not like me enough to be alone with me?Have you just been humoring me this whole time?"You turn and glare at him to see a look of shock mixed with bewilderment spread across his face.

You two stand there a moment, he lost for words, an emotional war raging inside him, you searching his eyes for some semblance of security when finally your turn and take your coffee into your room and shut the door, Lance left standing there staring after you. 

———————————

Lance was beside himself.You hadn't come out of your room in 3 hours, and it wasn't proper for him to go barging in there if your life wasn't in danger. What if you were naked?!" He shuddered at the sheer pleasure of the thought.

It had been brutal trying to suppress and hide his sexual desire for you. Every time he touched you, his hands tried to take on a life of their own. He wanted one hand to grasp your breast and pinch your nipple while the other pressed your pelvis against his as he kissed down your neck, causing you to make those delicious moaning sounds you made in your sleep in his ear.

Feeling the pressure in his groin grow, he quickly snapped his thoughts back to the present. He wanted nothing more than to go out just the two of you and show you how much he truly loved you, but he was afraid to overwhelm you. Did you not realize going out with others helped keep him in check? 

That's when it clicked. "Oh my." He said before facepalming in frustration. You hadn't understood it was for him and not you—what a mess. 

With his jaw set to rectify his error, Lancelot walks to your door and barges in (much like he does in Monty Python and the Holy Grail when he saves Galahad from Zoot and the nun's punishment of spanking and oral sex.

[Monty Python Spanking Scene](https://youtu.be/zXT_IOt81Xs)

I'm sorry I couldn't resist 😝) to find you curled on the bed with a box of tissues. You didn't move when he came in, which made him sigh and his heart hurt.

He stands there only a second before coming to your side of the bed and picking you up in a princess carry, which startles and frustrates you.

"Put me down, Lance! Why are you even in my room!" You try to squirm enough to force him to put you down, but his grip is gentle but firm, preventing you from doing any more than kicking your legs and wiggle. 

"Sit still and listen."His voice is firmer than usual, and he has seriousness to his face, which causes you to stop and look into his eyes. "You seem to ha w gotten the wrong impression."

You raise an eyebrow and cross your arms.

Lance clears his throat and blushes slightly. "I wasn't requesting chaperones because I didn't want to be intimate with you; I was requesting them BECAUSE I want to be intimate with you, and they kept my intentions pure."

Lance steps a few paces from the bed before setting you down and taking your hand, bringing it to his lips. "I would love to take you somewhere tonight, just the two of us."

You blush and turn away, still trying to be mad but failing miserably."Fine, but it better be good."

Lance smiles, releasing your hand and running down your hair."I promise, my lady, I won't let you down."

———————————

That night, Lance came to your room (dressed as pictured) and stood in the doorway, his hand held out palm up, ready to escort you out."You look amazing, Lance." 

"You are too kind, but it is you who will steal the very light from stars with how brightly you shine."

I look down at my plain sweetheart dress and a cropped jacket with ballet flats and clutch, a little embarrassed at how plainly I'm dressed compared to Lance.

"Do not fret, lady.No woman in the world captures natural beauty the way you do.It is one of the things I love most about you." 

You blush and take his hand before heading out.

Though not dressed for walking, Lance insists you walk to the destinations he has chosen.Instinctively you take his arm, but he laces his fingers with yours and continues walking. 

His hand is strong, but he holds you gently, similar to how he holds his sword when he maintains it.You blush at the thought of being as precious as his blade, hoping he doesn't notice.

The first stop is your favorite Hibachi restaurant, where Lance has reserved an entire table that looks out at the beautiful city as the sun sets below.The sky is that gorgeous array of dark indigo. Robins egg blue, reds, and oranges as lights begin popping up, signaling the beginning of the night owls.

"This is very romantic, Lance."You say as you sit down at one of the high stools closest to the largest window. 

"I'm glad you think so."He smiles and takes the seat to your right so you don't bump elbows during dinner seeing as you are left-handed.Once seated, he motions the waiter over, who takes your drink order and leaves.

You look at Lance curiously, but he smiles as the chef comes to the table with your usual, Lobster and filet mignon with fried rice, noodles, and vegetables.Your eyes go wide, and your stomach growls in a very unladylike manner.

Lance laughs softly as he watched your excitement as the food is prepared. You always had such a childlike innocence for things you truly loved.He loved that about you.It meant you only ever showed your genuine enjoyment.

He spent the meal feeding you, laughing with you, and holding your hand as you told him stories about your childhood, your hopes and dreams, and the things you wanted from love. 

He loved so much about you, and he kicked himself for all the chances he missed trying to keep things decent. 

Once dinner was finished, the two of you walked to the park where an outdoor band played. Here Lance takes your hand and slowly leads you around in a slow waltz making sure not to make you dizzy. You had never legitimately danced before, but his side steps guided you flawlessly, literally sweeping you off your feet from time to time. 

Even though you hadn't had anything to drink, the beautiful scenery, the soft music, the good food, and Lancelot with his charm and good looks made you dizzy. Suddenly you cling to him as your heart beat faster, your breathing grew heavier, and your cheeks flushed. 

Noticing in an instant, Lance wrapped his arm around your waist, supporting you as he leads you to a secluded bench far enough from prying eyes but close enough to hear the band still. He sat down and then sat you up against him, reveling in how you clutched his shirt slightly as your chest rose and fell against him. 

"Lance, I just need a second...*tries to breathe in deeply* "...I..." that's when you look up at him with moistened lips parted, eyes sparkling, breathing heavy, and Lance loses his resolve. 

Pulling you against him, he captures your lips in a hungry kiss, stealing your words. 

For a moment, the world starts spinning as the sweet taste of his lips mixed with black tea and soy sauce tingles onto your tongue. 

Forgetting how to breathe, you part your lips, catching a quick breath before Lance's tongue enters your mouth as he deepens the kiss. 

You moan softly as your hands clench against his chest, your back arching into him as one of his hand's trails softly down your spine as the other gently cradles your head. 

After a moment, you pull away sharply, panting, your lips glistening in the starlight as the fire in his eyes burns the depths of your soul. 

"Is this...is this what you were afraid of, Lance?" One hand falls to rest on his thigh as you lean towards him invitingly. 

"Yes. This is exactly what I feared, though I am glad to know you accepted me as I feared you would."

That's when you grab his collar and pull his lips to yours as the hand on his thigh tangled in his hair. You are desperate for

him, desperate for his touch, and you don't care who knows or sees. 

This time he breaks the kiss, but only to pick you up in a princess carry. "Shall we take this somewhere more private, my lady?"

You smile as you bite your lower lip. Always the gentleman your Saber. "Yes, Lance, let's."

With that, he carries you home to love you a little more like a man and a little less gentle.


	40. Emiya’s Revenge: Adult Laser Tag (Emiya x Reader) Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LIGHT EDITING

Em hated losing. Especially to you. It

It didn't happen often, but when it did, he was hell-bent on rectifying his loss.That "harmless" game of laser tag was no exception, especially since you wouldn't even let him take charge in bed afterward to at least placate his ego. 

That's why every day since Emiya had engaged in Operation: Panty Drop. After getting approval from Romani to use one of the empty small warehouses, Emiya slowly turned it into a laser tag arena. There were buildings, walls, tubes, barrels, basically a mini-war zone. This time you would have to play on his terms, and the stakes would be high. This time every point taken meant someone stripped off a layer of clothing until you were naked and completely at the other's mercy. He wouldn't let you take him for a fool again.

It was also his house, his rules, which meant he had crafted modified versions of Kanshou and Bakuya (but the ones used by Alter with the blades on end), so they fired lasers instead of bullets. There was no way you would beat him using his own guns. 

It also meant he spent so much time at the arena that he neglected to spend time with you, which only made you more fired up when he told you he wanted a rematch at home.

"Would you like to tell me where the hell you keep going every day after we get done doing things for HQ?" You snap at him a little more than slightly testy. 

Em looks at you like you've gone off the deep end with that "You're fucking crazy" startled look on his face. "What, I can't have hobbies?"

"You? Hobbies? I mean, I guess, but I'd love to know what hobby is more important than me." You pout and turn your back to him as you walk to the kitchen to make something to eat. 

Em purses his lips and clamps his hands into fists."Don't be stupid; nothing is more important than you."

"Well, something obviously is because you are never here anymore.You've left me alone for two weeks straight, ever since we got back from the arcade.You haven't even wanted to be the least bit intimate."

Cursing his negligence but not willing to relinquish his revenge, Em walks up behind you and moves the hair from the left side of your neck with his left hand as his right comes to rest on your right hip before sliding up and down your pelvis sensually.

"I'm sorry, but I have something that might make it better."His lips caress your ear as he whispers. 

You lean into him, bringing an arm behind you to wrap it around his neck as you press your ass against his groin. You missed him more than you cared to admit.You missed the deadpan compliments, the ungrateful dismissal of the nice things you did, the blunt realities he seemed full of...even when he drove you crazier than anything with that shitty mouth of his, he wasYOUR cynical asshole.The only man who could school you in the same breathe that he dominated you, Em, was the man you were in love with, and nothing was going to change that.

You hated showing you were a needy mess, but you couldn't take him being gone any longer."Does that something involve you making up for lost time and love?"You purr.

"In a manner of speaking." His lips trail sensually from your ear down your neck."I intend to have you naked and begging by the time we are done." 

You turn to face him, biting your lips as you press against him to kiss him deeply. "What do I have to do?"Your hands run up his chest, his neck, and across his cheeks.You can see the desire growing in his eyes as well as feel it between his legs, the time apart clearly showing.

"I want a rematch.Except for this time, it's a strip laser tag.Every point, you lose a piece of clothing."

He leans in to kiss and bite your neck, but his lips meet your hand as you pull back."You mean to tell me you have been gone for 2 weeks preparing for a rematch of that stupid game?We haven't had sex in two weeks because you got butthurt. I beat you?"

You pull completely out of his arms and point the finger at him with an angry look on your face."Fine fucker, you want a rematch?You got yourself a rematch."Then you turn and walk out, saying, "Don't even think about fucking touching me until this is done.I'll tell you when I'm ready."

Em just watched you shocked and aroused by the juxtaposition of your responses as you sauntered off. 

————————————

A week and a half later, you were at the arena-ready.Smiling to yourself at your ingenuousness, you stood facing Em, ready to whoop his ass.You see, he had made a critical error in establishing the rules.He never set max or min number of pieces of clothing, so you stood there in what looked like jeans, socks, shoes, hoodie, and T-shirt when in reality you also had on leggings, stockings, a G-string, a body fitting baby doll, a tight-fitting workout shirt under your T-shirt and stick on bra cups.

You had way more chances to win than Em, and he was about to find that out. 

When Em materialized his guns, you did the same, much to his surprise.It

it had taken you a week to craft your gun blades and three days to train (they look like the below, but the blade is 2" shorter to fit a female better)

[Gun blade](https://pin.it/75e47dhypfivpd)

"Ready to lose Archer?" You say in a sultry voice before running your tongue along the side closest to the blade edge. 

"Do you even know how to use those things?"

"Guess you will have to find out."Then you turn and head to your side.You can feel Em's eyes traveling over your body, looking for a weakness or some inclination of what you are packing, but you gave away nothing, making sure to layer deceptively. 

When the lights go off, you duck and scurry left, giving your eyes a second to adjust before ducking behind a barrel up against a wall.Listening, you hear nothing, which isn't a surprise.He wouldn't be the Archer he was if you could...

Then the blade of Kanshou glints in the corner of your eye as it slid across your cheek before pivoting to support your chin as it tilted your head up to look at Em, who was perched above you.

"You were saying?Now... please take off your hoodie while you look at me.I want to watch as you strip in submission."His eyes are cold, but his smirk speaks of unrequited lust. 

You watch his eyes dilate as you slooooowly unzip your hoodie."I forgot how much you like first blood, Em."Then you sit up and pull him in for a kiss before whispering, "Like when you took my virginity." 

The kiss was a rookie mistake Em allowed himself to make.You see, he never pulled the trigger to claim first kill, so as you kissed him, you slid the gun of the inside hand towards his chest and pulled the trigger, signaling your point.When the counter signaled a point, Em pulled away in confusion, giving you enough time to scramble up and run off with a small head start before you heard him give chase. 

Quickly you duck behind a fixture and crawl under its latticework and wood base, watching as seconds later Em runs past.You knew this only bought you a small amount of time because once he couldn't find you on the ground, he would start climbing fixtures for a better vantage point, and you would have to come out sooner or later. 

When you can no longer hear his footsteps, you look behind you to check and make sure you see nothing before scooting out backward.With most of your back end clear of the structure, you think you are safe until the edge of a blade rests at your back before your buzzer goes off. 

"One of my favorite views of you.You have such a nice ass and back."Em says before pressing his hips into your ass as his free hand grips your hip. 

Your core unconsciously begins to ache at the sudden contact, and you bite your lip to hold back a moan as you remain pinned by Em's hand and hips. 

"This time, let's actually take off something, shall we?"Hooking the fingers at your hip under the waistband of your jeans, he pulls them down, and you hear, "What the..."

That's when you roll over and twist out of your wide-leg jeans (worn so you could take them off without removing your shoes) before scuttling backward and out the backside of the fixture you were under, your jeans dangling in Em's hand.

"That's not fair! How many fucking layers do you have on!"

You stifle a laugh and hear him growl in frustration before throwing your pants down and chasing after you. 

After another 15 minutes, Em is down to his pants and boots, while you are now barefoot wearing a babydoll and leggings (because socks and shoes count as clothes, a point that infuriated Em). You can tell he is angry and horny, but you refuse to give in. He has to earn your body inch by inch. 

The hard part is the madder he gets, the more ruthless he is, a point you are reminded of as he points the blade of

his gun between your breasts, forcing you to lie down along the large pipe he has backed you up against. 

Pinning your arms above your head, he carefully slices open your babydoll to reveal your silicon-covered nipples. 

"You clearly thought this through and took advantage of me again. Well, let me show you what I do to cheaters." He growls against the crook of your neck as he releases your wrists, dematerializes his guns, and yanks your leggings off, only to curse when he sees there are stockings underneath. 

"You really are going to pay for putting me through this." 

"You! What about...!"

Then his lips are on yours, kissing and sucking as he yanks the remnants of the babydoll off, creating ripping sounds that only inflame you both further.

With the fabric discarded, his fingers grab the edges of the pasties and yank them off like a bandaid causing you to first gasp in pain and then pleasure as he presses both breasts together and captures both nipples in his lips, caressing and biting them until you wrap your legs around his hips and rake your hands through his hair. 

Straddling the pipe, Em rips your stockings open and pulls them off, humming pleasantly when he sees the last barrier between him and his desire.

"Turn over. I intend to enjoy my prize seeing as I worked so hard for it."

You sit up and turn over, laying with your chest on the pipe, your breast parting to either side as you lean against it, while your ass rises towards his face as you kneel on the pipe. 

Sliding his finger under the top of your G-string, Em slowly slides his finger down its length, caressing your skin as he goes. When he reaches your lips, he bends his finger, penetrating your core slightly with the knuckle before running his wet, bent finger towards the front so it caresses your clit.

You groan and push back into him, wanting him to keep touching you. 

He smiles and penetrates your core with his thumb as his finger continues to caress and rub against your enlarged bulb. 

"Em..." Your voice is breathy and full of need as you rock against his touch. 

Not stopping his ministrations, Em lowers his lips to your ass, kissing across and down, until his lips are dangerously close to your core. 

You can feel how close his lips are to yours, and every fiber of you wants to back your ass into his face and force him to play with you, but instead, he blows gently on your slit and across your clit, causing a shiver to go down your back. 

"Shall we see how ready for me you are, my little battle angel?" Then he removes his thumb as fluid starts dripping out of your slit, which he gently licks and sucks clean before releasing you with an exaggerated pop. "Perfectly primed." 

Em then removes the rest of his clothing before materializing a dagger and slicing through your G-string. Then placing his hands at your sides, he pulls you up against him before positioning you above his erection as he sits down on the pipe, ready to support you as you ride him.

Once in position, he releases his hold slightly, so you slide down slowly, enveloping in a way that lets you feel every inch of him as his fingers reach around to cup your breasts. 

Your moans intensify the more he bottoms out, and when you finally sit against his hips, his lips caress your ear. "Play with yourself as you ride me. I want to be able to touch your body."

You lean into him hard, forcing him to take your weight so you can spread your legs and ride him smoothly, your hips rocking in fluid circles as you bring your fingers to your lips over and over so you can keep yourself wet while your other hand runs through his hair behind your head.

Having been deprived of him, your body caves quickly. The slow feeling of him sliding in and out deeply, the uneven pinching and tugging at your nipples, and your expert ministrations on your clit have you a mess in less than a minute. Calling his name, he grabs your hips and pounds into you as he bends you forward, forcing you to move your hand from his hair so you can brace against the pipe.

Your fingers speed up with his thrusts, and soon you are convulsing as you gasp and moan, riding your orgasms to the very end. 

Once you come down, you sit up and lean against him as he wraps his arms around you and kisses your shoulder.

"God, that whole thing was hot. Can we do it again?" He asks hopefully.

You turn and look at him, placing a hand on his chest. "Only if you teach me how to keep up with you. I want to win at least once."

He smiles and kisses you. "I guess I can allow that. Course you aren't allowed to wear as many clothes next time."

You giggle. "Where's the fun in that?"


	41. Meeting Master [Cu x FM]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> light editing

"Well, aren't I lucky to have such an attractive Master this time?"Cú says bluntly with half a smile crossing his mouth.

"Well, of all the Lancers I could have had, you were definitely top of my list Cú."I put my hands in my back pockets, pushing out my chest a little and giving him a sultry smile.

His face turns pink at the unexpected praise."Well, if you aren't just the little charmer.What other talents do you have, sweetheart?" He says as he walks up to me and runs his thumb over my lips. 

I bite his finger and snicker as he sucks in the air, more startled than hurt."Keeping guys like you on their toes.Come on, playboy, let's give you a tour."

"The only thing I need to see is the inside of your room."He sucks on the pad of his finger with a sultry look in his eye.

"No dogs in bed, sorry handsome.Good boys only."I wink and smile. 

"Sassy, aren't we." 

"Submissive much?"I know I'm pushing my luck, but I never back down from a good pissing contest, especially when I'm underestimated.

"Hardly.Just not the kind of man who forces himself on a woman."

"Shame.Some of us like it when men try to dominate us.Keyword being try."I give a little pout, and he raises an eyebrow. 

"Guess you will never know.And here I thought you were a man of opportunity."

"Keep pushing, kitten.You may not be ready when opportunity knocks."

"I won't hold my breath. Now shall we go?There is still a lot to cover before I can call it a day."

"After you."

"Try not to stare at my ass too hard.I'd hate for you to accidentally fall into a hole or trip over something I forget to warn you about."

"Heh.Right."

After leaving the summoning yard, the rest of the tour was uneventful.We ran into a few Masters with their Servants, which I chatted with here and there but said little not related to the tour after our initial engagement. 

We ended the tour in my room."I just realized I never gave you my name.It's $Name.I'd prefer you use it instead of Master from now on.I don't really like the Master/Servant dynamic.I see you as my companion and not some casualty of a magical war you never asked to be part of."

"It's been a pleasure, $Name."

"Likewise.All teasing aside, I'm really excited to work with you from here on out.I'm a fan of your history; I guess you could say."

"Imagine that, my first fan."

"Hah! Hardly.You've had plenty of women underneath you who, IM SURE, were bigger fans.Let's cut the bullshit."I smile."Pulling a fast one on me is gonna be hard."

"So far, you have been one of the more opinionated women I've had the pleasure of being around."

"If you think this is bad, just wait.I'm full of spit and fire with a mouth like a sailor, so don't treat me like some prissy princess, got it?"

"I'll keep that in mind."

"That out of the way, you feel like eating?I know you don't have to, but I know I'm hungry."

"I'll follow you anywhere, beautiful."

I roll my eyes."Why did I even bother to ask."

We make our way towards the mess hall, where I grab what I thought was enough food for Cú and me, but clearly, I was mistaken. 

As soon as I sit down and pile food on my fork, Cú takes my hand and guides it to his mouth. 

I stare at him in shock as he chews and smiles."That's not bad.Thank you for sharing with me."

I glare at him before piling food back on my fork.I watch him as I bring the food to my mouth.He doesn't try to stop me, so I chew and swallow, continuing to watch him.He looks at me with his soft eyes without making a move. 

I stab more food into my fork and look back at him to see him going between eyeing my food and giving me puppy eyes.I squint at him, and he leans on his elbow, still begging with his eyes. 

"Jesus, you are needy."I sigh and roll my eyes as I point the fork at him, and he opens his mouth the takes the food from my fork. 

"Is there something wrong with you feeding me?It's cute how frustrated it makes you."

I push the food and the fork towards him. "I'll go get my own fork." 

"Now, where is the fun in that?" He pouts, but I ignore him. 

When I get back, I find 1/4 of what I had brought out left for me. "Remind me to never share with you when it comes to food."

"I promise I am just as voracious with a woman's body as I am with food. I'm tough to sate in one sitting." 

"For all the sex we AREN'T going to be having. I love how you must assume you are my type." 

"I'm every beautiful woman's type." 

"Somehow, I think you would fuck anything with legs and a nice ass. Bet you like doing it to them from behind too. That way, you don't have to commit; get in and get out no strings. I mean, I can't blame you. Up until now, you only had like 2 weeks every 60 years, if you were lucky, to get laid, so I'd probably be pretty desperate too if I were you."

"You are an awfully harsh critic, aren't you."

"I keep an open mind and a realistic perspective. Unfortunately for you, you are now stuck with me until I die, or humanity is saved, so you have a lot of time to get denied by me." 

"We will see if you can outlast my charm, my dear." 

"The only way you will get in my bed is if you fall in love with me for real." I poke him in the cheek with my fork before rising to put the dishes away. "Time to head back to the room." I begin heading back, assuming he will follow. 

When I arrive, I head straight to my room, walking through the ward I had activated when we left. Cú, who is right on my heels, meets with an invisible door when he tries to enter behind me. "Hey, what gives. I can't follow you in."

"I put a ward on the door to keep you out of my room. You are welcome to sleep anywhere else in the apartment, but like I said, no dogs in bed, only good boys." I turn off the light and crawl into bed, leaving Cú to decide where he will sleep. He isn't a bad servant, he is actually very charming, but I know he isn't serious about anything except maybe his loyalty, which he doesn't have for me. I lay there with my thoughts until I fall asleep.

——————————

Cú has been paired with plenty of women, enough to know when he is being shut out. He doesn't understand why Rhey doesn't take him seriously, and he is hurt that she seems to want no attachment to him whatsoever. Normally the women he has been with love him flirting with them, eating it up with blushes and light touches until they find many a sleepless night in bed with him. 

Not Rhey, though. She blows off his compliments and ignores his attempts to flirt with her, biting back with vicious accuracy, hitting right where it hurts. His only thought is she must have been hurt by someone she loved or wanted to love in the past and now sees every such thing through jaded eyes. If that were the case, he would have to work to win her trust. It wasn't like he hadn't been rejected by a woman before. It just bothered him that she wasn't even giving him a chance.


	42. Breakfast In Bed [Cu x FM]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> light editing  
> rhey to $name

It was really quite depressing to watch such a beautiful sunrise alone.Normally he wouldn’t care because he would be in bed with Master, but today he was standing on the porch, lost in his thoughts as the sun created the horizon. 

He had to admit he was very impressed she could keep up such a barrier while sleeping.She must have stored mana somewhere that she would have to recharge.Regardless of how she did it, the barrier was just as strong as when he ran into it the first time.He knew that because he had quietly tested it on and off all night, and finding out she was THAT adamant about shutting him out really caused a blow to his ego.No woman had thrown him out that hard ever.It reminded him of when he rejected Medb, and that thought made him shiver. 

The question was, what could he do to get her to change her mind?It was almost time for her to wake up...then it hit him. 

Thirty minutes later, Cú was at her door with a tray.Balancing it, on the one hand, he gently knocked on the door.“Wake up, sleeping beauty; I made breakfast.”

A slightly animalistic groan escaped the covers, and Cú smiles.

“Aren’t we just a ray of sunshine in the morning?I’ll be happy to bring it to you if you let down the barrier.”

He watched as I peek my head out of the covers and squints at him.“What is it?”

“Scrambled eggs, bacon, hash browns, French toast, and coffee.”

“Cream and Sugar?”

“If you need more, I can get it.I put in enough to sweeten that personality of yours just enough.”

I squint at him before sitting up.“You may come in now, but keep your hands to yourself.”

He enters carefully, then walks over to the bed and sets the tray in my lap before setting the coffee on the side table next to me.

“Shall I feed you?”

“I’m not inept.”I take the silverware from him a little harsher than intended, and a sadness enters his eyes. 

“I was just trying to do something nice for you.”

“I’m sure you had no ulterior motive.”I take the cup of coffee and take a sip.

“Hmmmmmm.” I sigh happily, and when I peak at Cú under my lashes, I can tell that if he were a real dog, he would have knocked something over with his tail wag. He was that pleased at my reaction.He really is handsome, and he was charming.Maybe I was too harsh, but I wasn’t interested in being another lay. 

I continued to sip my coffee until it was gone.Opening my eyes, I saw Cú was still standing there watching with his arms crossed over his chest.I sigh.“Cú, would you kindly get me some more coffee before I start in on breakfast?”I hold the mug out to him, but when he reaches for it, I tug him towards me just enough that when his face is close to mine, I can grab the back of his head with my free hand and bring his cheek to my lips to kiss.

“That was a perfect cup of coffee.Thank you.”I push him back upright and place the mug in his hand.

His face is red, and he tries to recover with a snarky comment about it only taking a cup of coffee, but it goes unfinished as he turns and walks back into the kitchen to refill my cup.

When he comes back to the bed, he seems surprised I haven’t touched my food. “Now I went to all the trouble of making that for you, so the least you can do is try it.”He pouts slightly as I take the cup and place it next to me.

“I was waiting for you.Didn’t you say something about feeding me?”

His blush returns as his eyes widen a little.“If you don’t want to...”

Kneeling, he quickly takes the knife and fork from me to put some food on the fork before bringing it to my mouth. 

Gingerly I take it off the fork and slowly drag my lips down the tines as I remain eye contact, making him swallow nervously.With the food free, I chew and smile.“I should have you cook more often.”

“Guess it’s not just the way to a man's heart.”He smirks at me.

“Who said anything about you weaseling your way in there?Don’t think that just because I think you are a good cook and INCREDIBLY sexy, I’m suddenly in love with you.All it means is I accept this form of affection.Don’t get twisted.”

I take the fork from him and begin feeding myself.“You really should cook more often though Cú, not only is it excellent, I think it’s hot.”I give him the side-eye and see he is blushing and pouting.

“Even your pout is cute.”I put my silverware down and push the tray to him.“Can you put that back and then come sit with me?”

I swear his ears perked up as he took the tray back to the kitchen and then dematerialized his upper armor, leaving his chest bare and swapped his bottom half for a set of sweats that sat below his incredible Adonis line before sliding into bed on the opposite side. 

“You are insufferable.”

He smiles as he grabs my hip and pulls me against him, making sure my arm draped over his waist.“Give in and curl up with me.I promise I don’t bite hard unless you ask.”

“You think you are so cute.”

“You shouldn’t have said you find me sexy.”

“I take it back then.”I try to pull away, but his grip on my hip is too strong.”

“You aren’t going anywhere.”

“And I’m not gonna be another casual fuck for you either.”

He looks at me startled, loosening his grip just enough that I pull back out of his arms and sit up, staring at him like some wounded animal.

“I would never...”

“That’s not what I hear.My understanding is you like to seduce all your masters.”

“I won’t deny I flirt with all beautiful women, but I have only ever slept with those from my own time.To be honest, I’m not interested in little girls.Course, I want to protect them, but I’m not that kind of guy.Even if we did share a bed, there was never any sex; they just wanted someone to comfort them, and I'm a big softy.”He winks and reaches for a strand of hair, tucking it behind my ear.

“I’m not convinced.”

“Guess I’ll just have to keep showing you that I’m not interested in you as just a lay.”He then lays back and closes his eyes as he rests his head on his arms behind his head.

I grab the remote and leaf through the channels before settling on some random comedy special.Snuggling back into the covers, I lay back down and close my eyes, hoping that if I do t see how hot he is, I won’t be tempted by him. 

It works until I feel his fingers run through my hair.I let out a hum without thinking, which makes him chuckle slightly. 

I ignore him and focus on the feel of his hands in my hair.They are so gentle and delicate, yet I know firsthand how strong they actually are.As he keeps playing with my hair, I imagine his hands running over my body, and I shudder, causing his hand to stop. 

“Everything ok?”

“Yes...just got a chill for a second.”

He tried to mask his amusement.“I see.”The. He begins to touch my hair again. 

I can feel my body warming to his touch, and I curse myself for admitting my feelings.It’s going to be a long hard road of attempted resistance from me, but I know in the end I will succumb. I refuse to do it, though, unless I take part, if not all of him with me.


	43. Sexual Healing [Cu x FM]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LIGHT EDITING

I thought nothing could be worse than being sick.I didn’t know that being sick around Cú would be 10x worse for my heart.

Cú knew something was wrong when he went to my door to knock on the barrier, and his fist went through the doorway like it normally should. 

“$Name?”He asked tentatively.

When no answer came, he called me again. “$Name?”

When I still didn’t answer, he stepped inside and walked over to the bed.When he didn’t see me right off the bat, he became concerned.That’s when he pulled the blankets back and saw my flushed face and hair stuck to my forehead with sweat. 

“$Name?! $Name, wake up!”

He tries to shake my shoulder gently to get me to wake up, but it takes a moment before I groan and turn a weak eye towards him.

He places a hand on my forehead.“Damnit, you’re burning up!I have to get you in the shower.”

He quickly scoops me up and takes me into the bathroom, where he turns the shower on with one hand as he balances me against him with the other. 

Dematerializing his clothes from the waist up and testing to make sure the water was cool, not cold, he holds me against him as the water rushes over me. 

To me, the water is freezing, so I try to squirm in his arms, but he holds me firmly to him.“I have to get you cooled down, idiot, so stop moving and curl up against me so my body heat can help warm you.I have to get that fever down, and this is the quickest way.”He growls at me.

I don’t even have the strength to argue, which worries him even more.How sick are you?He had no idea, and it makes him angry that he let me keep that stupid barrier up. 

Keeping his lips at my forehead to gauge the fever, he waits until my body cools before turning off the water.Now I am cool and a soaking wet mess. 

“You aren’t going to like this, but I have to take your clothes off and dry you off.”

I try to squirm away, but his grip is still too firm, so I give up and let him carry me out of the shower and sit me up on the edge of the bath.When he is sure I am stable, he slowly removes my shirt before picking me up and placing me over his shoulder gently so he can remove my pants and underwear. 

Leaving my clothes in a wet pile, he grabs a towel and places it over my back as he slowly lifts me off his shoulder and sits me briefly on the edge of the bath long enough to wrap a towel around me and pick me up in a princess carry.

He then takes me back to the bed and lays me in it, making sure to cover me up before heading to the medicine cabinet.After digging through the minimal amount of medicines, he decides to start with Motrin, which reduces fever and headaches.He knows you have a fever, so one out of two isn’t bad.Reading the instructions, he pulls out four tablets before going to the kitchen for a glass of water. 

Once he has everything he needs, he sits down beside me and lifts me to a seated position.“$Name?Please take this.It should make you feel better.”

I look at him weekly before looking at the pills and giving him a weak smile.I take the pills and carefully place them into my mouth before letting Cú put the glass to my lips to drink them down. 

With the medicine taken, he lays me back down and moved to the other side of the bed so he can sit down. 

My eyes close, and soon my breathing slows, signaling I have fallen asleep.Now all Cú can do is wait and hope for the best. 

————————————

Several hours later, I open my eyes to see Cú sitting across from you, watching you intently. 

“Do you feel any better?”He asked with worry in his voice.

I nod and sigh heavily before reaching out and taking his hand, linking your fingers together.“Thank you Cú, my headache was so bad, and I felt so cold from my fever.”

“It is my job to take care of you, though I probably could have kept you from getting this sick if you hadn’t blocked me out of your room.”An accusatory look in his eye.

“Yeah...I should have trusted you.” I cough suddenly and then sniffle, causing Cú to place his hand on my forehead.

“Your fever seems to have gone down.”He says skeptically as he goes to remove his hand and I grab it bringing it to my lips so I can kiss and nibble his fingers as I stare into his eyes.“The fever my gone, but that isn’t the only heat my body feels.”

Cú blushes furiously.“You’re sick.You should think about getting better, though if you have enough energy to tease me, I’m sure you are on the road to recovery.”

“Why don’t you go to the cabinet and get me one Mucinex tablet, and we can see just how fast my recovery is.”

Cú raises an eyebrow before getting up to get the requested medicine. 

“Thanks,”I say before going into another coughing fit.

When the coughing stops, I take the pill and then finish off the water Cú provided earlier. 

“Hand me that so I can get you more.”He reaches out his hand, and I hand over the glass.

When Cú returns and places the glass on the table next to the bed, I reach out my hand.“Since you can’t get sick, will you come to cuddle with me until I feel better?”

“Only if you promise to rest and not tease me.”

I pout but agree.“Fine.”

Cú sidles up to me under the covers before laying on his back, placing one arm behind his head as he used the other to pull me against him.“I didn’t say you couldn’t touch me, just that you couldn’t tease me.”

I lay my arm on his chest as I rest my head on his shoulder, which causes Cú to blush as he is painfully reminded that I am naked under the sheets.Now your soft breasts are pressed against his side as my leg drapes over his.He can feel the heat and moisture of my sex but tries to ignore it, along with the erection that threatens to grow. 

“You know Cú....you are taking care of me is sweet and kind of a turn-on.”I begin tracing nonsensical circles over his chest as he stared at the ceiling. 

“You really can be quite the gentleman, which is also a turn-on.”

Cú’s breathing beings to get heavier, but he doesn’t take his eyes away from the ceiling. 

“Are you worried about me getting sicker, or do you just not find me attractive when I’m sick?”

He closes his eyes and sighs heavily.“Don’t be stupid; of course, I find you attractive when you are sick.You are actually quite cute sick.I want you to get better, and I don’t want to make it worse or have you think I am taking advantage of your illness.”

“I see.”I pout and turn my back to him.

“Come on, kitten; you’re killing me.”He rolls to his side and wraps an arm around my waist as he starts running his fingers up and down my toro. 

I sigh happily as his chest presses against my back.“Why don’t you convince me you’re sorry you have to reject me.”

“Such a little minx.” He whispers in my ear before moving my hair from my neck and kissing down its length.“I am sorry and will be happy to indulge you when you are no longer sick.......if you are still interested.”Then his hand slides down my side, across my hip, and down to my sex, which he parts with two fingers before caressing my clit with the third.

I gasp as my hands reach back to tangle in his hair.“How could I not be interested, especially now?”My voice is needy. 

“Your ability to resist me is formidable.”He says with a smile before removing his hand from my sweet spot, making me groan in protest. 

“Now, now you need to get better....” He scoots back and pulls me gently, so I now lay on my back “...and the only way you are going to do that...” he takes my exposed nipple in his mouth as he swirls and tugs on the sensitive flesh “...is if you do exactly what I say.”

“Now who's teasing w... Then my hands grip the sheets as my mouth opens in a soundless cry as Cú slips under the sheets and between my legs to attend to the rising heat between my legs. 

As his tongue caresses my mound, one hand snakes up to play with my nipple as the other slowly penetrates my dripping sex.

“So wet and hot already.It’s gonna need a lot of attention to get the temperature down.” He says in my mind as he inserts a second finger before curling them enough to hit my spot. 

I whine as my hand's search for his hair under the sheets.I desperately need to feel him as my desire begins to rise rapidly. 

“Cú...please don’t stop...”

“I have no intention to.You’re too hot.I can’t leave you in this condition, or you will surely get sicker.”

“Mmmnnnnn, you shouldn’t be *gasp* enjoying this as much as you are.”

“Shouldn’t I?I actually care about you, you know, despite what you think, and giving you pleasure makes me incredibly happy.”

I blush, grateful he can’t see, so he doesn’t mistake it for a fever.

“I care about you too, Cú.I want you to love me AND hmmmmmnnnn love being with me. *gasp*.”

Then his lips are gone as he slides up my body and captures my lips to kiss me passionately. 

“After today, I never want you to think I don’t love you ever again.”

Then he lines our hips up before entering me slowly, capturing my moans with his lips.When he has entered me fully, he rolls on his back, pulling me on top of him.Neither my hips nor lips detach from their current occupancy. 

“You’re in control; just know I’m not letting you go.”

Then he releases my lips and places his hands on my hips as he begins to roll his into mine. 

“Don’t be shy now, kitten, or I’ll tease you some more.You’re still nice and hot down there, so I’m sure I can find a way to keep your fire blazing.” 

I slap his chest before digging my nails in as I ride him slowly at first. 

His fingers dig into the soft flesh of my ass before sliding down and back up my thighs. 

“You know it’s hard to find you cute when you are naked and riding me like this.All it makes me want to do is dirty things to you.”

His hands go back to my ass as they increase the pace of my hips as they slide up and down his cock. 

“Cú, I need to touch you.”Then my fingers are on his, pulling them from my ass so they can lace with mine. 

With our fingers intertwined, I lean down and kiss him deeply as our hands rest interlaced on the mattress by his head. 

I can feel my desire rising, and I break the kiss to put a finger to his lips.“Suck.”

He moans and complies, soaking my finger before releasing it.Sitting up, I begin playing with myself as I ride his cock, setting my own pace. 

Within moments I am whimpering as he hits my spot over and over again. At the same time, I increase the speed and pressure on my clit. 

“Cù...”. I call out drowning in need.

“Yes?”His voice is strained, and his breathing is heavy.

“Cum with me...please...”. Then my back arches as my mouth open in a soundless moan marking the arrival of my orgasm. 

I can tell Cú’s hit him too as his fingers dig painfully into my ass, and he thrusts hard into me, bottoming out as his seed pours into me.” 

When my spasms subside, I collapse on his chest and pull the sheets over us as he wraps his arms around me. 

“I love you, Cú.Thank you for taking care of me.”

“I love you too, and you don’t have to thank me.I wanted to do it so you know I love you.”

I kiss his chest, and he kisses the crown on my head. 

“Get better soon.I want to know what sex is like when you aren’t sick.”

I pinch him, and he pouts. 

Though I hate being sick, having Cú take care of me makes it tolerable. However, it’s still awful for my heart. 


	44. Winter Solstice [Cu x FM]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LLIGHT EDITING

"So, Cú, have you ever celebrated Christmas with anyone?"

Cú looked at me in thought. "The Celts celebrated the Winter Solstice, so this would be my first Christmas."

"Well, why don't you tell me what the Winter Solstice is like so we can celebrate that together as well."

"Well, the purpose of the Winter Solstice celebration was to revert the course of the sun since the days were getting shorter and shorter, so, before the course of the sun could be charted, a festival to bring the sun back was necessary."

"During this time, a Yule Log is burnt, which must come from one's own land or be a gift, and it must not be purchased. It is traditionally ignited with the remaining piece of last year's Yule log, so the light is passed on from one year to another. The Yule log is to burn slowly for TWELVE days in the fireplace before it is extinguished. The ashes are stowed away and in springtime mixed with seeds and brought out on the fields. Thus, the Sun's power, symbolized in the Yule log, is distributed over the land. The rest of the wood is kept until next year to ignite the new log."

In terms of decorations, the house is decorated with evergreen branches which remind us of the promise that nature will be green again in springtime and life will return to the lands. In the Irish tradition, a house decorated with greeneries is expected to offer a place of rest to nature spirits fleeing from cold and darkness."

"There is also the belief that a great battle is waged between the Oak King, the God of the waxing light, or the Divine Child, and the Holly King, the God of the waning light, or the Dark Lord. Each year at the winter solstice, the Oak King wins the battle and rules, until the Holly King defeats him at the time of the summer solstice."

I look at him in amazement. "I had no idea there was so much behind the Winter Solstice. I feel bad for never inquiring more into your beliefs and culture, Cú."

He blushes. "There has been no reason for you to inquire about such things, though it flatters me that you are interested."

"So, where should we start?"

"Why don't we search out a Yule log, holly, and mistletoe first. If anything else aligns with that, we will do that as well."

I nod.

————————————

And I thought finding a Christmas tree was going to be the most ambitious.Cú ended up being INCREDIBLY picky about what log we could use as a Yule log.Between the log and the tree, we spent 4 hours.Fortunately, the holly, evergreen branches and mistletoe were found during this process.

When we got back to the house, at least I was cold to the bone. 

"I'm going to make something hot to drink.Do you want anything?"

"Yeah, just gimme whatever you are having."

When I came back with two hot toddies in hand, Cú had the tree up, and the Yule log slowly burning. 

"I would have helped you, you know."

"I know you would have, but it was always my responsibility to start the fire in my house, and that tree was pretty heavy, so I decided to put that up as well."

I sigh and hand him his drink.

As he takes a sip, his eyes go wide, and he makes a shower face."Is there alcohol in this?"

"Of course.It's perfect for where I'm at on the cold meter right now.Do you need sweetener?"I smile.

"Nope...need a second to get accustomed to the taste."

When the drinks were done, we set about stringing the evergreen boughs together into a wreath."We can our this on the inside of the door since the holly goes on the outside to ward off evil spirits, correct?"

"That is correct."He smiles before taking the wreath and holly and attaching them to the door. 

"So what do we need to do with this tree?"He points at the tree next to the fireplace.

"My favorite part."I go to the closet, pull out the ornaments and lights, and then bring them next to the tree."First, we have to string the lights, and then we put the ornaments on,"I say with a huge smile.

Slowly I unravel the lights as Cú watches in amusement. 

"Imagine putting actual candles on the tree,"I say as I circle once...twice...three times around the tree.

"People seriously decorated it with lit candles...?"

"Yes.The first Christmas trees around the 15-1600's had real candles that they lit and various array of fresh decorations from nature.Today everything is cheaply made, but in many cases, you can still get handmade ornaments of wood or glass."

"Did they ever burn the house or at least the tree down?"

I laugh."I imagine it happened somewhere, but I have yet to find documented incidents."

——————————-

With the lights up, I turned to Cú. "Ready to help decorate?"

"Sure." He walks over and stands next to me. "So, how does this work?"

"Well, for starters, reach in that box and pull out an ornament. Once you gauge its weight, find a branch sturdy enough to support its weight and hang it there. Just make sure to spread each ornament out as much as possible and don't shirk the top or bottom."

"Sounds easy enough."

With Cú's help (mainly with the high branches), we could decorate the entire tree quickly.

"Ok, now stand back a sec," I say to him, and he complies. "One....two....three...TA DAAAAA!" And the lights on the tree went on.

"That's actually really pretty." He said, surprised. "Worth all that work."

"I know, right!" I say excitedly. "Now, technically, your gift should go under the tree, but I don't want to wait, so here..." I hand him his gift "...open it."

He looks at the package, surprised. "You got me something?"

"Of course I did. Why wouldn't I?"

Be blushes and unwraps the gift to find a leather motorcycle jacket.

"As soon as I saw it, I thought of how good you would look in it."

He immediately puts it on, and I feel my face flush. "Just as hot as I thought you would be."

He smirks. "Isn't there a tradition around this time that involves kissing?"

"Clearly, you spend too much time talking to other servants. If you know there is. Couples are supposed to kiss under the mistletoe."

Then he grabs my arm and drags me to the mistletoe he hung under the bedroom door frame before pulling my arms around him and kissing me deeply. 

"Nowhere is MY FAVORITE thing about Christmas." He says as he smiles and kisses me again.

I blush and hug him tightly, wishing every day could be as sweet as this.


	45. Cú x Master: Coitus (Fates Lost Love Axed Scene)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LIGHT EDITING

The trip back had taken longer than expected since I violated him every chance I got.I grabbed his ass in the aisle when he bent down to examine a bottle, hugged him aggressively from the front and kissed him, almost knocking him over, played with his ponytail as we walked around the store, and put my hand in the back pocket of his pants when we made our purchases. 

By the time we walked in the door, his face was grinning like an idiot."You are beautiful and uncharacteristically affectionate today.It truly does make me wish I had said something sooner." 

I yank his hair and stick my tongue out at him as he walks to the table and puts our food down.

"Why don't you save that for the bedroom." He turns and looks at me with sultry eyes causing me to gasp as my eyes open wide.

"Your reactions really are the best."He says with a coy smile as he goes into the kitchen and pulls what we need for the table. 

I pout at being ignored but decide to take advantage of his back being turned.I walk up behind him and wait until he has plates in both his hands before wrapping my arms around him and slipping my hands under his shirt to caress his bare chest.

"Hmmmmmm.You know I've imagined your intimate touch so many times, but this is even better than I imagined."He places the plates down on the counter and turns around, so my hands run up and down his back. 

I rise on my tiptoes and kiss him eagerly."Cú..."My voice is pleading as my hands wander down to the front of his pants and begin to undo them."I need you...please, Cú." 

I kiss down his body with his pants undone until I get to the waistband at his hips.At first, I slide my tongue across his Adonis line before sucking the skin hard enough to leave a mark.I hear his sharp intake of breath as his hands grip the counter hard.

With hooded eyes, I look up at him and smile.His face is flushed, his muscles tense, and his eye riddled with need."Did I hurt you, my love?" I say teasingly."My apologies.Let me kiss it and make it better."I kiss back down as I hook my fingers into the loops of his waistband and slowly slide his pants past his ass, releasing his erection. 

A deep, impatient moan escapes his lips, and I can tell he is trying to hold back.I smile inside at the gesture, knowing his only point of reference is the night he took my virginity.I knew even then he was unable to enjoy himself as he spent the whole time trying not to hurt me while making it feel good. 

This time I would make sure he enjoyed himself thoroughly. 

I gently took his length in my right hand, placing my thumb under its base and wrapping my fingers around its girth as I kissed from the base to the tip, parting his slit with my tongue as it slid across the bulb. 

A surprised moan tore from him as his knees buckled a little.

Placing my lips against his shaft, I brush its length as I speak, "I'm sorry the first time we did this, you couldn't enjoy yourself as I had wanted."I glance up at him to see he is breathing heavier, biting his lip and desperate.My eyes never leave his as I speak again. "I intend to make up for that tonight..." I lick up his length, not breaking eye contact "...and EVERY night after this."

Then I shift in front of him and take his entire length into my mouth slowly as his moans of pleasure ring out, and his hands tangle in my hair. 

His size fills my mouth, and it takes a few moments to find the best way to pleasure him and not gag.He doesn't rush me, which I am grateful for.Once I'm situated, I place my hands on his hips and begin riding him with my face, creating the rhythm. 

Alternating licks, nibbles, and sucking, I bring him quickly to the edge of his control.

"Mmmmmnahh...Mas...hnnnnnmm...Mas...ter...haaaaaah!"He grips my hair tightly, signaling that he is at his peak. "Master, I'm... hmmm... I'm gonna cum." He tries to pull out, but I grip his hips tighter, tighten my lips around him, and thrust one final time to the base.He can't withstand it, and his seed pours into my mouth and down my throat as a slightly more female moan escapes his lips. 

He leans back into the cabinets breathing hard as I gently suck every last drop of him from his shaft before sliding up his body and biting his neck. 

He hums pleasantly before looking at me."And where did my princess learn to do that?"I can hear the jealousy in his voice behind the smile he gives. 

"I read a lot and have watched porn before."I lean my head against his thigh to hide my embarrassment."Part of me had always hoped I would be able to be intimate with you after our first time, so I wanted to make sure I was ready."

"Well, you clearly learned a lot."He took my chin and lifted me so he could whisper in my ear."Is it my turn to show you what I know?" 

I shudder at the seductive tone of his voice."Only if you promise only to call me Master when we are in bed.It turns me on too much."My breathing has begun to get heavy, and my eyes look at him intensely.

"Is that so?"His smile is devilish as he nibbles my ear."Then what do you want me to call you?"

"I'd like to have you use my name, so Rhey will be fine as well as any other nicknames you have."I blush and try to look away, but he holds my chin firmly in his hands, turning it to kiss me deeply. 

"$Name..." his voice is husky, and I can see the long-repressed desire in his eyes."let me take you properly this time so I can show you how much I've loved you."

The sound of my name on his lips is intoxicating.I whine as I grab his hair tie and release his ponytail before interlacing my fingers in his hair and pulling his lips against mine.Demandingly, I run my tongue across his lips, trying to gain entry, but he just chuckles against them. 

The next thing I know, my legs are around his hips, and his clothes have disappeared, leaving him naked underneath me.I quickly wrap my arms around his neck as he carries me to my bed. 

I kiss him again, and he bites my lip, causing me to open them just enough for his tongue to slide in and begin caressing my tongue. 

I pout against his lips, and he breaks the kiss to laugh softly."Don't pout, princess.As cute as it is, I couldn't live with myself if anything I did tonight caused you to be sad."

So lost in him and his touch, I didn't realize we had reached the bed until I was laid on my back, and he was next to me, running his finger across my jaw and down my neck. 

We lay there a minute with his delicate touches across my neck and face being the only intimacy we share. 

Soon I get antsy and look over to see the worry in his eyes."Cú?What's wrong?Are you having second thoughts?"

He shakes his head but doesn't speak.

I look at him, confused."I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong, love."

He bites his lip and closes his eyes a second as I say the word love.I can tell something is eating him, so I reach up and touch his cheek, which he covers independently. 

Suddenly I know what's wrong."You're a good man Cú.You won't hurt me.I'm not a child anymore.You don't have to hold back and be gentle..."

Then his lips slam on mine as his hands begin ripping my clothes off. 

I gasp in surprise against his lips, only to have him break the kiss and bite down on my neck."Don't stop saying my name."He growls against my skin as he throws the tatters of my top across the room. 

"Now be a good girl and don't move."Suddenly his spear materializes, and he kisses me deeply, distracting me, so I don't see him slip his Spears's head under the front of my bra before lifting it enough to twist its head and slice it open, exposing my breasts. I am instant.

"God, that was hotter than I thought it would be."His spear disappears again as he slides down my body, trailing kisses down my neck and collar bone. 

My body begins to squirm in anticipation as his kisses draw closer to my breast."You even more beautiful than I remember, Master.I just want to devour all of you."Then his lips are on one nipple as the fingers of his other hand fondle the other. 

My back arches as the warmth of his mouth envelop the sensitive bundle of nerves, causing them to harden instantly."I love the way your body responds to me almost as much as I love you,"I whine as my face turns red, and I hear him hum in pleasure as he sucks hard on my nipple before releasing it with a pop. 

"Shall we see how much you have enjoyed me touching you, Master?"His hands slide down my torso to my pants, which he deftly undoes with his teeth before pulling them down with my parties. 

I can feel how wet I am as the fabric releases my cunt.If I weren't so turned on, I would've been embarrassed. 

Cú moans deeply in pleasure before parting my legs and wrapping his lips around my clit as his tongue laps at the fluid seeping out. 

I grab the sheets, arch my back and scream his name as a surge of pleasure washes across my body. 

"Master...do I always make you this wet?"His lips brush my clit as he speaks, sending electric shocks of pleasure through me before he gently sucks in my clit as he traces the entrance of my pussy, causing more fluid to flow out. 

I moan and try to rock my hips against his face, but instead cry out when he inserts two fingers all the way into my cunt as he increases the pressure of his tongue on my clit. 

"Please ...Cú...I can't...I need you..."

He replaces his tongue with his fingers as he slides up my body to kiss me."Master..."He says as he breaks the kiss and nuzzles my neck."...beg me to take you.Tell me how much you want me."

My need is overwhelming.Taking his head in both my hands, I pull him up and place my lips to his ear as I snarl. "Damn you, Hound, I want you and have wanted you so badly that I want you to fuck me so hard you cum in my brain.Now be a good boy and fuck me as I asked." 

The small part of me that disliked how sore I would be the next morning would regret the things I said at that moment.That was a tiny, insignificant part of me, though.The rest of me would do anything to relive this moment over and over in the days to follow. 

The growl that escaped his lips was primal, and when I looked into his eyes, I saw his irises had changed to horizontal slits.My eyes opened in surprise as I watched him change into his berserker form as he loomed above me."You will regret asking that so cockily, Master.I hope you are ready." 

Suddenly I was flipped over by a clawed hand as his tail wrapped around my middle and pulled me against his hips at the perfect angle to enter me smoothly in one quick motion. 

At that moment, all I saw was white as he bent us in half and rode me like an animal.Biting the back of my neck, but not enough to draw blood, while reaching a hand underneath to stimulate my clit, he drove me to climax. 

My moans and cries of pleasure were filled with need as he continued to drive deeper and deeper into me, pounding my G-spot as my fluids poured over his length uncontrollably. 

I came quickly, screaming his name into the mattress as my body shuddered and my walls clamped over and over his length. 

He slowed long enough to whisper in my ear, "Don't think we are done Bitch" before turning me over, pulling my legs around his waist, picking me up, and slamming me against the wall as he began to fuck me again. 

I whimpered in renewed pleasure as he bit my neck, and I tore at his chest.He growled deeply as my nails drew blood, increasing his thrusting and speed. "Marking your territory Bitch?Do you really want to turn me on more?" 

I growl as I rake my nails down the back of his neck and across his shoulders, a rebellious look in my eye.Every noise he makes expresses his primal need for me.Biting down on my shoulder hard enough to leave marks, his fingers (currently placed on my ass) part the lips of my cunt more as he slams into me deeper as squelching sounds begin to increase, my fluids pouring over him yet again from the pleasure he gives me with every thrust against my G-spot.

I am overflowing with lust as I fall victim to his animalistic side. Releasing his neck, relying on him to keep me against the wall, I reach one hand down to massage my clit as the index and middle finger of the other wrap around the base of his erection tightly, creating a makeshift cock ring. 

The sudden change in pressure elicits a whine from him as he suddenly pumps harder and faster.I can tell he is getting close now, which turns me on even more.Clamping my legs against him, I increase the pressure and speed of my finger on my clit, letting little whines escape, so he knows I'm getting close.

He begins grunting and breathing heavily until I lean my head against the wall and cry out as another orgasm rocks me, causing me to release him and myself as I dig my nails into his chest. 

With the pressure on his cock released, the sounds of my ecstasy ringing in his ears, and my body shaking against his, he gives a final pump before he rests his head on my shoulder and unloads into me. 

We stand there panting for several moments before he removes me from the wall and carries me back to the bed. 

I am half asleep when he lays me down and then lays down beside me with his head propped on his hand. He shifts until our bodies are completely touching.One arm is draped over my waist as his clawed hand gently cups my breasts while his tail is draped over my leg and is currently parallel to my body, gently tapping out a steady rhythm as it wags contentedly.

I fall asleep to his deep voice in my ear."My Bitch." He says before he exhales a hum of pleasure, the claw of his thumb gently caressing my chest. 

——————————

When I awake and roll over, I look into the eyes of aclothed and terrified Lancer.

"$Name!Are you ok?!"

I go to sit up and moan in discomfort."Looks like you worked me over pretty good.That was you, right?"I wince as I slowly sit up. 

"I think so...I saw everything, but I wasn't in control.It was like another me took over."

He blushed deeply as he recalled the events that occurred and shifted in the bed as he tried not to get aroused by them again. 

"Do you know how it happened?Like what triggered it?" 

"If I had to guess, it was something you said when you talked dirty to me."He hummed as he remembered that moment the shifted again as he felt himself losing the battle against his desire. 

"Well, we should try to figure out how that happened.It would be advantageous to be able to access your berserker form in battle, especially if you can switch between them readily."

I slowly shift to sit on the edge of the bed, taking a second before I try to stand.Cú quickly comes over and picks me up in a princess carry before I can. 

"Where to?"

My stomach growls."Right." He laughs, and I punch his arm as he carries me into the living room and sits me down on the couch."This will be much more comfortable than the chair."

I lean into the corner of the couch and sigh comfortably before Cú leans down and kisses me gently."I'm sorry I hurt you."

"I am, and I'm not.You're quite the intense lover.I wouldn't change that for the world.I just need to get used to you."I kiss him again deeper, running my tongue over his bottom lip affectionally. 

He breaks the kiss and smiles."I'll bring the food and wine lover.Just sit tight princess, I'll take good care of you."

"You always have my love."I lean back and close my eyes. 

Moments later, the food is reheated, and the wine is poured.Cú brings them o, sits them over, and sets them on the table in front of the couch before turning on the TV low. 

I get a whiff as he picks up a plate and puts some on a fork."That smells amazing."I hold my hands out, but he shakes his head.

"What do you mean no."I pout, causing him to bite his lip.

"Can you stand up a second and move to your right?"

I grumble but slowly stand and shift right as he sits in my spot, propping a pillow behind him and puts his right leg along the length of the couch back."Ok, now come snuggle against me so I can feed you."

I blush but slowly sit down and lean against his chest as he slowly feeds me until I motion that I'm finished. 

"Feel better?"

"Yes, but I bet you are uncomfortable."I begin to sit up when his arm pulls me back against his chest."Why don't you let me decide that?" 

I blush."Can I at least grab the wine?"

He closes both eyes and sighs in pretend exasperation before opening one to look at me slyly."Long as you don't try to leave."

"I won't."I sit up and grab the glass, taking a sip before I feel pulled back against his chest. 

"Mmmmnnnhh!"I complain mid-sip trying not to spill anything.

"Quit complaining and set it on the side table behind me." 

I swallow and reach behind and around him to place the glass on the table, leaving me completely vulnerable to his lips as he kisses down my neck and wraps his arms around my waist, locking me in place. 

I kiss his cheek and snuggle into the crook of his neck. 

After a few minutes, I timidly ask a question."Cú?"

"Yes, princess?"

"Was I any good...in bed, I mean."

I can tell he is embarrassed because his neck turns red."You really need to ask?"

I nod against his neck.

"Well, for starters, I don't think I would have gone berserk if you sucked.Second, I sure as hell wouldn't have been such a mess in the kitchen.Third..." he takes my hand and places it on his rock hard erection "...I wouldn't be rock hard again."He squeezes my hand, causing me to cup the base of his shaft, drawing out another needy moan before bringing my hand to his lips and kissing it.

"Cú!Why didn't you say something?!"

"You're so sore you can barely walk.Like hell, I'm gonna make it worse.He'll survive."

"How chivalric of you.What are you, my Saber now?"

He leans into my ear."I was.That's why you're in the state you are in now." 

I blush deeply, and he runs a hand down my back and over my ass, pulling my hips into his."More like a flesh and bone representation of that spear of yours.No saber could go as deep as you did."

He pulls me into a passionate kiss."That mouth of yours..." His hands cradle me, and then I am once again being carried to the bedroom.By the time I hit the bed, he has dematerialized all his clothes. 

"This time, Master, try not to turn me on too much.I want to be able to enjoy you this time."

He kisses me as he positions himself between my legs, which are already slick with desire, and then slides in slowly as his tongue penetrated my lips, stealing my moans.

I am soooooo sore, but it is a good sore.He makes sure to move slowly until my legs wrap around his hips and my nails dig into his back."Harder Cú...please."He pulls me up and sits back on his calves as he lets me ride him, setting my own pace and depth.His hands grip my ass to make sure I don't let him slip out. 

Interlacing my fingers in his hair, I kiss him over and over before taking his hand and sucking on his index and middle fingers.When they are slick, I guide them, dripping, down to my clit and continue kissing him as he begins driving me to climax. 

I moan into his mouth, his neck, and his ear telling him I love him until my walls clamp down over his cock and my fluids drench us both for the third time that night.His name tears from my lips only to have him whisper mine as I come down from my high. 

At this moment, I cannot imagine loving anyone else as much as I love him, and I make a mental note never to stop telling him that in the days to come.


	46. Bind Me [Emiy x FR]

Part 1: Denial

When Emiya had first asked me in bed if I trusted him, I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Of course I do."

He smiled before kissing my neck."Do you trust that I would never do anything that hurt you?"

"Oooof course?Where is this going, love."

He kisses my shoulder."If I asked you to try something ...different in bed would you be willing?"

"As long as it didn't hurt and I got to do it to you too."

I watched a slight shudder journey down his body before he didn't let me say another word but his name that night.

——————————————-

Two days later, I found myself blindfolded naked in my bedroom. 

"If it gets too much, just say the safe word."

"Phantasm, correct?"

"That's correct." Then I hear him walk towards me and stop before kissing me passionately as he removes the blindfold. His breathing is already heavy, and I can practically smell his need. 

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Then he picks me up and carries me to the bed where he lays me down and whispers, "Thank you for trusting me. I promise you won't regret it." Then he reaches under the bed to the right, and I hear the sound of chains as he pulls up a handcuff with a chain that leads under the bed. 

I watch as he brings it towards me before slowly taking my hand. "I'm serious. I won't hurt you." His eyes are sincere, so all I can do is smile and trust him as he applies the handcuff to first one wrist, then the other, then one ankle, then the other. 

"Lay down, and I will adjust them tight enough that you can't move but loose enough that they don't pull at your joints or cut off circulation."

I do as he asks, and soon my arms are shackled straight out to each side while my legs can move freely as long as they don't go above my waist. 

"Now, my love, all you have to do is lay there and enjoy as much as you can while not being able to touch me.”

“Shall I assume that since my lips don’t have a ball gag in them, I am allowed to speak?”

Bringing his lips to my ear, he whispers, “Oh my love, the one thing I will never take or suppress is your voice.I need to hear it... I crave it.Your moans and cries of pleasure are like a siren's cry turning me mad with lust.In fact, I want you to tell me what you need now that you can’t touch me, so I know how to bring you the ecstasy you desire.”

I blush.“Em, you know that embarrasses me.”

“I know it does, but it’s such a turn-on for me, and I’m a little selfish.I promise I’ll make it up to you when it’s your turn.”

“You better.”

He smirks as he slides down my body to rest at my legs.“Normally, I start from the top down, but today your lips are going by to be the first and last thing I touch since I know how much you enjoy kissing and biting me.”

“Are you seriously not going to kiss me the entire time?”

“Not those lips.I want to know just how desperate for me you are.”As he looks at me, his eyes take on a sharp, sadistic look that unexpectedly ignites my core, and all I can think is what I have gotten myself into.

I don’t have long to ponder this thought, as his lips start kissing from my left knee to my hip as his left hand gently holds my knee bent and steady. 

I close my eyes.If I can’t touch him, I want to make sure I focus on fully feeling everything, and looking at him is distracting, to say the least. 

I had never paid attention to how truly soft his lips were or how gentle he could be.When he wasn’t in the throes of passion, his touch felt like a feather running across my body.His long fingers wrapping my body in their tender embrace.It made me realize that each time his hands and arms wrapped around most if not all of what they touched on me, I felt smaller, skinnier, sexier.It made my body shudder slightly, and Em give a short laugh.

“We have barely just begun, and your body is already quivering, love.I had no idea your body was that responsive to me.”

“The mind is a powerful thing.It seems my sense of you is enhanced now that I can’t touch you.”

“I see.”His kisses have stopped at the juncture between my thigh and my pelvis.“Then I guess I’ll have to test how strong an imprint I’ve made on your mind.”He then brings a finger to the base of my lips right above my hole and inserts just the pad of his finger into the small folds as he traces the rim of my lips and hole. 

I suck in the air as I grip the sheets and hum as pleasure spikes for a second.

“It looks so inviting, you know.Your clit is already peeking out of its hood at the mere thought of me touching it.I bet if I were to insert two fingers now, it would completely expose itself. 

I lift my head to see Emiya staring seductively at me, waiting for me to look so he can watch my reaction.

Then two fingers slide inside me, and I feel them curl before hitting my spot, making me throw my head back and bite my lip as I moan and strain against the chains.

“That’s it.Struggle.Want me.Beg me.Need me.”Then he lowers his lips to mine as he licks my clit once.....

“Mmmnnnn...”

...twice...

“Please....”

...three times...

“Em...”

...then his touch is gone, and my sex is dripping a combination of his saliva and my fluids.I look up, shooting daggers to see him anomalistically licking his lips and fingers as he stares at me.

“Fuck you.”

“Yes...but not yet.”

Then he slowly breaks his gaze to kiss down my right thigh to the knee. 

I close my eyes and try to focus on calming down, but the throbbing between my legs and the feel of his lips is even more distracting than looking at him.

“Fuck.”I accidentally say out loud before repeating it in my head angrily as Emiya chuckles.

“Glad you are enjoying yourself, dear.”

Then my sigh turns pleasant as he kisses from pelvic bone to pelvic bone while his hand caresses up and down my inner thigh.

I smile as his lips stop at my navel, and his arms slip underneath me to pull me into a hug as he kisses my stomach.Even in the most heated moments, this was a gesture Emiya always did.We had never talked about kids, but his gestures always seemed to indicate he would be happy if we had them.I had just enough time to file the thought away before his lips, having reached my other pelvic bone while I was lost in thought, started traveling up my side towards my breast. 

That bastard. He was coming at it from the side, completely taking advantage of the fact I had a weakness for indirect contact on my breasts. 

Biting my lip, I close my eyes and wait.As his lips get closer, his other hand begins to slide up the other side of my body.My breathing quickens, my eyes close, and I bite my lip harder to hold back a whimper...

...as his lips completely pass my breast to instead trail up to my shoulder.I hold my breath a second in disbelief.Em never passed up a chance to play with my breasts.

“Did I forget something, love?”He says with sickening sweetness as his other hand slides up and down my right side languidly. 

“Not at all,”I said tensely.

“Pity.I can’t help thinking...” I feel him lean down and hear him open and shut the mini-fridge next to the bed “that I forgot something important.You know something like this.”

Then I hear ice crunching in his mouth a second before his cold lips and chunks of

ice swirl around my nipple, causing my back to arch as a scream of pleasure rips through my lips as the cold freezes my nipple and the heat of his tongue caress its hardened peak, trails of cold water slipping out the sides of his mouth and down the sides of my breast.

His moan is needy, and I can feel his pre-cum soaked cock sliding against my inner thigh, desperate for release. 

With the ice gone, he releases my nipple with a tug before reaching back into the fridge, popping another cube in his mouth and crunching it as he mounts me in reverse and plunges my slit into ice-cold oblivion. 

My scream is soundless.My breathing stops.My eyes see nothing but the blackness of my lids.I buck into his lips, and he penetrates me with his fingers causing me to pinch him between my legs as I pin him to my sex. 

Water, saliva, my fluids all drop out of my seeping cunt as his fingers mercilessly pump me while his tongue enraptures me.There was no hope.Normally at this point during 69, I would take his dick in my mouth and suck him as my orgasm rocked me, but I couldn’t reach.He had done that on purpose.All I could do was lay there as he finger fucked and ate me out as his cock drip...drip...dripped down onto my chest. 

What I wouldn’t give to grab his ass as I sucked him.That was the last thought I had before my orgasm slammed into me, and I lost the ability to think for a moment. 

Part 2: Toys

When I regained awareness of my surroundings, Emiya was on top of me, facing the correct direction with a slightly worried expression.The handcuffs had been removed, and I was free to move. 

“Are you alright?That was a pretty intense orgasm.”

“I’m fine, but I think some payback is in order.”I look down to see his erection is painfully large.“I’m glad to see you are still interested.”

“How could I not be that was hot.”

“Good.Now be a good boy and do what I say.”

He smirks.“As promised.What shall I do, Mistress.”

I lean up close to his ear and whisper, “Bind yourself in a kneeling position.Make sure your arms are chained behind your back, and your ankles are bound individually but do it...with the Chains of Heaven you now possess in your arsenal thanks to Gil.”

Now the shudder rolls through his body as I watch the chains reach out from the portals and bind the man I love and have given my heart and life to. 

“Good boy.”I run my fingers through his hair as I kiss him tenderly.“I won’t hurt you, I promise.”

Gently I reach down and take his cock in my hand, noticing the cock ring at its base and smile, knowing he had had to have help to keep from enjoying himself too much.It also would serve me now as well. 

He begins to pant and breathe heavily as my fingers caress up and down his engorged length and my tongue traces the rim of his ear. 

“Did you miss my hands on you while you pleasured me, or did it not matter either way?”

“It was torture.I didn’t realize how much I needed you to touch me as I made love to you.”

“And what about now?Do you feel less aroused knowing you can’t touch me as I pleasure you?”

It’s frustrating and irritating.I crave you all the time, and having you here but being denied you is the worse thing that could happen to me, I think.”

“Then let me see if I can’t replace those feelings with mindless pleasure so you can’t think of anything else.”

Removing my hand from his cock I back up.“Readjust the chains so your arms are above your head and your legs are chained to the floor with enough room to bend them with your feet planted.”

He does so, and then I reach into the side table drawer for the lube and anal beads.There was no reason for foreplay.He was already turned on enough.All I needed to do was give him the same torture he gave me before allowing him his release.

I let him watch as I coated the beads with lube.“You know better than to deny me the pleasure

of sucking you off when I so badly want to.Now you have to be punished.”

His chest is heaving as he bites his lip, and my mouth slides over his cock slowly.I soon find I miscalculated in not binding his stomach to the ground as he bucks into my face choking me. I rise, gagging.

“Bind your damn stomach before you kill me.”He does so, and I bend down to try again.This time he strains against the chains as my lips slide easily up and down his shaft. 

After a few pumps, I release his cock and head to the fridge; popping a cube in my mouth, I give him a look that says paybacks a bitch before taking the nipple clamps from the drawer. 

Instead of sucking his nipples with the cubes in my mouth, I hold the ice in my lips and run it over his nipples before attaching a clamp to each.I then crunch the ice and head back to his cock, which I envelop with my cold lips as I gently tug on his balls with one hand and penetrate him with the anal beads using the other. 

His whole body strains against the chains until he is dripping with sweat and whimpering in pleasure.I can tell how painful it is because his cock is literally throbbing against my tongue. 

Gently, I remove and insert the beads as I lick and suck his cock making sure to hit his prostate with every insert.Within moments he is begging for release.

“Please...dear god, please...I can’t stand this...I need you...I feel like I’m losing my mind...let me take you...please...”

I remove my lips and the beads in one motion before sliding up his body.“Shall I remove your ring too?”

“Not until you are ready to cum with me.Ride me as you pleasure yourself until then.”

I lower myself into his cock, groaning at how much it stretches my walls before placing one finger at his lips while the other hand removes the clamps.He quickly takes it into his mouth and wets it before removing it and placing it dripping at my clit. 

As I trace slow circles over my sex, I began riding him at a slow pace to let my orgasm build first before being overwhelmed by my thrusting.I am tempted to release his torso but decide one more act of denial will make the final orgasm that much sweeter. 

I can tell it’s killing him not to be able to slam into me.His muscles are literally being dug into by the chains, and I worry he will end up with scars. 

My orgasm is slower to hit me, the second one usually is, but when I am almost at my peak, I dismount and pull off the ring simultaneously; he recalls the chains. 

The next few moments are the rawest sex has ever been. I’m given no time to react as Emiya yanks my hips into his, sheathing me instantly as a cry of pain and pleasure tears through my lips before wrapping my legs around him and pinning my arms above my head.

“You are gonna fucking take all of me and like it, you little.....”

*THRUST*

“...fucking...”

*THRUST*

“...god damn tease!”

*THRUST*

And then we collapsed as our orgasms ripped through our bodies, stealing our thoughts and our ability to support ourselves. 

It took several minutes for us to regain enough energy for Emiya to roll to his side and pull me against him as he kissed my lips over and over again. 

“I love you...god do I love you.”

“I love you too Em.”

“Don’t ever think I don’t need you or want you.”

“I’ll try not to.”

Then he kisses my lips, my jaw, and my neck before nuzzling into its crook.

“Stay mine forever.”

“That’s the plan.”

“Good.Cause I’m not letting you go.”

“Clearly, if you have handcuffs under the bed.Now I have to worry that you will chain me here and never let me leave.”

“Don’t tempt me.”

I chuckle.“You have nothing to worry about.”

Then he squeezed me closer as he drapes a leg over mine. 

We stay like that, listening to each other's breathing and heartbeat until I fall asleep.That’s when Emiya made a mental note to thank Gil for showing him his noble phantasm and then started thinking of any others he might be able to take on to bring me even more pleasure.

### Night at the Arcade

"I'll only go if you play at least one shooting game with me."

Emiya was insufferable.He knew I loved the arcade but hated shooters, ESPECIALLY when he played.I never stood a chance.Even in teams, I died within the first 5 minutes. 

"Why do you insist on me playing a game I hate with you?"I whine. 

"Because even if you suck, I enjoy spending time with you, and shooters are more fun with you." 

I glare at him."You just like making fun of me when I die."

He shrugs."You are the only person who regularly blows herself up with rocket launchers/grenades, falls off cliffs, can't fly a plane and crashes, lands on a zip line, and jumps off without a glider to plummet to your death, etc., etc."

I cross my arms and pout.

"When you actually get a shot in, though, you are deadly."He says with what sounds like surprise and pride. 

I blush.He rarely had an opportunity to compliment me, seeing as there was RARELY EVER a time worth complimenting.

I gave him the side-eye, begrudgingly agreeing to go knowing he most likely said it to get me to go.

—————————————

For as much of an asshole as he could be, Em didn't rush me when it was something he knew I wanted to do. 

We started with one of my favorites, air hockey.Em had the advantage of accuracy, but I had a solid defensive game.Granted, the two combined resulted in a game that ran much longer than it typically should, taking only one fingertip as a casualty when I over gripped at the wrong time and took the full force of Em's puck as it slammed against it hanging over the edge instead of the rim.Only a few kids increased their vocabulary that day as a result.

Next, we played that stupid motorcycle race game for the only reason that I LOVED seeing Em straddle that bike with that body of his.It was the only time.

I got to see what it was like having him straddle me in bed as his legs clamped against the outside of mine before sliding his perfect body in between them, forcing my hips to part until I sat on his groin.I always checked the seat casually after doing this to make sure I didn't leak onto it. 

I'd crash out early so that I could watch his body perfectly maneuver the bike as he leaned into his turns.Even with clothes on, I knew when the muscles of his shoulder blades would bunch, when his calf would flex as it braces and when those strong and delicate fingers would flick the shifter as he changed gears. 

His body was absolute heaven; I just wished he would drive me the way he drove that bike.

"Enjoy the show?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

I shrugged, trying to hold back a blush. "You just ride that bike well. It makes me wonder why you don't buy one."

"They scare you too much to ride, and there isn't a point in me getting something I can't use with you." He rolls his eyes, insinuating that this is the most obvious answer in the world.

I give a start, my eyes going wide. "Don't get one just because they scare me to ride. You look really hot

on them and...if you eased me into it, I might be ok riding it, BUT ONLY WITH YOU!" The. I cross my arms and turn my head as we silently move on to my secret favorite and least favorite, Lazer Tag. 

"Will this work, or do you want to do a standard point-and-shoot shooter?" I ask, trying not to sound too disappointed. 

"Same teams?"

"I think if we pay a little extra, they will let us do 1v1 with a time limit. Most kills win."

Emiya stifles a grin. This could be dangerous. He never admitted how hot it was to have her hold a gun and shoot. It made him hard just thinking about it, not to mention the bonus of darkness meant he could...

"You coming?" Her voice cut through his thoughts.

——————————

Part of him, a tiny part, hated cheating, but he couldn't resist. He knew there was a chance she would pick Laser Tag, so he had worn his black skin-tight chest piece as well as the black pants he alters himself wore. The only giveaway was the silver mounts on his boots, which he hoped distracted her enough that he could get the jump on her.

They started on opposite sides of the room, and when the buzzer went off, he went on the hunt. The only advantage she had was her size. Being shorter and more slender than him, she could squeeze into smaller places and duck out faster. That was, of course, assuming he didn't sneak up on her first. 

Five minutes in, he still hadn't found her. He was starting to get frustrated but refused to yell and give his position ...*ping*.

Em looked down at his chest to see a 1 marked in LED.Looking around, he tried to figure out where the shot had come from.His back was against the side of a structure with no holes, so that left a tiny triangle...THERE!He saw the fabric of her zip-up hoodie and proceeded to go to the right before ducking behind a rock wall and then climbing through the base of another structure, which allowed him to come at her from the side...*ping*

That was number two, except this time he was crouched with his chest protected, so that meant....he turned his chest to look behind him and *ping*

WHERE THE FUCK WAS SHE SHOOTING HIM FROM NOW!He didn’t remember her camp game being this strong. 

He quickly crawled out from under the structure and came face to face with the woman in question.Stunned for a second, she held the gun to his chest, her body pressed seductively against his and mouthed “BANG” as she pulled the trigger and the lights came on. 

“Imagine that; I actually won.”Then she walks off with a saunter and a smirk, making Em feel like he was taken for a fool this whole time. 

### Loving Emiya: Fates Lost Love Axed Scene

I woke up to the smell of coffee brewing and sighed happily. I quickly threw on a shirt and pants and walked out to the kitchen, rubbing my dry eyes. 

"You are such a sweetheart; I love you so much.I hope you didn't get up just to make me coffee."

I stumble to the table and sit down, resting my head on my hand as I keep my eyes closed.Moments later, a mug is placed in front of me, and I smile as I reach up and grab his shirt pulling him down to me and into a kiss.

I am confused when there isn't any response; his lips stay locked in a line.Then, when I pull away, his lips start moving with mine as a hand rests gently on the back of my head. 

I smile and bite his bottom lip gently as I rest my free hand on his chest."It's not like you to be so timid first thing in the morning."Then my eyes open and go from loving to shocked as I realize I'm staring at Emiya, not Cú. 

My face turns bright red."You're not...but the coffee...*looks down at the mug then back at Emiya*.....and the shirt *you release the shirt Emiya is wearing which you notice is one of Cú's*...I'm sorry I didn't mean to..."

"Am I interrupting something?"Cú walks out of the bedroom grumpy as he sees us intimately close."You know you shouldn't take advantage of her this early in the morning, especially when she hasn't had coffee.It's too easy."

"I see that.Clearly, she mistook me for you."Emiya said with slight amusement. 

"Well, I am the one who cooks for her, plus you are wearing my shirt."

Emiya looks at Cú."I was awake, so I did laundry.She told me I should dress more casually, so I borrowed a shirt.Clearly, I didn't think about the repercussions of that."He turns back to look at me, and I blush as the corner of his mouth turns up in a half-smile. "I can see why you kiss her all the time, though.She shows all of her emotions completely unguarded in them." 

"That she does."Cú then walks up and around Emiya, so when he takes my face and kisses it softly, he doesn't have to fight for space."I'll leave you, kids, alone.I'm going out for a bit." 

He holds my face a moment longer, and I can see the sadness in his eyes for only a second before he flashes me a smile and runs a finger over my lips."Don't have too much fun, you two."He then turns and walks a few steps before dematerializing. 

I turn back to look at Emiya."I really am sorry.I'll try to be more aware from now on."

"That just means I'll have to be more creative."He smiles before turning and walking back to the kitchen."I'll have breakfast ready in a minute."

"You don't have to.I'll make it myself so you can do something YOU want to do."I get up, grabbing my mug, and walk to the microwave to reheat my coffee.

"Who said I didn't want to make you breakfast?"

I close the microwave and look at him."I just assumed you felt obligated."I lean back on the counter and take him in."You know that shirt looks good on you.I bet you could wear anything and be attractive." 

He continues cooking in silence, though I catch the slight twitch his eye gives at my compliment. 

The microwave goes off at the same time he plates the food.I turn to grab the handle to the microwave, only to find his solid figure against my back as his hands rest on either side of me on the counter. 

I stand there frozen for a second.Neither of us moves. 

"Em...?"

"Do you genuinely mean the things you say?"There is hesitation in his voice that breaks my heart.

I turn to look at him and see eyes filled with fear and hesitation.Placing one hand on his cheek and the other on his chest, I smile."Of course I do.I think you are an incredible Spirit.You also happen to be ridiculously hot, and I can't help being VERY attracted to you.That doesn't mean you have to reciprocate my thoughts and feelings." 

I begin running my hand up and down his chest in an attempt to soothe him."It's like I said before.I will never make you doanything...."

He suddenly wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me into a kiss, causing my hand on his chest to clench, digging my nails into the fabric as I moan quietly. 

The kiss is gentle...almost pleading.I can tell he does and doesn't want this.I carefully pull away and look into his eyes as I reach behind and take his hands."Come with me."

I lead him into the bedroom and sit us both on the bed."Em, talk to me.Tell me what you're thinking.....what you're feeling."I caress his cheek as he leans over, resting his elbows on his thighs. 

"I can't bring myself to get close to anyone.I can't lose anyone else.I've seen so much disappointment and loss that it hurts too much.It's easier to distance myself.But after seeing you with Cú....and that night we slept on the couch...and then the kiss this morning...I can't push you away.I want more...but..."

I take his face in my hands and kiss him."I'm not asking you to love me.You don't have to. Would you at least let me love YOU?I won't expect anything in return."I then gently press his chest, signaling I want him to lie back. 

His eyes lock with mine as he lays back on the bed."If you want me to stop, please say so.You are also welcome to touch me at any time."I straddle him before leaning in to kiss him again.As I deepen the kiss, running my tongue along his bottom lip, he tangled one hand in my hair as the other caressed my back. 

I break the kiss and bite my lip."Already found one of my favorite spots.I love my back and ass being touched."I then lean down and kiss his jaw and his neck before whispering in his ear, "Shall I undress you, or would you like to remove your own clothing?"

He sits up, taking me with him, as he kisses me to hide his blush before guiding my hands to the clasps on his armor. 

Slowly, deftly, I remove the top half of his armor before running my hands delicately over his shoulders and chest as I push him back down on the bed.

"Your body is amazing, Em.I wish you wouldn't hide it from me."I bite his neck, causing him to suck in air through his teeth."I intend to enjoy every inch of you."Slowly I trail kisses over his shoulders, down his collar bone, across his chest, and down his abdomen before sliding my tongue under the waist of his pants. 

Low moans and whimpers escape his lips every time my lips brush his skin."I want you to enjoy this, and it sounds like you are."I kiss slowly up his body, retaking the same path I took going down it.When my face gets to his lips, I trace them with my finger as I rest my forehead against his."There is no rush."

But his lips crash into mine as he grabs my ass firmly in both hands to pull me against him.Breaking the kiss, he lifts my shirt to let it rest above my waist before slipping his fingers into my pants and pulling them past my ass. 

I pull away enough to slip them off, only to have him bite and suck my collarbone as he fondles my breast in one hand. 

I release a needy moan before straddling him again, only to find myself dripping my desire all over his crotch. 

"Remove those, please...unless your endgame was to have me writhing in torture on top of you."I run my finger along his thigh for only a second before he is completely naked and rocks hard under me. 

"I want you, Em," I say breathily before digging my nails into his shoulder as I take him in one stroke.Comparable in size to Cú, he is slightly wider, so I feel a pleasant ache as I stretch to take him.I cry out in a mixture of discomfort and pleasure as he grabs my ass and begins setting the pace. 

"Em...". I hold my hands out, and he sits up as I wrap my arms around his neck and tangle my fingers in his hair. 

"Master...". He kisses me fiercely as he pulls my legs around him."I want ...I want to be yours."

I bite his lip."Then make love to me...like I'm the only thing you want....in the whole world."I kiss him before leaning back and grabbing onto the headboard.

Emiya shifts so he can hover over me.One hand grabbing the top of the headboard as the other repositions my hips around him before teasing my clit. 

I arch my back with the first thrust, emitting a soundless cry as he penetrates deeper and hits my G-spot.He hums in pleasure as my fluids start pouring over him."Your body is gorgeous, Master."He pinches my engorged clit causing me to gasp as my face blushes."And the noises you make are intoxicating." He releases the headboard and brings his lips to my ear."Cry, my name Master...I want to hear how much you want me so I can please you more."

He slides his legs apart a little forcing my legs to open wider, and in turn, his thrusts to go deeper. 

I take my hand down his beautiful chest as my other covers my mouth in an attempt to mask my intense scream.The attempt fails miserably as he tears my hand away and envelopes my lips with his. 

"Never hide from me.Let me hear you.Let me see you lose yourself to me."

"Dear god Em ... Please...more."I grab the back of his head, holding his lips to mine as my other hand digs into and across his back.

His thrusts get faster, my moans more erratic until finally, I can no longer take it.On his next thrust, my walls clamp down on him, and I scream his name in ecstasy as my orgasm rips through me. 

Before I have a chance to recover, his tongue is on my clit as he teases all the fluid out of my body.I shudder and whimper at being overstimulated, but he just bites my inner thigh before pulling my hips to the edge of the bed. 

Reaching both hands up to massage my breasts, his tongue attack's my sensitive cunt.Desperately I attempt not to suffocate him by clamping my thighs against his head, but the pleasure is overwhelming.

"Em....mmmmnnnnhhh."

"Sing for me, Master."His voice is deep as he trails one hand down to my sex before plunging two fingers deep inside me as he sucks and licks in succession.

My hips push into his face as my back arches, and I grab the sheets crying out silently as my G-spot is hit with every thrust. 

As my second orgasm rocks me, Emiya penetrates me again as he bends over and takes my nipple in his mouth.Wrapping my legs around him to ride out the end of my ecstasy, he follows quickly behind as he kisses me, moaning his release into my eager lips.

Exhausted, he lays on his back and pulls me against him, so I lay halfway on his chest. 

Tracing lazy patterns on his chest, I look up at him."Will you let me love you?"

He looks down at me and nuzzles my cheek."Only if you promise to love me like you just did no matter what."

"I can do that."I smile and kiss his chest before pushing myself up.

"I need a shower.Want to join me?"

### Wooing Emiya: Fates Lost Love Axed Scene

You woke up and noticed it was still pitch black outside your window. Looking at your clock, you saw it was 3 A.M. Sighing softly; you turned to see Cú resting softly next to you. His breathing was deep and regular, and you hoped we were sleeping, though as far as you knew, Servants didn't need to sleep.

Asleep or not, I crept out of bed, putting on an oversized, low cut nightshirt and a baggy pair of gamma pants since Cú and I was no longer the only one in the house before grabbing my phone and headphones.

I quietly opened and shut the door before walking into the kitchen and pouring a glass of wine. With the glass half full, you turn to step out on the balcony only to see Emiya standing there looking over the railing.

I lean against the island in the kitchen and quietly take him in. He is a little broader throughout the shoulder than Cú, but he seems more compact. They're toned relatively the same, but Emiya's armor shows more definition, enhancing shadows better. The more I look, the more I want to touch until finally I push off the island and walk outside.

"Mind if I join you a minute? I woke up, and it's gonna take me a minute to fall asleep."

"It's your house."

"It's OUR house, and this right now is your personal space."

He looks at me for a second before turning back to the view. 

"Do you feel restless? Or are you bored?"

"I can't say that I enjoy how uneventful things are right now, but I understand that you have a more important objective right now, so I have no choice but to bide my time."

"Well...I could take you shopping tomorrow. You've been here almost a week and still haven't changed out of your armor. Despite how incredibly sexy you are in it, you are allowed to feel comfortable, you know."

"You sure you don't just want to get me naked?" He says as he looks at me, a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Not at all. All I want is for you to learn to trust me and rely on me. I care about you, and you're well-being." 

Emiya seems surprised by my sincerity.

"You know...I never see you sleep. I know you may not need to, but Cú at least rests, and I swear he dreams sometimes."

"I don't sleep well. I'm plagued with nightmares."

My face scrunches up in sadness. "I'm sorry to hear that. Would you be willing to try and let me help you?"

"I don't see how you would be able to keep me from having nightmares." He looks at me skeptically. 

"Never hurts to try." I turn and head back into the house with my wine as I move to sit on the couch. Once settled, I plug in my headphones and scroll through my phone as I wait for Emiya to follow me. It takes him a few minutes, but eventually, he comes inside and stands in front of me.

I motion for him to sit down next to me, which he does, leaving a few inches between us. I look at him and sigh. "Come lay down."

He remains in the same position.

"Please, Em. Lie down. I won't hurt you or violate you."

He looks at me a moment longer before laying down on his back as he places his head in my lap. I smile and bring my hand to his cheek as I caress it gently. "Thank you, Em." I then turn on Pandora and find a song I can sing. Once I found one, I softly sing as I stroke his cheek, neck, and jaw before running my fingers through his hair. 

It takes him a few moments, but I soon feel his body relax. Shortly after he relaxes, he shifts to his side, and I begin stroking his shoulder between his cheek and playing with his hair. 

Eventually, his breathing evens out, but I continue to run my hands over his body until my eyes close and I fall back asleep with my hand on his cheek. 

——————————

The next morning, Cú exits my room with a pout until he sees me sleeping uncomfortably on the couch. 

"What are you doing, you crazy....". He says quietly as he walks up to the couch, only to see me asleep with Emiya resting on my lap. 

Though he feels slightly jealous, he smiles. "She grows on you, doesn't she?" Then he stroked my cheek before going to the kitchen to make breakfast. 

I awake to the smell of freshly brewed coffee. As my eyes adjust, I realize there is still weight in my lap. Looking down, I see Emiya is still there, lying peacefully. 

Smiling, I run my fingers through his hair before running them across his cheek. "I really hate to move. You look so peaceful." I indulge, running a finger over his lips a few times before caressing the back of his ear. 

My eyes open in surprise as he sighs happily and then turns onto his back and opens one eye to stare at me.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." I place my hands on either side of his face as I rub his cheeks with my thumbs. 

"You should be; I had a pleasant dream for once."

"And you thought I couldn't help get rid of your nightmares." 

"Clearly, I stand corrected." He closes his eyes but makes no inclination to remove his read from my lap. 

"Uh, Em?"

He opens one eye to look at me.

"I'm kinda hungry and need a shower. Can I get up, please?"

"If you must." He sits up, allowing me to stand. 

"I'm glad you slept better. Let me know if you need my help again."

Then I turn and head to the kitchen to steal a bite of food as Cú is making it before heading to the shower.

Once he hears the bedroom door close, Cú plates the food and turns to Emiya. "I told you she grows on you." 

"You were right. She is quite the woman."

"Just try not to hurt her. She really is a big softy at heart who wants to please everyone and gets hurt very easily. All she wants is to make people happy and be loved for who she is." 

He sets the food on the table. "You'll understand better once you sleep with her. Just do me a favor and try not to be too loud or at least give me a heads up first."

Cú turns and walks to the bedroom. "You better be decent, or Ill take complete advantage of you when I come in!" He then opens the door and walks in before closing it softly, clearly stating his need for privacy with their master.


	47. Meeting Master [Robin x FM]

Why did they always end up crazy? It was all fun and games until he got bored, and they ended up finding out about each other. He was lucky his last several masters had been male, so he didn't have to worry about juggling Master and someone ...or several someone's ...on the side. 

But at the moment, he was without a Master since his last one died in their fight with Caster because the idiot insisted on trying to fight in the open, and Robin had let him do his thing ...by himself. It wasn't his fault his master's pride had gotten the better of him or that Master had thought they were better partners than they were. 

As much as he hated being the servant of a man when it came to actual combat, he appreciated the no-nonsense dynamic on a personal level. It allowed him to indulge without complications. 

Though it seemed this time, he had picked the wrong girl to hit it and quit it with. As a result, he was trying to hide in a part of HQ he had never been hoping that jealous little twat would give up. He HAD told her that he didn't want anything serious each of the dozen times they had met up for sex, but when he told her this time would be the last because his master was dead and he wouldn't be able to stay long, she had gone full cray telling him he would be her servant in and out of bed now. 

He had hoped telling her her bed wasn't the only one he shared, and he believed in equal opportunity and abundance would make her furious and turn her off, but instead, it sent her into an obsessive rage. Two girls were already in the hospital, and he was here hiding.

"Damn that crazy bitch." He growled under his breath as he peeked around the corner of another unfamiliar hallway. He thanked the spirits of luck that he was still alone. 

Darting down the hall, he entered the oldest-looking door on the right as quietly as he could and sighed when the door quietly clicked closed. Sighing and closing his eyes, he turned and slid down the door. Maybe he was finally safe at last.

"I guess you are hiding too?"

His eyes shot open, and a second later, his jaw dropped. Sitting against the far wall was a woman not quite in the prime of her life. He couldn't really see much of her body, but if the swell of her generous breasts were any indication as they pressed against her knees that were tucked against them, creating copious cleavage, she had quite a full figure. She had beautiful chestnut hair with gold and red highlights and hazel eyes that seemed to stare into his soul without being invasive. 

"So what are you hiding for? I'm trying to stay away from a stalker that killed my last servant when he tried to protect me."

"Seriously? I'm hiding from a girl who can't take no for an answer. Just because we slept together a handful of times doesn't mean she was the only one or that I wanted to stay with her now that I'm Masterless."

"Well, from my experience, this is one of the best places to hide if..."

"ROOOOOOOBBBIN WERE AAAAARREE YOOOOUUUU!"

"Fuck! You were saying?"

He quickly scoots away from the door and toward the window.

"Too obvious. I've got a better idea." I grab his hand and drag him into the next room before pulling him into the closet and through a trap door in the wall, closing it moments before the door we were just at opens. We are pressed tightly against each other as this space was really only meant for two. We face each other, and my breasts are plastered against his chest as my hips straddle his. My hands are in his hair and at his cheek as he is firmly planted on my ass. 

Under normal circumstances, one might think we came here to fuck, but now we try not to breathe as footsteps pace around the room. 

"Where could he be?" You can hear the pout in her voice. As she slowly walks into the room, we are in the wall. 

As she scouts the room, moving furniture and opening doors, I try not to look at Robin or focus on how turned on his body's feeling against me is making me. Regrettably, my heartbeat betrays my excitement, and I feel Robin smirk against my neck as he traces quiet kisses from my ear to my collar bone. 

My hands grab his hair tight enough to provide a warning, but not so tight as to cause him to cry out. He stops kissing, locking eyes with me as I give him a death glare as the steps stop in front of our hiding place. 

We hear the closet door open and some fondling of the area inside the closet. 

I watch his devilish eyes as he goes to place his lips back on my neck slowly, but my lips grab his forcing his mouth against mine as I steal his breath and his concentration. 

Time seems to stop as our lips explore each other. I refuse to think of this as anything other than a distraction, especially after his omission as to what got him in this place, to begin with. Even so, everything about this moment shows the promise of something better yet to come. I try to push the thought away, sure that he will want nothing more to do with me after this moment. The only contradiction is that he is still kissing me and has started kneading my ass, moving his fingers just enough to gently squeeze each time he kisses or shifts his lips. 

After a few minutes, the figure walks away. Stopping to open and close the door. I reluctantly pull from the kiss or at least try to, but Robin follows my lips as they pull back. 

I sigh internally before continuing to kiss him a while longer, which paid off because the door opens and closes again as footsteps walk away this time. Robin pulls away and places a finger to his lips as he gently opens the hidden door. When he is sure we are alone, he creeps out and turns to offer his hand to help me exit the small space. 

I take his hand, and he pulls me gently against him as I clear the closet. "Thank you for your help. I wasn't looking forward to running into her."

"Your welcome. Guess you can go out the windows now. It should be safe."

"I suppose you are right." He says as he looks softly into my eyes before running the back of his hand against my cheek. "What about the person that is after you?"

I shrug. "I'll be fine. This isn't the first time he has tried to force himself on me. It's just the first time Vlad won't be with me."

Robin looks at me with concern. "I have a hard time leaving such a beautiful woman defenseless against an impending threat."

"I should be fine as long as I stay hidden. At least for today. I'll ask HQ for another servant tomorrow."

He continues to look into my eyes. "What about taking me as your servant. We seem to be compatible, we both need the other, and we both get along well." He smiles and pinches my ass.

I half-ass slap his chest. "You just want someone to play with."

"Normally, I would agree with you, but I quite enjoyed our time together." He starts stroking my lower back softly. "Why don't we give it a shot."

I look at him skeptically. "I do have realistic expectations of my servants, you know."

"That's fine. I'm not averse to expectations, just unrealistic or contradictory ones. I also believe in my and your survival and not facing things head-on if you can infiltrate from the shadows."

I shrug. "Dead is dead. I don't really care how that happens." 

"Sounds like the perfect match. What do you say?"

"Long as you are willing to try to protect me even if it means running away....."

"I'm willing to try." He smiles again and strokes my cheek before running a finger over my lips. 

"That's all I ask. Guess I have nothing to lose but my life, which is no different than any other relationship like this."

I look at him. "I agree." 

It takes no time to transfer ownership of Robin to me. When the process is complete, he takes me out the window and over the roofs until we reach my room. 

"After you, lady."

"Why, thank you." I hope through my window and sit on the bed, robin hot on my heels. 

"So this is my room. You are welcome to stay here and come and go as you please. The only thing I ask is no other women in my bed."

"I'm not tasteless."

"I have no way to prove or disprove that."

"I guess you don't; well I assure you it will only be you and me in this bed." He walks over to stand in front of me as he leans towards me, but I scoot around him. 

"I have some things to take care of. You can come if you want, but make sure to keep an ear out for my call. I am still being stalked, you know."

"I'll come with you then. I promise I'll show you a good time."

I roll my eyes and head out with Robin smiling at my retreating form before dematerializing.


	48. PDA [Robin x FM]

There is one thing Robin hates above all else: being ignored, especially on an emotional level. It makes sense then that the one thing he loves most is PDA, and he isn’t the least bit shy about it.

Even though we barely knew each other, Robin believed intimacy was the best thing to get out of the way first because everything else seemed less embarrassing if you had already fucked, especially if it was kinky.For a man who liked to not face things head-on, he was a walking contradiction when it came to relationships. 

As a result, I found myself in the umteenth precarious position since binding to him a few days ago.All I wanted was to eat my breakfast in the mess in peace, but apparently, that was unacceptable.It hasn’t been enough that I had kissed him good morning or washed him in the shower before allowing him to do the same to me.He wanted to be touched or touch me ALL THE TIME. 

The concept didn’t bother me since he WAS hot, but I needed to eat right now.Instead, he had sat next to me on my right and fondled the inside of my thigh as he smoked his cigarette, watching for a reaction.When that hadn’t phased me, he squished up next to me and began running a finger along the side of my breast getting threateningly close to the nipple.When I kept eating my eggs, he pulled my hair to the side before dipping his finger in syrup and running it a short way down the side of my neck. 

I stopped chewing and glared at him with the side-eye.He just smirked before his lips are on my neck, and his tongue caresses and swirls over the syrup, cleaning it off as his free hand wraps around my hip and pulls me into him. 

I can’t help a small moan escaping, and he hums into my neck as he cleans the last little bit off and removes his lips. 

I close my eyes and breathe in deeply before letting it out slowly in an attempt to regain myself.Once my heart stops racing, and my sex stops aching, I continue eating.

Fortunately, he seemed temporarily appeased by my reaction and resumed stroking my thigh as I finish. 

———————————

The rest of the incidents went as follows...

Scenario 1

His action: Putting his two pointer fingers in the back pockets of my pants and running them back and forth across my ass when he stands behind me.

My acceptable reaction:Taking the rings on his front tassels and pulling him against me so his groin is pressed against my butt and my back is against his chest.He will then link his thumbs through my pants' front belt loops, holding us in place.

Ignoring Action Once:He will lick and nibble my ear as he grabs my hips and pulls me into him.

Ignore Action Twice: Bite my neck and shoulder as he slides his hands down the front of my pants to caress my inner thighs and pull me harder into his groin. 

Scenario 2

His Action: Playing with my hair

My Acceptable Reactions:Playing with his hair in return,kiss/nuzzle his hand, lean against him, kiss his cheek

Ignoring Action Once:Start tying my hair in knots.

Ignoring Action Twice: Begin tying random things into my hair.

Scenario 3

His action: Asking for kisses as rewards during training.

My Acceptable Action: Kissing him and praising him without him having to initiate it or whispering in his ear I will reward him plenty when we are in private (he will 100% collect, so resistance is futile)

Ignoring Action Once:Full on French kiss as he grabs my ass with one hand as holds my head with the other.

Ignore Action Twice:Takes me out of view and strips me of my top as he French kisses me, then holds my head back roughly with his hand as he kisses and bites down my neck, across my collar bone, and over my breast before capturing my nipple and kissing/licking/sucking it until he is satisfied my noises have made up for my negligence.

Though I believe that he enjoys me resisting him somewhat, by the second refusal, it is clear that he is irritated if not angry.I feel he expects me to want him and find him attractive, so submitting to his request seems a no-brainer.

It is my second refusal after his latest request for affection that has us back in my room with me sitting on the bed with my arms crossed and him criss-cross applesauce on the floor pouting. 

“There have to be some ground rules.But before we get to that, you need to tell me why you are so needy.It’s not like I deny you affection or don’t find you attractive.I find you incredibly attractive, but it’s like you don’t believe me or need something else from me.So why don’t you tell me what you want.”

He looks at me as his pouty face rests on one fisted hand whose elbow is propped on his knee. 

“It feels like you don’t desire me at all.All you do is respond; you don’t initiate.Every other girl is all over me like they can’t get enough.It makes you kinda a blow to my ego.”

My eye twitches.“Didn’t I say I had expectations?You can’t just stampede towards the clitoris and expect me to be turned on.You don’t even try to make me feel good. You just want to boost your ego.As long as you get a reaction, you get what you need, but what about me?I get you probably don’t want a commitment, though you expect me to be monogamous, I want to feel appreciated too.It would be nice if your affections were genuine and you accepted no when I mean no, not just get more aggressive to get what you want.”

He blushes and hangs his head.“I can’t help that I want your attention and feel really insecure when you don’t give it.It’s not a feeling I’m used to, so I’m sorry if I’m fucking it all up.”

I sigh and slide off the bed to crawl over to him and into his lap.Wrapping my arms around his neck, I kiss him softly, and he immediately twines one hand in my hair as the other hand rests at my lower back under my shirt. 

I hum before breaking the kiss.“Why don’t you try telling me some of what you want, or at least tell me if it’s something you really want or need so we can figure out a time to express ourselves together?”I peck him on the lips again, and he smiles. 

“I think I can live with that.”

“Good.I will make sure to do the same.”

He nibbles under my chin.“What if I want something now?”

I smile.“Why don’t you try asking and find out.”

He kisses down my neck and whispers softly. “I want you to touch me.You hardly ever touch me.”

I take his face in my hands and pull his lips to mine before my hands trail down his neck.“Shall I take off your upper armor?”

He dematerializes it.“I don’t have the patience.”He captures my lips more aggressively as my hand's trail across his chest.I can feel his heart beating faster as his breathing increases. 

I continue to run my hands over his chest, across his shoulders, and down his back as my lips kiss and suck his.“Is this what you wanted?”I ask in between kisses.

“It’s a good start.”His voice is teasing, but I can tell that he responds this is exactly what he wanted.

“Well, if it’s only a good start.....”. I tease as I get up and turn to walk back to the bed when I am suddenly pulled back down against his chest. 

Once I am firmly planted against him, he lays back on the floor and wraps his arms around me before kissing my head.“Ok, so it’s much better than a good start, so don’t leave just yet.”

I smile before kissing his bare chest and resting my head against it to listen to his breathing. 

“You are definitely the most mischievous servant I could have asked for.”

“You know you love it.”He says as he squeezes me.

“I know YOU love it.”

“I know I like you.”He says as he strokes my hair.

“I guess I like you too.”Then I look up before scooting up his chest to kiss him.

It is soft and accepting, feeling like we have finally come to understand each other. 


	49. Meddling with Mistletoe [Robin x FM]

Ever since we had laid down some ground rules about being affectionate while communicating, Robin had been less clingy and more independent. He no longer had to seek affection from me. Now he either took it inappropriately amounts or asked me in our more intimate moments for the things he needed. 

The bad thing about him being more comfortable was that he had started meddling in other people's relationships. 

"Robin!" I stated angrily.

He appeared kneeling in front of me with his head slightly bowed, so I couldn't see the shit-eating grin I knew was on his face.

"You know you really are hot when you are angry."

I blush and growl. "It seems you have been quite the naughty boy."

"Whatever could you mean?" The sarcastic smile is dripping from his lips. 

It seems SOMEONE has been hiding in the shadows and firing bolts of mistletoe above "couples," creating awkward situations for people. It also seems like those bolts are REMARKABLY SIMILAR to yours."

He stands with an overly acted seriously look on his face. "You don't say. Well, that is serious. Someone is out there ruining my good name...OW!!!!"

I grab his ear and pull it towards me. "Do not test my Christmas cheer, you meddlesome little devil."

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry, geez." He huffs.

"NO, YOU'RE NOT SORRY! Why do

You feel the need to do that?"

"If people would just be honest with their feelings.......". He pouted.

"You don't get to decide that, Robin! What if those couples were already with someone?!"

"Then they would be cheaters or swingers. Either way, they would at least be being more

honest with themselves than they were before

then."

I sigh. His logic isn't unsound. He just always goes about things in an abrasive way. 

Sensing my frustration, he walks up and wraps his arms around me before placing his forehead against mine. "I'm sorry, so don't be mad. I missed you. You've been so busy getting ready for the holidays you and I haven't had much time together."

"That doesn't mean you go and put your needs on someone else, Rob."

"I know I know, I just......I've been so happy, and I saw so many people struggling with their feelings, and I thought it couldn't hurt to give them a push."

I smile and shake my head. "You are probably THE most innocently mischievous person I have ever met."

Then I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him, causing pleasant hums to escape his lips in between kisses. 

"Next time, just be a little more greedy. I didn't mean to get so busy that I ignored you. "

"Next time, I will bring you with me." He winks. "Their reactions are priceless, and trouble is WAY BETTER in pairs."

"How is it propriety is so completely lost on you?"

"It's not lost; I just choose to ignore it most of the time finding raw emotion to be a much better companion."

Then he picks me up and starts walking.

"Where are we off to now?"

"I haven't unwrapped my Christmas gift yet." He smirks at me, and I blush. 

"I thought we agreed I wasn't a toy."

"That is correct. You aren't. You are a rare sweet that I intend to indulge in until I have had my fill."

It wouldn't dawn on me until later that the way he took me back to my room seemed longer and just happened to be littered with a huge amount of mistletoe along the way.


	50. Valentine [Robin x FM]

"Roses are red; violets are blue; a turn in the hay is the best with you."

Robin scratches that out.He can see your eyes roll.

"Are you a sea lion cause I see you lying in my bed later?"

Scratch that out too. You would probably ban him to the couch.

"I promise to always be beside you...or under you...or on top of you."

Not that either, but he is getting closer. 

"Happy Valentines Day! Let's get naked...I mean, let's hold hands!"

That's when Robins' head hit the table. Why was combining the two things he loved best, Master and sex, so hard to put together in a card? How was she ever going to know how much he cared about her if he couldn't figure this out?

Sighing heavily, he turned his head to lay his cheek down on the desk as he looked at the floor littered with paper balls, his many failed attempts. 

Maybe he should get out and see what the other Servants were doing.Maybe then he would get some ideas. 

————————————

Several hours later, Robin arrived back at your room feeling desperately inadequate and sour.

Arthur took his Master for a picnic in the garden with food he was making himself, including sweets.

Atalante was going to the shooting range, where she set up targets in the shape of hearts with different point values.Her Master had to hit as many as he could in a set amount of time, and the total points he won equaled a certain thing he would receive (most were romantic rewards).

Merlin took his Master to the planetarium, where he would put on a show with magic charting their love and time together before ending the night under the stars.

Even Smól Cú's Master gave him a shark cat bed whose mouth he climbed in and made him food.

Everyone knew how to express their love for their Masters and Servants but Robin. Feeling no closer to a resolution, he turned around and walked into the forest surrounding HQ. 

Whenever Robin needed time to himself, he found the most comfort in and around nature.The sound of the wind in the trees, the quiet lives of the animals that lived there, even the paths men took as they traveled their daily lives all spoke to him of adventures he had yet to experience.He felt calm, resting hundreds of feet in the air as he leaned precariously on one branch or another.There was just nothing that becalmed his turbulent souls like the forest and you. 

He has taken you here, to the secret places he had found, a few times, and, much to his delight, you relished in the childish adventure of it.You had played in the small cascading waterfalls as they traveled down to the huge lake in the deepest depths of the forest, tried to learn how to shoot your first bow in the clearing to the west, even tried to build your own tree fort, which collapsed with the first step you tried to take on it.

There were so many great memories, even though you hadn't known each other long...

That's when it hit him.He knew exactly what to do.

————————————

The next morning you woke up to a beautifully hand-carved rose captured in perfect bloom sitting in an empty glass cup.Its petals were stained to mimic a deeper cherry red and underneath the cup was a note that read

"Roses are red; violets are blue; it's times like this where I wish I knew how to say just how much I love you.I'm in the forest, so follow the trail of clues.

You smile at his attempted romantics.Good with his hands, good with his lips, bad with his feelings. It was always funny to see his weak points, not funny, haha but funny cute. It meant he was vulnerable and was letting his shields down. 

You dressed quickly and arrived at the usual entry point to see carved in the tree RH + RL with a huge heart and arrow through it. You traced the image and laughed, knowing he was out there watching. If it was one thing you knew about Rob, it was that he loved a good show, and this would be no exception. 

Looking into the forest, you saw arrows carved into the trees you were meant to follow at reasonable distances. You felt like a child chasing her first crush into a fairytale. You also couldn't help but notice he had picked trees to mark near the safest paths to take, ensuring you safely arrived at your destination.

As you walked, you couldn't help but wonder if the birds and other animals you heard weren't Rob messing with you, which kept a smile on your face the whole way. 

Eventually, you came to the field with hay bales and straw men, where he tried to teach you to shoot a bow. You were a miserable shot, but he had been patient and didn't tease you too bad....at least not that day. As you looked out, you saw a piece of paper flitting lightly in the breeze, held by one of Rob's bolts. You retrieved the paper, which read...

"Despite being a bad shot, you still managed to pierce my heart."

Then there was a badly drawn heart and bullseye at the bottom. You blushed before folding the paper up and tucking it in your female pocket. 

You quickly spotted the trail you were meant to follow and continued on your way.

Little ways more, and you were at the stream that leads to the waterfall lake. It had been your first test of trust, jumping off the top of the falls into the lake below, but you trusted Rob and hadn't been disappointed since. 

Carved in the mud by the river was the following...

"My love for you is as strong as the current, as exhilarating as the dive from the falls and deeper than the lake below. Come join me so I can bathe you in my love." 

"Just layin' it on, aren't you, my little thief." You muttered with a smile before following the river to its end. When you arrived, you walked out on the rock edge and looked down to see a figure swimming below. You knew it was Rob, and though the fall scared you, you called to him.

"HERE I COME!" Then you felt weightless as your body fell and then became enveloped in the waters below. 

When you came up, Rob was leaning against a rock at the edge of the lake, glistening in the sun. The sight of him, especially naked and wet, for you every time, and you unconsciously bit your lip as you swam to him. 

"Glad you made it." He smiles as you swam into his arms. "I was wondering when you would get here." He then kisses you softly. "I have one more surprise, but you have to get out of the water."

You nod, and he climbs out first, wearing only his shorts, before offering you a hand and helping you out.

"I brought these since I figured you would need clothes." He begins undressing you, dropping your clothes in a pile before wrapping you in a towel and drying you briskly. 

When you are dry enough, he grabs the nightshirt he brought for you and puts it on before taking your hand in one of his and leading you towards a small tangle of thick trees. 

You are curious, not seeing anything, but once you round the first trunk, you see a usable version of the treehouse you tried to build not that long ago, except this one had long fronds that drapes down the sides, creating a curtain and a bed lined with a grass mattress. 

He led you up the small staircase and sat down on the bed, still holding your hand but now taking it in both of his.

"Happy Valentines Day. I'm sorry, I'm not really good at..."

He doesn't get to finish since you knock him over and begin kissing his face and neck.

"This was the nicest thing you have ever done for me. I had no idea you were such a romantic."

Robin blushes, and I giggle. 

"Least your romance is better than my archery."

We both laugh before Rob runs his fingers through my wet hair gently. "I love you. Will you stay here the rest of the day with me? He asks, blushing slightly.

"I think I can make that happen. Unless you have better things to do."

Poor choice of words on my part. Rob smirks and then flips me on my back. "Doing you is the best thing in the world." Then he lifts my shirt and puts his head between my legs, proving you don't need to put pen to paper to write a good love story.


	51. Rapture [Diarmuid x FM]

"Mo ghràidh!" You whine as unexplainable ecstasy washes over you again.

Absolute rapture.How else do you explain a man whose favorite position is any that makes you moan and beg and cum so hard you feel like your body is going to explode, whose favorite sweet nothing is that he wants to feel you cover him in the eternal bliss of your love as your cries shatter the sky causing even the stars to rain down like diamonds as they supernova from your pitch, and whose favorite place to touch you is only limited by how many places he can touch inside and out at once?

Never...never, never would you have believed he had slightly more experience than Cú Lancer in bed.Never would you have thought that the lips that envelop yours so sweetly could devour your cunt so intensely as his gentle sucks pair with the quick successive darts and caresses of his tongue.

Dexterous, flexible, consistent, passively adventurous, and hot as fuck!D was all of these things and so much more.It was easy to forget now as he bent you over the back of the couch. Hence, your shoulders rested on the seat cushions while his fingers spread across your hips and ass and your legs wrapped around him as he drove into you with uncanny accuracy that you had ever not loved each other.Never too deep, never the wrong angle. 

He even did it as little or as often as you wanted.Even wherever you wanted, his love for you knew no bounds now that the two of you had gotten past his delusion that you only wanted him because of his curse. 

You had done it in the park so you could see the stars, on the carousel when you two had snuck into the amusement park, and he made it move with his magic to add an extra element of motion to his thrusts, on your desk at work after hours, it really didn’t matter.

His sole purpose was to make you happy and to shower you in his affections in any way possible—both things he did effortlessly. 

“Mo nèamh.....” his voice calls softly, causing you to take the hands, grasping the pillows, and reach them towards him, suddenly needing him as close to you as possible. 

Removing one hand from your ass, he takes both of yours and pulls you up effortlessly before kissing you deeply as his hand then runs down your back to support your lower half as he continues to penetrate you gently. 

Everything about him is so beautiful it makes your heart hurt. 

You wrap your arms around his neck and run your fingers through his hair as his kisses trail from your lips to your chin and down your neck. 

“D?”You begin to ask selfishly. “Do you love me?”

He releases the skin at the base of your neck but only raises his eyes to look at you.When you tilt your head down slightly to catch his breathtaking gaze, you bite your lip.

“Does the ocean love the shore as it laps upon its beaches?Does a starving man love the taste of food after nearly dying from his lack of it?Do the heartbroken love the words of their beloved when distance has tried to tear them apart?You are, and will always be, the air I breathe, the song of my heart, and the destiny I will follow no matter how many deaths I see.”

You take his face in your hand and caress his cheek with the thumb.“Will you be in love with me forever?”

“Until time itself stops.”

“Will, you ever get tired of loving me?”

Then he thrusts into you deeply, and there is a devilish look in his eyes.“Never.I crave every inch of you inside and out. When I am not inside you, I feel incomplete.When I am not wrapped in your arms, I feel lost.When I am not overwhelming you with all the love I harbor, I become useless; a lifeless vessel bent only for commanding.You give me purpose, a soul.I have reached depths with you, even transcending as a Heroic Spirit couldn’t give me.

Then he picks you up and carries you to the bed. Laying you down, he traces kisses over your chest and neck before taking a tender nipple in his lips and treating it like candy. 

As your whimpers and cries escalate, he resumes making love to you.

You love the feeling of his hardened chest pressing against your breasts as his biceps frame your face as he rests on his elbows, making sure you stay as closely connected as possible. 

“Put your legs around me so I can feel you deeper.”He whispers in your ear, and you eagerly comply, pulling them up as high against his sides as you can without making your point of entry a bad angle. 

“Now, keep your legs locked tight.”Then he sits up and licks his thumb seductively before placing it at your clit as he stimulates you while his speed increases. 

Your arms immediately go to the headboard behind you as your pleasure skyrockets.“D....”

“I know, my love, it’s ok.”

As your hips begin to rock and your breathing quicken, his finger darts quicker and a little harder over your engorged clit. 

You can feel the rush of your orgasm crashing into you, and you bite your lip as you call his name over and over.

Reaching up to pinch your nipple destroys your remaining control; his timing always perfect.With that last gesture, your orgasm rocks you, and he thrusts hard into you as you push your hips down into him.As your walls clamp around him, he groans as his own orgasm fills you with the life and security only he can give you. 

He loves you, and you love him.In these moments when your bodies say everything your lips can’t, you feel you reach the deepest understandings. 

Eventually, he lays down and pulls you against him, so you rest on his chest. 

“Never doubt my love for you.”

“The dame goes for you.”Your day before kissing his peck, I caused him to chuckle. 

No other man has ever made you feel this way, nor will anyone else ever again. 


	52. Succumb To Desire [Dantes x FM]

**L'amour fait les plus grandes douceurs et les plus sensibles infortunes de la vie.

No greater truth could have embodied the predicament I found myself in at this moment. Having manifested me as the embodiment of my own vengeance and hatred, I had cast aside all recollections, notions, and reminisces of love once held so dear in my heart. A roiling mass of hatreds void, I was now ephemeral in my touch where once I was seductive, malicious in my dismissal of human need where once I was obsessive to its obtainment and abusive in my lack of sentiment and empathy where my eloquence and floral praise had swooned men and women alike. 

That did not mean I had not noticed or even willingly received Masters affections; I had just not allowed myself to consider the possibility she could remake my tainted essence, giving me shattered pieces of my former soul back. It was as if with each touch, each look, she was piecing together the mosaic of my former concept of love.

It was a new kind of madness, one that overrode the voraciously destructive blackness that shrouded my thoughts in red. Every day it chipped away at the disparity that has enveloped my “life,” reminding me what agony truly was as my eyes saw her soul through her crystal orbs that raged like the sea off my former abode. 

No longer was her touch innocent; no longer was her voice a monotone command.With each dulcet tone and hesitant caress, she wound her presence into the darkened vapor that enshrouded my existence, making it and me a part of her. 

Now, as she walked languidly out of the bathroom wrapped only in a towel as her hair dripped onto her partially exposed chest, I was forced to make a choice.Succumb to the raging desire that had built inside me or live in a torment deeper than the hell I had put myself in. 

“Danté?”

“Oui ma fleur?”

“Will you brush my hair?”

I can no longer resist.She is the epitome of everything I now desire, have come to desire.Going to sit on the bed, I place my hand palm up in front of me.“Bring me the brush.”

She does as I ask, and when she stands before me, between my legs loosely holding her towel, my hands clasp her hips before turning her and placing her on my lap.Reaching around to take the brush from the hand resting in her lap, I collect strands of her hair with the other, making sure to gently graze the exposed skin of her neck and shoulder whenever possible.

After several moments of going between brushing her hair and raking my fingers gently through it, I set the brush down and move her hair across her neck to expose her neck.Bringing my lips to the curve created by her neck meeting her shoulder, I kiss across the exposed flesh, whispering gently, * “Fini Mais pas à toi.”

Wrapping my hands around her body, I delicately take the end of her towel in one hand as I place the other against her abdomen before pulling it open. 

She does not resist, instead of leaning her head back against my chest as her breathing quickens in anticipation of my touch. 

Once the fabric separating our ecstasy has been removed, my hands begin to roam her body freely as my lips and tongue traverse the sensitive flesh of her neck, ears, and chin. 

Her moans of pleasure, her sultry eyes, her needy touch....they envelop my sensibilities, leaving me a craven mongrel begging for the scraps of her affection. 

Soon she takes my hands and leads one to her breast as the other traces down to part the lips where heavens bliss resides. 

“Tease me, Dante.I want to know you want me.”Her voice is breathy as she turns her head to capture my lips. 

Wasting no time, my tongue parts her lips in the same instant my fingers separate her lower lips from her clit so I can caress its swollen flesh. 

She is soft, moist, willing, and depraved in her desire.Crying out sharply as my finger slides across her clit to penetrate her slit, I suck her tongue and steal her breath, demanding her everything. 

She will not resist me. 

I continue to tease the silken flesh between her legs as I bite, kiss, and suck her lips, chin, neck, and shoulders until she is dripping with the desire only I can manifest. 

I want her more than I want to expunge that I despise most from the world, but I will not take her unless she becomes truly mine.

“Danté?”She whines. 

“Oui?”

“Do you love me?”

Sacrifice...entirety...selflessness...

“I love you beyond the realm of reason and reality,”I whisper before she pulls away from me and turns to face me so she can straddle me and kiss me deeply. 

“I love you too.I always have and always will.” 

Then she starts tearing at my clothes, ripping my shirt open, causing buttons to fly.I don’t bother removing them instantly, wanting instead to savor her overbearing need as her lips return the favor I bestowed on her naked flesh. 

Biting, kissing, and sucking my neck until the delirium of the unattained overwhelms me, I rip off the remains of my shirt before tossing it to the side as her hands move to unbuckle my belt and pants deftly.Her lips leaving me only briefly as she slips my remaining clothing off my body before returning to hover on my lap.

Back in my lap, she brings her lips to my ear.“Be my Rider, just for tonight.” 

Pressing my lips to hers as my hand grips her hips, I whisper back.“As you command, my lady.”Then in a solitary merciless act, I sheath her completely as my hands set a steady pace while my lips kiss and suck the essence from her very soul. 

She has become my world in the span of a moment and so is brought back to the truths of love I had thought stripped from me upon my conception.There will never be another like her, nor do I wish to exist without her. 

As I roll to lay her on her back, pulling her legs around me so I can touch the depths of her sweetness as my hips press deeper and deeper into her core, I savor her cries, her wetness, and the savory taste of her skin as our love tangles in each other’s tangible bliss. 

When she finally cries my name, her nails raking fresh scars down my back, my world is righted.No longer is the blackness of my hate so dark or all-encompassing.It has become a weapon and shield against the foe that is human insurability, nothing more. 

As she lays there panting before wrapping her arms around me and drawing me close, I see the beginning and the end of who I was and who I now am meant to be. 

We stay there kissing in each other’s arms as I look at her with loving fondness. 

“Never leave my side,”I say as I take her hand and link our fingers together. 

“Never let me, though I would never want to.”

***Love makes the greatest pleasures and most sensitive misfortunes of life. By Madeleine de Scudery

***Finished but not with you.


	53. Vlad III x Master

There had been so many possessions in his life, both as Dracula and as a Heroic Spirit, that Vlad no longer valued things based on their ability to enhance his station or existence.Instead, his possessions defined who he was by the sheer nature of what he selected to claim as his.

You see, when you never die, knowledge, power, even life itself hold no meaning.The substance of life was then only found in what something else held for you, the power you gave someone or something to affect you.

For Vlad, claiming Master seemed a nuisance. She was a vessel for mana, nothing more. Though summoning him as a Berserker meant she harbored immense potential, he saw none of it manifested as she lay sprawled on the floor panting when he appeared from the summoning circle. 

"Please tell me such a weak Mage isn't my Master." He spat bitterly. I have no use for a vessel who can't even replenish my mana because they have instantly depleted theirs with one cast."

That's when she glared at him with the eyes of a hunter who, in the moments before their death, bank everything on their next move.

"I'll have you know, despite plenty of warnings, I executed this summoning using my own blood after already giving a significant amount of it to another Master who would have died without it earlier in the day. As a result, I seem to have overstretched my physical limitations."

Then she wobbled before her eyes rolled back in her head, and she collapsed to the ground.

Sensing she hadn't died, Vlad walks carefully over to her before collecting her gently in his arms.Glancing briefly at her neck, he sees her pulse is feeble.

"Foolish human."He says with annoyance before carrying her into the adjacent room where he guessed her sleeping quarters were. 

Finding the bed immediately upon entry, as she seemed to care little for lavish comforts, Vlad went to place her gently on the bed before touching her pale face. 

Furrowing his brow in dismay, he noted how cold she was."This will never do.If she wishes to be of any use to me, we will have to set some ground rules." Then he covers her up with all the blankets he can find before removing his cloak and placing it on top. 

————————————

Several hours later, she awoke sweatily.

"What the..." she said in confusion at the blanket mound on top of her. "The last thing I remember I was..." she sits up, and her hand falls on a luxurious black and red cape she knew she did not own.

"You passed out after challenging my conception of your worth. It seemed impractical to leave you there to recover, seeing as your mana is vital to my continued existence, so I brought you in here and covered you since your pulse was low and your temperature cold."

She turned to see Vlad sitting in her high-backed Queen Anne style couch chair, reading a book with the most boring expression.

"Thank you...how long was I out?"

"The more important question...." He says, placing the book on the desk in front of him as his blue eyes pierce through hers into the depths of her soul "......is what are you going to do from now on to ensure you remain of use to me?"

Then he rises and comes to stand in front of her, taking her hand gently as he slides the sleeve of her shirt up to her elbow before bringing her wrist to his cheek. 

"I can sense the strength of your pulse as well as your mana just by revealing the flesh of your arm." Then the finger of his free hand touches her exposed wrist before sliding down the underside of her arm as it follows the major artery located underneath. 

"Some ground rules. You will not give blood unless it is to me unless you wish to satiate me purely through physical pleasure alone, which may prove more fatal for you as my stamina comes from my demon blood, something few humans can accommodate regularly."

She nods as her eyes remained locked on the position of his lips against her wrist.

"You will no longer jeopardize yourself for the well-being of others unless it does not put you in harm's way. You clearly have no sense of your own limits, which leaves me to make that decision for you."

She nods again and then blushes as he looks at her before releasing her wrist. 

"I do not require anything from you today, but you will not be let off so easily going forward. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal."

"Excellent. Then you are free to do as you please so long as you meet those rules.....and any others that need to be put in place from now on."

He then bends down, his face coming dangerously close to hers before reaching out and taking his cloak from the bed. Lifting himself with a swift but languid motion, he replaces his cloak before turning towards the door. 

"Should you need me, all you need to is call my name..." then he glances over his shoulder "....or write it in blood. I'll let you pick."

Then he disappears in a flurry of bats, leaving Master to wonder just what kind of demon she has brought willingly into her life.


	54. Meeting Master [Tristan x FM]

A lifeless purgatory.That’s what becoming a servant had brought me.Though I could not argue about it being a fitting end...or rather beginning...to the tragedy that befell my heart at the hands of the woman I had loved, I had my reservations regarding the nature of service I was to provide should my Master be deemed unworthy of my esteem. 

There was still guilt over leaving Arthur, though its sting over time became dull, and I began to wonder if faced with the same dilemma, would I do it again?

To say my desire to become a servant was an act of atonement was to define my involvement in the tragedies of my life as solely my fault.Though this is truly how I felt, I began to wonder if dying in obscurity wouldn’t have been more appropriate. 

These were the things I pondered as my essence wandered endlessly, the Hall of Hero’s at least until a voice pierced the darkness of both my mind and heart.

With the blood of my tears

And the desperation of my soul

Through the purity of my convictions

And the passion held in suspended ecstasy

I call upon a servant whose loyalty and purpose.

Transcends time and devours all doubt

Whose aspirations reach as far as the depth of their soul

Whose compass is true

May they join with me in my hour of need

So we may vanquish those who fracture the world.

Providing mercy when it is just and damnation when it is warranted

Come to me and find your purpose.

For I am your star

And you are my salvation.

Could I serve one so strong in their will to live?Though their message lacked a certain je ne sais quoi, it held a finality similar to Arthur’s that drew me to it.

——————————

When the light of the summons died, I found myself face to face with a scowling female of medium build.She was pretty but not remarkable in any way that I could see, and she had an heir of command that seemed absolute. 

A woman of no-nonsense, it seemed. In all honesty, I could have done worse. 

“Am I to presume you are my Master?”I asked without emotion.

“I would prefer if you saw me as more of a comrade than a Master.I have no intention of treating you as a slave.Especially with how ill-equipped I’m sure you would be as a slave with that beautiful complexion and feminine beauty.About the only thing, you would be good as is a sex slave, and that’s not my bag.”She said with a dismissive gesture.“Is it safe to presume you are Tristan?”

“That I am.”

“Well, I appreciate you answering my summons Tristan.It is my hope you learn to value me as much as you did Arthur before you left him.”

Blunt, isn’t she?No matter.At least there shouldn’t be any games.

——————————

I had always thought myself a pretty good judge of character.In the case of Rhey, it seems my views on first seeing her were not entirely accurate.

“Tristan?”She asked as she sat next to me and watched me restring my bow before practice.

“What is it?”I asked without looking at her.

“Why did you allow yourself to take the love potion Isolde gave you?”She reached up and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear as she watched my eye for any hint of emotional reaction. 

“I told you I had no idea she had given me a love potion.”

She sighed.“I still don’t believe you.You harbored feelings for her that you chose not to act on due to your love of your uncle.The love potion only enhanced those, yet you chose not to find a cure once you were made aware of the potion in your system.It seems so uncharacteristic of you to act too recklessly and selfishly.”

“And how would you know so much about my character?”I reached up

To attach the string to the top of my bow.

“I’m a huge fan of period romances as well as Arthurian legend.You have always been one of my favorites, though you are far more handsome and austere than I would have imagined.”

It was always hard to understand Rhey’s compliments.She said them so matter of factly without the girlish flirting that it seemed more like praise than an omission of interest.If it hadn’t been for her reaching up to tuck my hair back, I would have dismissed it entirely, but she had a habit of staring at me, though it seemed more observational than predatory.

“Are you always so critical of people?”

“Only people I’m interested in.”

“And why are you interested in me?I have given you no reason to seek my

interest.”

“You’re my partner.I need to know everything about you.Besides, who knows what will become of our relationship.At least if you die, I will be able to record your story accurately.”

Sometimes her responses were so infuriating.She acted a lot like Merlin in that regard, and it brought me back to a time where my guard wasn’t always up, and my emotional wounds had time to heal.

That was the one thing that had struck me as odd about becoming a servant.My first time summoned, I realized I no longer desired to be in love with Isolde.I remembered the love, but I was no longer “in love” with her.It was as if becoming a servant had wiped my slate clean. 

As a result, I had found myself free to indulge in my affections for women, but none had held my interest.Though now seemed no different, something about Rhey kept nagging me.She was both forward with what could be taken as an attraction as well as evasive, turning.

A complete 180 and going in a completely different direction than her original comment.

I had no firm basis for what she might be feeling or thinking. 

I strung my bow and stood up, offering her my hand to help her up even though she didn’t need it.

“Thank you.”

I nodded and then walked the few feet to stand in line with the archery target.Nothing cleared my mind, like archery practice.My hands moved on their own, allowing my mind to wander as it saw fit.

I felt her eyes on me, though she seemed to be eyeing me more as a man than for my archery skills.I could feel her eyes travel over my body, and it caused me to miss my next 3 shots. 

“Damnit.Could you not stare at me like I’m some piece of met you want to butcher.”I said with more anger than intended.

“My apologies, you are just so gorgeous when you are practicing.It’s like

Your whole body becomes one fluid machine, and I can see your whole body tense and release inch by inch as you shoot.What girl wouldn’t stare, but if it bothers you, I’ll leave.” 

She gets up to leave, and I feel odd loneliness...almost a dissociation.

“You don’t have to leave.Why don’t you join me and give your eyes something constructive to do.”

She looks at me a second the walks towards me. 

“I have never used a bow, so you will have to teach me.”

———————————

She was a quick learner, though teaching her didn’t relieve the growing frustration I felt at being close to her.I had to press my body against hers to show her proper stance, causing me to realize she was both solid and sort of frame in all the right places.As my cheek came parallel with the side of her face, I took in the intoxicating scent of her hair, making me lol for reasons to be close to her to indulge in it again.

By the time she was good enough to fire on her own, I had become the one who stared with wandering eyes over her, though she seemed unaffected if she even noticed at all.Her focus was as dedicated as Arthur’s when he put his mind to it, which in its own way was frustrating.Why should I be the one plagued with conflicting thoughts? 

My mind was suddenly brought back to reality when She hit me in the chest with the mitts of the arrows she had pulled from the target. 

“That’s 10 rounds, and I feel like I’m getting worse.Can we try again tomorrow?”

“If you wish.”I walk towards the weapons locker, where I show her where to place her weapons after some simple maintenance and integrity checks.

“Thank you for teaching me.You are an excellent teacher.”

I raise an eyebrow.“You are quite the willing student.You remind me a lot of Arthur when he was set with a task.He always faces it head-on with complete concentration and dedication.I look forward to seeing your progress.”

That’s when she smiles, and it feels like my heart stops for a second.It was the same completely genuine, heartfelt, innocent, open smile Isolde used to give me during the fledgling days of our love before things got complicated. 

“Same time tomorrow then.I look forward to it.Unfortunately, now I have to check in with HQ. I’ll meet up with you later.” 

Then she walks up and kisses me on the cheek.“See you later, Tristan.”Then she is gone.

“Until then, my lady,”I say to myself, knowing full well I have begun to lose my heart to this woman, whose appeal is far from intentional but just as overpowering in their subtlety. 


	55. Picnic In The Forest [Tristan x FM]

"So I thought we could take practice offsite today," I said casually as I sat on the bed and half stared at Tristan as he cleaned his armor.

Setting his breast piece in his lap, he lifted his soft red eyes to meet mine, causing my heart to lurch. "You were, were you? I see no reason we couldn't do that. Did you have someplace in mind?"

I smile, secretly elated he agreed. "I was talking to Robin, and he said he uses the outdoor archery course set up along the trail East of HQ that ends in a clearing."

"I know the one, though you could have just asked me instead if you needed ideas." Tristan then turned his head and began fiddling with his breastplate, leading me to believe the mention of Robin's name had bothered him, which I had hoped it would. 

I couldn't deny I was attracted to Tristan, so trying to make him jealous in little ways to see if he had any feelings towards me didn't seem horrible. I really had talked to Robin.....and barely left without getting violated, the perv.

"My apologies, my esteemed archer," I said with a smirk as I hopped off the bed and walked over to him, watching him casually attempt to look busier with his armor despite his fingers slipping carelessly over the knots at the grooves. "I will make sure to come to you with any further questions I have." 

Then I stood behind him and placed my left hand on his shoulder as my right gently cupped the right side of his head as I bent to kiss his crown. 

Though the gesture was brief, he froze, and I could swear he almost stopped breathing for a second. 

"I'll go get the things I need so, meet me at the East entrance to HQ in 30?" I said before releasing my hands and turning to walk towards the door. 

As much as I wanted to, I didn't look back and see the pink hue of his cheeks and the flustered look on his face as he looked at me sideways as I left. 

——————————————

30 minutes later, I met Tristan at the East entrance with my bow on my back, my quill of arrows resting against my ass (Link Breath of the Wildstyle), and my arm slung through a basket. 

Tristan eyes it questioningly.

"I haven't eaten, and I thought a picnic would be nice while we were out." Then I smile and attempt to walk past him, but he slips his arm through the handle and spins me around before sliding it away from my arm so he can carry it and offer me his other arm in exchange—all without upsetting anything in the basket.

It is my turn to blush and turn my head, earning me a priceless half-smile as he says, "My lady, it is unseemly for you to overburden yourself. Shall we go?"

"We shall..." I say quietly. "...but it is impractical for us to walk on such uncertain terrain in this fashion." 

Not looking up at him, I slide my fingers from the crook of his elbow, down his tricep, and across his palm to link my fingers with his, allowing us to hold hands effectively. "This should work much better," I say before walking forward, tugging him slightly to follow. 

Though at a loss for words, he does not protest nor remove his hand. We walk in silence, looking, but not looking, at each other to see what the other is thinking until we reach the first target. 

Setting the basket down, Tristen looks at your hands without saying anything, as if tearing his fingers from mine leaches his very life from his body. 

"Would you go first? I'm...not quite ready." I say sheepishly before squeezing his hand gently and slowly removing my fingers.

The immediate loss of warmth from my body radiated almost instantly from my hand out once our fingers separated, and I furrowed my brow slightly.

"Are you alright?" Tristan asked worriedly as his eyes looked over my face for any sign of distress. 

"Yes, I'm...I'll be ok. Go ahead. It's nothing."

He nods slightly, but I can tell he is fighting the same sense of loss as his fingers take a little longer to grasp an arrow than they typically do. 

As he finally takes one delicately between his fingers, balancing it with a fluid grace only angels and things of magic possess, my eyes become ensorcelled by his beauty. The way his face perfectly rests against the leanly muscled shoulder of his bow arm, the perfect symmetry of his body as his broad chest anchors his arms while his tight, perky ass becomes the fulcrum of his balance and power, the delicate features of his jaw...fingers...

The thunk of the arrow in the bullseye of the target jars me out of my daydream, and I try not to blush at the direction my thoughts were going. 

“I’m not sure I could ever be as beautiful as you every time you shoot.”

“Better to be beautiful all the time, as you are than only in the heat of the moment.”He says before turning to face me as his bow hand rests on the end of the bow now planted in the ground. 

I cannot stop the blush that washes my face in a bright red, being as caught off guard by his sincere declaration as I was. 

“You know it’s not nice to tease me, Tristan,”I say with a pout before grabbing my bow harshly and walking brusquely past him to station myself before the target. 

As I notch my arrow, I can feel his eyes on me.I want to tell him not to look but ....that isn’t true.I can feel my body heat up and my hand's quiver as I think about what his eyes are looking at.Closing my eyes, I take a deep breath visualizing the target in front of me. 

When my mind calmed, I loose the arrow and, with the sound of splintering wood, sliced Tristan’s arrow in half.I open my eyes and turn without looking at him as I walk to the basket, set down my bow and open the lid to pull out the blanket tucked inside. 

Walking a few paces, I spread it out before walking back to grab the basket before going to sit down on my knees at the far corner, setting the basket to my left.With a heavy sigh, I look at Tristan bashfully.“Are you gonna come sit?”

“Of course.My apologies.”Then he walks to sit in front of me but is caught off guard when he sits, and I reach out to take him by the back of the neck before pulling him down, so the back of his head is in my lap. 

I reached into the basket and took out a piece of dried peach.“Would you like something to eat?”I asked before bringing the dried fruit to his lips as my free hand hesitantly runs through his hair. 

He readjusted slightly before bringing his hand to the one that held the piece of peach and placing it over top of it to bring it to his lips. 

Taking the peach gently, he chewed and swallowed before bringing my palm to his lips and kissing it. 

“You do not need to trouble yourself, my lady.I do not want you in discomfort.”

“You of all people should know I don’t do things I don’t want to,”I say, reluctantly removing my hand from his and taking another item from the basket to his lips to eat. 

“What about you?”He asked without turning to look at my eyes. 

“I guess you will just have to feed me as well then.”

I had never seen him move so quickly in my life as he sat up and turned to grab a piece of apple from the basket and hesitantly place it at my lips. 

He was so gorgeous, I never stood a chance, but I knew that when I set this day up.Looking coyly into his eyes, I take the piece up to his fingers into my mouth, making sure my lips close over his fingers while my teeth graze their tips as they bite a piece off. 

He watches me as I chew and swallow before he drops the remainder to the blanket and puts his hand behind my head to pull me into a kiss. 

His lips are soft and tentative, but I can feel the budding desire behind them as his tongue plays with my bottom lip. 

A feast for fools that is what I have created, but I savor it nonetheless, for I have given him my heart, and there is no turning back.


	56. Healing Touch (Merlin x FM Request)

Only in fairy tales and self-righteous histories was Merlin ever considered faithful. These were, of course, also the stories that ignored his otherworldly heritage, explaining his powers as Druidic, and didn't know the truth about the affair Lancelot supposedly had with Gwen. It was not that the affair didn't happen, but it didn't exactly play out how it was described. Yes, Lance had slept with a woman that appeared to be Gwen and vice-a-versa, but no one had thought it was Merlin shape-shifted as both Lance and Gwen on the same night at two separate times. 

Why, pray tell, would the right hand of Camelot do such a thing to his beloved king? On the basest of levels, Mer couldn't help it. He was a trickster, a spoiler of the pure, a chaos seeker, and a rogue. On a more personal level, it ran much more selfishly. If he couldn't have Arthur, then no one could, a fact that rang true through all of his existence. At least all until he met her. 

When she had shown herself during selection, he had known, known in the fibers of his soul, that she was his Psyche. So from that day forward, he had set out to win her trust and her heart, but as the days wore on and the singularities took their toll, she only grew more distant and her magic weaker. 

It was not for his lack of trying that they hadn't been intimate. The problem was her magic was his own Magic's counter in a sense. Being a master of time magic, she was able to roll back the existence of an event and prevent its outcome within the span of a minute, so if she caught on or got wind of something she didn't like, he found himself literally right back where he started with a record of the attempt but no way to alter it at the moment. 

It was not an element she should have used as often as she did, seeing as it took a great deal of mana from her to use it in singularities as well as with him, but he couldn't let her exist outside of him. He had to have her entirely but was running out of options. 

"Mer?"

Her quiet, worried voice quickly drove him from his ruminations. Turning swiftly from the spot in the middle of the room he was rooted to, he saw her holding the wrist of her bare left arm whose sleeve had been rolled to her elbow. The look on her face showed discomfort, and she looked far paler than she had previously seemed. "Has something happened?"

"She winced as she pressed on her wrist before releasing it and dropping it to her side. "I visited Romani today. I wasn't feeling very well."

He sauntered towards her so he could stand close enough to touch her but far enough to give her space. Her eyes, as they looked at him, seemed tired. Like she was almost going to fall asleep on her feet.

"What did he say?" He made sure to sound calm, placing a concerned half-smile on his face despite the slight fear churning in his stomach.

"He said that...I've used my magic too much and that...being time magic, it doesn't affect me the same as all other magic does everyone else."

"I see. And what does that mean?"

"It means my mana doesn't regenerate its strength the same once I have used it."

"And how does it differ?"

That's when she bit her lip and cast her eyes down. "My mana...my mana is only able to manipulate time because it takes pieces of my own as it feeds off my body. The more intense my spell, the more of me it takes."

Her eyes are filled with tears as she looks back up at him.

"I don't want to die, Mer."

Taking her in his arms, he pulls her head to his chest and sighs. "Did that dramatic doctor of ours tell you you were going to die, or are you feeding off his hysteria?"

She sniffles and wraps her arms around him to clutch at the back of his garb. "No, he just said I would have to find a source of raw planar energy I could easily absorb back into my circuits." 

Merlin couldn't hide the moment of tension that rippled down his body at that statement. Raw planar energy. The one thing he had in abundance because it's what he was made of being a part incubus. 

Nuzzling gently into her hair, he whispered, "Did he say where you could find it?"

That's when she tensed. "He said..."

Mer raised his hand and began stroking her hair, remaining speechless as she breathed in sharply, trying not to cry hysterically. When she finally regained a grip on her emotions, she looked up at him with a mixture of fear, sadness, and anticipation as if the answer scared her as much as the magic that was killing her. 

"He said...that you had the answer."

Mer just smiled softly down at her as he began tracing small circles in the center of her back. "Always leaving out the good parts that little doctor of ours, isn't he?"

That's when she scrunched her face and pouted, whining in mild despair at Mer's dismissal of the severity of the situation. "Mer, this isn't funny."

"You are correct, my dove. It isn't, and I assure you there is no part of what may come that I wish to dismiss emotionally." He reaches up and cups her cheek, running his thumb up and down its surface. 

She doesn't respond other than to blush as she places her hand over his. After several heartfelt seconds, she finally asks, "So do you?"

Mer raises his eyebrows quizzically. "Do I what?"

"Do you...have the answer?" She moved her hands to the front of her robes, where she held tight to their folds; her eyes search his in anticipation.

"I do, but I am not sure you are willing to pay the price, my dear."

She was so innocent, so pure. She reminded him of Arthur when he was young.

Her lips purse. "Will you take my soul?"

Mer laughs sharply. "Yes."

She frowns. "Will it hurt?"

He sighs, retaining a slight smile. "If it does, it's only for an instant."

"Will I...lose who I am?"

"Not to the degree that you are thinking."

She sets her jaw. "Then what are you waiting for, l?"

"The perfect moment, but I see now that I may have waited too long."

She looks at him, confused, but Mer shakes his head. 

"It is nothing. Now, if you would, please place your back to the wall and close your eyes."

She hesitates, but after a few moments, she does as he asks. When her eyes are closed and she has settled against the wall, he sighs once softly and dematerializes his clothes. 

He hadn't wanted it to go like this. For the first time in his long life, Merlin had wanted to do it right. This wasn't some amusement or act to defeat boredom. He wasn't just breaking the partner. He chose for enjoyment with the plan to discard them later. This time he cared. 

As he walked towards her, his bare feet padding softly on the floor, he softly said, "I hope you understand this will be the only time this happens like this, unless you decide it's what you want. Please know I want nothing more than for you to get better and stay with me."

He watches her lip quiver, but she remains against the wall with her eyes closed. When he is standing in front of her, he kneels and places his hands at her hips. 

"I will also never hurt you on purpose, so please trust me."

She nods as she sets her jaw and clenches her fists, clearly fearing the worst. 

Taking a moment to run his thumb up and down her pelvic bones in an attempt to relax her, he whispers, "Please don't worry, I promise it won't be as bad as you think. 

"I trust you, Mer. Thank you for doing this."

He smiled. "You are always welcome." He meant that in every sense. That was why this upset him on some primal level because every time he played this scene in his mind, their foreplay had always lasted for what seemed like hours. Sadly she needed planar essence now, and the fastest way to get it to her was to go right for the core.

"I'm going to take your shoes off. You can rest your hands on my shoulders if you need it."

She just nodded before he bent over and gently took one foot and then the other, removing her shoes carefully so she wouldn't lose balance. With her boots removed, he placed his hands back on her hips.

"Please don't hate me for what I have to do."

"Mer I..."

She couldn't finish. His hands swiftly slid her bottoms and undergarments down, lifting one leg and then the other onto his shoulders before pushing her up the wall and delving his lips between hers. She cried out, but not in pain, as the feel of his tongue on her clit rocked her into the beginnings of ecstasy. 

"The fastest way to replenish your core with my essence is for me to make love to you. That being said, I love you too much to slam myself inside you or try to turn you on slowly with kisses and fire play when you might interpret that as me not caring. That left this the only option." He said through their mind kink as his tongue slid up and down the inner walls of her lips before sucking gently on the now engorged bud.

His hands slid up and down her outer thighs that clamped and released against his face as he teased her sensitive spots. Even though he had to skip several steps, there was no way he wanted to rush now that she seemed at least willing to receive his mana so abruptly. 

Few spent much thought on how effective one's mouth was at transferring mana. For most, sex was much more enjoyable as an option. They didn't care to realize or account for that mana moved far quicker to the body orally, given that the size of one's mouth is more significant than any other hole on the body. 

That being said, Mer planned to fill her to bursting unless she told him to stop before then. With each lick against the silken flesh of her heated bud, his fingers trailed caresses soft as butterfly wings across their length until they met the curve of her hip. He enjoyed as much as he had anticipated the taste of her sweet center juxtaposed with the supple flesh of her ass as he dug his fingers into it, pulling her against his lips.

Losing her balance momentarily, her hands landed harshly on his head but quickly dug into the unruly silver locks, effectively locking him in place. Though she could be considered frail at first glance, her passion was far from weak. As she ground into his face, his tongue slipped into his core, penetrating far enough in that she groaned in what he guessed was the anticipation of more essential things to come potentially. It was difficult to know he would have to remove his most dexterous muscle to allow his mouth to cover her entrance so mana could flow freely inside. She didn't make the inevitable any easier, either. As he went to detach himself, her back arched, and she moaned as if angling her cunt would keep his tongue from escaping. 

With soft, musing words, he assured her in her mind, "I haven't even begun, my dear. Fear not."

Letting out a needy sigh, she relaxed her back against the wall and hummed as his lips covered her slit, and he allowed the mana to flow into her. Every few seconds, he would slip his tongue in, eliciting a groan or sharp intake of breath, but it took almost no time before he felt her hand stroke his hair and her soft voice to call to him.

"You work wonders with that mouth of yours, Magician. I feel like my mana has been fully restored. I am no longer tired nor unable to think straight. My only problem now is, I'm not fully sated."

Releasing her to look up, he saw the one thing he had only dreamed of. A loving lust filled her eyes that called to his primal nature.

"Then I take it I was successful in fulfilling at least part of your needs. Shall I see what I can do to sate the rest?"

"Only if you put me down. I want to enjoy all of you."

"All of me, you say...I'm not sure you know what you are asking." His challenge was soft but honest as he began to kneel until she could safely remove her legs and stand. When she was separated from his shoulders, not before he kissed down first one leg and then the other, he stood bare of clothing in front of her, watching the lust escalate as her eyes traveled his leanly muscled body from top to bottom.

"It would seem you have been hiding more than just your skill underneath those robes, Magician. You do realize it is impolite to hide things from me." Her hands rose to his shoulders, where she caressed down his breastplate as she absorbed his presence with all her senses.

"I only dared hope that you would want me in any way but your Servant. I am not without a rumor regarding my appreciation of the fairer in sex. I assumed you would be turned off or see me only as another tool for your desire that could be discarded when not needed."

"You sadden me, Mer." Her right hand traveled up to his cheek. "Though I have to admit, I too wasn't able to tell you that I loved you for fear of the same thing."

It struck him. At the center of his heart, it pierced what had been years of guarded fear and casual dalliances. He had never known intimate love. Sure he had loved Arthur, but that had been a love based on duty and accountability, not raw, intimate, soul-binding passion. 

"Are you sure you mean that? You don't even know the depth of what I am, even though element saved your life."

She smirked. "You are a part-demon, a fact everyone knows. You are also part man, and a man loved and hated for those very elements across generations. No matter what, I know that won't change what I feel for you. I will love you regardless, even if you never share it all with me though I hope one day you do." That is when she pulled him into a kiss as her body molded into his; her breasts touching his seconds before their lips collided.

Instantly enflamed but the heat he felt from their bodies touching, their lips and tongues delving into the silent validation of joint emotion, he caved.

"You trusted me; now, I shall trust you."

Release. Such an easy word to say but such a hard thing to do. Biting the edge of her lip gently, his canines slowly elongated. He wouldn't do it all at once, just little by little like a wave of transformation. As her tongue snaked out to suck his in, they caressed the sharp points and hummed in elicit excitement.

"That's it, my little incubi. Show me what you've been hiding." Then she opened her eyes to see his slit and turn a dark purple rimmed with lilac, his hair fill out like a wild mane of silver as single curly-q horns sprouted from his head. Looking down, she watched his body fill out slightly, and the nails on finger and toe become talons as he became more demon-like. Then, there was also his unrealistically long phallus. "I can see why you stay human and now know exactly how much power you must have to have to maintain this form."

Then a spaded tail wrapped around her waist, pulling her against him so she could feel the heat and the substance of his entirety.

"Is this still what you wanted?" His question was sincere, his eyes soft, his voice husky but controlled. It was hard to know if it was the human holding back or the Incubus toying with her, but in the end, she didn't care about why. She only wanted an answer to the how.

"Of course, Mer. No matter what you are or look like, you are always my troublesome Magician."

Bending down, he took her by the thighs and lifted her again to carry her to the bedroom. Placing her seated on the edge of the bed, he gently guided her down until her back rested on the mattress.

"We will see if you live to regret that statement." Then he bent down to kiss her only to find two delicate hands digging into his ass as he is unceremoniously shoved up the bed, causing him to fall at an angle onto his forearms as a modest portion of his phallus slipped into the wet cavern of her lips. 

The groan that escaped into the sheets could not be contained. "Ma...ster."

Her hum against the delicate flesh of his raging erection didn't make it any easier to contain himself. Lashing his tail left and right as she slowly bobbed on his shaft, he could barely hold back from rocking into her lips. She was so warm, so soft, so...

Then she grabbed his tail with her left hand and slid it down to the delicate spade at the base. Holding the heart-shaped head between her ring and middle finger, she began caressing up and down the surface with her time gently in time with the bob of her head down his shaft. His knees buckled, and he jerked quickly back to not land on her, which also caused him to exit her lips completely. 

Panting, he shifted forward again as the tip of his erection began leaking in anticipation as her hand continued to rub the delicate flesh of his tail. 

"Was that too much, my little demon. Would you like me to stop?" Her voice was satin and honey. Lazy, at the same time, it was assured. 

Rocking forward, sensing the location of her lips, he pressed the sopping tip gently to her lips. Taking the shaft in her right hand, he began running it over her closed lips, similar to how she would apply lipstick. The cold air of her breath mixing with the soft, firm flesh of her closed lips had him quivering, but his hips followed her ministrations back and forth, back and forth, back and...

Then he cried out as she took him in yet again, pinching his tail enough to mix the pleasure with the pain. This time she had a better feel for his size, so she could roll her tongue over his length as her cheeks expanded slightly to accommodate his girth. Making sure her hand slid over the wet surface of his shaft, she soon began pushing it the length of the part her lips couldn't cover with long steady strokes.

His eyes rolled back, and he felt his mana pouring out of every pore in his body as he lost control of his senses. If this kept up much longer, he would lose himself entirely, taking her in ways he could not be accountable for. 

"Master, please...I can't focus. I can't hold back...if you keep..."

She sucked the tip hard, leaving a slight hickey, drawing out the fluid and drinking in his mana.

"You sure you want me to stop?" She asked in his mind as she released his tip and proceeded to lick around the bulb before sliding her tongue between his slit on the crown of his head.

"I do not want you to, in essence, but I want to be conscious to enjoy this, so please, release me, so I enjoy this with you."

With a gentle hum, his tail and erection were free, allowing him to slide down to eye level with her.

"Now it's my turn." 

Delving into a kiss, he tasted his sourness mixed with her sweetness as his tongue traced her lips and inner cheeks. As her hands came to tangle in his mane, she kissed down her neck as his right hand slid along talon down the inside of her left thigh. 

"Sing for me, Mistress."

"Since when did I become your mistress?" Her voice breathy against his hair as his tongue traced the hollow of her neck.

"When I turning my rules." Then he bites the underside of her neck below the chin, sinking his fangs deep enough that they almost break flesh as his taloned finger slides between her folds and across her clit. When the moan escapes, he wastes no time. Though already wet, he slides two fingers over her hot bud as she tries to pull her legs apart and against her chest, though his body blocks her right side.

"Mer..."

"Mistress?" He coos. 

"Just fuck me already."

A shudder runs over his body. "If that is what you wish." Removing his hand, he slides between her legs, now spread wide to accommodate his hips. Once positioned, he stares sweetly into her eyes before saying. "I do love you, you know. I always have." Then without waiting for a reply, his lips clamp to hers as he slides carefully inside.

Though it pains him to know even this gentle her body can't contain him, her back arching while her mouth opens in a soundless cry as her hands rake down his back, drawing blood, he continues to enter her until he feels himself bottom out. When there is no place to go, he stays there, letting her body adjust, letting the tears finish sliding from her eyes.

"I am sorry, my love. I..."

But she grabs his hips and slides him out, then back in, out, then back in slowly until her body relaxes. When she has adjusted fully, she wraps her legs around him and bites his shoulder hard. Growling, he thrusts into her, causing cries of ecstasy as he hits her sweet spot. 

"Mer..." 

She was begging. Begging for more. Begging for all of him, and he would give it. Absolutely all of it. As her hands slid up and down his back which had healed almost instantly from her nails, he rode her as he kissed her lips, neck, enveloped first one breast and then the other while pinching the free nipple until every inch of her body he could stimulate was activated at once. With each thrust, her voice became more desperate and loud. At one point, he dug his fangs too far, drawing blood which he lapped at until the wound closed as their mana transfer healed her skin. It made him want more.

Grabbing her hips, he rocked back onto his knees and then shifted his legs from underneath him, so he fell on his back, so she now rode him. Having not let her slip out, he held her hips and lifted her and down on his shaft as she squatted with each thrust on his phallus since he was too long in this form to take entirely. It also allowed the spade of his tail to rub her clit as he watched her face as her passion rose. It didn't take long for her to brace against his forearms as her cunt leaked down onto his pelvis in torrents signaling her oncoming orgasm. 

"Mer I..." 

Rolling her back onto her back, he used all his remaining sanity to transform back into a human before sheathing her deeply as they came together, his lips stealing her cries as her body convulsed. 

Once recovered, he rolled onto his side and ran his hand over her abdomen. "I am sorry if I hurt you. This is not how this was supposed to go."

But she just smiled up and said, "It's fine, Mer, there is always next time...which I'd wager is right now."


	57. Lip Service (Lancelot x Reader)

Going past kissing with Lance had been damn near impossible.Though I loved how much of a romantic gentleman he was...ome days, you just needed it dirty. 

“Lance?”I asked as I rolled onto him in bed to rest my chin on the right side of his chest.

“Yes, my lady?” He said as he brought his right hand to my lower back, cradling me gently and kissing the crown of my head. 

“Why don’t we go kill trash in that singularity that just popped up.I’m tired of only training inside.”

He looks at me with a slightly worried expression.“I’m not sure it’s safe.I can’t jeopardize your health to sate your boredom.”Then he begins stroking my back in an attempt to appease me, so I don’t get upset. 

I don’t bite.He isn’t getting out of this one.I need him out of this house, out of HQ, and nothing is going to stop me.“Laaaaaance!”I whine. “Come on.”Then I pout as I slink on top of him to lay on his chest as I begin kissing it and his neck. 

He closes his eyes and sighs heavily.“You, my lady, are bewitching as ever, but I absolutely will not put you in harm's way.”

“But Lance...” I sat as I nibble under his chin as my left-hand slides down his side “...I’m always safe when I’m with you.You ARE my knight, after all.”

He groans, and I laugh on the inside.Sucker. It gets him every time, and I love it just a little less than I love him. 

“Fine, but know that if I say we are through, we are through.”He wraps his arms around me and hugs me.

“I guess I can agree to that.”I smile before rolling off of him and out of bed.

——————————————

The singularity had been tougher than I had expected, but Lance had done exactly what he had promised.When he finally called a stop, I could tell he was less than thrilled with me. 

“I guess you were right after all; sorry, Lance.Thanks for taking care of me like you always do.”I look at him with a sad expression, but he ignores me and walks over to a tree where he dematerializes his armor.Clad in a light shift and breeches, he leans against its trunk and stares blankly at me as he crosses his arms over his chest. 

Bowing my head slightly, I walk over to him and place my hands on his triceps.“I know you are upset with me, and I really am sorry.I just wanted time with you outside of HQ with no one else around.”As I say this, my hand starts sliding down his arm to clasp his hand gently. 

“We hardly have any alone time and...I really need you all to myself sometimes.”That’s when I look up at him with a slight sultry yet bashful eye as I pull his hands from his chest so I can lean into him. 

Even though his face is stern, I can feel his heartbeat race as the feel of my body against him wins over his less than the rational mind. 

“Are you really able to say you didn’t want a little time alone with me as well?”Then I take his hands and pull them behind me and place them on my ass.“I really am sorry, Lance, but watching you protect me and take care of me...” then I take my hands and bring them to the tie of his breeches as I undo them “....has a certain effect on me and definitely makes me love you more.”

His eyes bore into mine as he takes a deep breath.“You are right; I cannot say that.”His voice is deeper and huskier.I can tell he is trying not to be affected by me but is failing miserably. 

“Then will you accept my apology and let me make it up to you?”That’s when, with my eyes locked on his, I slide down his body as my legs splay out to each side of his at the same time I pull his breeches and underclothes off. 

When my face is eye level with his groin, I pull my gaze away and take in the sight of his fully erect shaft.“Looks like I wasn’t the only one affected by your chivalry, my beloved Knight,”I whisper just loud enough for him to hear before I bring my lips to his length. 

Kissing up and down his entire shaft, one hand gently grips its base as the other reaches around and squeezes his ass.Somehow he remains stoic, releasing only a slight moan as my lips caress his exposed skin. 

I smirk, knowing that’s about to be short-lived.“I love you so much, Lance.I wish you would let me show you how much more often.”I say in between kisses as my lips travel up his length one final time. 

Then, with a single click around the bulb, my lips envelop him entirely, causing his knees to almost buckle and a groan to rip from his lips as one hand tangles in my hair while the other grips the trunk behind him. 

As my lips rise up and down his length alternating the depth of penetration, I keep telling him in his mind how much I love him, need him, want him as I drive him to ecstasy with my words and lips. 

As he begins to breathe heavier, I wrap my tongue around the sides alternately as my lips tighten around his length, seducing more sounds out. 

That’s when he slowly starts riding my face.Taking his ass in both hands, I pull him into me, opting to increase suction and speed over tolerance.This quickly causes him to lose the remaining shreds of self-control as he rides my lips harder, causing me to almost gag a few times. 

A worthwhile sacrifice to see him needy and practically begging for me.It’s such a turn-on to have this self-contained man losing control to me, and all I can do is crave more. 

As I start to moan and whine, sending vibrations over his length, I remove one hand from his ass and begin fondling his inner thigh and sack.Tugging gently as I pull my lips back, I increase feeling as his skin pulls tighter and my lips apply more feeling to his sensitive member. 

I can tell he is close, tell he is torn between his release and his pleasure.Yet all I want to do is torture him more, bring him closer to oblivion as I shatter every ounce of control he insists on having.I want him to feel dirty.....and like it. 

“Cum for me, Lance,”I say in his head as I look up into eyes roiling with passion. 

That’s when he breaks.As our eyes lock, I watch his orgasm rock his body as his seed explodes into my mouth and slightly out the sides as he grips my hair and bottoms himself out.Forced to swallow, my eyes tear slightly, but I don’t look away. 

See me.Like it.Want me. 

His mouth is open, and he is breathing heavily as I gently suck him dry before releasing him and licking the cum I can reach from my lips before wiping the rest with my hand. 

When I am back together, I gather his breeches and begin pulling them up as I slide back up his body. 

He provides no resistance, watches me with a smoldering look until his breeches are tied, and he too is back together. 

Smiling, I reach up to trace his lip with my thumb.“I really do love you, Lance.I hope you know that.Not just sexually, I love everything about you.”Then I take his hand and kiss the palm.“Shall we go back?” 

I love to leave, but he yanks me back against his chest before pulling my ear to his lips.“When we go back, just know, you will not leave that bed until I am good and done with you.”

His voice is dark, seductive, and disarming, causing me to whisper slightly in wanton anticipation.

“Is that what you want?Or do you want to play at these games a little longer?”

I bite my lip and turn to look at him.“Take me back, Lance.”

That’s when he smirks and picks me up in a princess carry, taking me back to our room where I learn the TRUE meaning of lip service. 


	58. Let’s Talk About Ass Play (Robin Hood x Master Request)

This was a request from AO3, and I can't even contain how tickled I was when I was asked for a Robin spanking scene with ass worship.So here we go!This may be a little much, but I'm not turning back.Fair warning ;)

—————————————————-

Two of the most commonly known pieces of information around HQ were as follows. 

1) Robin was an ass man

2) His secret theme song was 'Baby Got Back by Sir Mixalot

It was both a blessing and a curse. Ablessing because Master could get him to do ANYTHING if it meant he could touch her butt somehow. A curse because now he wanted to do EVERYTHING so that he could touch Masters butt freely. 

Which was the case now.See, Robin had been smart.He had saved up his 'booty calls' for one big cash in, and today, he was getting his money's worth, much to Masters chagrin. 

Shirtless with a pair of baggy black jeans buckled loosely at his hips so they could slip off easy while still showing his amazing lean muscle definition, Robin kissed her slowly, passionately, as his fingers trailed down her back before untucking her shirt. 

As she kissed back, drawing his lip between hers to suck on it playfully, he smirked as his hands slipped two fingers under the waist of her jeans before sliding them from back to front. 

When his fingers reached the button at the front, he spread his remaining fingers out and pressed gently against her hips as he guided her backward to the bed. 

When she backed against the bed, he steadied her before bringing his head to her ear. "Remember, you said anything, and now I intend to collect."

She bites her lip, and he turns her around slowly before sliding down her body as he pulls her jeans down in increments. As her ass slowly comes into view, he kneels as he brings his lips to the soft bust of her left cheek. Bringing his tongue in line with the flesh, he traces the curve's length parallel to the denim, making sure to place little sucks every few inches.

With the first cheek addressed, he does the same to the right before shifting her jeans down to the peak of her cheeks.

"Spread your legs for me, sweetheart." He says lovingly with a tinge of seductiveness, causing her to moan slightly as she spreads her legs enough to hold her jeans in place.

With her jeans stationary, Rob moves his hands from the waistband to run along the T strap of her thong. "Such a bad girl. You knew this would only make it worse." Then bringing his face to the cavern of her ass, he slides his tongue under the T strap, sliding it from the top to where her pants cut off his access. 

Pulling his tongue back, he bites the left cheek gently where the cheek meets the cavern. "Close your legs slightly and let them fall for me, baby."

She complies.

"Now bend down slowly on that bed for me, sticking that pretty little ass up in the air like you want me to do nothing but worship it." He says as he moves his hands to rest them on the sides of her hips as he rises to stand behind her.

Again she complies, making sure to spread her legs slightly as she steps out of her jeans and onto the bed. 

With her chest flat on the bed, she arches her back and raises her ass as high as it can comfortably go.

"So precious." He says as he rubs his hands from her sides over the curve of each cheek before sliding down to caress her inner thighs. "I hope you are ready, sweetness, because there will be no mercy."

Linking two fingers under each side of her thong, he pulls the useless fabric down to rest mid-thigh before indulging in the plump flesh of the object of his desire. 

Not a patient man, at least not more than necessary; Rob licks her from pussy to lower back along her crack as his hands latch full palm onto the supple flesh of her ass. 

"Rob...please."

He hums softly, "Not yet, princess. I'm just getting started.As his tongue caresses between her cheeks, he makes sure to tease her hole slightly as his hands separate her cheeks to expose it.With every precious sound she made, he would penetrate her just a little deeper with each pass of his tongue.

When his tongue could go no further, he leaned back and ran his hand gently over just the base where her cheek met her thigh, trailing delicate fingers along the entire curve."Now, my dear, the real fun starts."

Pulling two vibrating Ben Wa balls out of his pocket, he inserts each in his mouth individually before gently sliding them into her pussy.When he is sure they are incorrect, he kisses the base of each cheek before sitting down next to her.

Placing his hand right at her breast to play with her nipple, he gives one last caress with his right before *whack*; he spanks her right cheek as he pinches her nipple. 

Her gasp and slight moan instantly make his slight erection rock hard.He loved her ass more than anyone's he had been with.It was a perfect size connected to nicely thickened thighs providing the meatiest of places for his hands. It also meant that it jiggles in all the right places. 

"Do you like it when I spank you and make those balls vibrate inside you? Do they make you wet, my dear, because they are making me hard as a rock?" Then he caresses her ass again before slapping it on the opposite cheek.

She cries out again, and his breathing quickens as his fingers handle her breasts a little rougher. He loved to hear her at the moment, even though she made it seem like him touching her ass outside her clothing was a pain to deal with. It validated her need for him and what only he could do for her.

He continued this way, increasing the speed between slaps until fluid began seeping out of her folds. "Good and ready sweet cheeks? Should I take what I earned?"

"Yes...please, Rob...take it all."

He closed his eyes as his body shuddered. She was rarely THIS willing.Sliding his remaining clothes off his hips, he positioned himself behind her before reaching his right arm around to fondle her clit.Once the rhythm had been set, he positioned himself at the entrance to her ass. "Nice and slow, sweetheart.....at least at first. Just like you like it."

Then, when her hips began to rock into his, he grabbed her cheek in his left hand as he let her slide around him in by a painful inch. 

God wanted to put it all in one go, but he never wanted to hurt her, never wanted to have this taken away because he was cruel. So he let her back into his raging erection slowly until she bottomed out. 

"Oh, princess...I love how your ass feels." Then he bent over her and kissed her back as his fingers increased on her clit, signaling his intent to take her fully now that she had adjusted. 

Seconds later, he was riding her ass as she moaned into the mattress, his fingers deftly teasing her clit, but only enough to keep her feeling good without pushing her over the edge. 

She was tight, moist, and desperate. All things he craved, making the wait worth it.As he pounded into her harder, the balls sending waves of pleasure through her core as he impacted with her hips over and over, her body began to shudder, unable to contain the intense pleasure being given to her from both entrances. 

She cried his name, screaming yes over and over as his fingers dig into her ass, and his orgasm raced to overtake him as he penetrated her so deep even he could feel the vibration of the balls within her. 

“Rob...I can't...not much longer.”

In all honesty, neither could he.Placing two slick fingers at her clit, he pinched and caressed her until he felt her walls collapsing against his touch.When her moans and ecstasy tore through her, he pulled out and, taking his erection in hand, drew a heart with his cum on her ass as he came on her. 

As she came down from her high, he knew he should wipe her clean, but instead, he backed off the bed and grabbed his phone. 

Suddenly she heard a shutter go off, and she looked at him over his shoulder.“Rob, what the hell did you do?”She said in mild irritation.

“Just making a new background for my phone.Now why don’t you be a good

girl and toss me the activity towel next to the bed so I can clean you up.”


	59. Possessive Valentine (Request) [Alter Cu]

As Valentines Day got closer, Alter made it more and more impossible to hide Masters's attempts to put together a nice surprise. 

It was like a part of him always had to be touching her, even if it was just the point of his tail.

It was awful in public.

"Alter, I'm trying to eat."

His nose was running along her cheek and then behind her ear, making her shiver as his breath blew softly across the sensitive flesh. One hand rested on the table as the claws of the other traced up and down her hips and waist as his tail lay across her lap. 

"I am not preventing you from eating. I am just ensuring no one perceives you as anything but mine."

"I don't think that's possible. Not a single servant here is unaware of who you are about me."

"So naive, Master. You are quite the topic of conversation as of late, and with Valentine's Day coming up, I don't want anyone thinking they have a right to any part of your affection."

"I didn't realize you controlled who I showed affection to." Her voice was sharp, and she looked at him with hard eyes. I would like to thank a lot of servants for all their help since I became a Master. Just because I make a nice gesture doesn't mean I wish to bed them." She finished her food and dropped Alters' tail off her lap before standing and taking her trash to throw away. "I would appreciate you giving me space. You are smothering me with your possessiveness." Then she got up and walked away. 

From that day until Valentine's Day, Alter hung back and watched as she "talked" with other Servants and helped out where she could. 

The hardest part was the other Servants' blatant inquiries into if she would give them Valentines.

"So little dove, shall I expect a valentine tomorrow?" Merlin said as his magic created a bird that flew around their bodies, leaving a trail of magic in their wake.

She giggled. "Guess you will have to wait and see." She winked. 

"Hey, mongrel! I expect an adequate amount of chocolate, seeing how much of a pain in the ass helping you has been."

"Is that so? Is your harem not giving you enough already, King of Uruk?" She smirks.

"My lady." Arthur bowed. "A token of your affection would warm my heart until the end of days." 

Master blushed, which made Alter growl and thrash his tail as he watched from a distance.

"Your highness, I highly doubt that, but I will consider it."

"Thank you, lady." He took her hand and kissed it.

That was the last straw. Alter materialized next to Master and picked her up, placing her over his shoulder and taking her back to their room. 

"Alter, that was so rude!"

He said nothing as she beat his back with her fists. 

———————————

When they got back to the room, Alter placed her on the bed and pinned her underneath him. She looked at him with frustration but also with what he thought was a twinge of desire.

"Why do you insist on parading yourself in front of other men, silently taunting them for affection?"

"I am doing no such thing!" She huffed as her breathing became elevated, making her ample breasts rise and fall seductively.

"Is that so? Then you don't want other men to put their lips on you as I do?" Alter leaned down and gently kissed from her ear to her collarbone, causing Master to turn her neck to the side, so he had better access.

"Why would I want that?" Her voice is slightly breathy. 

"Maybe you no longer desire me." 

His words in her ear were intoxicating. Placing her hands on either side of his face, she pulled him in for a rough kiss.

Purring, he broke the kiss and placed a claw under her shirt before creating enough tension to slice it open. "That proves you are needy. It doesn't prove you want only me."

"Alter, don't be silly....". Then her mouth opened in a gasp as her back arched from his touch.

Alter placed his claw under the middle of it and pulled up with her bra now exposed, easily slicing through the fabric and soft metal. With her perfect breasts exposed, he enveloped the right with his lips as the pad of his thumb ran across the nipple of the other. 

Her hands instantly slid under his hood and tangled in his hair as she whined and pulled her knees up to press against his body, desperately wanting contact with all of him. 

"Do you see someone else when I do this?" He whispered huskily in her mind as his lips traveled from her nipple to kiss around the soft flesh surrounding her nipple.

She shook her head back and forth as he pulled his face off her right breast and placing it at her left. 

He smiled and began teasing her neglected breast.

"Are you sure? Because you seemed to like it when Arthur kissed your hand. Maybe you want his lips to touch other parts of your body." 

That's when Master pushed him away from her and slapped him across the face. 

Alter stared at her in surprise mixed with anger. 

"How dare you! I was caught by surprise, and it made me uncomfortable! How could you ever think I would want anyone but you! And to be honest, if anyone is cheating, it's you! You won't even touch me unless the other male Servants are around, and when the girls are there, they fawn all over you!"

Alter growls and grabs her by the back of her head, pulling her face in front of his. "Do you not realize how hard it is not to take what's mine every second of every day?" I have to touch you when they are around since I don't want people to think I hurt you with all the marks I want to leave."

Her eyes go wide.

"If I could keep you hidden in this room to myself, I would, but that wouldn't make you happy."

Then his eyes hood slightly, the anger disappears, and his cheek pressed against hers as his soft voice resounds in her ear. "I want you to love only me."

She sighs as her hands press against his

chest, forcing him to lay on his back so she can straddle him. "I do love only you." She says as her index finger traces his lips before she leans down and kisses him. "Do you love only me?"

His chest rumbles as his hands slide up her thighs and across her ass until they hook into the elastic of her thong. "I loved you from the moment I saw you. You had no say in the matter." Then he sliced through the strip of fabric that runs across her sex before slicing again through the elastic around her waist with the claws of his right hand, discarding the fabric to the side. 

"Then love me more Alter." Her face is needy as she takes his left hand and places it at her sex.

"She had never put him where she wanted him, he had always just taken, but he found his desire for her increase with every demand she made, silent or voiced. 

"Is that a Command Master?" His lips turned up in a smirk.

She took his other hand and placed his index and middle fingers in her mouth as she began licking and sucking them. 

"No. I'm begging you." She said in his mind as her hips rocked against the fingers, stimulating her clit under her skirt.

He couldn't hold back any longer. Dematerializing his armor, he removed his left hand briefly to guide her down, so her slick opening caresses his tip. He wanted her, had wanted her, so badly so often, and to think she would have let him......he was angry at himself. 

"Please, Alter. Don't be gentle."

His mind exploded, and he slid inside her with one rough stroke, drinking in her cry and subsequent moans as he had returned to the sensitive bud. He would

make her his over and over until her mind could think of nothing but him. 

She grabbed his hair and pulled him

to a seated position so she could bite his neck and suck on the sensitive flesh, leaving a mark of her own. 

He barely remembered to retract his claws before dragging his fingers down her back as his brain swam from the scent and feel of her. 

"Mark me Alter. Mark me all over my body. Make me think of nothing but you."

That is exactly what he did. By the end, she had had marks on her neck, breasts, chest, stomach, inner thigh, ass, back, wrists (it was hard not to bite her and draw the blood from the prominent veins there before staunching the bleeding with his saliva), and legs. Even her sex felt raw from how much he sucked on it as his head buried in between her thick thighs, drawing his name from her lips over and over.

She didn't complain, nor did she seem to want to. When her orgasm came as his lips were between her legs, he tried to pull away and enter her one final time, but she turned on him and covered his throbbing member with the sweet warmth of her lips, releasing a fitter so groan from his core. 

Interlacing his fingers in her hair, he rode her mouth conscious to not choke her. She was excellent with that tongue of hers, tracing it up and down his length as he varied then pressure on his cock. Sucking at times only his tip with the back of her tongue as her lips clamped around the rest as she moved up and down. 

He loved how one hand grabbed his ass and pulled him into her on the downward thrust as the other formed a cock ring with her index and thumb to suppress his orgasm as long as possible. 

She made him want to come for her, and gazing down at her body marked by his love; he didn't last long. 

She knew when his grip increased on her head, and his thighs began to quiver that his orgasm was near. Sucking hard one final time and releasing her fingers, he took him deep, letting his seed side down her throat as he arched his back and pressed into her. 

When his convulsions stopped, and she had carefully sucked him dry, she rose on her knees and kissed him, plunging her tongue between his lips to mix their tastes. 

He still wanted her so badly, but not not.

In a sexual way. Pulling her down with him, he later her on his chest and stroked her back. Neither spoke, but they didn't have to.

Soon she was fast asleep, and Alter knew he would never doubt her love again.


	60. Turns Out Master IS Edible [Alter Cu x FM]

Master's response had been ... entertaining at lunch today when he had decided to eat off of her. 

Based on her reaction alone, it seemed like a safe bet that he was getting closer and closer to the truth of her being edible. 

Not being one to let anything slide and knowing Master would now be on the defensive, Alter decided to play the waiting game.

It took several days before Master had been lulled into a false sense of security. Now that she no longer seemed to suspect his motives at every turn, he was free to engage in round two. 

The hardest part about round two was finding the right substance to test Masters edibleness. He wanted something sweet but not terribly messy since the test would happen in their room. That ruled out the chocolate sauce, honey, syrup, and jam. What it left was whipped cream in a can. 

Light, frothy, sweet, and not terribly messy, he slowly began appropriating cans of the foamy substance and hiding them under the bed in their room where it stayed hidden. 

The second hardest part was penetrating the inner sanctum of her room with her there. Master had strictly forbidden him from entering her room at bedtime, saying it was her private space. This hadn't bothered him since he didn't need to sleep but posed a particular problem now that he had to test his theory. 

Because he had been such an obedient boy, she hadn't commanded him to stay out, but that gave him only one shot to make this work. Fortunately, she remained as naive as ever to his plan.

"Alter, I'm going to take a shower before bed."

He made his standard noise of acquiescence, and she went into her room with the adjacent bathroom and closed the door. Closed, not locked. She never locked the door because he never disobeyed her wishes. Not until tonight. 

When he was sure she was in the shower based on the sounds of the water, he snuck into her room, took out a can, and remained invisible as he waited for his moment to strike. 

15 minutes later, Master comes out with a towel wrapped around her body and hair. Alter watches as she lays down on the bed as her body dries off. 

Until now, he had never had the desire to see Master naked, finding pleasures of the flesh annoying since most females couldn't keep their shit together and treat it as another fuck like he did. 

As she lay there, the thin fabric of the towel hugging her breasts as the triangle of her sex lay barely hidden below the bottom of the towel, he resisted the urge to forgo the test in exchange for taking Master for himself. 

As his mind began to wander, she stood up and walked to the opposite wall where her dresser was. Dropping the towel, she went to reach in the drawer but found her hands suddenly clasped in one of Alters's large ones.

"It would seem I need to borrow this body of yours, Master." He whispers huskily in her ear. "I hope you don't mind."

"Alter I...!" Then she gasps as the cool foam slides from between her shoulder blades, down her back, and over her ass. 

"Alter, what are you...?!" Then her legs try to give out as his tongue slides from the base of her ass cheek to her lower back in the exact spot the foam was placed. 

She tries to protest, but the only sound that escapes is her wanton moans as his grip holds her firmly.

Swallowing the collected foam, he returns his tongue to her lower back and collects the rest in slow, seductive licks as he traces the curvature of her spine up to her shoulders. 

With his lips at the bast of her neck, he runs his nose along the length of her shoulder."I wonder, Master if you would taste any different from the front."

Spinning her effortlessly and re-clasping his hand around her wrists, he shakes the can as her wanton eyes look at him pleadingly."It's not like you to beg, Master."

She blushes and tries to turn away, only to find foam being trailed down the side of her neck, down her chest, over her breast, and down her torso to just above her sex. 

"Alter, please...please stop...I can't..."

"Now now, Master, don't try to lie.I see your vitals clearly, and they tell me stopping is the last thing you want."Bringing his lips to her neck, he licks down the same way he licked up her back. 

When he gets to her breast, she whimpers, and Alter growls before dropping the can, clasping her hip and enveloping her breast with his lips as he licks and sucks the tender flesh.As his lips encase her nipple, she cries out and jerks her hands down, trying to writhe out of his grip.

"Looks like someone's enjoying themselves. Shall I remove my hand so you can show me how much you enjoy this?"

"Alter, please..."

Lifting her ass with his free hand, he carried her to the bed where he laid her down before sliding down her stomach, licking the remaining fluff off her body. She didn’t resist him as his lips came closer and closer to her sex, instead of grabbing the headboard and arching her back slightly as she closed her eyes and bit her lip.

When his lips came to the crest of her sex, he smelled a pleasant, sweet aroma coming from between her thighs. Wondering how she was producing her own fluff, he parted her legs and brought his nose close to her slit.The closer he got, the sweeter it smelled, and soon his breath was tickling her soft pink skin, which caused fluid to drip out in a shallow stream.

Curious, Alter lapped at what he guessed was liquid fluff, only to be surprised when the two tasted nothing alike.While fluff was sugary and sweet, this was tangy sweet and elicited a primal need to delve deeper into the source of her sweetness. 

Holding her thighs apart with his hands, he delved his tongue as deep as he could go inside the flesh that held the key. 

Ignoring her moans and cries, he focused on sucking and licking not just her slit but the walls inside as far back as he could reach.At one point, knowing his tongue wasn’t enough and wanting to find the depth of this cavern of sweetness, he penetrated her slit with two fingers, attempting to stimulate the flow of fluids. 

The degree of his success was unexpected.When he finally hit something hard yet spongy, causing her to cry out in ecstasy, her fluids rushing out and covering his hand before leaking onto the sheets. 

Frowning, he licked down Masters’ legs before returning to lick the outside and then inside her slit before penetrating her again.

“Alter...Alter I can’t...I’m too close...”

He had no idea what she was talking about, nor did he care.All he wanted was to increase the production of the liquid fluff Master seemed to possess in abundance.Returning his hands to her slit, he aimed for the spongy spot over and over, eventually causing Master to shudder and gasp as the flood gates opened. 

Licking her legs, slit, and his hands before sucking her until no more liquid came out, Alter finally lifted his head from between her legs and said with one track nonchalance. “If I had known you tasted this good Master, I would have eaten you a lot sooner.I don’t understand why you were out of breath when I did all the work.”

Groaning, Master places her hands over her face, embarrassed. “Oh Alter, you have so much to learn.”

“Then you will have to teach me, but this will be my treat.”Then he grabs the can of fluff and kneels back between your legs.“I’m ready for seconds.”Before Master can protest, Alter has covered her slit in fluff, biting off way more than Master can chew. 


	61. Waterplay (Cu Caster x Master)

It was quiet when I woke up, something I wasn't used to. Normally, I was woken up by a ravenous pair of lips sliding across my body after another intense night of lovemaking. Since I slept on my side, Cú's lips would start at my shoulder and brush delicately down my back as his hand would come to lay casually on my hip before turning me to face him. 

Still half asleep, I wouldn't provide much resistance, hum softly against his lips as one hand ran down his chest while the other tangled in his hair. 

This morning, my eyes opened, and my body turned to emptiness. Frowning slightly, I crawled out of bed, grabbed a robe, which I placed over my shoulders and loosely tied, and went into the kitchen/living room.

When he wasn't there either, I began to feel restless.He had not been there when I woke up......

Sighing, I decided to get ready and go about my day. He would turn up eventually.

Placing my robe on the hook by the bathroom door, I started the shower and stepped in. 

The water felt amazing, and as the drops fell down my body, I imagined Cú's hands sliding over me, the slick friction of his touch creating a fire in my core that threatened to turn the room to steam. 

A needy sigh escaped my lips as one of the hands in my hair started sliding down my chest in a tangible attempt to recreate the images in my head. 

"Trying to start without me?Naughty girl."Materializing behind me, his lips grazed my ear as one hand slid across my pelvis and the other side up my torso to intertwine with mine. 

I hadn't heard him, hadn't felt him near.It was as if the water had dulled his presence."Cú....where were you this morning?I missed you."I pouted slightly. 

"Honestly?"He asked with a half-smile on his face."I wanted to see if maybe you were tired of me..." his lips descended on my neck "....indulging in you every night and morning consecutively."Releasing my hand, he slid his fingers up and down my arm as the hand at my pelvis slid around to caress and squeeze my ass. 

Pressing my head against his shoulder, my breathing beginning to increase, I lean against him wanting to share my need with him. 

"Cú..." My voice seeps desire as my hands wrap around his neck so my fingers can dig into his hair. 

“I guess...” he licks my ear “....my concerns were unfounded.” 

I shudder against him, and he chuckles softly. 

“Such a needy....needy wet kitten.”Then he kisses my ear before I feel a solid stream of water slide down my body, headed for my pelvis. 

“Shall I show you how sorry I am I misunderstood, love?”He says as he nuzzles into my chin.

Before I can answer, the stream, which I now realize is magically created, has slid over my sex and, slipping through my slit, cascades over my clit. 

I gasp at the current that is now continually streaming over my sensitive mound as his hands roam freely over my back and chest. 

“As you can see, love, I don’t even need my hands to make you wet.” 

I can feel the tingling pressure building as my orgasm slowly forms.Parting my legs slightly, I press my hips into his, signaling my need for him inside me.

“Say please.”His husky voice calls at my shoulder.

“Please.”

He wastes no time.As the current and pressure of the water coursing over my clit increases, he slides effortlessly between my thighs and into my slit as he bottoms out with one slow fluid thrust. 

My eyes close as they roll back in my head, my head pressing against his shoulder as my hands pull at his hair. 

Killing me softly.....that’s what Caster does.His hands at my breasts as they kneed and pinch my nipples, the stream he creates with the water as it swirls across my clit, the slow and steady thickness of him as I feel every inch enter and leave my core.He is a rapture, a tangible, devilish, sexy rapture that leaves me needy and wanting day and night.

Tilting my head, he kisses me deeply before releasing one breast to brace against the wall of the shower so he can increase the power and speed of his thrusts as his own need increase. 

He can try to deny it, but he wants to take as much as he gives.

Moaning against his lips, he growls and bites my lip as his fingers pull at my nipple, and I yank on his hair. 

“Getting close, my love?”His voice against my lips is deep and breathy as his eyes penetrate mine the same way our bodies do, deep and slow. 

“You know I am.” I return his gaze with a sultry look, which only earns me a sharp thrust that slams into my G-spot, causing me to cry out. 

“Then let me give you what you desire.”Taking his hand from my breast, he braces it too against the wall before thrusting deeply over and over, forcing me to brace against the wall as well so

I don’t slam into it over and over. 

The pressure at my clit increases one final time as he voices his oncoming orgasm into my ear.“Cum for me, kitten, so I can feel the need your body holds only for me.”

I cannot resist him, nor do I wish to.He is the fire in my soul, the air I breathe, and the heart of my existence.I want to give him everything. 

With his last thrust, I cry his name as I am taken over by pleasure.My body shakes, my voice cracks, and I lose the ability to think beyond this moment. 

“Cú?”

“Yes, my love?”

“Don’t ever leave me like that again.”

“Is that a command?”He asks cheekily as he slides out, causing me to whine at the loss of him. 

“No, that is an order.Leave me again, and you won’t be welcome back in my bed.”

“Is that so?”Then he takes me in his arms and kisses me as he presses me against the shower wall.“Well, we can't have that now, can we?”

He smirks, and I sigh.Some things never change, but in all honesty, I never want them to.


	62. Dreams (Cú Lancer x Master) TOTW Potential Scene

She had been asleep, the sheets cold except for the spot her body inhabited. It had been hard getting to sleep as thoughts of Cú plagued her mind, but eventually, they faded and her body began to relax. 

She could feel unconsciousness slipping over her and she welcomed it. The appearance of him in her life had released an unbridled passion she thought locked away in the darkest part of her being. The part where things that never were and never could be cannibalized each other as they fought to escape Pandora's box she put them in to ensure her sanity. 

Knowing he was there...just beyond the door...Why had she told him not to enter? Why wasn't he coming in any way? Couldn't he read her mind? Her emotions? Couldn't he feel the want? The need? The desperate desire for him?

These are the thoughts that ate at her when she had laid in bed before running her hand down her neck and across her breast. Biting her lip as she whispered his name so softly even she could barely hear it, she moaned in frustration that it wasn't his hands she felt. 

Sighing and turning on her side before scrunching into the fetal position, she gripped the sheets in her hand as she crushed her face in the pillow. Just breathe...breathe and think of nothing. 

Slowly, it had begun to work. Her defenses had fallen and her consciousness slipped.....as lips touched her naked shoulder, a bare chest pressed against her back, and delicate fingers slowly traced the lines of her thigh. 

Her consciousness tore at that point, ripping her out of the overwhelming fatigue she had been crashing into and shattering the barrier holding back her buried fantasies.

She should have been afraid, but she knew this body. Knew it from the dreams she had been blessed with. Knew it's every curve as her eyes had memorized even the shadows it created clothed and not. 

Releasing the sheets as his hand traced the dent of her pelvis before grazing her sex as his lips kissed her ear, she reached back and tangled her fingers in his hair as the wellspring of want and sadness ripped through her. 

This couldn't be real, these weren't his hands. This was just a trick of her mind...

Then his hand rose to her lower abdomen and pressed gently into it as his lips and teeth kissed and nibbled her neck before whispering into its sensitive flesh.

*"Mo Dhoth, leig dhomh do lìonadh le sìol mo ghràidh is dòcha gum bi thu a 'suathadh ann an solas mo mhiann agus nach bi mi an-còmhnaidh idir."

She didn't understand a word, she didn't want to. It would only make things worse, make her heartbreak more when the only thing she was left with was an image on her phone and memories of his touch blazed into her skin. 

She dug her nails into his hair deeper, clasping at the silken strands as if they were a lifeline for her soul as his hand slid up and over her breast before clasping her chin and forcing her to turn and face him.

As her body turned, her heart broke. His eyes were an endless red, filled with a raging passion drawn from the depths of the rage that fueled his phantasm. 

She closed her eyes the instant their lips touched in a kiss as innocent as her desire. 

He didn't have to request her lips to allow him entry. When their lips parted, her mind unraveling with the inhibitions she knew would only lead to regret, she gave in completely. Running her tongue along his bottom lip before sucking it gently, she pressed into him as his hands wandered the length of her back. 

He provided no resistance, parting his lips so she could deepen the kiss, savoring his playfulness and intimacy as he hummed softly against her. 

When she tried to capture his tongue to suck on it, he pulled back and smirked leaving her breathing heavy and scowling slightly. 

* "Na cuir a-steach mo aingeal, chan eil mi air a dhèanamh riut fhathast."

Then he rolled her onto her back as he kissed her lips, then her chin, then down her neck, and down her chest before stopping to kiss the inside of her breast. 

As his words lit the fire, his touch spread warmth throughout her core causing needy moans to escape her lips while her legs pulled up to cling to his sides. 

* "Leig mi leam do shaoradh bho do chàirdean cràdh, a 'sealltainn dhut an èisdeachd a-mhàin a tha mi a' suidhe agus is urrainn dhomh seilbh fhaighinn."

Then his free hand ran down her side to clasp her ass under her thigh as he kissed her deeply and slid completely into her.

She broke completely in that moment. There was no turning back, there was no delusion, only raw, untamed passion as her nails tore at his back, her teeth bit anything they could grasp, and her soul was laid bare to his sweet unknown words and sultry, sensual love. 

This was how She had imagined it, this was how She had wanted him, this was how...

* "Cum airson mo leannan." He said as he pressed his forehead against mine and rode me to my climax.

She couldn't have resisted if she wanted. As her walls clenched around him, he kissed her, delving his tongue between her lips to steal her moans, her breath."

At that moment she didn't know that closing her eyes would cost her everything, but she had wanted to feel him as much as she wanted to see him, so she savored his touch as her high dissipated. 

When her breathing calmed, she smiled. "I love you Mo grá.," she said as she opened her eyes to nothing but her arms in a circle in the air. Staring at her hands in disbelief she sat up and looked around the room. 

Was that...just now...only a dream? She was afraid to call out his name not wanting to break the spell so she pulled her legs up to her chest and hugged them. 

Just a dream...

Would he ever be hers?

She had no way to know, nor did she feel like finding out, at least not right now. Her heart was breaking and the box was shattered. There was no place to hide what had been released. All she could do was take it one day at a time and hope to god it didn't stay just a dream. 

———————————-

*** Translation - my destiny, let me fill you with the seed of my love so you may bathe in the light of my passion and never doubt me.

\- do not fret my angel, I am not done with you yet.

\- let me release you from your torment beloved, showing you the ecstasy only I satiate and can possess

\- cum for me beloved


	63. Thick Ft. Robin (Proto Cú x Master Request)

"Here, take a look at this." Robin pulls out his phone to show Proto his new background image.....of his girlfriend/master's thick, naked ass with a white heart drawn on it. "Now, how can you say thick thighs are better than that?" 

"Jesus, the man, have some decency!" Proto says as he stumbles backward, trying to look away while sporting an awkward boner. 

"See! You see it now?"He says as he turns the screen off and puts the phone in his pocket. "That proves nothing beats a nice ass." 

Why Proto felt Robin was the expert on all things female instead of even his other selves was a mystery, but never the less he was here debating which was better: thick thighs or a thick ass with the worst and least informed best friend ever. Maybe it was because no one thought that innocent little Proto would have any fetishes, but they were sorely mistaken.

The number 1 best-kept secret was Porto's raging thigh fetish. The number two was that no one knew, and Robin did, which in itself was the 9th wonder of the world since he couldn't keep secrets. 

If it was one thing Robin did know, it was how to appreciate a woman, so Porto's secret stayed just that as Robin gave him all of his advice....that only worked for Robin and no one else.

"Anyway...they are both attached, so why don't we agree to disagree and see how I can help you get a piece of the action I got last night," Robin says as he clasps his innocent friend on the shoulder and squeezes. "I'll get you to face deep in those thighs in no time."

Proto blushes and looks away from his friend. "Thanks, man. The others tease me and give me a hard time since I lack experience."

"Don't let them get you down, brah," Robin said with an unlit cigarette in his mouth. "That's what I'm here for. I won't tease you. Pleasing the ladies is a serious business and takes a man's man to get in a shot as I did." Then he lights up and takes a deep drag before blowing out rings. "Bet those sibs of yours just hit it an quit it without ever savoring the goods. They are missing out, but not you."

Proto sighs dejectedly. "Thanks, man."

"Anytime." He says, clapping him heartily on the back. "Now, let's talk strategy.You are innocent enough. It just

might work."

——————————

Proto groaned as he left Robin.It wasn't that Robin's ideas weren't plausible; it was just that Proto hadn't exactly told him that he and Master...weren't really that intimate.That he had just stared at her like some creeper when she wasn't looking....and stollen a picture of her that he masturbated to regularly...and even stolen a pair of her underwear that he slept with under his pillow. 

It's not that he thought Robin would judge him or shun him; he was just too embarrassed at how sexually active he wasn't. 

That being said, he walked downhearted back to the room they shared to see if he could even get close enough to kiss her at least.

As soon as he opened the door, he found himself face to ass with Master as she bent over on her knees under a table in shorts trying to grab something out of her reach. 

*insert nose bleed*

"Proto, is that you?"

"Yes, Mistress." He said with a pinched nose.

"I can't reach this. Can you come to grab it for me?"

Closing his eyes briefly to collect himself, he walked up behind her. Placing his groin behind her ass, his left hand rested on her thigh as he materialized his spear and trapped the item with its tip as he reached over her. Dragging it towards her, he slowly spread out his fingers to envelop as much of her skin as possible as he slowly slid his hand down. 

He could feel himself getting hard, but it was too late to turn back now. As the object got closer, he held it just out of her reach as he bent over and whispered in her ear. "Mistress, is this what you wanted?"

Wrapping his fingers around the inside of her thigh as he pulled her against him, she gasped before emitting a small whine. "Proto, that's not nice!"

"No, mistress, what's not nice is you wearing those shorts and being bent over when I come home giving me an unsolicited view of those incredible thighs of yours." 

Then he dematerializes his spear before placing his right hand on the back of her right thigh as he caressed the exposed flesh, leaving the object she requested out of reach. 

As she begins to whimper, Proto tests his luck. "Mistress, would you be willing to...let me continue?"

When all he hears is her whimper, Proto takes that as consent. Backing her away from under the table, he spreads her legs enough so he can lay down on his back in between them as she straddles his face and leans on the edge of the table. 

Slowly he slides his hands up and down her thighs, his fingers slipping under the leg holes now and then to envelop the joint where her hips meet her thighs and pussy. He desperately tries to remember Robin's advice because he wants this to feel good for her, but all he can focus on is the luscious flesh beneath his hands. It is so soft, so malleable, so warm.

"Master...does this feel good, or do you want me to stop?" he asks hesitantly.

"It's embarrassing, but feels....good." She says before releasing a gasp as Proto's hands slide up the back of her thigh to cup each ass cheek so he can feel the entire length of her thigh. 

Groaning as his erection becomes unbearably painful, Proto says softly, "Master, those noises don't help. I'm already.....having a hard time. All I wanted was to make you feel good and show you how attractive you are."

She moans softly as his hand grazes between her legs. "Proto....do you not want to touch me everywhere?"

His eyes go wide as he gently pulls her down...onto his raging erection, which makes him grunt. "As you can see, that isn't the case, but I don't want you to think that is all I want. I've...." then he blushes profusely "...been in love with you for a while. I didn't know how to tell you since you didn't seem to share the same feelings."

That's when she bites her lip and begins undressing him. "I'm sorry you felt that way. Can I make it up to you?" She says before leaning down to kiss him.

"Master, you don't..." Then her lips are on his as she pulls at her bottoms.

"Play with me Proto...please."

Wasting no time, Proto flips her over and yanks off her bottoms before sliding two fingers into her slit as his tongue first lubricates her clit so his thumb can stimulate it as his lips and tongue suck kiss and nip her thigh all the way to her knee. 

He is amazed at how her cries of pleasure fuel him as he lifts her leg to press it against her chest so he can run his mouth and tongue over the underside of her thigh as well, stopping every few moments to lubricate her clit. The scent of her pussy mixed with her natural scent is intoxicating. 

Switching to the other thigh, he places his other hand at her clit as he runs the juices from her slit down her other thigh so he can lick it off. He was easily becoming a fiend until she whispered that she was close. At that point, he flipped onto his back, making her straddle his face so he could watch her juices flow down her leg and over his face as she came all over him. 

He craved it, needed it. As he nipped and sucked her inner thigh, he increased the pressure on her clit with his thumb before pressing into her deeply. Her orgasm was intense, and juice sprayed everywhere, coating him, her thighs, and his hand.

Bringing his mouth to her slit, he sucked her dry before rolling her onto her back and lapping at the dripping fluids that soaked her thighs. Never again would squander this opportunity. Any chance he got, he would indulge in her. He had to have her, had to drink in her scent and the feel of her flesh against his face as he pleasured her over and over.

"Proto...what about you?"

"What about me?" He asked in between laps.

"Don't you want to feel good too?" She said, breathy.

"All I want is to love you. Anything else is a bonus. I can always take care of that later."

"But...what if I want to take care of it now?"

He looked up at her in mid-lick to see her blushing and still horny face look needily at his.

That's when she took a picture of his face mid-lick. "This will be for you....and what we do next will be for me." She said as she pulled her legs away from him and stripped the rest of her clothes off.

Needless to say, Proto would never be teased for being sex-deprived again. If anything, he would be teased for getting more play than Robin.


	64. Beach Days and Midnight Escapades Pt 1 [Yan x FM]

Finally, after six months of grueling training and back-to-back singularities, Yaqi and I were going to have some free time. Part of me was super excited because in the year we had been together, 6 months at Academy when I finally was approved to receive my servant before graduating and the next 6 months fighting side by side, we had had very little time to really mesh with each other. 

That didn't mean we hadn't become completely comfortable with each other. In truth, we had seen more of each other, intentionally and not, than we ever had intended, but the war had a way of throwing people together, and very few of the embarrassing moments could be helped.

There was the time we had to camp out in the hollowed-out tree when we were caught in a torrential monsoon in India; whatever decency I had was stripped with my wet clothes those 3 nights as we lay huddled together for warmth until the rain subsided. Even with clothes on, he pretty much saw everything since even the mist after the storm was damp enough to soak our partially dry clothes again.

Then there was the time in China when we had to infiltrate a Madams house of Geisha to find where the demon pillar resided. For the record Yaqi (Lady Fire Blossom here) is one smoking hot courtesan. Watching him dance almost turned me bisexual. Key word being almost. Funny enough, he saw less of me here than the monsoon, but I would later realize just how much whore house gossip would fill in. 

So how is it? We were headed on vacation and never slept together, yet had basically seen everything worth seeing on the outside? That question I never found an answer to. It is sure as hell wasn't because I thought he wasn't hot, 'cause he was. Immeasurably so. It also wasn't because the opportunity hadn't presented itself because it had. I had lost count of how many times and places Yaqi, and I literally slept together, yet not a single one held any more intent than the smile he gave every morning when we greeted each other. 

As time went on, I just assumed I wasn't his type. However, when I tried to ascertain his said type by putting him in awkward situations with other women, he somehow managed to weasel his way out of the situation without leaving them feeling rejected. I had even been diligent and tried different sizes, shapes, hair color, eye color, etc., but each time he just wormed his way back to me with a shrug and a "Nice girl, but I'm good."

I even tried asking around on the rare moments we had free time, and he went elsewhere for a few hours, but everyone said the same thing. 'You mean you two aren't together? That's funny...' they would say, but when I asked why they would shrug and say that wasn't the impression they had gotten.

Eventually, I gave up. He would either find someone or not, and all I could do was accept it either way. 

So now I found myself in a black full-body convertible halter bathing suit with a floral pattern abstractly similar to his tattoos that showed every ounce of cleavage I had as I started setting up camp on the sand. 

My goal? Other than relaxing, my only objective was not to spend all my time staring at...

"Hey Master, I can do that." His voice, as soft as falling silk, ripped me from my thoughts long enough to feel his hands take the cooler I was holding

It was impossible not to look at him as he caught me off guard, and my head rose to place our noses close enough to touch as his bright, innocent eyes playfully chastised me for trying to do anything useful. 

What my eyes didn't soak in as they traveled the curve of his Adonis line up his hips, his abs, his pecs where they lovingly traced the petals of each rose tattooed into his taut flesh only to dive into the crease in his neck where my nose would nuzzle at night when I thought he slept before envisioning my tongue running the length of his jaw as our eyes locked, my mind filled in as I fought against my endless need to ravage him. 

It was true, and denying it made it worse. In the beginning, I lied to myself, saying I just enjoyed his company. As day turned to night and the months wore on, his closeness soon wasn't enough. When we weren't together, my mind wandered to him. When we were together, my mind had to be kept busy, so I didn't give myself away. 

It seemed so odd to be crushing on one of the deadliest assassins with one of the nastiest fetishes for torture out there. Even knowing that I never worried he would hurt me. She nice our first mission; he had done nothing but protect and watch over me. Sure he was playful and a little childish, but his only rule was never to ask his methods, which I respectfully never did.

Even now, as he set up our chairs, umbrellas, and towels, he did it with a smile and deftness that left me baffled. I really couldn't ask for anything more...or could I?

———————

That night I woke up to Yaqi's spot empty. "He probably can't sleep with all this downtime. Bet it makes him antsy." 

Yawning, I got up and put my bikini bottoms on; hey, a girl needs a backup bathing suit, you know, before heading out to the balcony of our 6th-floor condo. 

Seconds before placing my hands on the railing, Yaqi landed in front of me. "Can't sleep?"

His sincerity always made me blush, "Of course not, you left. You know I can't stay asleep when you leave after how long we have been together." 

"I'm sorry, but if you are up for it, I have something I want to show you."

I raised an eyebrow, and he held out his hand, still balancing perfectly on the rail.

"I promise it will be worth it."

I laugh slightly. "Bold statement. Guess I need to see what all the fuss is about." I reach out my hand, and he pulls me against him, allowing me just enough time to wrap my arms around his neck as one hand clamps my chest against his as his other holds my lower back before he dives off backward off the balcony. 

The first time we did this, I clamped my legs around him and screamed only to blackout seconds later. These days I just clamped my legs around his waist and pressed my face into his neck as I hugged him tightly before saying 'showoff' in his mind, which caused him to smile back before sticking a perfect landing.

What took me by surprise was that as soon as we landed, he laced his fingers with mine as he guided me to the beach, which was awash in moonlight. 

"This way." He beckoned as he looked over his shoulder. 

Were his eyes always this sultry? As the moonlight illuminated and darkened his skin in equal measure as if it was showing his devil along with his saint, I asked myself.

When he had pulled me all the way to the beach, he slowed his pace and walked side by side with me, our fingers still intertwined as he ran his thumb up and down the soft triangle between my palm and index finger. 

There was so much I wanted to say, so many emotions I wanted to express, but something about this silence was daunting. It had nothing to do with him, for he hadn't changed everything to do with us. Somehow I felt we were coming to a crossroads. One way was right; one way was unknown. 

As we got farther and farther up the beach, I turned to look at him.

As if he knew what I wanted to ask, he said softly, "Just a title bit longer. We have to get around this bend."

My nerves went suddenly on edge as we drew closer and closer. What this far out could he possibly want me to see? That's when we hit the bend, and I saw a cute title lighthouse tucked behind a copse of trees. 

"She's been abandoned for some time, but her rails, roof, and floor are still sound." He said before picking me up in a one-armed princess carry that relied on my hands around his neck and his one hand under my knees. When I was secure enough, he bounding up the side only to set me down on the metal walk around the top where the light was held.

"I thought the view here was breathtaking. It made me think of you." 

I could tell his voice was behind me and slightly moving left, but I was too embarrassed to look back at his face. "It is Yaqi; thank you for bringing me here." 

That's when things changed. In what felt like a single breath, his chest was against my back as he caged me in with his arms. "Don't thank me yet." His voice was slightly huskier in my ear, and my eyes darted to my hand where the fringe of a bright red rope played gently against my skin as he dragged it over the flesh of my knuckles.

I had no idea what was going on, but before I could ask, his lips brushed my ear, making me gasp as he asked, "Do you trust me, Master?"

I tried to turn and look at him, but his hips pressed into my ass, pinning me to the railing. Frustrated and confused, I replied, "Of course I do, Yan. Why the hell wouldn't I? You have done nothing but protect me since..."

"That isn't what I am asking." His voice was deep, sharp, commanding, and slightly intimidating but not...threatening.

Pursing my lips, I asked, "What do you mean then?"

"What I mean..." he says a little softer as he takes my hands and begins tying them together at the wrist with the red rope "...do you trust me to take care of your mind AND your body in the same way I protect? you from harm?" That's when the final knot is jerked tight, my arms get lifted above my head, and his hand trails across my hip before a finger tucks into my bikini bottoms and yanks them down around my ankles. 

I gasp more in unexpected anticipation and confusion than fear, only to have my mind honed in on the touch of his lips as they kiss down my spine at the same time his hand caresses up my outer leg. 

"Yan I..."

"You never look at me, Master. Not truly AT me. All I want is to protect you...all of you, and I can't stand it that you don't trust me to do that."

"But Yan you..."

That's when he leans up and gently pushes his palm on my back, bending me over the railing, leaving me grounded by the rope somehow tethered behind me and his body as his hand wraps around to brace against my lower abdomen. 

"Let me show you how safe it is to trust me, Master." 

All I can feel is fear at my compromising position as I stare at the ground far below. "Yan, this isn't funny. Pick me up."

"I can't do that, Master; you have to trust me. I can't stand not possessing all of you, nor will I tolerate you throwing me away at other women. This ends tonight, so you will either trust me or our bond is over."

"Yan, I don't understand! I ...."

"I'm sorry, Master. Please forgive me." His voice sounded so pained, so desperate.

"Yan, what can I...". Then my voice opened in a soundless scream as he pulled my hips into his and entered me at the same time he lowered my bent top half even more over the railing. 

I had never expected fear to partner so well with pleasure until that moment. As my body lowered and the rush of fear took over, the pleasure fought for dominance as my body pulled against its restraints caving to the unexpected euphoria.

"Do you like that, Master? Should I give you more?" His voice took on a slightly crazed pitch as he realized he was getting the response he had desired. 

"Don't...stop..."

Then I began to swing forward and side to side slightly as he slammed into me in short thrusts over and over, eliciting waves of fear and pleasure at the lack of control coupled with the twists of my body as he hit various sensitive areas inside of me. 

"Ya...qi...". I began to moan, causing his hand at my lower abdomen to dig into my flesh.

"Master...I want more. Will you resist if I take more?"

That's when it hit me. He wanted me to want him. All of him. Even his sick side. "Yes, Yaqi. I will resist you."

That's when he pulled back, yanked the rope up, spun me around (allowing me to see the elaborate pulley system he was using as the rope fed through a loop at the top of the lighthouse and down into his hand) and grinned evilly at me. "Do you promise?"

God, I hope this works. I say to myself before spitting in his face. 

He blinked, wiped it slowly with his hand, and then gave a sadistic smile before saying softly and deadly, "You are gonna pay for that."

He then lifted me by the rope until my legs were off the ground and my hips were above his waist, leaving me utterly helpless. 

"Put your legs around my shoulders." He said in a flat voice.

At first, I just jerked and wiggles in a vain attempt to release myself, but a harsh smack to my ass caused me to whine before lifting my legs and complying.

Once skin landed on the skin, the hand that smacked my ass pulled me in, so his face delved into my core. I cried out, not expecting his lips to feel as amazing against mine as they did. His lips enveloped my clit with gentle precision as the tip of his tongue pressed against my hood, forcing the delicate bud into contact with the slick heated muscle. 

"Holy shit, Yaqi I..."

He moaned softly at my protests, causing my eyes to roll slightly when the vibrations rocked against my clit further enhancing the sensations. 

I wanted to touch him, but my arms were bound, so I began trying to yank down at the rope.

That's it. Struggle as I torture you, my beloved Master. My beautifully evil assassin cooed in my head. 

Beloved. At the sound of the word, my eyes began to water as I tilted my head down to look into his eyes. "Yaqi? Do you mean that?"

Not stopping what he was doing, he tilted his eyes, upholding both affirmation and mischief in their depths. When he noticed my tears, he released me with a pop before speaking. "I do, for that is what you are and have always been." Then he looked at me a moment longer as a tear fell on his cheek, and he sighed. "Why don't we continue this elsewhere, Master."

Then he lifted me, placed me down, untied my wrists, replaced my bottoms, and lifted me to throw me over his shoulder. 

"There is a better way to convince you; I am sorry if I took it too far." Then not waiting for a response, we bounded off into the night back in the direction we had come.


	65. Yan Qing: Beach Days & Midnight Escapades Part 2 (FM x MS)

@GabrielPinky @CainDanielleN, this is for you guys <3

\-------------------------------------------------------

Despite how flustered I was over yet another instance of my Servant unconventionality, there was no real concern for what was happening until the scenery became unrecognizable as we headed back to what should have been our abode. 

Don't worry; I promise I am not taking you anywhere dangerous. Just trust me. Yaqi said through our link. 

This whole night turned into one strange thing after another, but I trusted him and always had, so all I could do was try to sort out all the feelings I was having now that we both had admitted to having feelings for one another. When we finally arrived on the second most top level of a house that looked like it wasn't in use, Yaqi put me down, so I faced him. When our feet were securely planted on the ground, he took my chin in his hand and smiled down at me.

"None of what I did hurt you, did it?"

The question caused me to blush. "I mean, I can't say it was painless, but..." I began absentmindedly rubbing my wrists "...I can't say I didn't like it either."

"Hmmh," Yaqi said through a crooked smile as his thumb caressed the line of my jaw. I had the feeling he had no intention of letting me off easy. My reactions to his advances had stirred a primal lust in his eyes he had only released on the battlefield. "Even so, I imagine you had hoped our first time had gone something like this."

Taking my hand in his, he leads me up the last staircase behind him to a small deck only big enough for a four-person hot tub and the space it took to climb in. 

"Yaqi, what are you...!" I frustratingly interjected before he stopped at the top and dropped my hand, grabbing hold of the edge of the cover and pulling it back. 

The sudden release of contact paired with a warm gust of breeze lifted his midnight hair over his shoulder to reveal his beautifully detailed back tattoo's frozen me in place a moment. Taking a sharp breath in, I tasted the salt of the sea, which I imagined would be what his skin tasted like as I trailed my tongue down the caverns of his spine and well-defined muscle.

Turning away with a blush, my eyes caught the sea in the distance the same moment a shooting star arced across the horizon. That was the moment the world around me opened up as my eyes took in everything. Behind the railing of the deck to my left was the roof of the house. This same railing that "separated" the deck from the roof was only as high as the hot tub, which meant it took no effort or risk of life to step onto the slanted surface and gaze up at the most beautiful sight I had ever seen. 

As my eyes arced skyward, I took in the gorgeous view of the night sky. It was as if someone had taken the glass, shattered it into millions of irregular pieces, and thrown them, glass dust and all, into the sky where they stuck there against an inky blackness not muted by light pollution. With each second that passed, I pivoted to see constellations I had only heard about and planets whose light burned brighter than the ones that illuminated the small shopping center down the street. I had become so lost in the beauty of my surroundings, the sound of the motor for the hot tub scared me when Yaqi turned it on. Jumping slightly, I put my hand over my heart and took a deep breath of the warm, salt air before asking, "How and when did you find this place?"

That's when I felt his body press against my back as his lips came to rest just out of reach of my ear as he whispered, "It was hard watching you sleep and not being able to indulge in you the way I wanted so I would explore after you fell asleep."

Biting my lip as the sensuality of his closeness rippled across my body, I tried to turn and face him, but his hands clasped my upper arms gently and raised them above my head before sliding his hands up their length to wrap them behind my head. 

"I don't intend to occupy myself any more under such intimate situations, so all future escapades will have to be taken in the moment, similar to how I plan to take you now." His voice was deep, dark. Like satin saturated in honey, it was slick and sweet with a hint of the unexpected. 

His arms then darted down to my thighs, where his hands quickly and skillfully undid my bottoms before sliding them off. Grabbing the thickest part of their naked flesh, he pulled them towards my chest, so I was suspended off the ground with only my hands and his back to support me. 

"Do not resist unless you want to be punished for it." His lips spoke each syllable against the sensitive lobe of my ear, causing me to pull myself into him and gasp.

It was then, as he walked backward and skillfully entered the hot tub without losing his footing or his hold on me, that I realized at some point he had gotten naked. When did he...? My brain didn't have time to fully process and for an answer before his hands slid up my body to remove my shirt over my head as he sat down in the middle seat and placed me in his lap. Straddling his erection, I rocked my hips into his groin as I made an exaggerated motion of leaning forward as he pulled my shirt off my head. 

When my arms were released from the last shreds of my decency, I wrapped them across my chest to cover me as I scanned the surrounding houses to see if anyone was watching. 

"Let them watch. Isn't that part of the thrill? It's not like we care about what they think anyway, and it's late enough no one should be up even if they did." Yaqi's soft voice resounded as his fingers gently grasped my right side and pulled me back against him. 

My rational brain wanted to fight against everything that was happening, but my body couldn't resist the pleasure this situation could yield. 

"But Yaqi we..."

That's when I was pulled against his chest; his free hand took my chin, turning my head towards his so he could hungrily capture my lips at the same time his hand at my waist could slide down my pelvis and part my legs to caress my clit. 

Ride me, Master, as I steal the very breath from your body, the love in your heart, and the wantonness in your soul. His voice in my head sounded slightly desperate and needy as if this time he wanted me to take him despite the urge to take me being so overwhelming. 

I wanted to do nothing but comply. The feel of him behind me, taking me and dominating me in the potential sight of anyone and everyone, was beyond exhilarating. Arching my back so I could raise my hips without breaking contact with his lips, I braced my left hand against the rail of the hot tub. I placed my right hand over his and guided them down so they could lead his raging erection into the cavern of my sex. 

As I lowered myself down, I bit his lip playfully before sucking it between my lips. 

With him fully sheathed, I placed both hands behind me on the edge of the tub, caging him behind me with my body as I began to ride him using slow, steady strokes. With the rise of my hips, I felt his long, slender fingers envelop my sides as his index fingers dug into the creases between my pelvis and thigh at the same time his thumbs pressed into the soft flesh of my ass. 

His grip was firm but not painful, though each rise and fall of my hips caused him to pull me against him with more and more force. There was nothing I wanted at this moment but him, and as I felt him rise and fall inside me, I looked up into the heavens littered with the shattered fragments of my broken past and watched them burn with a new fire lit by the love I felt for, and shared with, the man behind me. 

Soon tears welled in my eyes, not from a pain created by our consumption but as a result of my overwhelming emotions. 

"Yaqi." My voice was almost a whisper as zip closed my eyes and let the tears race down my cheeks as I bore my heart to the sky. 

Seconds later, my arms were knocked out from underneath me, and I found myself on my back bent over the edge of the hot tub and rail, so my hands rested over my head on the slanted roof as Yaqi's hands pinned my hips to the edge of the hot tub. Before I could even attempt to rise to see what was happened, his voice resounded in my head. 

The only tears you are to shed are the ones I give you as you scream my name in ecstasy. His voice was deep, dark, and wanting.

As soon as the last word left his lips, I felt the hungry warmth of his tongue penetrate my folds before administering to my clit as his arms snaked around my now raised legs to lock me against his partially submerged body. My cries were just barely muffled by my hand as my body quickly succumbed to the unexpected ecstasy this position provided. There is something extremely erotic about a man fucking you on a roof from a hot tub as both the warmth from the tubs waters and the gentle breeze from the ocean war over your body, attempting to stimulate you at the same time the waves of your partners passion kneed at your core as wave upon wave of pleasure wash over you. 

Needless to say, my orgasm came hard and fast. As soon as it hit, he pulled me up and against him as he sheathed me forcefully, wrapping my arms and legs around him before turning us so he could sit on the edge of the tub. When I was locked in place, he tucked his arms under my legs and his palms on my ass, forcing me to hold onto his shoulders or lock my hands behind his neck as he lifted me up and down his shaft. Sheathing me to the brim each time, I bit at his chest, chin, and shoulder as I moaned and whimpered as my high receded as his desire peaked. 

"Master, once won't be enough. Let me take you back to the room and show you again how much I need you." 

I looked into his passion-filled eyes only a second before digging my hands into his hair and pulling his lips to mine fiercely. I didn't want this moment to end, but I knew it wouldn't be the last. There were so many more moments to experience with this devilish assassin who had stolen my heart and what remained of my virtue that making this moment memorable was the only thing that mattered. 

Pulling my lips away, I rested my right hand on his shoulder as my left gently held the right side of his face. 

"Not until you give me everything you have to give. Bare it all my troublesome assassin as I have."

That's when he smirked before standing, stepping us out of the hot tub and unlocking our bodies, and sliding me to the ground.

"This will only take a second." 

Quickly he turned off the motor and replaced the cover before picking me up and setting me on the edge of the now covered tub. Looking at him quizzically, I saw him smirk a second before he pushed me down gently, so I lay flat against the tub on my back.

"I want to watch your body covered in starlight as I give you all the love I have to offer."

I could feel myself blush profusely as I turned my head to the side before attempting to devour the knuckles on my hand as his tongue slid in and around my slit briefly before sheathing me one final time. 

"After tonight, you will be all mine, Master. I hope you are okay with that because I'm not really giving you a choice."

Then he grabbed my hips firmly and plunged into me over and over again as I stared up into the heaven I knew while feeling the heaven we were creating. With each thrust, I felt him fill me up more and more with his size, his depth, and the intensity of his love until finally, his seed exploded inside me and the warmth of his essence poured into me. 

A few minutes before, he called my name insecurely, and I would take his hand and bring it to my lips. 

"I love you, Yaqi. I always will."

That's when he gathered me up and kissed me over and over before setting me down and dressing me. It would take a while to get back to the room, and when we did, we spent most of the night passionately embroiled in each other. It was definitely a night to remember, and I swear if I looked carefully into a clear night sky after that, I could make out the outline of two lovers locked in an embrace underneath the brightest star in the sky.


	66. Meeting Master [Merlin x FM]

My clairvoyance has shown me the world as it was almost fated to be, but only two events never appear. The first is my true death. The second, the nature of the dark figure the Dragon of Time Skellig spoke of in my moments of enlightenment when I ride the waves of fate itself separated from my body in meditation. 

All I knew was they would bear the falcon's mark in a place where the sun met the moon south of where the Gardens of Eden bore fruit. They would also be the ones fated to grant me humanity. 

It was still infuriating time seemed to stop wherever that figure emerged. It was as if time itself didn't know what course fate would take.

"Merlin! Are you coming? The recruits have arrived and will be scheduled to make their summoning. We should go down to meet them!" Romani yelled, breaking my concentration. 

I sighed lazily. The only thing that had kept me in Chaldea at HQ was Roman's fascinating work and the ability to teach magic to many recruits. 

Though I held myself to no one "experience," I found the lives and minds that inhabited HQ left me entertained well beyond expectations. Most mages were fresh young minds easily malleable to fates course. I enjoyed toying with their ideas of love and life, at least until they bound to a servant who claimed all their attention. 

Such selfish creatures, humans. 

"We gotta leave now, Mer, if you want to see anything!"

So I got up from my bed of pillows and came downstairs to follow Roman to Orientation.

————————————

When we arrived, I was impressed with the crop. They ranged, per usual, in all shapes and sizes, including the men.I hadn’t given much thought to or really cared about sexual orientation.It was a human convention that had no bearing on attraction.Over the course of history, I had been with both men and women in kind, finding women ultimately to be more self-serving and varied in their emotions for my taste. 

Regardless, as my eyes slowly scanned the crowd, they stopped on a particular cloaked figure.My curiosity peaked, I tried sending currents of air around their hood to flutter it down casually, but as the current reached it, it parted as if bending around a solid structure. 

An intrigued smile curled my lips.This one was abnormally strong in magic. 

I continued testing their barrier with magic until finally, they moved to the podium to introduce themselves.My pulse raced, and my hands gripped the railing slightly in anticipation as two feminine hands reached up and took the sides of the hood, bringing them down to reveal a woman in her mid 30’s with hair the color of red and brown agate and eyes of the clearest blue-grey.She wore white sapphires on her ring finger and platinum bracelets with various charms and runes on her arms that tinkled as she moved. 

Then there was the smell of sulfur.The kind you only smell around a dragon.It made me shudder with its familiarity, though I had never seen her in my life. 

I watched in wonder as she cleared her throat and stated her name. 

“I am Rheylia Liyerin.Rhey for short.I come from the village of Tagoth and am a master of Arcane Magic.I look forward to......”

With each syllable of her name, the dark image Skellig showed me in my mind pulsed, and I knew she had the key to my broken future.Vaulting over the railing, I land in front of her and take her hand, finishing her sentence for her.

“.....working with me?Excellent, my dear.”I kiss her hand and then rise to look at Roman.“Dr., can you please set up a contract between us?I feel Rhey, and I have a lot we can learn together.”

Then I tuck her hand into my elbow before leading her out of the auditorium, much to the chagrin of many a recruit. 

There were many life changes one could let pass, but the taste of her sulfuric scent, the aura of her magic, and the electricity in her eyes as she looked at me when I landed at her feet told me she was a force-time could not contain.She could lead me to one fork in my future and possibly to the greatest secrets humanity had to offer. 

“So to whom am I pledging my allegiance?”Her voice was clear and melodic with a tinge of sarcasm as we walked back to the mage apartments. 

I stop and face her.“I am known as Merlin, my lady.The Magus...” then I conjure up a white rose and hand it to her “...of flowers.”

She smiles and takes the rose.“It seems your reputation for being a man that preys on human emotion proceed you then.It will be a pleasure working with you, Magus of the One True King.”Then she removes her arms slowly as she raises her hood and walks through the door of a bottom-level apartment. 

She would be my greatest anomaly; I felt as I reached out my magic to taste the traces of hers. 

They smelled of planer aether, the essence that filled the dream realm.It was magic he knew intimately and the one magic I could not possess.Being part Incubus, I could not wield the magic of the very thing that helped create me for fear it would destroy my very existence. 

Arcane magic (also known as time magic) is formed by drawing magic from the planes of time and dreams, present in all things as it aged, to create solid manifestations of light that the caster could manipulate for attack or enhancement. 

Her magic was a familiar caress, and it drew me

through her door without a second thought.No woman had ever made me seek her presence like Rhey was doing now, and I found myself enthralled.If her power were as great as I thought, she would rival even Vivian.The thought brought the heat to places deep inside me.Her power could easily become a drug that I could not resist.I would have to tread carefully. 

She was dressed in a tight black tunic tank and floated black silk pants when I came through the door.Her hair was in a high pony that cascaded over her shoulder and halfway down her breast...whose small nipple was erect due to the slight chill in the room and no bra that I could tell. 

Her hips swayed slightly as she walked barefoot up to me with a ceramic cup of tea in her hand.She took a step before coming to stand in front of me.Without shoes or a cloak, she was broad of shoulder, large of breast and hip, and 5’6” give or take. 

“Why don’t you relax, Mer.”She said with a knowing smile as she placed the mug down on the mage table she created beside me.“This is

your home now as well too.”Her hands came up and began unclasping my cloak, letting it fall to the ground as her fingertips caressed up and over my shoulders before sliding down my toned arms. 

“I can see why the women love you.So sincere of voice and body.”Her hands then trace my shoulders as one reaches up and releases my hair, which was partially held in a clasp.“So beautiful.Almost as much so as your face, though not nearly as dangerous.” 

Then her hands tangle in my hair as she pulls me down into a kiss. 

I instinctually wrap my arms around her waist as my lips kiss back.I can taste her magic on her lips, and it is as sweet as it is forbidden.A small moan escapes me as I try to pull away, but her tongue slips between my lips inviting me to indulge in the recesses of her soul. 

I cannot resist the temptation.My fingers slip under the edge of her tank to touch the naked flesh of her back as I suck on her tongue and bite her lip, drawing magic from her body through my touch. 

I soon find myself intoxicated, unable to pry myself away, but as my hands begin to wander lower than her back and my lips travel down her neck, she is gone, and my arms hold air as I look like a fish out of the water with my mouth open and arms going limp. 

A giggle comes from my right, and I turn to give her a shocked look. 

“Did my blink scare you, little mage?I’m so sorry. I couldn’t let you indulge too much.I only go all out with those I love.Guess it’s just the tip for you then.”Then she winks and walks into her room before closing the door. 

Only fate would give me the one woman and magic I couldn’t possess in the same package. 

I smile as I take her mug and finish her tea.Bitter like her humor, leaving a bad taste I your mouth if you didn’t understand cause and effect or the nature of the order. 

She would be worth bonding to even if she never lead him to the fate he so wished to reveal.He liked a challenge, especially when it was one he couldn’t easily win.


	67. Happy New Year [Merlin x FM]

"So, my dear, are you doing anything tonight, seeing as it is New Year's Eve?"Merlin mused as he traced runes in the miniature Zen garden placed on the table in front of him.......with his magic......as he sat on the couch 18" away.

"Do you ever get tired of being a show-off?It's so unbecoming of a master of your said caliber."I said with slight disdain.

"If I had known it bothered you, I would have left you messages sooner just so I didn't visibly bother you with it, but you still knew I was trying to push your buttons." He said as he spelled out the demon in Gaelic.

"There is still time for me to receive a REAL servant, right?" I asked, exasperated. 

"There is, but I doubt Roman would grant your request. He has quite a fondness for me and my human interests. He was quite surprised I wished to bond with anyone seeing as I am not a true Heroic Spirit."

"How unfortunate. Well, it could be worse, I guess. I could be stuck with an Alter."

"That is true, though Alter Arthur is still integrally the King of Camelot as many know him. He sees things through darker eyes and gets along a little too well with Morgaine for my taste."

"Is that so?Is there anyone's life you don't meddle in?"

"Yours.It would see I cannot see what the fates have in store for you.That is what so intrigues me about you."

"The one time, it doesn't pay to be an anomaly,"I grumble, and Merlin laughs. 

"Speaking of anomalies, you never answered my question."Mer inquires inquisitively.

"Which question was that?You ask so many I lose track of the ones I don't ignore outright."

"What your plans for tonight were at midnight."

I sigh."If you must know, I was planning to visit the Astral Plain and watch the souls caught by time re-enter the life cycle as aether.It's a sight that rivals the Aurora Borealis in beauty.I do it every year as a way to pay homage to the mana I am given and the mana I have used."

"I have heard of such phenomena but regrettably cannot see it myself."

"Well, what do you do on New Year's Eve then?"

"I never spend it in one place twice if I can help it, though the last several years here, I have spent it with Roman as he gets uproariously drunk and hits on 'all the pretty girls' though half the time it's guys he mistakes as girls."

I bust out laughing. "I take it that it's more amusing than you let on. I don't see you putting up with things for the sake of being kind."

"It is true I do not. Lacking human compassion and a wide range of human emotions, I see no point in engaging in something that doesn't amuse or benefit me somehow."

"Well, feel free to let me know when you tire of me so I can get a real spirit whose more useful than a toddler."

"I'll have you know my teaching skills are the best you will find.I am incredibly good at educating."

"I have yet to see such skills. All I see you do is lounge around here or provide moral support for Roman."

"Classes haven't started yet. We just got through Orientation. Remember, Arthur spent his entire teen years training to be king with a little teaching from me here and there, and he is easily the best swordsman and most well-rounded gentleman you will find."

"Clearly, most of that wasn't courtesy of you. I'd say he was more a product of his time."

Merlin sighs. "Time.....the one thing we can't escape."

"And the one thing you apparently can't always see-through."

For the first time in recordable history, Merlin scowls, and this time I burst out laughing. "Awww, did I hit a nerve? It must be ever so hard to find something you are incapable of doing."

"I'm beginning to think, despite the kiss, you really don't like me."

"According to you, and most of history, there is nothing not to like."

"Me, history, and most of the women at HQ."He smirked, but I just rolled my eyes.

"You know jealousy doesn't suit you, my dear."

"Why would I be jealous.I have no desire to be wanted by random men.I'd much rather be swept off my feet by a gentleman with a little flare."I smile softly before sighing.

"Is that so?"He stops playing with the sand and stands up."Maybe I can help you with that then.

The room suddenly goes dark before it is littered with stars and planets as they rotate the room.

"Each turn is what the heavens look like on New Year's Eve into New Years Day over the lifetime of the world."

I have to admit; the sight is breathtaking.

"Come sit; I will tell you the story of the world from the perspectives of the heavens."

I look at him skeptically as he sits on the couch with one leg crossed and an arm extended out casually, requesting my closeness with only a hint of a smile.

After a few moments, I acquiesce and sit next to him, letting my body curl into his side.

For the next hour before midnight, he shows me the movement of the constellations, the life and death of stars, and the birth of the people fated to change the world. 

Then, as if planned to the second, he takes my chin and turns it towards him.

"And this..." he snaps his fingers, "...is what the sky looks like now as the new year turns as I sit next to the brightest star to fall to earth." 

Then he kisses me softly, and I can't help but blush, though I hope the light of the stars that surround us in this beautiful illusion hide my embarrassment and the fact I might like this detestable Mage I have been stuck with.


	68. Merlin x FM

Though it had been subtle, Merlin had noticed that Rhey’s magic hadn’t been as vibrant as it had been when they first entered into a contract.Where her magic used to shimmer and crackle, enlivening very air around it, now it traveled like a lazer in slow motion, leaving trails of light but no lasting impression.When he asked her about it, she said she hadn’t noticed, but he knew that was a lie. 

She had also seemed to avoid him while he was teaching.He would visit her from time to time in class; she would walk out of her way to prevent herself from going near any place he was during class. 

It was actually quite frustrating, especially considering he hadn’t done anything shameful since binding with her.Sadly it hadn’t seemed to help. 

He speculated the lessening of her magic directly related to her emotional level. Now that classes had started and they had less time together, she felt more insecure even if she refused to admit she liked him romantically.

That left him only one choice.

My Dearest Galileo,

You are the ruler of my heaven

My star of the North

You have emblazoned my desire

And sated my curiosity

The wings your magic has drawn.

As they encircle my soul in their feathery embrace

It has taught me of the topography of the world

Bringing dimension to my superficial existence

The stars in your eyes as they rotate around the axis of your heart

Has put my love on repeat as it sings of complexities only it can comprehend.

You are the dark to my light.

Blending perspective as, with two pendulums at opposite ends,

We cross paths only when we crash together.

A comet as it plummets across the abyss

Of a world restricted by nature’s laws and mans idiocy

Your wit defies logic.

Your beauty defies the Golden Rule.

You resist and attract in equal measure.

As I gravitate towards and away from you

Missing you entirely

Your emptiness avoids even religion can’t explain.

Why do we revolve away from each other

Instead of rotating against one another?

Why do we phase out

When should we phase-in?

Will you continue to imprison your heart and soul

To the rumors and heresy of others

As they bolster their own inadequacy

As they phish for validation amongst their own lies and half-truths?

You are the fire of my sun.

You are the axis of my soul.

You are the angel that became my muse.

As I tested your truth with the wind of my curiosity

I have denied all truths but yours.

Beheld only your glory as I champion your existence

Bringing to light your effervescence

As it ensorcells me from dawn till dusk

Because of you, I will always gauge the falling of my heart against the pitch with which it sings as it falls deeper in love with you.

You are my metronome.

My internal symphony

That plays the music my magic comes to life with

No one will resonate the way you do

No one will hold my heart.

The way your eyes do when they look at me at first light

Become the black hole I never come back from

And the star that dies in the glory of its own destruction as it blazes the brightest before it ceases to be.

For I cannot exist, without the truth that escapes your lips

Or the fire in your loins that enraptures my inner demons

Sate me

Love me

Lie with me

Die out with me

Become my paradise

The living Eden

For the labyrinth of your love

Holds the secrets of the universe

And I wish to part the waves.

As we recreate the world in our ecstasy.

Your beloved,

Emrys

Was it too much?Probably.Was he over the top?Was the sky blue?

He wouldn’t let her continue down the path she tread.Her magic was life itself, and without it, she became dull, not of a person but passion. 

The moments they shared made the world brighter, the future clearer.Though there were parts he still couldn’t see, her image in his future began to fill.

In some gaps.She was the answer, and her magic was the key, but their love is what bound them, and if it diminished, so too did she.

She was his Girl with the Pearl Earring.Her image would be radiant for now and for always.

As he poured the pounce on the ink, written on old parchment in his best calligraphy, he smiled. 

She would be moved, or he would rewrite heaven itself. 

Rolling the dried parchment after shaking off the pounce, he placed his wax hawk seal on it and placed it on the zen garden he loved to write on, knowing she always checked it.

To live is to love; to love is to live.

He walked out the front door with a smile.If nothing else, he would ha e a great story for Romani after she beat the crap out of him.

A win-win, really. 


	69. Archery Lesson [Chiron x FM]

"Well, Master, I have to admit, I was rather surprised when you told me you wanted me to teach you archery."

"Why would you say that?" I asked, slightly offended and surprised.

"After watching you follow Robin and Emiya around like a lost puppy, I just assumed you would have asked one of them."

Even though he says it so sincerely, I can't help feeling the sadness behind his words.

"The only reason I followed them around is that I wanted to see how their technique varied from yours, so I at least had some baseline instead of just walking in blind like some idiot. I hate going into things unprepared, and since you really can't study archery like you do history and such...." I blush and turn my head to the side.

A half-smile teases at the side of Kai's lips as he pats my head. "In this case, it might have been better if you just let me teach you, so you didn't pick up any bad habits. Though Emiya might not have any, Robin sure does." He says this with a modicum of exasperation.

"Sorry, Kai. I won't watch them anymore."

"Don't be sorry, control the things you can control, and don't go looking for quick solutions. Now let's get down to the training grounds and see what we are working with."

______________________________

"The first thing we need to determine is if you are right or left-handed when you shoot. Just because you are right-handed doesn't mean you will shoot right-handed. That being said, hold the bow in each hand and pretend like you are drawing an arrow back."

I follow his instruction, and we determine that I indeed shoot left-handed.

"Now that we know which hand is your draw hand, we can work on your stance. First, I want you to place your legs shoulder-width apart with your right foot slightly ahead of the shooting line."

I do as he asks. When I have finalized my feet, he walks up so we are face to face and places one hand on my shoulder as the other clasps my waist. I try not to suck in a startled breath before taking his leg and non aggressively wedges it in between mine before shifting my stance with his leg and foot. When my stance is perfect, he looks into my eyes without backing up and gives me the next instruction.

"Second, I want you to square your feet like so, so they are parallel with the shooting line. Make sure you stand up straight..." he places one hand on my chest plate and one in the middle of my back to adjust my posture "...and rotate your chin over the shoulder of your bow arm as much as possible without hurting." If I thought I would die before, I am surprised I didn't faint as he gently takes my chin, still far too close to my face for comfort, and gently tilts it into the correct angle.

"Thirdly, rotate your hips so they are tucked under your upper body to flatten your lower back." Placing one hand above my pelvis and the other on my ass, he carefully tilts my hips to the correct position. I can't stop thinking I surely won't make it past this part alive. Why did I think this was a good idea?

"Fourthly, lower your chest and ribs downward toward your stomach and push your shoulders downward." When his hands release my hips, I barely stifle an unconscious whine as they travel to my shoulders so they can gently push down on them. 

With this last step complete, he backs up and examines me. "It's a good start. Now please relax and re-enter this stance for the next 30 minutes or until you enter it perfectly three times in a row. I will be right here to correct you should you need."

_____________________________________________

It takes way longer than 30 minutes to get to the point where Kai no longer has to correct me. By the time we are done, I am sore and frustrated.

"Try not to be disheartened. That was a perfect first day. You pick up things very quickly, and it should take no time at all for you to master the fundamentals and be practicing your shooting."

I look at Kai and smile weakly. "Thanks, I appreciate the help. Now I think I am going to take a bath and a nap in that order."

"I will meet you back at our rooms then. Enjoy your bath."

I wave and slowly make my way to the women's hot tub. As I slowly sink into the water, I can feel the stress of the last hour melt away. He really was a good teacher if you ignored the fact that he dismissed personal space.

As I thought back to how firm but gentle his hands had been on my body and how close he had been as he adjusted my stance, I realized I was in for many hurts. There was no way I could deny that I found him at least slightly attractive, especially now that I knew just how gentle he was. Sadly, the more I thought about it, the more my body felt like it was heating up until I began to feel light-headed.

"Guess I should get out before I faint in here."

Rising slowly from the tub, I wrap a towel around me and rub myself down before borrowing one of the robes on the hook on the wall by the front door. Gathering up my clothes, I make the slow trek back to my room.

Inside, Kai has turned down the sheets and left a glass of water by the bed. Still light-headed and without thinking, I drop my clothes, drop my robe and crawl into bed before pulling the covers up to my head. "I'll have to remember to thank him when I wake up," I say as a yawn escapes my lips moments before I fall peacefully to sleep.

For several moments the room remains silent. Then, when my breathing stabilizes, signaling deep sleep, Kai materializes and gathers your things before dumping them in the hamper. He hadn't meant to be here still when you got back, but he made sure you wouldn't see him once you came in. Sadly, that also meant you didn't notice you shouldn't disrobe just yet.

As Kai came to sit at the foot of the bed, he tried desperately to replace the fleeting images of your naked body with something that would allow him not to be distracted the next practice you had together. There was no way after seeing you completely naked from the back and only partially naked from the side that he would be able to treat your body with the same objectivity he had shown it today. Hell, he didn't even know if he would be able to touch you at all without waging war with his imagination from this point on.

He let out a weighted sigh. Never had he expected ever to want to be anywhere else than right here at this moment, but the sight of you had shaken him. He had prided himself on his ability to always see his charges as students and comrades, but you.....you could no longer be just that. Sure he had pushed the envelope with today's practice. He didn't really need to be as close as he had been or touch you the way he had, but he had been curious what it felt like to feel you underneath his touch.

It had taken him a while to admit that he was developing an attraction to you, which was now a genuine thing, and for weeks he had wanted to reach out and touch your hair or brush your cheek with his hand but hadn't had the nerve. That lack of nerve had been the main reason he had been hurt when he thought you didn't want him teaching you archery. When he found out you were showing an interest, he knew that was his ticket to forming a different kind of relationship with you, but if you didn't want instruction from him......then maybe you didn't really want him at all. That thought had eaten away at him day after day, but he couldn't fault you for it. It wasn't as if you had said that to him, so he could still hope it was only in his mind, and until today, when you finally admitted why you had done it, he allowed himself a small hope.

Now that hope had snowballed into a raging torrent, and he found himself right back where he had started. As he gazed upon your sleeping form, he decided to try to be more forward about his growing attraction.....starting now. Sliding carefully up the bed, he slid under the covers and lay next to you without touching. He knew you were a restless sleeper, so there was a genuine possibility that you would roll over and onto him at some point during your nap. If you did......he slammed his eyes shut. Control what you can control he had told you, and that is exactly what he was going to do and hope that maybe you harbored the same feelings he did.


	70. Pajama Party [Enkidu x FM]

Ever since summoning Enki, you had spent every minute of every day together, but at night you went your separate ways with lots of hugs and waves. 

Tonight you wanted something different. 

"Enki?"

"Yes, Master?" He said with that flawless disarming smile. 

"I've had so much fun with you since I summoned you, but at night I find myself sad and alone. I was wondering...." I wrung my hands slightly, not sure why I was nervous. 

"I was wondering.....would you want to stay the night and have a pajama party? Just the two of us?" I tentatively look into his eyes only to find them wide and brimming with happiness.

"I would love that, Master! I have to admit; it was a little lonely when we went to bed at night. It will be nice to spend all of our time together." Then he clasped his hands over mine with a grin that split his face from ear to ear. 

——————————————

That night, instead of dematerializing and going wherever he went, Enki stayed in the room with me.

"So how does this pajama party work, Master?" He asked with a contemplative look on his face. 

"Well, first off...." I say as I move towards my dresser and pull out a set of blue unisex pajamas (I loved pockets, so I had very few women's pajamas) before handing them to Enki. "....put these on." I then turn to close the drawer, and when I face him again, I find him shirtless and reaching down to undo his pants. 

Not expecting him to strip naked in front of me, I don't react for a moment as my eyes travel over his slenderly muscled chest as his beautiful green hair cascades in front of his face and over his exposed chest.

I don't snap out of my hypnosis until his pants start to fall past his hips, which causes me to turn sharply to avoid seeing anything I wasn’t prepared to see. 

Sensing your distress, Enki looks up with his pants half down and his soft green eyes laced with worry. "Master? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, Enki, you just....." you take a deep breath to collect yourself ".....weren't supposed to get undressed in front of me. Next time use the bathroom or something." You sigh. "I'm going to brush my teeth. Finish getting dressed, and I'll be out in a minute."

"Sure thing!" You can hear his ever-present smile and shake your head. Sometimes his innocence is the death of you. 

A few moments later, you come out of the bathroom to find Enki sitting on the edge of the bed. "Do the pajamas fit, okay? I buy them oversized because I like them bigger."

He stands, and I can see that where the legs were long for me, they fit him perfectly, as do the arms of the top. 

"You look really cute; you know that?" I saw with a half-smile.

"I only know what you tell me, Master, but thank you nonetheless."

"You are welcome. Now, let's get down to business. We can binge-watch T.V., play a board or card game, tell stories; you name it!"

Enki places a finger to his lips as he thinks a moment. 

"Why don't you let me brush your hair while you tell me a story about you, Master. I know so little about you, seeing as you always ask me to tell YOU stories."

"Really? Will that be fun for you?" I blush and say with surprise.

"Absolutely!" Then he goes to the bathroom to grab my brush while

I move to sit on the edge of the bed. 

When he returns, he goes to sit behind me as his delicate fingers capture locks of my hair before gently running the brush through them. 

"Well, let's see....". I begin with stories of my childhood.....about how I used to ride horses....about how much I loved them and only felt at peace when I was around them. 

Enki listened quietly until I finished and turned to take the brush.“Now it’s my turn to brush yours.” 

Enki turned, and I reached out to take locks of seafoam green that slid through my fingers and the brush like individual threads of the finest silk. 

“Your hair is so beautiful.It makes me want to brush it all the time.” 

“Thank you, Master.You may brush it any time you like.”

I continue to brush in silence, but soon I find myself humming randomly.Enki says nothing, sits there quietly until I finish. 

When the last swipe of the brush glides through the green strands, I rise to put the brush back.Enki is lying on his stomach when I enter the room, flipping through channels on the T.V.

“Is there something you want to watch?”

“No.I’m just used to having the T.V. on when I’m in the community room at night, and you have gone to bed.”

I look at him, shocked.“Have you been staying all night in the community room by yourself every night?!”

“It was the next most comfortable place at HQ, and you needed your rest.”His face showed puzzlement at my confusion. 

“Enki, you could have stayed here!Why didn’t you say something?!”

“I didn’t want to intrude.You seemed to want your privacy.”There was no malice in his voice as he replied matter of factly. 

“Silly Enki.I didn’t want you to feel I was forcing you to be around me, but you are more than welcome in my rooms anytime.”

“I’m relieved to hear that, Master.In all honesty, I prefer to be by your side always.”

I blush even though I know there was no double meaning behind that. 

“Why don’t we curl up in bed and watch something silly then.” 

He nods, and we climb into bed, Enki remaining in a seated position and me resting on my side with my head cradled on my arm that rested behind my head. 

“Pick anything you want; it doesn’t matter to me.”Then I yawn.

Enki smiles and then takes the remote, flipping through channels as he watches my eyes slowly close.Settling on the nature channel, Enki begins to run his fingers through my hair as he smiles slowly. 

He had never imagined he would enjoy being with someone as much as he had enjoyed being with Gil, but each day with you was a new remarkable adventure of mind, body, and spirit.He never got bored and even felt a growing affection for you similar to what he had for Gil. 

As your breathing settled and you drifted deeper and deeper into sleep, Enki slowly slid under the covers and draped his arm over your waist as he watched

you sleep.No matter what else happened, he wanted to protect this peace that the two of you had right now, and he was willing to do whatever it took to do that.Even if it meant wearing your pajamas. 


	71. Things That Are Edible

Ever since being summoned, Alter had been subjected to many of Masters whims.One of the few he didn't mind was eating, for the most part.Even though he had told her he didn't need to eat, she insisted on sharing with him every time she did.This had brought him to several conclusions about what was considered edible.

Any green leaves are known as lettuce: they taste like dirty, crunchy water and are not something he ever willingly eats.

Pasta: as long as something is added to it, he has no feelings one way or another as it is relatively tasteless unless made from healthy ingredients like wheat (he won't eat that kind)

Meat: No brainer, doesn't discriminate, doesn't need it cooked, which creeps Master out.

Cheese: Have preferences like Munster, mozzarella, Colby jack, pepper jack, the cheddar of all kinds.Hates Brie and other soft cheeses.

Eggs: prefers them cooked because the shells get stuck.Even likes them hard-boiled because they are the easiest to eat.

Soup/Stew likes the taste but hates utensils.Makes Master feed it to him unless he can put it in a cup or bowl and pour it

into his mouth.

Seafood: prefers this cooked and deshelled.Likes it in other things as well. He refuses to let Master play with the lobster carcasses.

Berries: likes strawberries plain and blackberries and raspberries with sugar.Hates cranberries.

Grapes/cherries: seedless only. He prefers red grapes and black cherries because they are swe.eter

Bean paste: awful.Imagine a dog with peanut butter on the roof of its mouth.

Pie: prefers all normal pies (pumpkin, apple, cherry, etc.)

Ice Cream: enjoys it, just hates brain freeze. He can even be seen trying to stick his head in the gallon container if left unsupervised.

Pizza: easy to eat.Hates when Master tries to steal the cheese from the top or put the things she doesn't want in his pizza if they order in groups

Donuts enjoys all of them but dislikes how messy they can be.Master always is covered in them somehow, but she gets frustrated when he tries to help lick her clean, which he doesn't understand.

Master: this one confuses him.He keeps hearing other Servants talk about eating their Masters, yet everyone is still fully intact.He has pondered this concept intensely and cannot figure out how to eat Master without killing/wounding/or dismembering her (none of which he wants).He has licked her, and she tasted salty.He has bitten her (not too hard), and she squeals and rubs the area. 

He is beginning to think this is a wash.

His favorite place to eat is a Hibachi restaurant.He enjoys watching the flames and Masters expressions as she stares in wonderment at the process.

His least favorite?Master doesn't take him places he can't at least tolerate, so he doesn't have one. 

He enjoys Mexican, Indian, Japanese, Italian, some French, and Vietnamese. 

His most favorite thing is anything Master cooks.......that turns out.Sometimes she experiments, like when she has to substitute because she runs out of something.He enjoys watching her as she scrambles in the kitchen.Sometimes she sings, often she talks to herself.She always has him taste things, and sometimes he goes and steals bites to push her buttons.

He was also.....what was the word....appreciative?... that Master didn't like to exercise her will regarding food either. Several of his younger male Masters (all idiots) made him eat things like bugs, dead carcasses, trash/discarded food just because they could. 

It had made Alter hate humanity even more than he already did.......at least until her. 

"Alter! Dinners ready.....oh! You are already here and waiting." She said with a smile as she placed the food on the table. 

Alter's tail began to thump as he stared at the covered dish, which smelled like chicken. 

"It's a recipe my grandma used to make. It's Honey Dijon Chicken." She removes the foil from the top, and the sweet smell of honey and chicken assaults his nose, making his mouth water. 

Master quickly but carefully puts some on a plate and begins cutting off a piece. Placing it to her lips, she blows on it before offering it to Alter, who takes it carefully off the fork. 

Chewing for a few seconds, his eyes close, and his tail wraps around Master to pull her closer to him. 

He was definitely one of those men that the phrase"the way to a man's heart

Is through his stomach" was written for. 

Grunting slightly, master shifts the plate in front of her and goes to cut another piece for herself only to see Alter stab a piece with his claw and shove it into his mouth as honey drips all over the table and down his chin.

"Oh, Alter, you are such a mess." Taking her finger, Master captures the dripping honey on his chin before bringing her finger to her lips and sucking it off. 

Alter looks at her sideways but doesn't protest. He didn't understand intimacy and wasn't sure if she was just nice or if she meant more by it. 

There was only one way to find out. Taking the finger out of her mouth, he placed it in the dish to capture some of the honey sauce. When her fingertip was covered, he brought it to his lips. Reaching his tongue out, he began licking the sauce gently as he looked into her eyes, which were getting bigger and bigger by the second. 

When the surface layer was clean, he gently stuck her whole finger in his mouth and sucked gently, still caressing it with his tongue, his eyes still on hers. 

At this point, Master was bright red and breathing heavier but not resisting. This amused him. Maybe Master was edible after all. He would have to test this theory further.


	72. Talk Dirty To Me (Alter Arthur x Master)

"You aren't nearly wet enough, my dear,"Arthur whispers in my ear as he pinned me up against the wall, one hand on the wall beside my head as the other traced my inner thigh outside of my leggings. 

"Well, maybe you just don't do it for me," I smirk as my eyes close slightly as they meet his.

"That's funny. I was doing it for you last night as I had your hands strapped to the bed with your legs wrapped around my face until you begged for me to fuck you."He bit the sensitive skin behind my ear as his fingers slid between my thighs before they raked down their inside. 

Sucking in a breath at the sharp pain, I retorted back, "Well, that was last night, and I've slept since then, giving me plenty of time to realize one night was all it was going to be.You can't keep it up long term." 

"Oh, I can't, can I?You sure about that?"Then his hand is in my hair, pulling my head back and exposing my neck so he can bite and suck down its length, making sure my skin stings with every mark. 

"You're all talk, Arthur.You're a three-pump chump, and you know it."A says with a sneer as my heart rate rises and my skin starts tingling. 

"You are such a dirty lying bitch."He says before releasing my head and reaching down to rip my leggings off."I'll show that pussy of yours that three is two pumps too many, and you should be grateful you get that."He growls before lifting me and placing me on the side table next to the wall and burying his face between my legs.

One hand grips the table edge as the other digs into his silky blonde hair."Fuck Arthur,"I whisper as I bite my lip at the feeling of his tongue swirling figure eights up and down my clit. 

No one eats me like Arthur.No one fucks me like Arthur.Just enough pain mixed with pleasure.

As my climax begins to escalate, his lips move to bite my inner thigh hard enough to cause me to wince a second before two fingers delve into my cavern, causing me to gasp and arch into his thrust. 

"I'll make you beg for me to penetrate you." 

His eyes are sharp, his breathing getting heavier, his voice lowers as he looks at my needy expression before slamming his lips into mine as he pumps two, then three, then two fingers into me. 

I wrap my arms around him as I scratch the back of his neck, leaving claw marks with my freshly manicured nails.Spreading my legs as far as they can go without causing me to lose my balance, I trust him to support me as he violates me. 

"Look at how badly you want it.Don't be such a needy slut."He pulls away and says before lifting me and carrying me to the bed. 

I bite his ear, his neck, and his shoulder until he throws me on the bed."Save those lips of yours for my dick because I'm not taking you until I'm good and ready to go. 

Sitting up, I kiss him fiercely as my hands yank at his shirt until it is up and over his head. 

"You aren't even breaking a sweat.There's no way this is gonna be any good.Why don't you stop half-assing and do it right or get the fuck off me."

One hand holds him by the neck to me so I can kiss and bite him fiercely while the other reaches down to undo his pants.Once they are undone, he sits upon his knees, and I yank them and his boxers past his ass. 

As soon as his member releases, I pull my lips from his and bend down, running my fingers over its length as my lips press at the tip."Looks like someone else is just as eager,"I say before reaching my tongue out to lick the pre-cum off the tip. 

Groaning, he tangles his fingers in my hair as he pulls me in, trying to force my lips apart with his tip as it presses against them. 

"Open that god damn mouth of yours and suck me, you selfish cunt."

"What are you, my Master now? Last I checked, you were here for my needs, not your own." Grabbing his hand and removing it from my hair, I lean back and lie down slowly, spreading my legs invitingly. 

"Heh." He smirks before climbing on top of me, grabbing the back of my head and pulling it to his groin. 

"And you call me a selfish bitch." I say in his mind before taking him on in one fluid motion, being careful as I near the base so I can bottom out without gagging. 

He gasps and leans his head back as he bites his lower lip. One arm braces against the headboard as the other's hand steadies my head as I grab his ass and dig my nails in.

“Fuck.This is almost better than sticking it in your ass.”

I smile, and hum around his shaft as the back of my mouth sucks hard enough on his tip to create a raw spot, which gains me a sharp intake of breath.

I continue stroking him slowly as I change up the friction until I feel his legs begin to shake.Giving one last slow stroke, I release him and kiss the tip before kneeling and kissing him as my hand continues where my lips left off.

Taking the hint, Arthur places his delicate fingers at my clit, returning the favor as we continue our heated make-out session. 

When we are both seconds away, I push him down and sheath him hard, forcing his top to slam into my G-spot while my fingers replace his bro, going myself to orgasm with one thrust as promised. 

“Guess you couldn’t do it with one thrust, after all, False King.I had to.”My hand is on his chest, and I’m delirious with my receding orgasm as he looks at me with desire. 

Without saying a word, he presses me down, flips me over, yanks my ass up, and slams into me from behind over and over until he cums. 

“Cheeky bitch.Don’t forget it’s my dick, not your fingers, that got you there.One thrust is one thrust no matter if you or I do it.”

Then he collapses to the bed, pulling out before he pulls me to lay on top of him. 

No one does it like Alter Arthur, and no one ever will. 


	73. Third Times a Charm Unless It’s Them (Gil+Ozy x Master) FLL Axed Scene

> When Fates Lost Love was gonna go in a different direction with multiple servants.

### Work Text:

I didn't realize how lucky I had gotten that the two Servants I had got along until I went to summon my next Servant. 

"Alright, Ms. Rhey, you know the drill."

I nodded and stepped inside the room. "Third times a charm?" I thought to myself as I looked back through the glass window at the two men I was growing to love more and more every day. Cú flashed me his best smile while Emiya stood with his arms crossed and a half-smile. 

I breathed in, pricked my finger, and hoped for the best as I placed my finger on the pedestal. Within seconds I knew that something was off. The tunes on the ground turned Gold instead of their usual red, and a blinding light filled the room, causing me to turn and cover my eyes. 

When the light faded, I turned to see Caster Gilgamesh AND Rider Ozymandius standing there. 

"So I guess you are my master?" Gil said in a dismissive tone. 

"That can't be possible. As the greatest king, she is clearly mine." Ozy scoffed at Gil. 

"You couldn't possibly be the greatest king. Your intelligence is far inferior to mine." Gil looks at Ozy with a strained smile.

"Last I checked, I was considered a God, making my intelligence immeasurable." Ozy shot back, causing Gil to glare.

"Well, I don't give a fuck what either of you is. As the new Master of both of you apparently, I expect you to pull your shit together, behave and come with me unless you want to be the first Servants I have EVER had to use a command seal on in over 20 years."

I turn and head out of the room, feeling a headache already coming on, not even caring if they follow me or not. As I step through the door, I look at Cú, and he can see that all I want is a hug. 

"These fucking idiots," I grumble as I go stand next to the scientist. "Any fucking day now, boys!"

I can hear them bickering as they come through the door. "Do you really think being disrespectful will get you anywhere, mongrel?" Gil says with a sneer.

"Well, you being a dickless cunt isn't gonna get you anywhere either, so shut your fucking mouth until you understand what's going. For the two smartest people, you're fucking stupid." 

Everyone but Cú looked at me with shock. 

"I understand the pissing contest, but it REALLY isn't a smart move to piss the lady off. Did either of you even bother to think that maybe if she can summon the two of you, she might be pretty damn powerful?"

"He does have a point." Ozy quipped. 

"What would a fucking LANCER know about power? I've defeated him so many times I can't count. His Master can't be that...."

At that moment, I snap. "HOUND TO ME!"

In the next second, a deafening roar fills the lab as Cú transforms into his Berserker form, coming to stand next to me as his tail wraps around my feet and a clawed hand tilts my chin to expose my neck so he can run his nose along its length "You called Bitch?"

The room remains deathly quiet. Even Emiya has fallen back as everyone stares in shock. 

"It seems these two in front of me feel my power is insignificant. Would you like to tell them otherwise? They are giving me a headache."

Cú runs a clawed finger from my lips, down my neck, and across my collar bone as he smiles sadistically before turning his gaze forward.

"If that is your wish." Cú effortlessly moves towards the two men making sure not to damage anything with his sheer size, but before he reaches them, Emiya steps in front of him. 

"Out of the way, Archer."

"No. I realize she is angry, but this isn't the place. Once she cools down, I am sure she will agree."

Berserker growls as his tail begins to lash behind him. "Do not think that just because we live together and I have shared her with you that I will not rip you apart where you stand."

"I know you will, but you also know that that would make her sad, and regardless of how you act, I know that is not what you want." 

Berserker snarls but doesn't move. The two stare at each other a moment longer before Emiya turns to Gil and Oz. "I think you two might want to just come with us, considering she already has 2 Servants plus one that can access one of his other selves AND she summoned you both at the same time."

"I don't see any harm in hearing you out," Ozy says.

"This just proves she's a mongrel, but there could be something useful to glean from all this, I suppose." Gil gives a disgusted look but concedes. 

Emiya turns and walks towards Berserker to stand as I move to stand in front of him, as he wraps his tail around my feet again, his clawed hand resting on my shoulder."

————————— 

"Pick a room upstairs or down. If you need anything, let me know. There is also no fighting, or I swear to every god I acknowledge I will make this hell for you. You may come and go as you please, but when I expect you, you are expected to be there." I say as I walk away from my two new charges as I head to my room with Emiya and Berserker in tow. 

When I get to the kitchen, I pour myself a glass of wine before motioning Emiya over. 

"Master?"

"First off, Em, call me Rhey. Second, I need a moment with Cú. Can you stay out here and keep an eye on those two idiots?" I place my arms (glass in hand) around his waist as I rest my head on his chest in exasperation.

"Of course. I'll be here if you need me." He tucks my hair behind my ear before kissing the top of my head. 

"Thanks, Em. For this and this afternoon."

"Looking after you is most important. Just don't belong."

I sigh and then pull away, heading to my room where Cú in Berserker form stands guard. 

When I get to where he stands, he lets me pass before entering the room after closing the door. 

"So exhausting." I begin to undress, knowing Berserker's critical eyes are watching. When I am naked, I lie on the bed before motioning for Cú to join me. 

A loud rumble escapes his chest before he comes to lie next to me. When he has situated, I curl into his chest and reach my hand under his hood to play with his hair. "Thank you, love, for protecting me today." 

He leans his head against mine as his arm wraps around my waist so a clawed hand can run gently up and down my back. 

"I feel so safe with you here next to me." I place my hand on his cheek and gently stroke his face. "Do you suppose when we are in bed, though, you could retract your spikes and take on a more human appearance?" 

He hums before his body slowly changes into a less ominous appearance. "Thank you, B. This makes it much easier to love you." I then pull his face in for a deep kiss as his arm pulls me against him.

"I don't like how the shorter one treats you."

"You and me both. Sadly, I'm stuck with them, so I have to make the best of it." I continue to run my fingers through his hair. "Though I doubt, knowing you are here to keep an eye on me, they will be giving me as hard of a time now. 

A smile turns the corners of Berserkers lips. "You are such a good hound. I couldn't ask for a better companion than you." 

He nuzzles my neck as his tail, which he didn't dematerialize, wags heavily on the bed. "You're so cute, B. So cute and precious." We stay like that a while longer before he leans on an elbow and turns to stare at the door. 

"Is something the matter?" I asked, confused.

After a few minutes, he rises and walks to open the door to find Emiya on the other side about to knock. Berserker moves out of the way, allowing Emiya in before walking out and closing the door.

Emiya turns to me with a confused look on his face before seeing my state of undress and blushing. "I didn't mean to interrupt I...."

"You weren't. I doubt B is capable of the level of intimacy I am interested in."

"I see. Well .....I'll let you rest then..". He turns to leave, but I call out to him." 

"Maybe you could stay with me a while? B will keep them in line. I need a moment to not feel like an insignificant mess. God, those two pissed me off."

Emiya turns to look at me. "If that is what you wish."

"Please, Em, not you too! If you don't want to be here with me right now, you don't have to stay. I'll be in here a moment trying to reboot my ego."

"That isn't what I meant. Of course, I want to lie next to you. I haven't stopped thinking about you since the last time we were intimate." 

"Then come lie with me. I could use your strength."

Dematerializing the top half of his armor, he gets under the covers and lies down on his back next to me. "It will be easier to keep you warm if you snuggle up next to me under the covers." There is the mischief in his eyes as the corner of his lip turns up in a smile. 

I quickly scoot under the covers and curl up next to him with my head on his chest. "Before I forget, now that we have had sex, it may be possible for you also to access your other form, though we would need to find the trigger."

"Is that what happened today?" 

"Essentially. It's a combination of sex and a strong bond between Servant and Master. I'm not sure how strong the bond has to be or if being in love with each other matters, but that is the gist."

"I'll make sure to be aware of anything that could trigger a response."

I smile and then kiss his chest. "I'm glad you're here with me."

I glance up to see him blush before he squeezes me, and I giggle.


	74. Cooking [Siegfried x FM]

Mornings were the best.It had taken a lot to get even the smallest amount of affection from Siggy, so waking up to feel the comfortable weight of his hand on my hip as he rested next to me made me smile.These were the mornings I never wanted to get out of bed.Sadly, my stomach had other plans.

Gently taking his hand from my hip and bringing it to my lips, I kissed the tips of his fingers gently, causing a sigh of pleasure and a slight smile to escape his perfect lips. 

It was so hard not to kiss him.Lord knows I wanted to, but every time I tried, he got nervous and embarrassed and backed away, clearly too overwhelmed to get anything out of the experience. 

"Someday,"I whispered before carefully climbing out of bed to quickly brush my teeth, put my hair up, grab my phone, put in my earbuds, and put on slippers so I could go make breakfast.

Once in the kitchen, I pulled out 3 eggs, a small white onion, half a zucchini, and 3 mushrooms and placed them on the counter.Next, grabbing the cutting board and knife, I turn on Pandora before cutting up the onion. 

My back is turned to the hallway, and my head is focused on my task at hand as I begin to sing softly, which allows Siggy to effortlessly walk into the kitchen, grab an apron, and put it on before reaching for my hair and pulling the hair tie.

He doesn't even have to pull it out as the simple feel of him tugging it makes me turn towards him in a mid-cut, releasing my hair from its confines slowly. 

When our eyes meet, his eyes sparkle as a faint smile ghost over his lips, causing me to blush.I've come to realize he has a thing for my hair.He likes it down, and on good days, he even plays with it. 

"You know I need my hair up in the kitchen."I place the knife down and reach for my tie, but he moves it out of my reach. 

"Are you taking over then?"I ask with curiosity.

"I was considering it."He then hands me the tie before turning his back to me and kneeling, signaling his wish for me to pull his hair back. 

Biting my lip, I place the band on my right wrist before gently collecting his hair.I want so desperately to caress his cheek or be in a compromising position tangling my hands in his tresses, but I keep those thoughts to myself as I pull his hair into a ponytail.

When all his hair is up, I place my hands on his shoulders and bend down to whisper in his ear."All done, sweetheart." Making sure to graze his ear with my lips, which grants me a quick intake of breath and a dusting of pink on his cheeks before he stands and fixes his apron before turning around. 

"You realize this may have been a bad idea on your part.I now have complete access to tease you."I raise an eyebrow, and he makes that face that shows he may have miscalculated. 

"My poor Saber."I sigh."I won't do anything, but if you want to help, then please cut those veggies and place them in the pan on the stove."Then I reach up and tap his nose with my index finger before turning to leave....except he has other plans. 

Placing his arms on either side of me, he traps me between himself and the counter. 

Though a man of few words, I had gotten good at being able to interpret what he wanted.I turn to look at him, and he gazes at me with a need for comfort in his eyes, so I face the counter and lean against his strong torso as he picks up the knife and begins cutting the onion around me. 

Enjoying his closeness, I take my right earbud and gently reach up to place it

in his ear as the thumbs of my hands hook into the loops of his pants under

his apron to rest at his hips. 

We stay like this until all the veggies are cut, and he has to place them in the pan.Here he nuzzles the side of my head, and I release his hips, allowing him to turn and begin cooking them in olive oil. 

While he does that, I clean the knife and place it and the board in the dishwasher.As I move past him to sit at the table, he makes a frustrated hum that causes me to turn and look at him. 

Though nothing seems out of the ordinary on the outside, his movements seem stiff and his body tense.At this point, I am at a crossroads.Though we have hugged before, Siggy likes to be the one to initiate all physical contact since emotions are outside his comfort zone.Since he is occupied, though, I have to make a call to place my arms around him and rest my head on his back or not and stand near him. 

Looking back on everything so far, I take the gamble and walk slowly up behind him before wrapping my arms around him.As soon as my arms are in place and he feels me press against his back, he relaxes.

His warmth is so comforting for a moment I'm hypnotized by the sound of his breathing and the feel of him against me. Then he clears his throat, and I pull away as I see him look behind him at the eggs. 

Grabbing the eggs, I shiver at the sudden loss of warmth and scurry over to set them down and return to the warmth of his body. 

He feels so safe, so strong that I lose me for a moment and begin running my hands up and down his chest as he mixes the eggs with the veggies.

I overlook his breathing quicken; his body starts to grow a fraction warmer, or his hurried attempt to scramble the eggs faster until he quickly pushes the pan to the back burner, turns off the stove, and turns in my arms to face me.

With my hands now firmly on the bare skin of his chest and my hips pressed against his, he looks at me a moment before tangling his shaking fingers in my hair and bringing his lips to mine. 

Unprepared, I moan softly against his lips which makes him increase the kiss's intensity as his left-hand releases my hair and travels down my back to rest at the base of my spine. 

My hands have nowhere to go but up, sliding up his chest to rest on both sides of his cheeks in an attempt to hold his lips to mine. 

Though the kiss is intense, and neither of us seems to want it to stop, we eventually separate for air.As our lips part, our eyes lock, and I can see his desire roiling beneath his stoicism. 

Before I have a chance to react, he grabs a fork from the side drawer and the pan in the same hand before taking my other hand in his and leading me to the table, where he sets the pan down, sits down, and then pulls me into his lap to face him.When I am situated, he begins to feed me with one hand as he holds my hands to his chest with his other. 

Our eyes only fleeting look away from each other as my hands gently trace the seal on his chest.I can tell he doesn't want to talk about what's going on, but neither does he want it to stop.

In all honesty,neither do I.When the food is done, he picks me up, leaving the pan temporarily abandoned, and takes me back to our room.Laying me on the bed, he pulls me against him as he runs his hand through my hair and kisses the top of my head. 

No matter where we go from here, I will always cherish this moment, and the love I know lies deep within this man of few words but great actions. 

Wrapping my arms around him, I snuggle into the crook of his neck before putting all my cards on the table. 

"I love you, Siggy.Will you stay with me like this forever?"

He squeezes me tightly before lifting my chin to kiss me again.It is a sweet and simple kiss, but it carries the weight of his heart, making me smile. 

When his lips begin to move, I try to pull away, thinking he is done, but instead, he softly speaks against them, holding me to him. 

"I love you too.....and yes."

Nothing would be as sweet as those words, and my body melts against him.We stay in each other's arms for hours, just softly kissing and running our hands over each other lovingly. 

When we rise to leave, we both know nothing will be the same; it will be better.As he takes my hand and leads me downstairs, I smile at him and squeeze his hand. 

Though some said I had given my heart to a demon, I knew I hadn't given it foolishly.He was my life, my love, and my protector, and nothing could stand between that.Not even his own emotions, which it seems would no longer be an issue.


	75. Sparky [Siegfried x FM]

"Are you serious? Do we really have to destroy them all? Can't we take them back to HQ and...I dunno......give them to Romani as experiments for nonharmful data collecting or ......to the headmaster to guard the mountain vault?" I ask as I plead with Siggy to spare the three dragon eggs resting quietly in the nest in front of us.

"We cannot. Our objective was to clear the Singularity of all known threats, and there is no guarantee that these eggs when they hatch, won't turn into violent dragons." Siggy says as he leans in front of the eggs and taps one, then another, then another.

When nothing happens, Siggy goes to rise, but a faint tapping suddenly echoes back. Curious, he places his face closer to the shell.

When it is an inch away from the surface, a piece of the shell pops off and hits him in the nose causing his eyes to close, which proved to be a fatal mistake.

The next thing Siggy knows, a small black dragon head pops out, opens his mouth, and shoots a weak spark of lightning out of his mouth, which hits Siggy on his forehead, charring his hair.

Falling back on his ass, Siggy rubs his forehead as he frowns at the baby dragon who scrambles to get out of the shell. All the while, I am bent over laughing at this unfortunate scene. 

When the dragon is free, he scrambles over and climbs up Siggy's bent leg to sit on its haunches and stare at him. 

"I think he likes you." I giggle behind my hand.

"This is unfortunate. I do not enjoy killing defenseless animals, but he cannot be allowed to live."

That's when the dragon jumps down into Siggy's lap and curls up, facing him as he watches him with one golden eye. 

"We should name him Sparky," I say as I ignore Siggy's comments.

"We are not keeping him. If anything, we leave him here and come back when he is grown so I can finish what we started. There is no reason to believe he won't turn on us."

I sigh. "Clearly, you don't know a lot about dragons and learned behavior. Don't you realize right now that baby thinks you are its mother? It's called imprinting. The first thing they see is the thing they think is their mother. That baby wouldn't hurt you for all the gold in the Mage treasury of that you can be sure."

Siggy sits up and places his hands underneath the baby before he stands. With the baby in his arms, he gives a bewildered look as it licks his face.

"I can't stop you from dealing with the rest....." then I walk up to him and gently take the baby "....but we are keeping this one." Then I walk towards the exit, allowing Siggy to finish what we started.

——————————————

To say HQ was in an uproar was an understatement. As soon as we got back, they tried to take Sparky away, but he pitifully spewed lightning at anyone who came near or tried to bite them. I. In the end, the mages said they would keep an eye on him, and it would be our responsibility to deal with him should things get out of hand.

Soon days turned into weeks turned into months, and Siggy and Sparky became inseparable. 

Sparky would sit on Suggy's head until he got too big, stretched over his horns as he slept. 

The better and better he got at controlling his lightning breath, the more useful he became at cooking with Siggy. If something needed to be lightly charred, there was a 50% char rate, 50% devour rate on the first try. 

As he got better and better at flying, he became an excellent messenger for HQ. This was especially true when he got bigger and could defend himself in singularities if messages needed to be relayed to mages in the field. 

The two went everywhere together, but it soon became apparent that Sparky was getting too big for HQ. 

"I know it's going to be hard, but he can't stay here with us any longer. He is just too big." I said as I stared at the floor, which was comprised of an entire sleeping dragon. 

"What if he will not leave?"

I take Siggy's hand. "We will think of something."

Come to find out; Siggy hadn't destroyed the other two eggs like I thought he had.Instead, they had been allowed to hatch and grow up within the singularity, with mild assistance from Siggy.

———————————-

"Explain to me again why you chose not to tell me you kept the eggs intact?"I stand in front of Siggy with my arms crossed giving him a stern face, which upsets him greatly. 

Frowning, he looks at me."I did not see a reason to mistrust my Master's assessments. If she felt they were worth saving, then it was worth meeting her request." Then he looks at me with his piercingly soft eyes. "I also had to make up for what I had to do to Fafnir. They are all related, you know."

I sigh and walk to stand in front of him before resting my hand on his chest as I lean up and kiss his cheek, causing him to blush slightly. 

"You are a good man Siggy. That's why I love you."

Scrunching his face in dismay, he replies, "Your affections are unwarranted, Master. I was only doing as you suggested."

"I know you were. But I also know, should you have found it a task not suited to your moral compass, you would have done what you thought best, no matter what the cost."

At that moment, a familiar cry split through the silence. 

"Looks like the little one is awake."

I whistle, and within seconds, Sparky comes bounding up to us before he curls around Siggy. As is watch them I realize, we didn't abandon him then, and we wouldn't abandon him now. 

"What do you say we take him to see his family and let him decide?"

Siggy reaches a hand down and caresses the dragon gently before we headed to the singularity.

Once inside, two more young dragons assault Siggy, and I see myself yearning for the kind of affection he showed them so freely.

We spend most of our free time visiting the dragons, and Sparky chose to stay with them in the end. It made Siggy sad, but he knew the truth. One could not truly atone for a sin they never let go of. So the day he chose to stay, Siggy rubbed his chin and placed his forehead on his nose. 

There were no words for goodbye, but then they had never needed to speak. I just took his hand and rested my head on his shoulder as we waved and left.


	76. Emiya Alter: Kintsukuroi (Request)

He was breaking, being torn apart from the inside. Every time he bonded with a Master and used his projection, he was doomed to destroy himself over and over. Some said the gold was the spirit of his innocence breaking free of his shadow of desolation. Some said it was the price for tainting his magic with false ideals. No matter why it happened, he was doomed to repeat his mistakes at the behest of Masters, who enjoyed destroying him as much as the monsters he was summoned to kill.

You were different.From the moment you summoned him, you had admired the gold in his eyes and the dark color of his skin. He had been a treasure, like one of the kintsukuroi bowls you had seen during an exhibition on Japanese pottery a few years ago. Still to this day, he never understood why you were so in awe of him, but he also knows he didn't care. You have given him a purpose, a soul. With every touch of your delicate hands, you healed the wounds the gold tore as it ripped through his flesh. He knew one day he would turn all to gold and die, just like he did every time, but you had given him hope. I hope that if there were a cure if there were a way to mend him, you would be the one to find it out.

So every morning you woke up and every day, you went to bed knowing, the most precious thing in life was not the wish that had brought you into the world, but the world the two of you were creating together as you fulfilled whatever wish you came up with that day. Today was no exception.

Though I never really slept, I rested every chance I got with you. In the beginning, it had been awkward. I didn't feel I deserved your affection, having been turned into the monster that I was. You were stubborn, though, and reminded me every day that all a stone needed was a polish to shine just like a diamond. 

This morning you looked especially peaceful as you lay curled up on your side next to me. I had done my best to hide the new slivers of gold that were crossing over my body, but it was difficult to hide from you when you insisted on checking. These most recent ones had left you worried. They had been inching towards my heart, and if they managed to cross over it, they might expedite the inevitable by days....even hours. 

It had broken my heart to have you lay in my arms crying last night. Nothing I could say or do had provided any comfort. So you had just laid on my chest and traced my golden scars with your small fingers as you said over and over, 'I promise we will find a cure, I promise we will find a cure. 

I had never known love, but if I could ever guess at its meaning, its sensations, then everything I experienced with you embodied it. With each trace of your fingers over the golden flesh, I felt like your heart was reaching out, trying to seal the damaged skin the way the gold of the pot sealed the broken pieces together. To you, I wasn't broken, just pieced together with priceless materials. I retained a beauty only prevalent in combining the core elements of nature. There was no monster laying in our bed, holding your strong heart. Only a man with a damaged soul begging for salvation from a word that threatened to tear him apart with the very need you fought to save. 

I pulled you gently to me then and did the very thing you did to me every night before we fell asleep. I kissed the damaged pieces of your existence. At first, I kissed your eyes, where the rivers of the Tiber had poured hours before. Then I kissed the shoulders that carried the weight of the world as you fought for your own salvation as well as mine. Next, I kissed your heart, which held all the beauty of the world but never received a fraction of it in turn. It was then, as my lips left the soft flesh above your breast, that you whimpered softly in your sleep. 

Afraid you were having a nightmare; I pulled you close to me as I ran my hand down your back in a soothing motion. When you made the sound again, your hand reached out and clawed at my chest, and I felt the pain of lust as your body pressed into mine.

We had never been intimate, you and me. Though I know you loved me, it had never breached simple affections. In all honestly, the thought of intercourse never even crossed my mind. You were too pure to have me taint your soul with my tormented seed, so I had settled for protecting you and comforting you to the best of my ability.

Now, however, as her body pressed into me mewling softly, I began to lose that sense of propriety. Kissing above her heart again, I pulled her into me, and her eyes fluttered open sleepy, but filled with desire.

"Em....what are you.... what's happening?"

"I am sorry, Master. I thought you were having a nightmare, but when I realized you were not, it was too late to stop myself." That's when I raised a hand to her cheek and pulled her face gently to kiss her. When her lips touched mine, my whole body felt alive....and on fire. I could feel the mana inside me roil as my body connected with hers on a primal level. Deepening the kiss, I noticed my body began to feel rejuvenated. I had heard it said that intercourse between Servant and Master provided incredible healing effects but never having been with a Master that wished to be intimate with me had prevented me from benefiting from this theory. Now, as she was held close in my arms, I began to believe the theory was correct.

When we separated and regained her breath, her eyes went wide as she stared at my face. 

"Master.....is something wrong? Did I hurt you?"

Tears......all I see are tears. Not knowing what to do or what I did wrong, I scramble out of bed and catch my reflection in the mirror.

Now I understand. Now I can see why she is crying. My face......the gold on my face.......is gone. From just kissing her, I absorbed enough mana to reverse the effects of my Projection magic. As I stand there and touch my face where the huge gashes of gold had crossed my forehead, I hear her soft voice behind me. "Em.....your face.....it's.....healed."

I turn and look at her, a mixture of affection, joy, and trepidation all mixed in. 

"Do you know what happened?" She asks as she looks into my eyes.

"I think so....you see...it is rumored that intimacy among servants rejuvenates them and heals their injuries.I think....when I kissed you, I was able to reverse the course of my body's deterioration, but since it was just my kiss, I was only able to heal my face.

That's when Master repeatedly blinks before her eyes go wide, and she starts blushing profusely. 

"D...do ...do youth the th think that if we...." She gulps "....if we.....were more intimate....the rest of you ...." her eyes travel down as far as my torso before snapping back up "....would heal?"

I turn at her distress and begin gathering my clothes from the chair I laid them on last night."It might be possible, but it is not necessary.We can find another way that works better for both of us."

"But Em....." her voice is concerned ".....what if this is the only way?"

I stop before fastening my pants."Let us cross that bridge when we get to it." Then I fasten my pants and begin pulling on the rest......or at least I try to, but she grabs my remaining garment and rips it from my hand. 

"Do you say that because.....you don't want to be intimate with me?" 

The look she gives me as I turn to catch her eyes is defensive and intense. 

"You know I would do anything for you," I say with as steady a voice as I can muster. 

"Then...be intimate with me so I can try to heal you and keep you with me as long as possible." She says as she crawls to the edge of the bed and wraps her arms around my neck to kiss me once again. 

I cannot resist her, and I do not wish to. Laying her gently back on the bed, I slide between her delicate frame as her hands begin tearing at my pants, trying to get them off while her teeth bite my lips, chin, neck, and anywhere else she can grab as she desperately tries to take me as quickly as possible. 

"Please, Em, hurry. I wouldn't say I like the thought of this getting worse for you. We have to know now if we can really stop your body from tearing itself apart."

When I am naked once again, I slowly kiss up her body, enjoying the soft feel of her flesh underneath me. Never have I wanted anything this intensely in all the days of my memory. Now it is all I want. Having her beneath me consumes me, and all I can think is joining our bodies in the same way the gold bonds the shards of pottery as it mends the broken fragments of its very existence. 

Bringing my lips to her ear, I whisper, "I don't want to hurt you; please know that."

"I know Em. I promise I know." Then she kisses me as she pulls at my hips at the same time her legs spread apart, inviting me to enter.

I penetrate her slowly and completely, savoring the moans of pleasure that escape her lips as our bodies melt into each other. When I cannot go any farther, I begin pulling in and out of her at a steady pace as I allow her body to adjust to the foreign size of me inside her. 

As the intimacy continues, she traces the lines of gold that cross my body, marveling as they disappear one after another. "Em....do you see? It's working. It's actually working." Then her head leans back as a silent cry escapes her lips when my next thrust goes deeper while my lips capture her nipple to tease its sensitive flesh. 

"I see that, Master. I also feel more alive and energized, so forgive me if I deal with you a little too harshly." I say in her mind as my tongue caresses her nipple while the intensity of my thrusts increases. 

“Please, Em....don’t stop.Take me and everything you need to stay with me.”

And that is exactly what I do.Until my body heals of every gold scar and damaged piece of flesh, I take her over and over again.Kissing, licking, sucking, teasing her nipples, ass, and clit until her body is so sensitive and exhausted all she can do is lay on me and sleep soundly as every implied touch sends her body shivering. 

Until the moment I lose her, I will never waste another second doubting myself or her.She is my everything, and I will gladly break my body over and over if I can repair it in her sensuality as I lose my soul in her eyes and my heart in her embrace. 


	77. Hands On Research (Caster Gil x Master Request)

When Master had offered to help organize and catalog his treasury, Gil was shocked and amused. 

"You do realize it will take a lifetime to accomplish?"

"But I know you have so many incredible artifacts in there, many of which no one of our eras has ever seen. It would be such an amazing opportunity! Please, Gil! I promise not to damage or take anything!"

"You also realize I have to stay in there while you do this. I already know what I own; why would I want to bore myself with what I already know?"

She snuggles up against him, which causes him to blush slightly. "Because I will be completely at your intellectual mercy every second, and I know how much you LOVE to educate me on things I don't know." 

Gil rolls his eyes and looks away as his blush deepens. "Insolent Master. If you weren't so uneducated, I wouldn't be put in this situation." He grumbles as she giggles softly. 

"And if you weren't so unorganized, I never would have asked." She said with the sweetest smile before kissing his shoulder.

"For your information..." he says with a serious edge to his tone, "...I have an organizational system in place. Just because YOU are too ignorant to get it doesn't mean there isn't one." 

"MMMmmmm. My apologies, oh great and magnanimous King. I forgot that alphabetizing piles by the first letter the items starts with is an effective means of categorizing." Then she gets up before he can give a remark. "I'm ready whenever you are."

Gil glares at her a moment before getting up and calling the portal to his treasury. When they get inside, the first thing she runs towards is the stacks and stacks of books piled on the floor.....next to partially filled bookcases. "What did you forget to put them back, or were you assuming someone else would do it? How do you even know what books are where?"

"The piles are organized by date of research and subject research. I know exactly what pile contains what AND what research I was able to obtain from each one."

"Really?" She says with a bemused smile. "Shall I test that bold statement?"

Gil crosses his arms, bored. "If you must, but I am not here for games."

"Just shut up and humor me, you stuck up, pompous, scrooge."

Gil glares at her again, but she doesn't notice as she has started scanning piles to find the perfect book.

Picking up a moderately thick volume, she muses at the title. "Aqueducts of the Roman Era."

"Arthur asked me what the best method for channeling and transporting freshwater to populations was since he had it in his mind that Headquarters should be refashioned as a modern Camelot for defensive and aesthetic reasons. The other books in that stack should include: 'Buttresses and You: An Architects Guide to Renaissance Elegance,' 'Stain Glass Through the Ages, and 'The Almanac of Growing Populations.'"

She nodded her head impressed. "Ok, magnet brain. Let's do another." This time she starts wandering the stack, glancing briefly at books here and there but finding nothing that resonates with the challenge she has had dropped in her lap. It isn't until she finds a tiny stack hidden behind several larger stacks that she realizes she has hit the jackpot. "This should be interesting." She says quietly before dangling the 2" tomb by her fingertips until she comes back into view of Gil, who leans lazily against the wall leading into the "library." 

"Alright, YOUR HIGHNESS, what about this particular gem I just found?"

The minute Gil's eyes land on the book in question, his eyes go wide and his face red.

"Oh ho ho, I sense a story behind this. Do tell! What in the world would you need to research '1001 Kama Sutra Positions' for? Better yet, when did you start THIS particular research?" Her eyes dripped mischief, and Gil was at a loss as to how to respond. There was no way he wanted to tell her he had started THAT particular research not that long after they had bonded in an attempt to make any intimacy they shared unforgettable. Unfortunately, it soon became apparent that she had no intimate intentions for him, at least as far as he could tell. Hence, he left the research unfinished as he saw no reason to continue if there were no reasons to apply his knowledge.

"I don't see why I should indulge you with that answer.I already proved my point.My recollection is flawless."

She hums."I'm still not convinced."She says as she leans against a shelf and begins leafing through the pages."My my, what I wouldn't give to know who this was for.SOMEONE must be benefiting immensely."That's when she bites her lower lip as her fingers trace what he can only guess are the models demonstrating the positions listed with detailed descriptions.

Gil remains in his spot, half watching her read as her eyes hood slightly and her breathing becomes deeper while her fingers start to run up and down her decolletage.Her gestures are so feminine for once that he can't help but be caught up in her response as he, too, begins recalling what he read from the pages and burned into his memory. 

"Gil...?"Her voice was slightly breathy and beginning to lace with need. 

"What is it?"He rebounded a little too harshly.

"Did you.....ever want to do the things in this book to anyone?" 

He feels her eyes slide from the page and onto him as he tries desperately to stare at a spot on the wall with as much nonchalance as he can muster.

"Why do you ask?I never took you for an eroticist."He says as he crosses his arms and tries to situate himself against the wall. 

That's when she places the book down and walks with a saunter up to him."There is a lot I fear, my dear Caster, that you do not know about me." 

"Is that so?Then why don't you......". Then his lips are silenced as she grabs his face and presses her lips desperately to his as she pulls him into a rough kiss. 

Please, Gil....do some of those things to me.Just this once....pretend.....pretend that you want me. She says in his mind, her kisses becoming more passionate as her tongue caresses his bottom lip begging for entrance. 

I could never pretend to love someone as ignorant as you.He says as his lips return her hunger. The fact that I actually do love you despite your ignorance is irritating.

Her hands dig into his chest, which is now bare from him, removing everything from the waist up, as she tries to look him in the eye, but Gil leans down and bites her nipple through her clothing, causing her to gasp and arch her back. 

"Damn you, Cas." She moans, and he begins tugging at her upper layers. 

"Take this worthless fabric off if you want me to show you what is in that book that you took such interest in."

She yanks off her upper clothing revealing her naked torso to his diligent ministrations.Her skin was softer and more supple than he had imagined as his lips trailed over her chest and breasts while his hands slide down and under her side buttoned track pants to grip her ass.

"Was there a position you saw that you wanted me to try on you?" He asked with sensual curiosity. 

The feel of her skin heating under his touch as his words drew the desire from her very core excited him. 

"Actually, yes....". She looks at him with needy eyes as she sets her lips absentmindedly."

"And that would be?" Cas asks in the barest of whispers in her ear. 

She can't contain the slight moan that escapes before she responds, "The Precipice and I want you on the bottom.....playing with me as I ride you."

The thought of her exposing her core to him as she rode him sent waves of arousal through his body. "If that is what you wish." Then he bends down and grabs her pants before yanking them open, the repeated sound of buttons snapping opening in a flurry increasing the already intense arousal for both parties. 

Holding the remains of her pants on with just the elastic, he pulls them down before removing his own. With them both naked, he pulls a priceless white tiger pelt from a portal linked somewhere else in his treasury that he lays down before taking her hand and pulling them down to the floor on top of it. Without releasing her hand, he lays down and pulls her towards him at an angle, so she is forced to straddle him.

She blushes as her sex opens and exposes her to him entirely. 

"Come now, Master, we don't have to jump right into it. The book clearly states that kisses are valuable prerequisites to sex so bring those lips here so I can properly entice you." 

She goes to bend down to kiss him again, but Gil smirks and places his hands on her ass before pushing her hips towards his face. Gasping at the sudden shove, her knees buckle as he pulls her core down to his lips. 

She is sweeter than he had imagined, and her smell is intoxicating. Sit on my face, woman. I need all of you. He says unceremoniously as his fingers dig into the soft flesh of her ass.

She has no option but to comply as his tongue penetrates her slip deeply as his lips suck her clit directly after. 

"Gil....." She moans with abandon as he hums against her core, sending ripples of pleasure through her body. 

Now your other lips. Then he pushes her hips towards his before grabbing her by the back of the neck and pulling her lips to his, pressing his tongue into her mouth as she gasps from the sudden forcefulness of his actions. Tangling her fingers in his hair, she presses her chest against his as her ass pressed against his bent legs. 

That's it, kitten. Melt for me. Then he gently pushes her back, separating their bodies as he places his hands on her hips and guides her above his. "You saw the image. Place your feet flat at my hips and slide me inside you as you lean your back against my legs before you bend your back over my knees, placing your hands flat on the floor.

Helping to support her hips with one hand, she braces against his back as his other hand holds his erect shaft at the right angle for her to envelop it with her core easily. He doesn't force her to move fast or slow; he just allows her to set her own pace as she envelops him completely in one slow downward thrust. When she has adjusted to his size and has situated her hips, she leans back and places her hands on the instructions' floor.

Releasing his hand from her hip, he parts her legs farther before wetting his thumb with saliva. "Now the fun begins. Make sure to enjoy yourself and not worry about hurting me. You couldn't physically if you tried." He can mentally hear her blush, and he smirks. "Get ready, Master; I don't intend to let you off easy." Then without giving her a chance to think, he leans on his left elbow as his thumb fondles her clit and his hips thrust up, setting a moderately aggressive pace.

As soon as the first thrust completes and her hips separate enough to create a deeper penetration the next thrust, she loses all reason. She begins trying to time her downward thrust with his upward, demanding to feel his girth stretch her walls as it inches closer and closer to her engorging G-spot. 

"So needy already. We have barely even gotten started. If you wanted me to fuck you this badly, why didn't you say something sooner?"

"Shut up, you shitty Caster, and let your dick do all the talking. I care little for your lip."

"Funny, you liked my lips a few minutes ago when they were sucking that slit of yours."

"Cheeky fucker....." then she gasps as I thrust up hard, penetrating enough to plow into her G-spot, causing a shudder to wrack her body as her juices pour out of her lips and onto the fur rug. 

"Oh, Master, who knew you would be this responsive to my hands-on research. If I knew I had such a willing pupil, I would have done this MUCH sooner." Then he increases the speed on her clit as he thrusts harder and a little faster, not giving her a chance to form a retort. 

If he had to admit, the sight of her bent over him backward was highly erotic. The way her breasts bounced sideways in counterclockwise circles with each thrust, the way her torso stretched seductively showing her sensually elongated feminine figure, the way her legs kept parting more and more to accept more and more of him...

From this moment on, he would research each and every page with her body, willingly or not though he doubted she would object. 

"Cas...I can't last much longer."

"Then come ride me like normal, so I can kiss you and steal all your moans and cries of ecstasy for myself."

She bent forward quickly, staying upright so he could continue to stimulate her until the very end when she bent down and slammed her lips against his as she drenched his hips with her fluids as her orgasm tore through her body.

He followed shortly as her walls clamped around him and her nails dug into his hair and shoulder. 

When their high was done, she looked into his eyes and traced the line of his lips her thumb. I love you, you fucking arrogant Caster. I always have."

"You sure have an odd way of showing it." He smirked, and she hit his chest.

"It's unsightly to love a Mongrel, but I guess I love you nonetheless."

"How kind of you." She said with a flat tone. "I guess now that you are done with me, I should leave?" She goes to get up, and he slams her down. 

"Don't ever think that. I have never seen you as a toy to use. Everyone else, of course, but not you." Then he caresses her cheek. "Let's call it a day and go home so I can properly lay with you and show you what my love really looks like.

She blushes. "I guess I can agree to that, but only because you asked so nicely.


	78. Althur (Alter Arthur) x Emer (Alter Emiya): Happy Birthday (MS X MS)

Althur's eyes opened to pale light flooding the room with just a hint of good morning. Not wishing to break the tranquil atmosphere, he closed his eyes and rolled carefully onto his back. By the sounds of deep breathing off to his right, he had managed to wake before Emer (Alter Emiya), which was an anomaly in and of itself. Being the little Susie homemaker he was, Emer always woke up early to start in on the day. Though in concept, Althur didn't mind, he secretly wished the Alter Archer would wake late more often so The Demon King could take a moment to visually appreciate the one thing he had a hard time expressing: love. 

Being an Alter came with a huge stigma. It meant you were devoid of emotion, bent on hate and destruction, volatile, and literally the exact opposite of the "acceptable" original you. For the most part, at least in Althur's case, all of that was accurate, and he didn't see a need to correct anyone. It kept away the stupid, eliminated confusion, and overall meant he was free to do whatever the fuck he wanted, and people left him alone. What it didn't mean was that he didn't have ANY emotions other than negative ones. Nothing was farther from the truth.

It had taken Emer for Althur to finally find a way to begin to touch the more delicate emotions he kept locked away: love, affection, happiness, security, and peace. Impossible is the word that escaped every time Althur even hinted at the positive elements of his relationship with the white hired archer with anyone. It made it excruciating even to feel like the emotions he had for and around Emiya were feasible, real, and able to last. Was he just crazy, or was this how it was supposed to be when you were with someone?

Chewing his lip, he turned his head to face the sleeping archer who lay peacefully curled on his side facing Althur. He was nothing like his "good" counterpart in either looks or personality. Where Red ("normal" Emiya) was snarky, cocky, wild of hair, and asinine; giving his opinion freely regardless of who wanted it, Althur's Golden Boy was reserved, thoughtful, analytical, and sharp but truthful, saying only what needed to be said without the worry of how the truth affected others. He was also self-loathing and an internalizer, which was why days like today were so important.

Althur had made up his mind that today he would make sure Em knew just how important and loved he was. Yes, it was Emer's birthday, but Althur had to show him just how important he was aside from that and that his birthday was just an easy excuse to capitalize on already awkward emotions. It was still hard to not reach out and run his hand across the milk chocolaty tan skin marred by a huge golden fissure that ran like a battle scar across it diagonally as it branched out around his eye and over his buzz cut; the line worked hair mimicking a golden lightning bolt strike.

It had been the one thing about Emer that made Althur one hundred percent sure the two of them were perfect for and meant to be for each other. Before Althur had met and subsequently admitted his feelings for the Golden Archer, Emer's golden scars had consumed the vast majority of his body; an event that was rumored to continue until his entire body turned to gold and eventually consumed him. Once they started being intimate, the advancement of the scars had stopped. It was as if somehow, by sharing their mana intimately, Althur and Emer had halted the very core of the magic that was consuming the archer, magic that stemmed from Emer's own projection magic. 

Smiling from one side of his mouth, Althur took one last look at the sleeping man next to him before dematerializing and rematerializing in the kitchen.

"First things first," Althur said with a twinge of anxiety and apprehension. 

There were many reasons Althur didn't cook and clean. The main one resided in another ultimate truth; unlike his beloved counterpart, which was amazing at everything, Althur couldn't cook to save his life. It was not from lack of trying, but for some reason, things always went wrong. The dish was either too salty, too dry, too sweet, or just plain god awful. Since he didn't have Emer's extensive skills, he was baffled as he picked only the most basic recipes, yet somehow they came out of the trash even if he went line for line. Emer never seemed mad, though. If anything, it made him laugh lightly before cuddling the prickly saber endlessly. Althur had a sinking suspicion Emer was actually happy he kept failing, but he had no way to prove it, so he kept the thought to himself. 

This time for sure, there was no way he could fail. Since they were home alone, Althur didn't bother putting on clothes, grabbing a robe, and tying it loosely around him. With the robe secure, he went to the fridge; Althur grabbed eggs and bacon and walked back into the kitchen, where he set the items down on the counter next to the stove. Bound and determined to make something successfully, he dug into the cabinets for a small bowl. Once the bowl was procured, he cracked 6 eggs into it before grabbing a whisk and stirring, so the eggs turned into a yellow and white mess. 

With the eggs prepared, he opened the bacon, cut 3 pieces in half with scissors, and placed them strategically in the pan so he could flip them easily. Turning the stove to 6, he rummaged through the cabinet again for a small steel bowl. Grabbing the smallest he could find, he placed it on the counter as the bacon began to sizzle. Watching the meat cook, it was easy to see just how ruthless the Alter Saber was. His eyes glared intently at the browning meat until some of the greases popped and startled him, making him stab it with enough force to almost sliding the bacon over the edge of the pan and tip everything over. Frowning menacingly at the pan, he quick jabbed each piece and flipped it until each piece was cooked to what he hoped was optimal savoriness. Grabbing a paper plate and a few sheets of paper towels, he lay the bacon down so the grease could collect on the towels while it cooled. Cutting three more pieces, he repeated the process with a little less tension, feeling good that his efforts hadn't lit anything on fire or broken anything per usual. 

With all the necessary bacon cooked, he poured the unneeded grease into the small steel bowl before turning to the eggs. Taking a deep breath, he poured the whisked eggs into the bacon-greased pan. As the mixture began to bubble, he grabbed a spatula and began releasing the congealing liquid from the sides to make sure nothing burned and all the raw parts got cooked. When the eggs were nice and fluffy, he took the pan off the stove and plated them on much sturdier paper plates, as dishes were Emer's thing, and he didn't want the Archer doing anything he didn't need to do on his birthday. As the second plane hit the table, he felt a hand land on his hip and pull him around to face the gorgeous and still naked man Althur had come to love.

"And what do you think you are doing, you meddlesome Saber?" Emer said with a knowing look and slight smile.

Beaming with pride, Althur answered as he placed his right hand on his hip and his left finger pointing into the right pec of his beloved. "I successfully made you breakfast. Seeing as it's your birthday and I guess I like you, I wanted to do something nice."

Raising an eyebrow to ingest, Emery says mockingly, "Is that so? Will it kill me? I can't say that I would mind mouth to mouth first thing if it's from you."

Althur scrunched his face and blushed. "Shut up, idiot, and sit down. It's getting cold."

Emer stole a kiss on the cheek and did as he was told. As he picked up his fork, he could feel Althur's eyes boring into him with the same intensity he looked at things he wanted to kill, quite ominous if you weren't used to it like Emer was. 

"Keep staring, and I might choke on purpose," Emer said with a cheeky look before bringing the fork to his mouth and taking a bite of the fluffy egg.

He chewed slowly on purpose, not saying anything until he had swallowed. "Not bad for a plain egg. You did a good job."

You would think the sun had alighted inside the house with how big of a smile Althur gave at the compliment and achieved success. Course because Emer loved to tease him, he made a request. 

"It needs something, though. Can you hand me the third container on the right next to the old bay?"

Althur nodded dumbly, still grinning like an idiot before turning around and stopping dead as he spied the requested container, which read SUGAR.

"Please tell me you are joking. That's disgusting. I'm not handing you that."

"Humor me. If nothing else, it lets me look at that cute ass a little longer."

That made Althur go rigid as his whole body turned pink. No matter how many compliments Emer gave him, he didn't think he would ever get used to them. Grabbing the SUGAR, Althur brought it over and placed it in front of the Archer, who gently flipped the top and lightly sprinkled it over his eggs. It took every ounce of control. Emer had not to laugh hysterically at the look of abject disgust on the Saber's face. When he was done doctoring his eggs, he closed the top, stabbed a piece, and held it out for his beloved partner. Althur looked at the eggs, then at Emer, then back at the eggs with a frown.

"Please, for me on my birthday. I promise it won't kill you."

Squinting aggressively, Althur frowned until the eggs hit his tongue, and he chewed. The look of utter shock and confusion was just as priceless, but Emer just sat there smiling, trying to see how long it would take to put the pieces together. After several minutes, Althur swallowed and looked at the Archer.

"That...that was salt, not sugar." He said, baffled.

"That is correct," Emer confirmed.

Then...the stuff in the SALT container...is that...?"

"That is correct," Emer confirmed again.

Several seconds went by as the wheels in Althur's head turned, and Emer just happily ate his breakfast as he smiled up at the man he loved endlessly. 

"Why would you...?" Althur asked, still baffled and not yet angry.

Emer shrugged. "Because I like cooking for you, and if you start getting good, you won't need me for anything really since you already help me clean." He said with a pout as he lay his head on his crossed arms that rested on the table.

Althur just blinked before saying, "What the hell made you think that?" His voice taking on a frustrated tone.

Emer just shrugged and looked away, which made Althur's eye twitch.

"Damn you, you oversized golden egg!" He growled before grabbing the used spatula in both hands. "Now I have to teach you a lesson on being stupid." Then the spatula was surrounded in the dark aura he coated his sword with. "Prepare to get that ass beat."

Emer's head shot up as a mischievous grin crossed his lips. "You'll have to catch me first." Then he stood up quickly, showing the chair behind him as he rose before darting off down the hall. It would be about an hour later before the two would find themselves mostly out of breath in the bedroom where Emer lay pinned on the bed with a panting Althur on top of him.

"Do you surrender, idiot?" Althur asked between breaths.

"Only if you leave me breathless," Emer replied shyly as his face turned a lovely shade of pink before he released an arm, grabbed the back of Althur's head, and pulled him against him for a deep and passionate kiss. 

The two would spend a good part of the day enjoying each other before venturing out into the other living spaces of their humble abode, but of all the birthdays Emer had had, including the ones with Althur, this would easily take the cake.


	79. Peek-a-boo (Ozy x Shy Neko Master Request)

Though a respectable and well-loved pharaoh, Ozy's cockiness and self-assurance radiated almost more intensely than his reign. What most didn't know was he had a soft spot for shy, sweet, soft-spoken girls. Imagine his delight when he materialized in front of a female whose expression of absolute shock boosted his ego in equal measure with his attraction for her as she crumpled to what looked to be her bedroom floor with a demurely flushed face and delicate features. 

Such a treasure. He thought as he smiled haughtily before bending down and offering her his hand. "It would seem my radiance has left you speechless and weak. Let me help you, Master." 

Ahhhh, her face. It was so bright red he was sure the flush reached all the into the folds centered between her delicate legs. 

"My apologies, my king. I had not expected my wish to be granted with someone as esteemed as yourself."

As the mention of his title left her plump pink lips, Ozy couldn't resist the urge to pull her up with a little more force than was necessary, so she was propelled up and against his chest. The look of surprise at his sudden gesture would have been satisfying enough had she not given the cutest hitching gasp as her breasts pressed against his abdomen, molding into the crevices of his well-chiseled physique with a suppleness only virgin flesh possessed.

Before the appreciative groan could leave his lips, the all-consuming pleasure of her body's weight against him abruptly receded as she backed away. When an appropriate distance had been established, her body shifted to form a languid but hesitant S-shape as her left hip popped out, her right shoulder popped up. Her arms came up to press forearm to forearm against her chest while her wrists bent back into a loose fist, so they framed her face in a broken heart shape. With cheeks flushed and eyes cast to the side, she pouted in frustration and slightly puffed cheeks.

"You shouldn't pull so hard, your highness. It isn't proper for me to be so close to your glory." Her shyness would be the death of him. Looking down into her eyes, he reached a hand out to capture her chin before gently turning it towards him and tilting it up, so she was forced to meet his golden eyes with her own naturally colored ones. 

"If it is what I desire, what is the harm? Are you saying you do not wish to please me?" He smiled with a mischievous coyness that causes her to bite her lip in frustration and embarrassment.

"Of course I want to! I hope everything I do for and with you pleases you."

Her sincerity and frustration at his teasing denial of her intent further cemented his desire. Between the suppleness of her body and the innocence of her character, he knew that each moment spent with her would be as divine as drinking wine and making love over and over on the banks of the Nile with the full moon high in the sky as the breeze tickled their skin enough to rouse the goose flesh in waves before pleasure rocked their senses. 

"My king, are you cold?" Her concerned voice cut through his rampant thoughts, forcing him back to the reality his body had driven him from. 

With a raised eyebrow, he looked at her curiously. "I am not. What made you think that?"

That's when her hand tentatively and delicately reaches out to brush up his arm, erasing the pimpled flesh with one caress. "You had goosebumps, and your cheeks were flushed, so I wanted to make sure you weren't cold since I know you can't get sick."

It was his turn to blush briefly as his mind shot back to the image of her riding him in the blazing moonlight as its radiance illuminated and shaded her skin in equal measure. "Not at all." Then he turned his head imperiously to the side with a mock stern look, attempting to hide his moment of weakness. "My mind thinks of many things. That one just touched me, that's all."

"Well, I hope I can touch you in the same way eventually. It would be an honor to affect you as much as that thought did then."

Jerking his head around with unfiltered shock, since his brain hadn't separated from the image in his mind, he was unable to separate his level of emotional attachment with the unknowing sincerity of her words despite knowing she couldn't possibly know what he thought since she had not imposed via their mind link.

"Is something wrong, my King? Was what I said the offensive in some way?"

"Heh, my dear, there is no offense I could have taken, yet I fear you do not comprehend the implied intent held within the words you spoke." He said with faux exasperation at his own foolishness.

Frowning slightly from the corner of her lip, she looked at him with concern. "My apologies then for my ignorance, Highness. If it is not too much trouble, would you please explain my error in thinking so I do not make such a verbal faux pas again?"

Looking at her critically for a moment, as if he was gauging how aware she could be of what she was saying and how it could be taken, he decided to ask, "That could be arranged; however, let me understand something. first."

"I will answer if I am able." She smiled slightly and cocked her head to the side as she clasped her hands in front of her.

"How were you able to summon me? I do not see or sense a catalyst present that would have been strong enough to bring me into this world."

If he thought she was red before, she was a vibrant tomato now. Shuffling her feet and chewing her lip, she fought with herself before finally saying, "We all know how meddlesome Merlin can be, and somehow he managed to get Romani's approval...you see...I am a guinea pig of sorts."

"Go on." He said, crossing his arms in front of his chest as if listening to a subject deliberations over some petty feud.

"Romani came up with the idea of enhancing Masters directly with catalysts of servants via DNA exchange to ensure a complete compatibility match between the two. Romani felt this would accelerate mana transfer and increase the bond rate, making each Master and Servant exceed 100% Phantasm power. That being said, only Merlin was able to acquire the sample of your Phantasm Sphinx Awlad, which Romani then injected directly into me."

Ozy's eyes went wide, but he continued to listen.

"There was an unfortunate side effect, though, that Merlin also assisted in helping me masque via this necklace I wear." She then pulled out a midnight blue iridescent stone on a chain that seemed to suck all the surrounding light into itself. "If I take this off, I am unable to appear as a normal human." That is when she removes the necklace, and instantaneously large black bushy cat ears and tail materialize on her head and tailbone.

Ozy was beside himself. Not only was she shy and attractive, she now possessed attributes of the very thing he held dear to his heart, his beloved sphynx's. Not realizing he was staring in shock with his mouth open, he felt open dismay when he saw her turn around, placing her back towards him.

"I promise to keep this on. I know no one in their right mind would want a Master that isn't human. I am sorry it turned out this way for you. It means everything to me. I am...I have such love for you, your highness and..."

She doesn't finish as Ozy takes three giant steps towards her, spins her around (which causes her to drop the necklace). She crashes his lips against hers as one hand gently cradles her head while the other rests at the base of her back, his fingers delicately encompassing the base of her tail. 

Forgive me, Master, but I cannot resist. I must take what is clearly mine to worship as I have been given all the things I love so dear in the visage of one woman. He says in her mind, refusing to use his lips for anything other than enjoying the flesh beneath them.

Having no other choice or desire than to collapse against his chest, she moans slightly at the feel of his lips against hers. Though forceful of presence, he is delicate yet firm in his passionate resolve. Running his hand gently through her hair as his hand travels to the soft fur of her ears, he gently takes the pads of his fingers and runs his thumb along the leathery inside while the rest caress the silken outside.

Unaware that she would be able to purr, Master tries to pull back in embarrassment. Still, Ozy holds her ear firm in his fingers as his other hand gently clasps her tail before running down its length, effectively pinning her to him with her two most sensitive appendages.

"That's not fair, my king. This is all far too embarrassing." She says in a muffled voice against his lips as he continues to kiss her aggressively.

"Silence. Unless you intend to use that voice to laud my advances and expert technique, your opinion is to remain unvoiced."  His mind states firmly inside hers.

She whines but makes no other protest, which causes Ozy to smile against her lips before picking her up and taking her to the bed stationed just behind them. Pulling away enough to speak, he says with a devious grin, "Now I intend to test how valid Romani's accusation is that mana transfer between enhanced Masters and Servants is exponentially increased is." As the last word leaves his lips, he plops Master on her back on the bed before reaching down and removing the clothing on her lower half. 

"Your Highness I..."

"There will be no further need for you to call me your king after tonight, for I will be far more than that going forward." Tracing his hand up her exposed inner thigh, he places his right knee on the bed before leaning down towards her ear and whispering, "Say my name." 

As his hand quickly travels up her thigh, she gasps before turning her head to the side and saying just that, "Ozymandias."

"Hmmm, good. Now say it a little more intimately." That's when his lips kiss her ear as his fingers penetrate the folds of her sex, causing her to cry out and grip the sheets. "Ozy, please!"

"Such divine supplication, my dear. I intend to make you my most devout in no time. Now tell me what you beg for." He can feel the mana pouring out of her sex as his fingers stimulate the sensitive skin causing her core to moisten more and more.

That's when she turns half-lidded, glassy eyes on him and says in a needy voice, "You Ozy. I need you."

"Your wish is my command, Master." He then dematerializes his clothing before pulling her thighs' base up and pushing her slightly up the bed. With her positioned high enough on the bed so he can join her, he places his knees below her raised thighs, pulls her legs around his hips, and slides into her with the smoothness of silk over the flesh. 

Making sure her cry at his entry isn't one of unendurable pain, he pauses a moment after bottoming out to caress her outer thigh with one hand as his other caresses her tail. When he is sure she has settled, he leans down, captures her lips, and begins sliding gently in and out of her. With each thrust, he is overcome with the amount of mana being transferred between them. It would take only one round of lovemaking to revive to full mana even if he was fully drained. Two rounds, if the doctor were correct, would put him at a 200% Phantasm rate. 

"Ozy..." She moaned against his lips.

"Yes, kitten." 

He can feel her face blush at his pet name's choice, which makes him smile and nibble on her lip.

"Can you...can you go faster and...a little harder...while playing with my ears?"

Groaning against her lips at how turned on her request makes him, he adjusts his arms so his elbows are placed in a way that his weight rests on them equally so his hands can easily reach her ears to rub them as he thrusts.

As soon as the pace increases and times the depth of his thrust with the caress of his fingers from base to tip perfectly, he cries of pleasure make his body shudder, and he knows he will not last much longer. Fortunately, neither will she. With a handful more thrusts, he can feel her walls begin to clamp as her orgasm nears. Bringing his lips to her neck, he says in her mind, "I bet you have clawed little kitten. Why don't you rake them down my back." He knew it would hurt as much as it pleased him, and he also bet it would heal instantly as their orgasms hit with how much mana was pouring out of his body, so he took the chance in asking.

It also seemed to be the tipping point. Seconds later, he sharp little claws dug into and down his back, drawing a slight trail of blood behind that never pooled and healed as soon as it opened. Having always derived some pleasure from pain, he quickly lost out to his release, orgasming hard at the moment her hands reached the base of his back.

Gasping and thrusting hard one last time as he pinched the tips of her ears, Ozy brought Master to her own climax. Relishing in the feel of her walls clamping against the final stages of his release, he bit her neck gently before kissing her one final time. When his lips pulled away, he was surprised to see she still had an embarrassed flush to her cheeks. Before he could enquire, she interjected.

"It is my hope I was not a disappointment, my king." She reached a hesitant hand up to caress his cheek.

Smiling briefly, he tilted his head to the side to kiss the palm of her hand before falling to the side and resting his head on his raised palm. "Far from it, my dear, and I dare say Romani's theories proved true. We will have to inform him of his success."

Master then pouts and frowns. "My intimate time with you is no one's business."

This made Ozy laugh. "Such modesty. Fine, if that is your wish, we will have to show him." Then he leans in to whisper in her ear, "Just know I expect to be replenished just like now every time we do." Then he laughs again when she shoves him and tries to sit up, but he yanks her down and into his chest. "Never be ashamed of the love I show you. It is for you and only you and not a spectacle for others to indulge in."

"I should hope so." She says before nuzzling against his solid warmth. "I really do love you, Ozy. I always have."

"I hope I can be worthy of that love, for I have endless love to give and only a few ways I show it best." Then he reaches his free hand up to run it over her hair. "My precious Master."


	80. Meeting Master [Cu Alter x FM]

Cú Alter had it rough, though he didn't necessarily think so. Every Master he had been stuck with had been a disappointment and ended up dead. It wasn't his fault, per say; he just didn't see a reason to save an idiot. And they were ALL IDIOTS.

By the time he met you, he had gone through 30 Masters (only half of them had died while the rest had abandoned him for someone more stable). You didn't seem like the strongest Master, but you weren't the stupidest either. 

"Dear Jesus, you are big. And that tail .....do me a favor and try not to destroy the apartment, okay? I'm $Name, and it's my understanding you are Cú Alter. It seems like we both need a partner. Well.....here's to not killing each other."

She smiled, and Cú raised an eyebrow, leaving his arms still crossed in front of his chest. 

"Mind if I take a look at you?" As she walked towards him, he could smell her fear but was amused that she put so much effort into hiding it, as if he cared if she was scared of him or not. 

He stood still as she reached a handout and touched one of his spikes. Her touch was gentle and foreign. No other master had tried to touch him before. It wasn't....unpleasant. 

Slowly she walked around him, touching his tail, his spikes, and finally the runes on his chest. "You seem in pretty good condition with no healed injuries, so that's good. You look a little dull, though. Why don't you come with me a second? I promise it won't be painful."

She walked out the door, and he followed behind her.

Moments later, they arrived at the indoor bath. He followed her to a spot with enough room to accommodate his size. He watched as she rolled up her pants, removed her socks and shoes, and stripped them down to a tank top. "Ready for a bath? I'm gonna need you to sit down for a minute, though." 

He saw no reason not to follow her instructions. He had never been bathed, though he knew people did it regularly. He heard the water turn on and then closed his eyes as the warm water washed over him. 

He had never know calm in all his years as a servant, but having her wash and scrub his body with a rough bristled brush felt amazing. Every once and a while, she would ask him to move so she could get a certain spot, but otherwise, she worked in silence. 

His favorite was when he lay on his side so she could scrub his belly. She switched to cloth for that, soaping it up to wash his stomach and chest. Her hands were delicate, but her emotions were strong and determined. She had an inner strength and determination his other Masters had lacked. 

"Almost done. The last thing to do is wash your hair. May I remove your hood?" She asked tentatively as she raised her hands with half-open palms, ready to pull it off.

Cú bent forward and allowed her to remove his hood. "Oh! Your clasp too. I'll try not to pull too hard." She reached behind his head, bracing against his chest so as not to fall. Her hands were so tiny compared to his, but they were soft. She pulled gently as she took his clasp and pulled it down his hair. "Can you hold this, please? I need both my hands."

He reached out a clawed hand upturned, and she placed it in the center before releasing the hand on his chest and walking on her knees to an angle better to wash his hair. 

"Can you tilt your head up enough that I don't spill water in your face?" He did as she asked and a small smile tugged at the sides of his lips at the feeling of the warm water. 

When his hair was wet enough, she put the shampoo in her hands and began massaging his head. It felt so good he began to hum as his tail twitched up and down slightly. 

"I take it that feels good, huh?" She giggled. "It didn't look like anyone, including yourself, ever took care of you, so I figured this would be a good way to break the ice, so to speak." She slowly moved down to his long strands before rinsing and repeating with conditioner. When it was all done, she grabbed a towel and dried his hair gently as best she could before combing it out with her fingers. "I'll carry your hood so your hair can dry. I need to change into something not wet and then eat dinner. If there is anything you want to do after that, let me know, and I will be happy to oblige." She smiled again, and he nodded. 

Cú had to admit that her personality was definitely preferable to all the other Masters, but only time would tell if she was worth keeping around. 

————————

Though not bothered by it, he was entertained by the sudden fearful reactions of some of the Masters they passed by in the hall on the way to get food. It didn't matter if he made eye contact or not; they shied away from him (sometimes even into things in an attempt to back away) as soon as he got close. The only one who seemed unfazed was Master. 

As if reading his thoughts, she replied. "You do look much more ominous now that you are clean. The way the light reflects off your black scales and spikes enhances the shadows on and around your body, making you seem bigger and contrasting drastically with your red eyes, runes, and ensemble. It isn't surprising they shy away from you."

"Are you not scared?" 

"You haven't hurt me yet, and seeing how much you enjoyed the bath, I would bet you will keep me around a little longer just to get another one." She turned and smiled briefly before resuming her pace. 

She was a strange one, but her logic wasn't flawed. He had enjoyed the bath and would definitely weigh her worth against the possibility of not having another one.

When they sat down to eat, she held a fork out with a decent-sized piece of meat on it for him to have. "I doubt you can feed yourself with those claws, so I'll help you."

"You realize I don't need to eat."

She frowned and looked down at the food, causing a sharp pain in his chest that he couldn't explain. "I know, but it seemed rude to sit here and eat, ignoring you. If you don't want to.."

Then Cú bent down and took the meat off the fork with his mouth, causing her to look at him with surprise before breaking out into another smile. 

They sat there in silence as Master continued to feed him (and herself) as he subconsciously wrapped his tail around her feet under the table, wagging it softly so as not to damage anything. 

When they were finished, she looked at him and said. "Is there anything you want to do?" He shook his head. "Okay, well, let's head back to the room, and I will think of something."

When they got there, she pulled out a game that involves moving red pieces around black pieces trying to make a king and stealing all the other person's pieces: checkers, she called it. Though the game itself wasn't that exciting, her reactions were amusing. Cú picked up the rules quickly and would purposefully set up moves to get the best reactions. He let her win a few times as her discouragement caused the pain in his chest to come back, which was annoying. 

After several rounds, she began to yawn, and he noticed she was sleepy. "We should stop. You need rest."

"I guess you are right. I was having fun, though. Guess we have plenty of other times to play, though." She got up and slowly put away the game before crawling into bed under the covers. "You are welcome to sleep wherever, though I know you don't need to. Thanks *yawn* for today. I hope you and I become a great team. She closed her eyes then and quickly fell asleep.

He stares at her for a long time as she slept. She looked so innocent, so pure. She hadn't treated him like a servant or a weapon, just a person. It was a strange feeling to be seen as an equal by someone else. 

For now, he would watch over her and protect her, but he was also prepared to let her go if she proved to be just like everyone else.


	81. Swimming with Alter Cu

"Is it like a bath?" Cú asked flatly while his excited tail wagging betrayed his excitement.

"In a way." I giggle. "No soap or scrubbing, but lots of water. Deep enough to swim and play water games.

His tail stopped wagging and started padding up and down. It didn't seem as exciting, but he hadn't hated the game of checkers, so he assumed there was a chance for these water games to be something else he didn't hate. 

"I need to get dressed for the pool. Just give me a few minutes." Then she scurried off to the bathroom.

Cú wasn't sure why you needed to wear clothes to go in the water. Wasn't it the same as a shower or bath? Those didn't involve clothes.....

As he sat there thinking, his master came out. 

"All ready! Just remember DONT DRINK THE WATER. There are chemicals in there to stabilize the water from people using it publicly."

Cú raises an eyebrow but said nothing. 

When we got to the pool, I could tell Cú was confused. He kept looking around and then down at the water, watching people play in it, then back to me.

I just smiled and motioned him to follow me. When we got to a chair, I placed all our stuff down and took off my shorts. As I went to take my shirt off, Cú's tail wrapped around me, and he shielded me with his body.

"Master, why are you getting naked in public? Someone might try to hurt you."

I giggle. "Cú, it's ok, just trust me." I lay a hand on his chest, and he frowns but slowly releases his grip and backs up enough to still hide me but allow me to move. With my shirt removed, he sees my bikini and frowns a little deeper.

"That's barely any clothing, Master. You should put your shirt back on."

"I'm gonna be in the pool, and no one is gonna see. Besides, I doubt anyone is interested anyway. They are more scared of you." 

Cú was confused by the sadness in her voice. Shouldn't she be happy they were scared? It meant he was doing a good job protecting her. Before he could comment further, she had walked past him and into the pool. The water went up to her shoulder, so he wasn't concerned she would drown if he didn't get in. Instead, he chose to stand at the edge and allow the top of his tail to rest partway in the water. 

He watched as she swam back and forth, calling his name and telling him to get in. She even grabbed hold of his tail and tried to pull him in, which he found incredibly amusing. Eventually, she gave up, but that was when things went wrong. 

He saw her go under the water and push off the wall. He watched to see where she would come up, but she was almost halfway down the length of the pool and hadn't come up for air. Whipping his tail out of the pool, he rushed down the side to see if she had popped up within a crowd of people, but still, he couldn't find her. 

Seconds felt like hours as he scoured the pool with his eyes trying to find her. Then his eyes caught a figure rising from the water and gasping for breath; it was Master. He felt like his heart had stopped beating. His eyes went wide and then grew dark with anger. 

When she turned to him, she could tell he was mad. But she just gave him an apologetic smile......which only made him madder.She frowned slightly and dove back under the water, making sure to stay where Cú could see her.Unfortunately, she wasn't paying attention to the people above water.By the time Cú realized one of the older boys jumping in was gonna land on her, it was too late to stop it. 

Without a second, though, Cú jumped in.Imagine a dog jumping off a pier and doing that dog belly flop.That's similar to the awkward jump that Cú did getting into the water.Despite it only being chest level, it was harder to move than he expected, making him even angrier that he couldn't reach Master fast enough.He watched as the boy launched into the air and landed squarely on Masters back as she came up for air. 

That's when Cú submerses himself under the water and swam towards the master, dematerializing the spikes on his armor so as not to hurt her or anyone else when he reached her.He was surprised how much faster he moved underwater once he pushed off the floor of the pool, though he was worried he wouldn't be fast enough.All he could do was try to reach her as Master sank belly first to the bottom of the pool. 

When he finally was able to grab her, he launched himself off the bottom of the pool and landed, with her in his arms, outside the pool.He quickly laid her down and realized she wasn't breathing.What should he do?He hadn't been with her long, but he didn't want to lose her. 

"Give her mouth to mouth!" Someone yelled.

"Yeah, put your mouth to hers and breath in.Then push her gently to try to get the air flowing."Another person said as they pointed at her chest. 

Cú had never put his lips on another master before and was skeptical it would work. 

"She's gonna die if you don't do something, quick idiot."Another voice said, causing Cú to growl and the crowd to back up. 

"Please, Master, don't die."He then put his lips

to hers and breathed in.Her lips were soft and supple.They felt pleasant against his, and they gave him a tingly feeling in his core.After breathing in, he pushed on her chest as gently as possible.He didn't hear bones breaking, so he assumed he wasn't killing her. 

After a few tries, she began coughing up water, and he turned her so she could purge it and begin to breathe on her own. 

He had never felt relief in his life.She was alive. 

Once she had finished coughing and could sit up, he pulled her to him and held her as he wrapped his tail around them."Please be more careful, Master.You almost died." 

"I'm sorry, Cú.All I wanted was for you to come in the water with me and have some fun."She frowned, and his heart ached, so he did the only thing he could think of to make it stop.He pressed his lips to hers again. And he felt her tense.

"I'm sorry, Master, did that hurt you?"

"N...nnnn...no!It...THAT WAS OUR FIRST KISS IDIOT!"

"Kiss?Is that what that was?"But I already did it 4 other times to get you to start breathing, so technically, it was our 5th.I'm sorry, Master, I won't do it again."

This time he sounded sad, which shocked them both.

"That's.....that's not what I meant.You don't have to do it again.It's just.....something reserved for people who want to be intimate with each other."

"So you kiss when you want to have sex."

He was so blunt sometimes.Master blushed and tried to remain calm."Some people don't kiss during sex either but couples who love each other kiss as a way to show their affection for one another whenever they deem it necessary."

"So I shouldn't kiss you unless I want to be intimate with you....like sex." 

Master facepalms."We can start with that, yes.No kissing unless you want to express your feelings for me and wish to have a serious relationship.Now......I need to cool off in the pool from all this embarrassing sex talk.Are you coming?"

"You almost drown.That sounds like a horrible idea."

"It won't be if you come in with me."

"I'd rather go home and take a bath with you."His tail begins wagging noticeably.

Master blushes again."I don't think you realize the implications of what you just said."

Cú's brow furrows. "I just said we should go take a bath. That would be much safer.That's exactly what I meant." 

"Riiight.I need to wash the chemicals out of my hair anyway.Let's grab our stuff and go."

Cú hands Master back her clothes, which she puts on.He isn't sure why, but he feels much better knowing she isn't close to naked in public.He also isn't sure why she seems nervous and a little sad.Maybe he should ask next time before touching his lips to hers.Even if it made him feel tingly, maybe it didn't make her feel that way. 

There was still so much he felt he didn't understand, but he hoped Master would be with him as he experienced it all.


	82. Master vs Pokémon Go vs Smol Cú

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> light editing   
> rhey to $name

Alter had known a very niche version of Hell once Master had found out about Pokémon Go in her phone.She started getting this RIDICULOUS idea to capture and tame monsters from the singularities with the crafted crystals she used to store magic.She had seen something similar in an anime she had watched where they stored summoned creatures and decided it was worth trying. 

Master had an obsession with animals, ESPECIALLY if they were cute.She didn't seem to care that these particular ones wanted to eat her or worse, making Cú's job even harder.

"CÚ!!!!! IT'S A KELPIE!!!!!"She high pitch scream/whispered as she pointed to the clearing in front of her. 

———————————-

To put this in perspective, $Name is about as useful as Aqua from Konosuba. 

———————————-

Cú closed his eyes and sighed."Do you even have any crystals left?You wasted 5 on that chimera that almost obliterated you with lightning after he froze you in a block of ice."

She scowled at him."Of course I do!I saved the biggest for last!"

Then she stood behind him and began pushing him towards the Kelpie.

If it was one thing he could say about Master, it was that she was persistent as hell and didn't give up just because she failed. In this instance, however, Master needed to give up.

"Don't kill it this time!"

Cú rolled his eyes. 

It took only a matter of moments for Cú to disable the Kelpi enough that it wouldn't run. He was incredibly exhausted, though, as they had been at this for 3 hours with everything from dire hounds to wyverns. If this one failed, Master was getting carried back kicking and screaming regardless. 

"SHAZAM!" Then Master threw the crystal at the Kelpie, and it bounced off before shattering.

"SON OF A ......!"

Then she was lifted off the ground and carried out of the Singularity. 

———————————

"You didn't have to be so rough." I protested as he plopped me down on the floor before going to bed and rolling on his side. 

"Just let me rest in peace since you insisted on having me fight until I was damn near outa mana."

"Well, you should have said something." I pouted at him, and he turned his head and growled before going silent. 

I sat there a moment, watching him rest before getting up to watch TV in the other room. It was amazing how empty the house felt when Cú wasn't taking up most of the space. I felt lonely and a little sad, but also guilty that I had been more concerned about myself than taking care of him. 

I spent the next few hours catching up on shows I had neglected to watch until my stomach grumbled.

"Ugh. Gotta make dinner.I wonder if Cú wants anything since food CAN help mana regen." I walk quietly back into my room and see that Cú is gone, but a minimal black shape is curled where he had been. 

I go back to the kitchen and grab the broom before entering my room and poking the shape with it. It shifts but makes no sound, so I push it harder, eliciting a catlike growl. I give a start and watch it for a moment before pushing it one last time harder.

This time the figure jumps up, and open mouth growls at me with THE CUTEST angry face I have ever seen.

"OMG, CÚ!!!!!! Is that you!!!!!" I run up to him and pinch both of his cheeks and scrooge his face by pushing his cheeks in and nuzzling his nose with mine.

Cū's face goes red, and I squeal in excitement. "OMG, YOU ARE SOOOOOO CUUUUUUTE!!!!!!" I pick him up by his arms and press him to my chest, hugging him fiercely for a few seconds. When I release him, his face is still red, and he is making growling sounds at me like he is trying to talk, but it comes out sounding like a small angry cat. 

I laugh, and he pouts, which sends me into a squealing fit again. Unable to stand his cuteness, I kiss him hard on the cheek before picking him up and taking him to the kitchen. 

Sitting him down on a chair, I squat down. "I'm going to make food. Would you like some?"

He nods his head rapidly, and I bring my fisted hands to my lips and squeal before turning to make dinner. As I cook, I suddenly feel an unfamiliar weight crawling up my leg, and I look down to see Cú climbing up my body. 

I quickly bend down and pick him up, placing him on my shoulders. 

His little hands grip my ears gently as he rests his head on one side of mine as his tail wraps around the other to hang off the front of my shoulder. 

I giggle and keep cooking.

As things finish, I handpieces to Cú to eat. He happily takes it with one hand and devours it before reaching for another. 

I smile at him as I look at him out of the side of my eye. "Have patience, or I won't have any left for me."

His open mouth growls and then reaches for another piece. 

I laugh and hand him another.

Somehow, I finish dinner with enough for me to eat, with some leftover for Cú. I sit at the table and eat while he sits on the table and does the same. When we finish, I put the dishes away, and he hops down. When I turn around, he is full size again and staring at me.

"So all you needed was rest and food. Did I overworking you cause you to shrink?"

"It takes a lot of mana to maintain my armored Berserker state as it is, so yes." He tries to sound gruff but misses the mark.

"I see. I'm sorry I was selfish. I had no idea. It won't happen again. I'm glad the food helped, though. I'll make sure to let you rest and not ask too much going forward."

I give a weak, sad smile before attempting to walk past him to the bedroom, but his tail wraps around me as I pass. Pulling me against him, he looks into my eyes as he runs his finger over my jaw.

"I'm angry with you, don't walk away."

"I'm sorry. What can I do to fix it?"

"You can tell me why you are so affectionate with small me, but you show no interest in me when I'm like this. Do I lack somehow?"

"I'm sorry you were so cute small I couldn't resist."

"Are you saying I'm not cute now?"

His eyes are fierce and piercing. I have a hard time remembering to breathe as I scramble for words. "No....it's not that you aren't cute...I mean..... you aren't cute because......because you are...."

"I'm what, Master." His voice is like a seductive purr as his eyes devour me.

"You are..." my face flushed red, and my body suddenly feels hot. "...frighteningly attractive."

"Hmmm...is that so. Thank you, Master. I am not mad anymore." Then before I can give a response, his lips are on mine as my body is pressed against his as he steals my breath and ability to think. 

After a few moments, he pulls away. "Was that an appropriate instance to kiss you?"

I look at him, a little needy and out of breath. 

"By the way you respond, I would say that is correct." He smirks. "Would you be willing to let me kiss you more?"

"If you do, my heart might explode."

"Hmmmmm." He frowns. "I thought you liked it, though. Why would kissing you more do that?"

"It's because I enjoyed it. Kissing you is intense and overstimulating for my body. Maybe if we do it in small doses, allowing my body to get used to it."

He finally releases me, though his tail remains behind me, thumping rhythmically on the floor. 

"That seems fair. I would hate for my kiss to hurt you."

"Thank you, Cú." I lean into his chest and trace the Seals on his chest before shyly asking. "Did you like kissing me, Cú, because I don't want you to do it just because I like it."

"It is pleasant. Which is something I am not used to experiencing. You are soft and vulnerable, which makes me overprotective. It is not something I understand, but I would like you to help me grasp."

I sigh. "You will be the death of me yet."

"That would make me a horrible servant and that I am not."

I giggle. "It's ok Cú I was joking."

He frowns in dissatisfaction. "You shouldn't joke about my inability to protect you."

I look up at him and motion with my finger for him to come closer. He hangs his head down, and I take his cheek in my hand before kissing his lips softly. I hold the kiss until his expression softens. 

"I'm sorry, Cú. You are the best servant I could have asked for."

I see his face flush under his hood, and he picks me up, plopping me over his shoulder before carrying me to the bedroom. 

"That's enough teasing, Master. Time for bed."


	83. Animals in Heat [ Cu Alter x FM]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> light editing  
> rhey to $name

Ever since she kissed him after manhandling him as Smol Cú, Alter had been frustrated by $Name's lack of affection towards him. It wasn't like he wanted her to smash his face, but he had enjoyed her hands on him and didn't understand why she would not be able to touch him now that he was bigger. 

He had seen plenty of Masters and Servants being intimate with each other in various ways but couldn't understand why Rhey wouldn't touch him unless she had to. 

The thought made him growl deep in his throat as he watched his alternate Lancer self make out with his master as he whispered in her ear and slipped his hands down the back of her pants to grip her ass, which made her squeak like a mouse.

Would Rhey make those noises if he did that to her?He had no way to know unless he tried. 

—————————————

He didn't bother to knock when he got back to the room to find Rhey wrapped in a towel after taking a shower. 

"Jesus, can't you at least telepathically tell me you are coming?I could have been naked!"Then her eyes go wide as I back her against the wall, my tail lashing side to side in contained agitation.

Ignoring her request, I interject with a question of my own."Why have you refused to touch me since I returned to normal size?"My voice was a little more forceful than I wished, and so I could tell I had scared her.

"I told you.People only touch other people intimately when they are in a relationship.I'm not just going to run around touching you just because I want to."

"What if I want you to?"My tail calms down but still swishes side to side as my gaze never leaves hers. 

She blushes."Why would you want me to do that when we aren't even together?"

"But we are together.You and I are right here together at this moment."

She huffs."That isn't the together I was talking about.You and I aren't dating, so it isn't appropriate for us to be touching each other intimately.”

"Then how do we start this dating thing?"

"We aren't going to start this THING if your sole purpose is to be intimate with me without a long-term commitment. 

"I'm your Servant; I have already committed to an indefinitely long-term relationship with you, so why should 'dating' factor into that?"

She stares at me, flustered, unable to respond. 

I smirk. Shouldn't it work for all of us? Before taking her jaw delicately in my hand and turning it to expose her neck, I think to myself. 

She slightly tenses in my hand but doesn't try to fight. She trusts me. That could be a mistake on her part. 

I bring my lips to her ear before whispering in a deep voice. "I want you to touch me right here, right now." She whimpers and bites her lip but doesn't move. Then I lick the rim of her ear.

Her hand is on my chest, digging into the flesh as she gasps. "Cú...please..."

I growl as her nails dig in. "Please what."

Then my other hand reaches back and grabs her ass, pulling her into me until our pelvis' touches. As I begin to kneed her ass, I kiss down her neck. 

She doesn't squeak. No...no squeak. My cute little master. She looks at me with needy eyes that make me want to devour her as she pants like a bitch in heat. 

"Please, WHAT?"

Looking me straight in the eye with a devilish smirk, her hand reaches down and caresses my fabric-covered member up and down slowly, one finger on each side of its rapidly growing length as one runs down the base creating a triangle of pleasure.

I groan and lean into her as I nip at her neck and begin rocking my hips unconsciously. 

Then her lips are on my cheek as her voice echoes under my cowl. "As you can see, My Little Alter, There is a distinct difference between the affection I give Smol you and full size you. Smol you are cute, and I want to squish him with cuddles. The full size you I..." She rubs down to the base of my dick as she grabs my ass and runs her fingers along the crack as she caresses it "....want to fuck."

Then her hands are gone, and my head pulls back to look at her in frustration at being denied her touch, only to watch as she begins to remove the towel. I am mesmerized by the look in her eyes and her hands' slow movements as she unwraps the towel to expose to soft, ripe breasts.

My mind travels back to the day at the pool where I saw her almost naked and felt strange protective jealousy. I hadn't wanted anyone else to see this...see what she hid from everyone else. 

She would no longer hide it from me. 

My tail whips angrily, and I grab her by her hair at the back of her head and bring her face inches from mine. 

"Then I'll fuck you until you can't stand. Just don't stop touching me, you needy little bitch."

Then my lips crash against hers as I slip a clawed finger under the front of her towel and turn it sideways, effectively pulling it open as I pull it forward to expose the rest of her body. 

As my hand moves from her hair to her breast, her hands slip under my hood.One wraps my hair around her hand and pulls my head back to expose my neck as the other takes nails down the back of my neck and across my chest. 

My chest rumbles in pleasure.“Does someone like it rough?”Then my hand grabs her breast as I kneed it while pinching the nipple between two fingers, tugging on it slightly as I move my palm slightly away from the peak of your breast in between needs.

Her moans, whimpers, and pants are better than the meek sounds from my counterpart's mating experiences.Only a fool would be content with such weak responses.And only an idiot would stop here. 

Then my hands disappear from your body as I wrap my fingers around your thighs, slightly digging my fingers into your flesh, as I lift you and wrap your legs around my hips as I take you to the bed. 

Setting you on edge, I bite your lower lip.“Release me bitch, so that I can move freely.”

You smirk.“What if I don’t want to?”

“Then you can fuck yourself,”I growl, and you pout before releasing my hair.

“Good girl.”

Then I flip you over, pulling your ass into the air and spreading your legs slightly. 

“Such a nice view and so wet already.Placing one hand at your lower back and another on your thigh, I lower my face to your slit as I lap up the moisture threatening to drop all over the sheets. 

Your high pitch whines and gasps become muffled by the mattress as you dig your hands into the sheets while your hips begin to rock, begging me to caress your aching core. 

I bite your ass, and you squeal.“Move up the bed but stay on your hands and knees.”

You do, and I slide underneath you, pulling your slit down to my lips as I remove all armor from the waist up before penetrating you with my finger. 

Aiming for your spot wasn’t my intention in that instance, but the sounds of pleasure and rush of fluids that poured down over my face were a pleasant surprise. 

I hummed as my lips and tongue licked and sucked your sensitive mound as I continued to coat my finger in your wetness.When I was satisfied it was coated enough, I increased the pressure on your clit as I removed my finger from your core...and slid it in your ass in one unforgiving motion. 

Your gasp was silent as you fell forward and gripped the headboard.“Holy Shit.”You said, giving me all the encouragement I needed to keep finger fucking your ass as I ate you out. 

Your orgasm came quickly and intensely as your whole body convulsed, your back arched, and my shoulders received new scars from you digging into them as you rode your ecstasy...on my dick.

You shouldn’t have thought I wouldn’t have taken you as soon as your walls constricted.Once your orgasm hit, I slid up and rested against the headboard you were bracing against before grabbing your hips and pulling you down, so you enveloped my cock as your walls opened and shut. 

I bottomed out easily now that your walls were at their most forgiving and reveled in your silent gasps as tears fell from the corners of your eyes as the pleasure mixed with the pain.

Bringing my lips to your ear, I whispered huskily, “Now I’ll fuck you like the bitch you are.”Then I moved you up and down as I bit hard enough into your neck to make it bleed, knowing it would scar and not caring.You were mine anyway; now everyone would know that if they didn’t already. 

“Cú....” you said weakly in between moans of pleasure.

I growled and bit your collar bone as I moved us, so you lay on your back.Placing your legs over my shoulders, I kissed you ravenously as I pounded into your soaking wet core, creating wet sounds that were almost as arousing as your face as you bit your lip, dug your fingers into my hair, and grabbed the headboard in an attempt to meet my aggressive pace. 

“Cú...please...cum inside me.”You panted with need as you pulled at the headboard and arched your back, pushing your hips down, so my shaft slammed even farther into your core. 

It was the one command I never wanted to resist.“Fuck $Name...”Then within a few pumps, I groaned into your ear as I poured into you, and you twined your fingers into my hair as you pulled my lips to yours and kissed me lovingly. 

When my body recovered, I wrapped my tail around to rest behind your back as I pulled you towards my chest with my hand placed at your lower back, allowing my fingers to caress you gently.

You hummed through a smile as you kissed me under my chin, eliciting a rumble deep in my chest. 

“Suddenly protective, are we?”She giggled.

“I doubt you could protect yourself right now, so of course.”

“You are correct about that.Good thing I like you being protective of me...and that I like you.”

Then she buried her face in my chest as I looked at her, startled.“You like me?”

“Of course, idiot.I wouldn’t have sex with someone I didn’t like.”

I smirk.“Is that so?Then I need to see how much you like me.”Then my hand at her back cups her ass and pulls her up so my lips can cover her nipple. 

“Cúúúú.......!”She needy whines.

“Your mine now to do with as I like...since I guess I like you too, but only a little bit.


	84. Holiday Cheer [Alter Cu x FM]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> light editing

Cú was amazed at how bright and festive things had gotten around HQ. He was also perplexed by how sweet, and affectionate Master had become as the holidays grew closer. It wasn't that she wasn't that normally; it was just that she was even more so now. 

Every time they sat down, she wanted to be in his lap, every time they walked somewhere, she held onto his hand or his tail if she fell behind, and when they slept, she curled up tightly against him, demanding he curls his tail in front of her so she could use it as a body pillow. 

It also made it harder when she wasn't with him, like when she went to decorate the communal Christmas tree or went to sing carols around HQ or went to the kitchen to help make holiday meals for everyone.

He didn't like not being around her.Especially since they had started being intimate, he just also wasn't comfortable being around all those cheerful people either.

So now, instead of spending time together, Cú found himself alone in their room lounging on the bed.It was so quiet when Master wasn't here, and it was annoying. Guess he would have to suck it up and find her. 

As he traveled the halls, however, he became more and more aggravated. Not only was he not finding Master, but now he realized that he was unprepared for Christmas. 

Servant 1: "Maaaaaster!!!! What are you getting me for Christmas?!"

Master 1: "If I tell you, it wouldn't be a surprise now, would it?"

Master 2: "I bet you will never guess what I got you for Christmas!"

Servant 2: "It's not nice to tease Master!!!!!!!

Cú growled low in his chest. Master hadn't said anything about getting her a gift. He guessed she wasn't even going to say anything about it and just let the holiday go by. This required a change of course, but what would Master like? 

Cú rarely left HQ's grounds, seeing as his presence and demeanor caused many to shy away and shun him. Today though, he had no choice. 

He had noticed that many servants in his same situation could materialize more human bodies if they concentrated their mana. He had never tried it but decided now would be a good time. After several tries, he obtained the same body as his counterparts, but with darker street clothes and, of course, his tail intact. It wasn't that he couldn't dismiss his tail; it was just that keeping it made him think of Master, who always loved touching and holding it. With this look completed, he headed to the shopping district of the nearby town. 

It took forever to find something he wanted to get for Master. Every store was either too girly or for little kids. Eventually, he came across a store that sold accessories and novelty items. After a few minutes, he chose a metal keychain of Smól Cú eating a roll (since Master always misplaced her keys), a red and black scarf with intricate patterns similar to those on his chest, and a diamond daisy necklace. Happy with his purchase, he went back to the room, wrapped it, and hid it. 

———————————-

Christmas Day came, and Cú couldn't contain his excitement. It had been hard to let you sleep, but now it was morning; he woke you up with nuzzles on the neck and a clawed finger running over your side and back tickling you. 

"Mmmmmm, good morning Cú. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," Cú said with a huge smile. 

"Shall we go eat breakfast and then spend some time together in town?"

His tail begins to wag lazily as he leans down to kiss your lips. 

When you get to breakfast, you notice it's snowing outside. 

"Awwww, I love snow! We better eat fast, so we don't get snowed in. I want to go out for just a little while."

Cú was amazed at how fast you ate when you put your mind to it. When you had finished and grabbed another cup of coffee to go, you grabbed his hand and smiled. "Ok, let's go!"

"Before we go, we need to run back to the room quickly. There is something I need."

I raised my brow skeptically but agreed. "What'll you possibly need?"

"You will see." That was all he said. 

When we got back to the room, Cú pulled a haphazardly wrapped box from its hiding place. "Here, this is for you. Merry Christmas." 

He was both confident as he handed you the gift and insecure when you took it. 

"Cú That is very sweet, but you didn't have to get me anything."

"All the other Servants and Masters were talking about it yesterday, so I decided to surprise you."

I blushed and opened the gift. 

"OMG, YOU ARE SO CUUUUUUTE!!!" I held up the keychain causing Cú to blush. 

"You keep losing your keys, and I wanted to have your gift remind you of me, so that seemed practical."

"I'll put it on before we leave." Then I pulled out the scarf. 

"You are always cold, and I thought maybe this would help. It's also in my colors, so you can think of me as you wear it."

"It will be perfect for when we go out today. That was also very sweet."

Then I pull out the daisy and gasp. "Cú! This is so pretty!!!!!!"

Cú puffs up a little with pride that his gifts were so well received. 

"Will you help me put it on?" I turn around and move my hand out of the way before handing him the necklace, which he delicately and deftly puts on.

"What thoughtful and wonderful gifts Cú." My smile is huge as I look at him. 

Blushing, he replies, "Well, I don't want you to think I don't appreciate you."

Walking up to him, I place my hand over his heart on his chest. "I know you do, Cú. You know what else?"

"What else?" He asks as he runs a clawed hand through my hair.

"I love you, Cú."

At that moment, a deep purr escapes his chest as he pulls me against him and wraps his tail around my feet. "I love you too." Then his lips find mine as he kisses me tenderly, but with growing hunger. 

"You do realize if we don't leave now, I won't let you leave at all."

"That does sound way warmer than going outside, and you know I hate being cold." I nip his bottom lip. "I do want to go out with you, though, seeing as we have hardly had as much time together as I would like."

I take his hand and kiss its palm before looking at him with a smile. 

"So far, this has been the best Christmas ever. There isn't a single person I would rather be with than you."

Cú blushes and hugs me. "You are the best gift I could have asked for, Master."

Now it's my turn to blush. "Well, let me put on the scarf and the keychain, and we can go."

When I am ready, I turn to Cú to find him dressed in street clothes with just his tail and hood defining him as Alter. My eyes go wide. "Aren't you just sexy in that bad boy get up? You really make it impossible not to want you." Then I see his tail swish back and forth happily. I'm glad you kept the tail. I like it."

His face goes even redder, and he growls in embarrassment. "Shut up, and let's go before I take you here where you stand." I smile and walk over to place a kiss on his cheek. 

"Best Christmas ever." Then I take his hand, and we walk out into the snow.


	85. Rules of Engagement

Since they began being sexually active, Alter had put rules in place.

1) Never wear a bra or underwear.Alter wanted access to Master 24/7, and underwear masked her scent, which was unacceptable, while a bra underplayed her womanly appeal.Nothing was hotter than a C+ cup with free movement, esp when her nipples responded so well to his touch.

2) Always wear a skirt/dress/or pants with elastic, making sure the skirts and dresses were knee-length. 

3) Never wear perfume, it upset his sense of smell, and he loved Masters natural scent

4) Bathe him naked as much as possible; bathing suits were only for public baths.

5) Never go anywhere without him, or at least letting him know where you were going and when you would be back.He was possessive and jealous.

6) He would only eat if you fed him.

Alter didn't see any of these as unreasonable.Master was his responsibility, and marking her as his meant, he had the right to do with her as he wished. 

At the moment, she was currently bent over the back of the couch, trying to grab the remote that had wedged in between the cushions. 

He loved watching her ass wiggle as her thick thighs braced against the couch, providing her only support against flipping over the front. 

Her skirt was just long about to deny him a clear shot of her sex, but he could see the glistening at the top of her thigh where she had sickened it with her fluids.It took incredible self-control not to walk up behind her and...

"Alter..." she whined."I need help.I can't do it myself."

"That little bitch" He thought in his mind as a low growl escaped his lips. 

It had been 3 days since he had fucked her last, and he swore she was trying his patience on purpose.Denying him sex hadn't been his idea.Technically it hadn't been hers either.HQ had kept her busy with research and training that she came home exhausted.He was an animal, but he wasn't cruel and completely selfish.At least not with her.

Walking up behind her, he placed a clawed hand on her back. He breathed in deeply, taking in the mixture of scents that lingered in her body: the synthetics present in the furniture, the shampoo he loved so much, the detergent she used, and of course, the sweet aroma of her sex as her fluids mixed with her pores.

"It's right there, Alter."She says as she leans farther over the couch, raising her ass to meet his groin as she points at the edge of the remote.

Unconsciously his hand moves from her back to her ass before rotating to bunch up her skirt, his clawed fingers lightly scraping over her inner thigh as he exposed the flesh underneath the fabric.

"Alllllllter!" She half-heartedly whines."That's not helping!"

"Maybe not you."He growls through clenched teeth before releasing her skirt and leaning over her to grab the remote.Her ass was so soft, her back so lithe, and her hair.....

Breathing it in deeply, he gripped the remote so hard it almost shattered.

"Don't break it, you animal. I need that!"

He released it on the cushion and pulled away from her quickly, knowing any more time against her would prove his downfall.

She grabbed the remote and turned to face him before lifting one leg to place her seat on the back of the couch before raising the other, leaning her legs spread enough that only the shadow of her skirt hid her sex. 

Alter's nostrils flared as he breathes her in, his eyes boring into hers as his face remains blank despite his eyes blazing with repressed desire. 

"Since we have some free time...." she says as she glides the remote absentmindedly up and down her inner thigh as she maintains eye contact "...I figured we could watch something."

"Is that so."He says, rising and walking

slowly towards her.

"Is there something else you want to do?"Her lips turn up in a smirk.

Alter says nothing, walks up to stand in between her parted legs, looking down with lust-filled eyes.

The silence is palpable, the passion able to start a fire with a single spark. 

That's when she drops the remote to run her hands up Alters's chest, eyes locked on his. She can feel the rumble in his chest as it escalates in intensity. Biting her lip, she flicks her thumb across his nipples.

Alter snaps, grabbing her hips and tilting them up, so she falls backward on the couch as one hand slides down to lift her skirt up to expose her now dripping sex to him.

Fully exposed, he bends down and slowly caresses her clit with his tongue as she arches her back and tries to support her weight with her hands on the cushions. 

She tastes as amazing as she smelled, and he can feel the pulsing of the blood in her engorged clit with each swipe of his tongue, setting off primal urges centered around subduing prey as their lifeblood pumps futilely from their body. 

Her squirms underneath him make his lust worse as she attempts to press into his touch by pushing up with her hands. 

"Alter.....please.....I want more...."

Locking her left hip in his vice grip, he grabs her arm with the other and pulls her up. When she is upright, he slips his other hand under her ass and lifts her as she wraps her arms around his neck and raises her knees, so her legs clap along the sides of his torso.

"Fine, if she wants it deep, I'll put it deep." He says in his mind before sliding himself mercilessly into her slit as he bites down in her neck. 

Crying in pain and pleasure, she begins trying to ride him, but the angle and lack of surface restrict her to brace against him.

"Is this what you wanted, little bitch?" He rumbles in her ear before crashing his lips into hers and guiding her ass up and down his shaft. 

"Yes...God yes." 

He could tell, as her slit was dripping everywhere with each pull-out, and it made him want to fuck her harder and faster, taking her over and over until there was nothing left to take. 

Kissing her over and over, he carried them to the granite dining room table (furniture had to be just a little more durable around Alter), where he sat her down before removing her top, causing her breasts to bounce pleasantly out of the co fines of her shirt, nipples erect.

Guiding her down, he took each nipple in his mouth, making sure to put the other in between his fingers to pinch. 

When she was finally flat against the table, he spread her legs and began pounding into her, having kept himself inside her the whole time. 

Though her cries were pleasant, they weren't enough. Taking her right leg to be brought it to lock behind the left side of his neck and shoulder, slightly twisting her body as he began pounding into her again.

He smiles as her back arched and screams became more desperate. He had found the spot, and now he has to wreck it. Holding her leg with one hand, he began circling her clit with the thumb of his other, bringing her to orgasm quick and hard. 

As she walks co stricter against him, he released her clit and grabbed a nipple, pinching it as if he was milking her breast as he milked her pussy for every squirt, every spasm, every breath of life. 

It wasn't long before he too released—the feeling of her soft heat in ecstasy too much for him to withstand. 

As she laid there out of breath and slightly contorted, he ran a hand lazily down her thigh, over her luscious ass, and up her back. 

God, she was so hot in this position. 

Bringing his hand to her raised leg, he brought it down carefully before flipping her on all fours and reapplying pressure to her sensitive clit. 

That ass. That glorious, voluptuous ass.

"Alter...I'm...."

"Shut up and take it like the bitch you are. You know you want it."

Master knew once he got started, he never let anything go. Sex was no different. The only difference was he loved Master even if he refused to tell her or knowledge it, and this was the only way he knew how to show it, so she understood. Somehow he didn't think she minded. At least that's what her moans kept saying......and it wasn't like her body wasn't ready to go each time.


	86. Sharing [Cu Alter x FM]

The phrase 'What's mine is mine, and what's yours is negotiable' was CLEARLY coined for Alter. He had no problem sharing from what Master possessed, but when it came to sharing something of his...people usually were lucky to leave with all appendages intact. 

The exception, of course, was Master, but when we refer to an exception, we mean only that he didn't wish to harm her when she tried to partake of his things. He just made sure she paid in other ways. 

Lately, though, others had been taking advantage of her more forward personality, and he was having a hard time not depopulating HQ of a few Servants. 

Mealtime was a perfect example.

“Well, if it isn’t, $Name!I’m surprised to see you out and about without your little lap dog.Why don’t you come to sit and eat with me then.”Achilles winked before taking Rhey by the hip and pulling her into his lap. 

“You know you take your life in your hands when you pull shit like this, Achi.”

“Nonsense.It’s his fault for leaving you alone.I’m just making sure.....”

Then a noise similar to what velociraptors make when they growl sounds next to Achilles’ ear as he feels Alter’s tail wedge between his stomach and $Name to wrap around her waist and guide her away from her seated position.

“You were saying.....Rider?”Alters's voice grated like stone, and his voice is dark and brooding. 

Achilles swallows.“I was saying I was making sure she was safe until your return.I had no intention of doing anything she wouldn’t want or could get me killed.”

Pulling $Name against him with his tail, Alter backs away from Achilles.“Make sure that stays true, or you will find your spear riding up your ass.”Then he places his hand gently on the back of her neck as they walk away, leaving Achilles in a cold sweat.

Then there was later during training when Alter tried to see if, like a cat, Robin always landed on his feet. 

“Did Alter leave you to train by yourself, little lady?”Robin asked with his usual attempt at being suave.“Then why don’t we play hooky, and I’ll show you the best scenery in town.”

Grabbing her hand, Robin snuck her into the forest before taking her to one of his favorite trees.“Climb onto my back; it’ll go faster.”

“I’m not sure this is a good life choice for you.When Alter finds us....”

“That overgrown porcupine can’t climb trees; we will be fine.Besides, I’ll make sure you get back safely.”

$Name sighed before hopping on Robin’s back.

Faster than she thought possible, she found herself clinging to the thickest top branch as they looked out over HQ.The sun had just started to set, and everyone was heading inside.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?”

$Name nods.

“Not quite as beautiful as you, though.”Then Robin was holding her chin as his lips got closer to hers. 

Too in shock to react, she found his lips about to touch hers when the tree shook violently as something large slammed into it. 

“What the hell!”Robin growled in frustration, only to see two angry red eyes piercing through the branches as he looked down.

“What is it?”$Name said as she stared in fear at Robin.

“It seems you were right, and he has every intention of knocking this tree down if you don’t come down.”

“I told you.”$Name sighed.“Alter?Alter, I’m up too high I’m not sure I can get down.Please don’t shake the...”

Then Alter slammed the tree with all his might, causing you to lose your grip and fall.You could see branches coming towards you, but before you hit them, they were gone, cut into tiny pieces that fell before you as Alter cleared the path of your descent. 

You landed safely in his arms and blushed as one hand-checked your face and neck for any unwanted marks before setting you down. 

“Thank you for catching me, Alter.I was scared.”But he didn’t respond.All he did was stare up the tree for what seems like forever. 

It wasn’t until your cold hand touched his arm that he returned his focus to you. 

“Alter, I’m cold. Can we go in now?”

Picking her up in a princess carry, he cradled her tightly against his chest to warm you before wrapping his fur-trimmed cape around her. 

Alter was a man of few words, but his actions always told her more than any words could.As he lay her in bed when she got back to the room; she marveled at the gentleness his fierce facade held behind it. 

“Why do you let them take advantage of you when I’m not there?”There was a pain in his voice, or at least as much pain as he was capable of expressing. 

“I try to warn them, but I want to see the good in everybody, so part of me hopes they aren’t really trying to.”

“Your naïveté will get you hurt or killed one of these days.”He ran a finger across $Name’s cheek as he looked into her eyes. 

“It’s that same naïveté that allowed me to see the good in you that even you didn’t believe there, so it can’t be all that bad.”$Name then pressed up against him as she rested her forehead over his heart. 

His heartbeat was strong and steady, just like he was, and it caused $Name to smile and him.

“I love you Alter.With all my heart.Thank you for always taking care of me in your own way.”

Alter purred deep in the back of his throat before taking her by the chin and lifting her to kiss him as he rested his tail across her legs. 

Though he didn’t know how to say it, she was his everything, and he would love her and protect her until the day one of them died.Secretly he hoped that day never came, but if it did, he didn’t want to regret never letting her know how important she was. 


	87. The Pocky Game [Alter Cu x FM]

Alter had remained baffled about the concept of intimacy until you became his Master.Once you enlightened him to the concept, only his literal translation of intimacy and its subcategories got him into trouble (the whole kissing at the pool incident).

This time it was a little game with Pocky that had him completely stumped. 

When Master had asked if they wanted to play a game, Alter agreed without hesitation.He had liked watching Master's expressions when they played checkers, and if this game was anything like that, then he didn't see a problem playing.

When Master brought out a small red rectangular box and started shaking it gently side to side, Alter just stared blankly between the box, and Master unsure how a chocolate biscuit factored in.Even when Master explained it, he still felt unsure of the point or why it was fun.That was until he got to see all of Master's wonderful expressions as he continued to play along with their expectations.

Attempt 1:

Alter and Master assumed positions.When Master gave the thumbs up, Alter slid his lips to the center, effectively deep throating the stick before biting it off when he reached the center, rotating it slightly with his tongue and breaking it apart so he could chew it effectively.Master whined and said he cheated, telling him he totally missed the point.When he asked what the point was, Master just puffed her cheeks and turned red before pulling out another stick to do it again.This time he was instructed not to take such big bites. 

Attempt 2:

This time Alter watched as Master inched their lips slowly forward, taking small bites, which he attempted to mimic.....until he got bored and shifted, which ended up causing the stick to snap prematurely. Master sighs in exasperation before pulling out the third stick.

Attempt 3:

This time Master and he made it all the way to one bite away from the center when Alter noticed their hesitation and stopped.

"Is everything alright, Master?" He said in her mind with genuine concern. 

Master just started turning red as she tried not to begin wiggling nervously, which made Alter frown slightly.He couldn't help but feel like he was missing something significant, but for the life of him, he couldn't figure out what it was. 

Maybe if he inched one bite closer, he could get Master to end this silly game and then find out what was bothering them.Taking one more bite, he arrived at the center, which apparently only upset Master farther as they turned BRIGHT red and began looking at him with pleading eyes.

"Master, please tell me what is wrong."He said in their mind again, to which she still didn't answer.

That left him only one choice.Taking the last bite of the stick, his lips pressed into theirs, and they squealed, falling backward and covering their mouth.

"THAT ISN'T HOW THE GAME IS PLAYED ALTER!!!"Master yelled, clearly embarrassed and self-conscious about something.

"My apologies Master, all you told me was to try to get to the center by eating the stick.I did what you asked, but when you wouldn't go any further, I felt I had to finish what was left."

That just made Master turn around and address him with their back to him."That isn't the point.Once you got to the center, the game was over, but you refused to let go, and now you....."

Alter waited patiently for Master to finish their sentence, but when no words came out, Alter reached out his hand and wrapped his clawed fingers gently around their waist before sliding them into his lap.

"I what?He asked as he tried to capture their eyes, but Master refused to look at him.

Taking his other clawed hand, he gently captured Masters's chin and turned it to face him, forcing direct eye contact and a valid answer."What is it I did, Master, besides what you asked?"

Looking at him with hesitant eyes and a quivering lip that was held in a firm straight line, Master finally caved."The whole point was to reach the center and see who chickened out from kissing the other.If we both didn't reach the center together, then whoever went first won.YOU, however, decided to play by your own rules and kiss me when I wasn't ready."

Alter just sat there and blinked that that was what had upset Master.Here he thought that he had offended them somehow, but to find out it was as simple as his lips touching theirs......that's when he remembered the pool and what Master had told him.

Bending down to rest his face against Master's cheek, Alter spoke softly."My apologies for kissing you inappropriately, even though that was not my intention.Next time I will pay more attention and...."

That's when Master grabbed his face and pressed their lips against his roughly before releasing him and turning away.

Smiling and laughing deeply in his chest in a soft rumble, Alter gently pulled Master against him."You are such trouble, Master."

"I AM NOT!"Master tried to say as they attempted to sit up, but Alter held them firmly to his chest. 

"If you wanted to be intimate, you should have just told me.I am not so good at guessing."That's when his tail wrapped around the pocky box and brought it to his free hand.Bringing the box to his lips, he shook out another stick before pointing it at Master's lips."Shall we go again, Master?This time I promise to play by the rules."Alter said in his head as he looked down at Master.

Sitting up, Master replied."Where's the fun in that?" before taking the stick in their own mouth and beginning the game again. 

It didn't take long before the box was empty, seeing as neither played by the rules, but that was part of the fun.When the last stick was gone, the two were pressed against each other with their lips locked as Alter learned yet another level of intimacy that he had never expected to experience. Master was forced to accept that sometimes things didn't always happen the way we wanted them to.


	88. Private Dancer (Request) [Siegfried x FM]

It was times like this where Siggy joined the "Robin has no morals and can't be trusted" club.If his situation hadn't been so dire, he wouldn't have even considered going to the pervy Archer for advice, but sadly he was the most knowledgeable (yet again) about all things sex-related. 

The worst part of Robin's advice was it normally came at an unexpected price. Because Robin had no favorites between men and women, he often put his friends in awkward situations. Hence why Siggy found himself huddled against the bar of Chaldea's only gay strip club, waiting to either get raped or meet Robin for his 'dance lessons,' both were equally probable.

When Robin FINALLY showed, Siggy had been propositioned half a dozen times by both sexes, been harassed into inserting cash into a thong whose crotch showed a picture of and read 'Princess Celestia is Bae' where her horn was the dudes cock, and had been given indiscriminate lap dances where they grabbed his horns and rode him like a Harley. 

And all Robin had to say was, "Sorry man Master wanted some TLC, and I got carried away.She'll be out the rest of the night so let's get this party started."That's when he inserted his fingers in his mouth and whistled loudly, bringing over the serving wench who handed him and Sig god only knows what. 

"Some liquid courage for the road, my friend.You are in for a rare and expensive treat.Had to offer up a week at my treehouse villa Cumalot as Alter Arthur likes to call it.That damn blonde....". That's when Robin shudders as he bites his lip and closes his eyes. 

It was no secret that Robin was madly in love with the Alter Saber.He loved his Master endlessly but Altered Arthur.....

Then he shakes his head fiercely."Aaaaanyway, as I said, you are in for a treat.In exchange for the villa, Cú has allowed us private sessions with Em so you can learn the ropes.Em is the best, highest-paid dancer here, so if anyone can teach you how to make your Master wet, it's him."

Sig looks at him with concern."You sure he is ok with it?"

That's when the Lancer steps up beside him and slaps his hand down on his shoulder."Course I am!He's dancing for me, not you; I'm just letting you watch cause it's hot."

Robin rolls his eyes at Cú before muttering, "Don't act all badass when you are totally softcore, you damn mutt."

Lancer grins devilishly before motioning them to follow him."Gentlemen, if you would?"

After weaving their way through the club and up a flight of stairs, they cross through the VIP rope that marks big money.Entering the last room on the right, Cú takes them into the presidential suite where all the CEOs and such "party." 

In the center of the large room is a stage with a pole surrounded in an arc with recliners whose armrests have padded open frames as if......

"Don't be shy. Come sit down."Lancer says in a good-natured tone as he goes to sit directly in front of the pole. 

They do as he asks, and within seconds the lights go out, and the music starts. 

"That's right, come to me, Daddy,"Cú says as he leans back in his chair, waiting ....watching.

When the music hits an appropriate build, the spotlight comes on, and Em is standing there in a black silk suit with a garnet red silk button-down the color of Cú's eyes, black aviators, and black patten leather shoes. 

As Siggy looks over at Cú, he can see the man's mouth open, drooling already, and Em isn't even naked yet.His eyes are slightly hooded, and he is running his hands up and down his thighs roughly. 

Baffled, Siggy looks at Rob, who just smiles and winks before pointing back at Em.What is it about this man that......

That's when Em rips off everything but his black business socks and G-String to show his blood-red dog collar with a tag that says property of Cú. 

"It's all about the fantasy, my friend.Em's the best because he believes the fantasy as much as the person he dances for.Don't get me wrong, he madly loves Cú, but he's been an amazing liar all his life as a guardian.He can make you believe anything.THAT, my friend, is why you are here.Anyone can shake their ass, but not anyone can make you believe that ass is all theirs and only theirs with every fiber of their being."

That's when Rob turns to look at Siggy head-on."Fifty bucks says your Master wants to believe you love and want her more than anyone else.If I'm right, then Em is the best one to learn from."

————————————

For the rest of the night, Siggy watched as Em made his ass clap while doing a lap dance, watched him twirl around the pole like his body was made of god damn spaghetti as his muscles showed the peak of their strength. At the same time, they supported all or some of his body, watched a chair dance (and the most awkward boner from Cú), saw the use of props outside of clothing and chairs (scarves, cuffs, ticklers, etc.) and many other things he hadn't been equipped to process.

When the night finally rolled to a stop, Robin promised him they would meet back here tomorrow and every day for the next 2 weeks to get Siggy ready to unleash his inner Incubus on his Master. 

————————————

Two weeks after his training started, Siggy found himself wearing a purple G-String, rocking a Smokey eye with mascara, tight leather pants that zipped up from the floor to his hip down the sides, steel-toed boots, a deep purple silk button-up, black silk vest, black blazer and his hair tied back with a tie as he stood on stage. 

Even though Master wasn't here and the lights weren't on, he was nervous as fuck. What if this wasn't what she wanted? What if she didn't really even want him? What if.....?

That's when Rob came up from behind and slapped him on the back before saying. "You got this. The dry runs went incredibly well, so don't sweat it. Just be yourself and show her all the love, man. I promise you won't regret it."

Siggy just frowned before taking his place on stage in front of the pole as the lights went out. Moments later, Master walked in along the floor-lit path, confused, with Em escorting her to a chair. After she sat down, Em winked at the place where Siggy was before turning and walking away. 

It's now or never. Em had Siggy's music specially choreographed for him, so there was no way things wouldn't be perfect. As the music started, he closed his eyes the moment before the spotlight hit him and Master gasped. 

"Siggy? What are you...". Then her eyes went wide as he walked around the pole before coming to rest his back against it facing her. Placing his arms above his head and his fingers around the pole, he slid his body down with the music as he spread his legs and watched her through hooded lids. She looked mesmerized as her eyes never left his body. 

Once he squatted on the ground, he pivoted around on the balls of his feet before reached his hands down and unzipped his pants before he bent up, showing an AMAZING view of his ass. When the zippers hit the top, he paused a second before *click* they unhooked and fell to the floor. 

Master gasped again, and he looked demurely over his shoulder at her before turning and beginning to remove first his jacket slowly......then his vest, tossing them off to the side before locking his eyes back on her. 

When it was time for his shirt, he strolled in time with the beat towards her....stepping down the few steps to ground level. When he stood in front of her, he leaned on her armrests before bringing his lips to her ear and whispering, "Master...I want you to undress me."

As he looked into her eyes with a blush on his face, his lips slightly parted and his eyes pleading, he slowly straddled her in the recliner, making sure to carefully place his legs through the hollowed-out frames before taking her hands and placing them at his top button.

She seemed frozen in shock, and it made him panic inside. The only thing he could think to do was tell her he loved her and then kiss her.

The minute his lips captured hers in a sensual embrace, she took a shuddered intake of breath before frantically unbuttoning his shirt. When her fingers failed, she yanked and eventually just pulled it off. With his body mostly bare, she pulled him into another heated kiss before yanking his hair out of the tie. 

"Master I..." he tries to say around her forceful kisses, but she was having none of it.

"Siggy...Siggy, please shut up. Just get up and take off that useless G-strong."

Siggy blushes before rising and doing what Master asked. He hasn't realized how turned on her reaction had made him let alone their kisses, so he felt a little embarrassed at how erect he was. 

That's when Master got up. "This is definitely one of those days I'm glad I wore a skirt. Now come sit down."

He did as she asked.

"Now recline the chair. I want to use the moment to my advantage."

Again he did as she asked. 

"Now be a good boy..." she said as she crawled into his lap before placing his hands on her hips that were positioned over his erection "...and fuck me already. I've waited long enough and was beginning to think you didn't. Want me."

"No, Master I..." he tried to say, but at that moment, Master Hines up her skirt, showing she was panties and slid down his cock in one stroke enveloping all of him in one fluid motion causing him to lose the ability to speak.

Master moaned, and his fingers bit into the flesh of her hips as she slowly began to rock back and forth. She felt so warm, so tight. It was like she was melding to his body, and all he could do was want her closer to him. 

Leaning up to kiss and bite her neck, he winced when she sucked in the air and said, ouch. Pulling back to look, he says fang marks on her beautiful neck with fresh blood dripping down. Raising a hand to his mouth, he felt his fangs and realized he had lost control, slightly taking on more of his draconic form. 

"Master, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."

Then she cupped his cheek with her hand and smiled. "It's fine just....stop the bleeding for me?"

Nodding, he placed his lips back over the mark so he could run his tongue over the punctures. Within moments the bleeding had stopped, but he found himself more aroused.

"Master, I...don't think I can be gentle anymore. Should we stop?" 

There was real concern riding the lust in his voice, and Master could tell. Leaning down to kiss him again, she simply said, "Just don't kill me or make it so I can't walk, period."

That's when a growl escaped his throat, and his eyes turned into vertical slits. Separating both of them carefully from the chair, he placed her on her knees on the cushion so he could hit her from behind and control the speed and depth of his penetration while she played with herself. 

The chair was the perfect sex chair, and he would make a point to add one to their apartment. 

It took almost no time to bring her to her first orgasm. Pulling her hips into him in short quick bursts or long slow drawls, he had her fluids dripping down her leg quickly as he hit her G-Soot over and over. 

Though he hated the pervy shit for being right, he had to thank Rob for his advice. After cleaning her up and taking her home only to lay her on the bed and strip her naked so this time he could eat her out before penetrating her for her second orgasm, he realized all she had wanted was his love, and with every moan, he got he shared that love in words and actions tenfold.


	89. Lowered Inhibitions (Okada Izou x Master Request)

Great in a fight but awkward in love, Okada had a hard time relating to his Master, who was overly friendly/affectionate, attractive, and had a snarky yet charming personality. She liked putting him in situations that made him flustered easily, especially recently after she had admitted to having less than professional feelings towards him. 

Currently torn, he had fled to his favorite gambling and drinking hall located in a less frequented part of HQ.He was currently 5 games down and starting to get decently tipsy when Master came in dressed in a loosely fitting jumpsuit yukata hybrid that did nothing for his already partially aroused state.

"There you are, Iza.Are you planning on coming back so we can go to bed..." she said as she sat down next to him before sliding her hand into the folds of his own robes to play with the naked flesh underneath, trailing swirling shapes lazily on his chest.

"I told you to leave me alone, woman.I have other things to do besides being your plaything."He grumbled as his face began to flush from something other than the alcohol. 

That's when she pouts and removes her hand."Fine.Bartender!Get me drunk!It's the least I can do since my own servant doesn't even appreciate me!"

Looking at her with a stern and drunk expression, Iza retorts."I NEVER SAID I DIDN'T APPRECIATE YOU YOU LOUD MOUTHED HARPY!"

She pouts again, downing the shot the bartender places in front of her before pouring more of the foul-tasting Saki in the carafe next to it."No, you just fled from my confession." She downs another before pouring a third.

He blushes even more."You weren't serious!You always tease me, and I hate people who tease me!"

"Oh, so now you hate me."She begins to tear up as she downs a third shot and pours a fourth. 

He growls in frustration."Damnit, you are ruining my game!Just go back to the room and leave me be!"He couldn't deal with her like this.What was he supposed to do if she started crying?He wasn't experienced enough with women to handle this scenario sober, let alone almost drunk off his ass. 

"Fine!"She wails before downing the shot and polishing off the rest of the carafe.Just forget I said anything!"Then she slams money down on the table and staggers out.

That wretched, crazy woman.Cashing out, he followed her to their room, carrying the remains of his Saki bottle with him.If he were going to have to deal with her, he would probably need to be much drunker than this. 

For how drunk she most likely was, she moved awfully fast. When he finally came upon their room, the door was partially open, and she had collapsed on the floor on her back with the front of her robes barely keeping anything descent which made him blush even more.She had such perfect skin and the way her breasts rose and fell with each breath......

"Stupid Master."he thought to himself as he kneeled, placing the bottle off to the side and shuffling over to her, trying to close her robes.....which completely backfired.As soon as his hands came in contact with the front of her robes, Master grabbed them and slid them under the fabric to place them on top of her breasts. 

"Iza..." she moaned as her legs began climbing up the sides of his body in an attempt to lock around his waist."Iza, please...I love you..."

Panicking, he tried to pull his hands away so he could unlock her legs, but her strength had become freakishly strong as a drunk.

"Nooo, Iza doesn't leave...I need you..please..."

He tried to protest, but she jerked up, suddenly locking her lips with his. 

They were so soft, just like her breasts.What was he supposed to do now?Was she serious about her confession, or was she just drunk and messing around again?Finally able to remove his hands from her breasts, he raised them to her shoulders and pressed gently against them, trying to get her to lay back down. 

When their lips separated, she began whining. "Izzaaaa!Why don't you love me back?!"She fell to the floor and curled into a ball as she began to sniffle.

"Because you are just a pain!All you ever do is a toy with my feelings!I can't take you seriously!How the hell am I supposed to know if you are being honest or not!"Then he gets up and walks over to the Saki bottle, picking it up and polishing off the contents with several gulps. 

"I'm always serious about my feelings."She pouts as she shifts to face the wall."You just don't like me or want me around."

"Hey!" He barks drunk."I never said that!I never said...." Shit, he was drunk now, and the room was starting to spin.....and he was hot."Just shut up, you stooped woman!"He plopped down on the floor and sat there staring at her. 

Neither one moved, but the longer the stalemate went, the hotter he got until finally, he couldn't take it anymore.Assuming she was asleep, he got up and headed for the shower, where he shed his robes and entered the slightly colder water.As soon as his head was under the cold jets, he felt more alert, and the room stopped spinning as bad.Rotating once to get the front and back of his body wet, he went to grab the soap and jumped when he found Master naked in front of him with water cascading over her skin, creating goosebumps as her more room temperature skin was subjected to the water.

"What the hell....."He said as he jumped back and bumped into the back of the shower.

"I'm cold and lonely." She said as she stepped forward to lean against him as she pressed her warm sex against his groin and her cheek against his chest.

Sighing and closing his eyes, he leans his head back and lets the water wash over him, trying to focus on each droplet as it hit his skin and not.....

Then her hands were on the front of his thighs as her lips encircled his half engorged cock, and he gasped as his hands grab her shoulders and press their tips into her blades. 

"Master, please.....stop." The words carry no weight as he says them in a husky, needy voice. When she ignores him, he presses hard with his thumbs at the front of her shoulders, causing her only to be able to keep half his length in her mouth. "Master...I said...stop. I don't want you to..."

Then her lips are gone, and his face is stinging from the slap she gave him square on his cheek.

"FINE, I TAKE IT BACK! I DON'T LOVE YOU! I JUST GO FIND SOMEONE MORE WILLING AND APPRECIATIVE TO FUCK AND FALL IN LOVE WITH!" Then she opened the door and tried to leave, but Iza just yanked her back by her arm before pushing her face and chest against the shower wall. 

"Like hell, you will." He says in a dark whisper at her ear before spreading her legs forcefully and sliding into her in one forceful thrust. "I'll kill anyone who touches you. Now be a good girl and let me finish what you started.

This wasn't supposed to happen, not like this, but Saki did one of two things. The first was to make him lose at gambling while making him a more lively drunk or, if he had too much, it made him lose at gambling and get him kicked out for being an angry, destructive drunk. Sadly the latter of the two was happening now....except there was no bar....and the only thing he was hitting on his way out was was her as he bottomed out.

Reaching down and grabbing her hip with his left hand, he pulled her back into him so he rested against the back wall of the shower before sliding his hand up her hip and across her back as he pressed her down so she could bend over and brace against the railing on the wall. "That's it, Master. Just don't hit your head and knock yourself out." 

Letting the hand on her back wander around to the front, he bent over slightly so he could play with her nipples as he began sliding in and out of her. The rational part of him trapped inside was dying of embarrassment as he watched his more assertive self, the self that came out when he was asked to "handle" someone, take over and treat her like an insignificant piece of trash. 

"Now sing for me, little Master." His hand slid from her nipple to her slit as he played with her clit before thrusting into her harder. 

"Iza!" She moaned drunkenly as she began riding him sloppily, the Saki having completely disoriented her. 

"That's it. Beg me to do the things you've wanted me to do. Beg me to end your suffering." He dragged his nail slightly across her clit before tracing the inside of her lips as his other hand roughly pulled her into and away from him, the pace continuing to escalate. 

Panting heavily as the water poured down her mouth, making her choke as she tried to breathe, he reveled in the pleasure and suffering he gave her as he took the liberties he had left bottled inside since meeting her. "Oh Master, doesn't this feel good. Shall I show you what it's like to cum while being unable to breathe?" He could tell she was close, as was he. The alcohol had lowered his inhibitions along with his stamina, leaving him only moments before he lost complete control. Slamming into her a few more times as he brought them to climax, the hand at her hip darted to her neck, cutting off her air supply as he turned her head to face him so he could kiss her roughly as their orgasms released together.

Stealing her breath with his hand as he sucked what was left from her lungs as her lips opened and closed, desperate for air, he waited until her eyes hooded and her body sagged before releasing her to the floor unceremoniously. 

She wobbled a moment, seconds from blacking out, before he turned the water off and picked her up, tossing her over his shoulder and grabbing a towel to wrap her in before tossing her on the bed. The jolt of her body hitting the mattress jarred her back to consciousness, causing her to go from gasping for breath to coughing nonstop as her raw throat fought for every wisp of air.

"Don't die on me now, Master. There is no fun in that." Then he lay down next to her and passed out drunk.

The next morning he woke up to an ice-cold bucket of water thrown on him as Master screamed with a raspy voice. "YOU ASSHOLE YOU ALMOST KILLED ME LAST NIGHT!"

Blushing furiously as he shook his head to clear his thoughts, he thought back on the previous night with shame. "WELL, YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE FOLLOWED ME THEN! I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!"

That's when she began to tear up, and Okada caved. "Listen. I'm sorry about last night." He looked away. "That wasn't me; that was the Saki talking. Can we...forget that ever happened?" He crossed his arms over his chest and realized it was bare. Blinking a few times, he looked down, and his face went red before scrambling to tear a sheet off the top of the bed. An act that caused Master to sniffle and start to laugh.

"It's a little late now, Iza. I've already seen it all."

"WELL, YOU DON'T HAVE TO KEEP LOOKING!" He yells in embarrassment, but Master ignores him as she creeps closer towards his tangled body on top of the bed.

"You know I might forgive you if you make it up to me." She licks her lips and crawls onto the bed before pulling the sheets from his hands.

"But Master you..."

Then her lips are on his as she straddles him and pulls the sheets over both of them as she whispers, "Paybacks a bitch little assassin."


	90. Jekyll and Hyde: The Pleasure With the Pain

I truly do not believe this Lemon is possible without touching on the dark, slightly sadistic part of love. 

\---------------------------------------------

My heart went out to the gorgeous, intelligent blonde the moment I heard his story. Most Masters these days abandoned him as soon as they got him unless they were hell bend on violence. I refused to accept that such brilliance was worth discarding. Even the most beautiful light held darkness men could not define. 

So when I successfully summoned him, I was thrilled; he, however, was not. 

"Hello, I am Henri Jekyll. It is a pleasure to meet you. Should I assume you are my Master?" He said with a polite bow.

"I am, and I am thrilled to meet you," I said with a genuine smile.

"Ah....then you will want to meet with Hyde." His face becomes crestfallen as he comes to the assumption that I will only use him for his darker persona. "I will summon him right away. Just one...."

"THAT WON'T BE NECESSARY!" I say in a stronger tone without trying to yell, which still manages to startle him. 

"And why is that?" He is now hesitant and wary of me.

"Because I want to love all of you, starting with you, Henri. I think you are a brilliant person, and it is such a shame no one can appreciate that."

I can tell he is torn by the quirk of his lip and the way he holds his hands at his waist.

"I will prove it to you, I promise."

From that point on, I had never abandoned him. Not even when Hyde appeared, but I had quickly dealt with that by using a Command Seal that prevented Hyde from harming himself or me in any way I did not truly want. Now that last part may seem suspect, but in truth, it is as simple as 1+1. Sex. Sex would be the only way I would allow either of them to "hurt me." I knew it wouldn't apply to Henri. Still, I expected if he and I ever became intimate, as I hoped, an orgasm would cause him to release his inner demon, who would immediately try to take advantage and do harm to me via sexual torture. 

Before I tested that theory, there had to be trusted. It took a year before Henri trusted me enough to release his inner desires to me. When he did, I was ready. I was lucky Emiya had been willing to allow me to analyze his reproduction Chains of Heaven. Still, it seemed everyone was a closet pervert since they were the only things that kept Cu in line in bed some days, apparently (I guess even Irish Wolfhounds need to be chained now and again). Doing so had allowed me to fashion manacles that I could attach to rings in the ceiling and floor to bind him when he lost control, though this had only been necessary for the first month or so before Hyde and I came to an "understanding." I would not bind him on the condition that he took his aggression out on only me. 

So far, the deal worked. Every time Henri lost control, Hyde would be released, and my body would become his playground until he was satisfied and Jekyll was allowed to return.

"It's alright, Henri," I said as I kissed his lips tenderly before I ran my hand down his toned chest and torso. 

"But Master..." he said with worry racing behind his irises. ".....I don't like hurting you, and I see what I do when Hyde is done with you. Sometimes it takes days for you to recover."

"Until you gain control of your desires, he will have to keep hurting me. I love you, Henri, and the Command prevents him from doing anything I don't want him to do to me. So stop worrying and make love to me for as long as you can."

"But it's not fair! Why does he have to be allowed to hurt you!" He shouts as he gets up off the bed and walks a few steps away, keeping his back to me.

"Henri, you know the answer to that. You refuse to take the medicine that represses him because you worry it will change who you are, and I will stop loving you."

He stands there in silence, and I watch the muscles in his back tighten as he clenches and clenches his fists at his sides. 

"Why can't I love you, honestly? That's all I want. Why does it have to be so complicated?" 

"You can. I promise. Just come back to bed, and I will show you."

He turns to me with a skeptical look.

"Please, Henri," I ask as I reach my open arms out to him.

He walks towards me and stops when he gets to the edge of the bed. Wrapping my arms around his torso, I look up at him and say, "I have an idea. Why don't we take things slow? Maybe part of the problem is that you worry so much about pleasing me that you forget to please yourself."

"But I don't deserve to be happy; I've done horrible things....."

"We have all done horrible things, Henri. It would help if you learned to forgive yourself and accept the forgiveness of others. That's when I slowly pull him back onto the bed, and he doesn't resist. "Do you think you can try? For me?"

He looks at me skeptically but nods. "I will try."

"Thank you, Henri, now come to lie down."

He does as I ask, and I gently pull him, so he is half on top of me as I guide his lips towards mine. "Make love to me, Henri, as sweetly as only you can."

It takes no further encouragement as Henri's hands come to my breasts and begin teasing and tweaking the nipple as he sucks and runs his tongue over my lower lip. 

"You know I love you more than my own happiness, right, Master?

I moan softly. "I do, and I am so honored and lost for words."

"You don't need to say, anything Master. Let my body tell the story of our love for you." Then his lips travel down my neck and across my collar bone before capturing my nipple and caressing it with just the edge of his lips. 

I dig my fingers into his wheat blonde hair as my back arches, trying to get the sensitive flesh farther into his mouth, but he kisses down the sides of my breasts instead before running his tongue under the base where my breast touches my torso. 

"Such a tease," I say with a smile, loving every minute.

He releases his lips and looks up at me. "I thought this is what you wanted."

"I thought this was what WE wanted."

He smiles. "My mistake. What WE wanted."

"Much better. Now....please continue."

"As you wish." Then his lips capture the opposite nipple as his hand slides down to trace the inner folds of my sex, causing me to part my legs and lift my hips into his touch.

"Please don't stop, Henri."

"I wouldn't dream of it, love."

I can already tell something feels different. He no longer feels unsure of his touch as if each graze of his skin against mine with release the darker side of his heart, a part he knows will choke me and tear me apart inch by square inch as he draws the pleasure with the pain.

Soon his lips trace down my torso as well, before coming to rest at the crown on my sex, kissing it lightly as his fingers slide down the top of my thighs. "You know, Master, you have such beautiful confirmation. Your skin is healthy; your bones are in perfect alignment ad your joints move freely at all appropriate angles. Shall we do a taste test to make sure your fluids are the proper consistency?" Then his tongue slides between my lips, causing me to gasp before pulling my knees up and out as I hold them at the thigh. 

After a few passes of his tongue over the outer edges and into the depths of my core, he traces the slit with his finger before rubbing the trace fluids between his index and thumb. "Clear as expected. It seems like you are in perfect health. The only thing left to test...." that's when he dematerializes his clothing and climbs on top of me "...is your reflexes."

His lips kiss mine sweetly before he looks into my eyes with all the love he possesses. "Are you sure about this, Master?"

"I am Henri. I trust you."

"Just remember I love you."

"I love you too."

He adjusts us slightly, so we are farther up the bed before he pulls my legs around his waist and enters me with one smooth stroke. There were very few times before this that we had made it this far because Henri would lose control and Hyde would appear. As I look into his eyes, I do not see the familiar clouding of his irises that happens moments before Hyde takes over, a perfect sign.

Running my hands up and down his back, I speak to him softly. "Henri....this feels amazing. I love having you inside me. You are such a good lover and partner. I want to be with you always."

He brings his lips to my neck and gently licks and sucks the skin as he penetrates deeper and deeper with more assured thrusts as if he is no longer hesitant to enjoy the pleasure we are creating together. 

Bringing one hand down to his ass, I start pulling him into me with each thrust wanting to feel him as close as possible. "Please, Henri...don't stop. I want more. I want all of you. Show me how much you enjoy this."

He begins panting and groaning as he leans back and pulls me on top of him so I can watch him as I ride him. "That's it, take me how you want me, Henri. Dominate me. " I place his hands on my ass now demanding that he set the pace, which he does as our eyes lock and my free hang digs into his chest. 

Suddenly his eyes start to cloud as his grip tightens, and I stop. "Henri....?"

For a moment, I watch as the cloud remains stationary, neither increasing nor decreasing as Henri battles to remain in control. That's when I lean down and whisper in his ear. "I love you, Henri. Absolutely all of you. There is nothing to be afraid of. Give it all to me."

I hear a whimper, and he closes his eyes. We stay there a moment before a tear falls from his eye, and when he opens them, they are clear and breathtakingly beautiful.

"Never leave me, Master, Okay?" Then he sits up and pulls my legs behind him as he lays me back on my back before bringing me back to peak again. "This time, Master, I won't lose control." His voice is firm as he drives me harder and harder as his lips trace every curve they can fit against, be it my hands, my neck, my breast, it doesn't matter. He kisses everything, loves everything until we are both panting messes obtaining a high together.

"Are you ready, Master?" He asks at the brink of losing control.

"Yes, Henri...please take me."

Then he hits my core one final time as I spill my orgasm over his length, his arms encircling my head as he buries his face in my neck.

We lay like that for a long time as I run my hands down his back. It took us a long time to get here, but I finally think he has faced his demons and won, even if all he can do is master his control over life's pleasures and pain. 


	91. Tag Team (Fionn x Diarmuid x Cú x Master)

There were few random occurrences or anomalies that occurred in Chaldea outside of the Singularities themselves. As with all things, exceptions did happen, and your servant situation was DEFINITELY one of them. Not only had you summoned 3 servants, but you had also summoned 3 male lancer servants who all had trouble with women: Diarmuid, Cu, and Fionn. 

What did this mean exactly? For starters, jealousy was a HUGE problem. Though none of them had any reasons to doubt your affection, they couldn't stand the others getting any more or less attention than they did at any given time. Cu was forward about it, stealing you off of the other's lap or pulling you against him when he felt neglected, sneaking into your room at night and taking liberties at a whim. Fionn harbored the strangest eloquent jealousy where he would jibe at the others and overshadow their attempts at flirtations with exorbitant displays of love or affection while victimizing himself in private when you were together. Dia...Dia was the worst. He never said anything, believing the only reason you liked him at all was because of his curse. He didn't believe he deserved your attention or affection, so he tore himself apart while ostracizing himself from the group anytime the others came around for you. 

This also had made sex virtually impossible once you all established some form of intimacy. Blocking out one person was hard enough, but 3? That took a feat of brainpower you didn't regularly have. That meant A LOT of edging happened, which only made the boys worse when they barged in in the middle. Finally, you got to the point where you said either they pulled their shit together and got along, or they could go fuck themselves.

You had never expected them to take that literally and were thoroughly surprised the day you walked into that. 

They had been gone ALL DAY and no matter where you looked, you couldn't find them. Finally, you had come across Robin, who had said they had all ridden out early and were probably out by the cabin in the woods by the lake. You thanked him, and he smiled in a weirdly knowing way which you didn't know how to take. Brushing it off, you saddled a horse and set out for the destination.

When you got there, you walked quietly to the door. As you got closer, you heard the sounds of male voices in varying stages of pleasure. Curious and slightly jealous that maybe they had found someone new to sleep with, you opened the door to see Fionn in a chair with Cú between his legs sliding up and down his cock. At the same time, Fionn's tilted head blew Dia, who stood to the left of his chair as he gripped the back with his right hand and ran his fingers through Fionn's with his left.

When the door opened, they all stopped and looked at you, Cú wiping saliva from his lips seductively as he registered your presence and grinned while Dia blushed and Fion just stared at you with a smile before addressing you.

"My apologies for interrupting. I will let you boys get back to it. Glad you are all getting along now." You said before going to close the door, but that is when Cú materialized behind you blocking your exit, and Fionn's silky tenor rang against your ears. 

"Now that you are here, Master, why don't you join us. I am sure we can make it worth your while, and with all of us at once, no one will get jealous."

Because you had the worst filter in the world, the first thing that crossed your mind was Flight of the Concords' song, 'Too Many Dicks on the Dance Floor' as you tried to process if this was even physically possible since someone would clearly be left out. 

"Not true, Master," Cú replied devilishly. I know JUST how to fix that problem."

Damn, that man always being in your head.

"Why don't you come inside and let me show you." He took your shoulder gently but firmly as he turned you around and led you towards the small bench table on the other side of the room. 

When you were standing in front of the bench, he went to the other side and dragged the small bench seat over to you before lining it up vertically with your right leg before taking the other and doing the same to your left. When the benches were settled, partially under the table, he kissed your ear before whispering, "Now it's time to get undressed." 

You blushed but didn't have a chance to argue as he deftly pulled your top off, then your bra, then your bottoms.

"Beautiful as always, Master." He cooed at you. "Now take your legs and kneel, placing one on each bench for me, will you?"

You do as he asks, and he turns to his fellow servants and asks, "Dia, front, back, or bottom?"

He blushes."Bottom."

"Good man, I knew you would.Can you come to kneel or sit about here with your face level with her sex?"

He nods before walking to his designated spot and doing as asked. 

"Now, no touching until everyone is ready."

Dia nods again and remains a foot away from your sex as he sits on the ground.

"Now Fi, front or back."

"Front."He says as he gets up and walks towards the table before sitting down on its edge facing me, knowing EXACTLY where this is going."

"Beautiful.I always did like the view from the back."He says as he places his hand on your shoulder."Now, Master, we are going to need you to shift enough towards Fi that you can go down on him comfortably while still being able to bend over so I can take you from behind as Di eats you out.Sound good?"

"I'm not sure this going to work, Cú."

"Oh, it'll work; just scoot on forward for me."He says as he smacks your ass lightly, and you yelp before doing as you are asked. 

"Just know we all love you very much, Master,"Fi says as he caresses your cheek before running his hands through your hair. 

"Ready when you are princess,"Cú says encouragingly.

At this point, there is no reason to be embarrassed.We are all now naked, and they are still VERY turned on, so you figure, where's the harm, right?You gently reach out and clasp your fingers around Fi's length before wrapping your lips around its tip.He breathes in sharply as your smaller mouth envelops his raging hardon. 

"Master, I've missed you."He groans out as his fingers try not to grip your hair too tightly. 

Once your rhythm is set, You feel Dia's fingers wrap gently around your thighs before his tongue caresses your exposed clit, causing you to moan against Fi's length sending shivers down his body.

"That's it, Master.Take it all in."Cú encourages before sliding into your ass nice and steady.

You moan again and press your ass into his hips as his length rubs against the wall closest to your prostate. 

"Easy, don't let go of Fi now.We all want to share you equally."

You pull away from his hips quickly, but he yanks you back, causing your teeth to rake slightly against Fi's length eliciting a gasp from him. 

"Now, Now, Master, play nice."He says before matching the pace you set with your lips as you suck Fi off. 

As the pace increases, you begin to feel guilt for Dia as he is left to either play with himself or be neglected.

Don't worry about me, Master.I'll....take you when we are done. He whispers in your mind as he increases the speed and pressure of his tongue on your clit before sliding two fingers into your slit. 

With every hole occupied, you can't last long.Fortunately, neither can the boys who feed off your increased arousal and oncoming orgasm.As soon as Dia inserts his fingers and you give a high-pitched moan over Fi's cock before sucking on it hard and pulling on his balls, the boys know your peak is almost on you. Grabbing your ass with both hands, Cú slams into you hard enough that he sets the pace for both him and your lips on Fi's cock, so all you have to do is suck and enjoy. 

Dia is then forced to remove his lips and stimulate you with just his fingers, which is still enough to take you other the edge as he delves his index and middle finger into your slot as his thumb slides over my engorged clit one final time. 

Your orgasm is so intense your vision goes white the second before Fi cums in the back of your throat, making you gag as half the semen pours down your throat while the rest drips from your lips.Cú groans and empties into your ass at that moment, leaving bruises on your supple flesh where his fingers were.Dia's lips cover your slit as well as he drinks the fluid pouring from it while supporting my hips, so my legs don't give out. 

When we all gain some stability, Dia comes to sit next to you on the bench before pulling you on top of his still raging erection, supporting tour upward. Downward motion solely by the strength of his arms as his hands rest under my ass, his fingers reaching under your cheeks to spreads your lips from behind, making him penetrate you quickly and deeply. 

You are a moaning mess on top of him as your still sensitive body shudders in overstimulation."Dia.....please....fuck me....."

"Master I..."then he too groans and releases, mixing your fluids as he pulls you into a heated kiss as Fi's and your cum mix when our lips lock, and our tongues dance together.

"And you said it wouldn't work,"Cu says smugly. 

"You were right, you cheeky lancer.Guess it does work."

"When you are rested, shall we see how well it works if we switch places?"

His grin is devilish as your eyes try to say no, but your core already starts to ache.

"You know you want to, Master." 

"I know I'm gonna regret it later."


	92. Recreating Fantasies (Achilles x Master Request)

Ever since you had gotten The Whitcher 3: Wild Hunt for XBOX, you had virtually ignored Achi.All you talked about was how amazing the graphics were or how hot Geralt was and how unattractive you were compared to Yennifer, which was a lie, by the way.Achi found you way hotter.So hot, in fact, that he was willing to do anything to make you happy.That included recreating your favorite scene from the game: Sex on the stuffed unicorn Yennifer had somehow acquired.

Sure he didn't have a unicorn, but he had gotten permission from Alexander to use her life-sized, anatomically accurate horse model that she used for training when she wanted to practice her Phantasm.Then he had gone to Robin and asked him to make a unicorn horn crafted out of sturdy white wood with a peg insert so he could place it into a model.When Robin asked what it was for, Achi just blushed and said he would tell him all about it if it was a success.Robin had just laughed and handed him his prize two days later.

With the horse and horn intact, all he had to do was get you out of the room long enough to set everything up, which was hard because all you wanted to do was come back and play several days later though he got his opportunity.

Hey, are you okay if I'm like 2 hours late? Do I need to attend a meeting at HQ?

Yeah, of course.I'll see you when you are done.

Wasting no time, Achi somehow smuggled the horse inside and placed it in the middle of the room....right next to the wall-sized mirror you guys had installed shortly after you started becoming intimate.....and right below the ceiling mirror he had installed without you noticing just for this occasion. He loved knowing you were watching him.It turned him on even more.He never wanted your eyes on anyone else. 

Next, he placed out all the candles and cleared the vanity's top, making sure the mood was set before dematerializing his upper body armor.Turning to look in the mirror, his eyes traveled over his shoulders, which weren't as broad but were well-muscled from all his weapons training, his chest, which wasn't as deep. However, it was completely hairless with well-defined pecks and Serratus anterior muscles, washboard abs that lined a more slender torso, and a tight ass with smaller hips just slightly wider than yours.In comparison, he was no muscle-bound or towering man, but you had always told him his body was a godly temple you wished to worship every second you drew breath. Giving himself one last look, he was about to turn towards the bed when the door opened, and you entered wide-eyed.....and thoroughly confused.

"Achi....what is all this?"

When he turns to look at you, you blush."You hardly look at me anymore; all you want to do is play your game and, to a point, I understand.Back before I became a hero, all I wanted was to train.Sure I appreciated women where I could, but nothing kept me from the thing I wanted most.Sadly, right now, that doesn't seem to be me, and even if he isn't real, I feel like you are more attracted to him than you are me."

He is now standing in front of you, looking sadly into your eyes as his knuckles graze across your cheek."I miss you."

Seeing how sad he was, you felt incredibly guilty. It's not that you had been ignoring him; you had just been distracting yourself from wanting to ravage him more than you already did. You guys fucked like rabbits, and you were starting to worry that maybe he thought it was getting old. The problem was, playing the Witcher made it worse. Sure, Geralt was hot, but that only turned you on and made you want your divine servant even more. It had been excruciating to be as turned on as you were without any release, but you wanted to make sure Achi knew you loved him without the sex. Sadly, things had just not panned out the way they had in your mind.

"Achi.....do you.....do you think I want you just for sex?"

Your words and the worried expression on your face floored him."When have I ever given you the impression that I only wanted you for sex?"

You shake your head in embarrassment."It's just.....all we do when we aren't in a singularity.I thought maybe that was all you wanted, so I was trying to...I dunno....figure out how to have a normal relationship since I love you so much."

He hums with a devious smile on his face."It's hard Master, if you weren't so damn hot, I wouldn't want to horde you all to myself.I understand what you are saying, though."Then he brings his lips to tour neck and whispers softly."How about you indulge me one more time, and I promise from now on we will do things differently."

You tilt your head away, giving him more access, and nod with pursed lips. 

"Good.I'll make sure you don't regret it."Then he slowly undressed you, trailing kisses down your body before picking you up by the base of your hips and carrying you to the vanity where he starts kissing down your neck and across your shoulders."Do you have any idea what my surprise is yet?"He asks before running his tongue back up the path his lips just took.

"Considering I'm not into taxidermy, no."You kiss his ear before running your fingers through his hair and kissing him deeply.

"That's a shame, and here I thought it was your favorite scene."He chides, pulling away to see the look of shock and surprise on your face as your eyes dart from his, to the makeshift unicorn, then back to him. 

"You can't be serious."

Though your words say a soft no, he can sense your vitals spike as your heartbeat quickens and your pulse races.

"Oh yes, my dear.I'm making love to you on that unicorn whether you like it or not, but trust me..." he bites your neck gently "......I'm gonna make sure you love it so much we do it again."

He then picks you up and carries you to the equine in question before placing your side saddle right below the withers before he heads to face its rear and vaulted up behind you.

"That was kinda hot, you know."Your day as your eyes sparkle and you wet your lips. 

"I was banking on it.Now, where were we?"He supports your right side as he pulls your right leg up and over the unicorn's back, so you are now straddling it facing him."Come here, you little temptress."He says as he grabs your hips and yanks you into his lap, forcing you to grab onto his shoulders and shimmy up his legs so your bodies are flush with each other. 

Running his hands down your back as his lips devour yours hungrily, you can't help trying to ride his hips in a gentle rocking motion.

"My aren't WE eager."His voice is husky and laced with desire as he grabs and fondles your ass. 

"I'm not the only one."You say as you pull back and carefully shift closer to the withers.When you are situated, you spread your legs and place the base of your feet on each side of the barrel, inviting your beloved Rider to do just that. 

"Fuck you and the horse you rode in on," Achi says as his pupils dilate.

"I thought that's what I was trying to do now." You purr before your head tilts back in a soundless gasp as he bends over and buries his face in your slit. 

You will pay for teasing me. This was about your love.

But Achi...I enjoy turning you on too. That's when you lean back against the raised neck of your less than ideal mount before grabbing fist fulls of mane and pinching your lover between your thighs. 

Locking you in with his arms around your waist and his hands behind your ass, providing extra support, Achi pulls no punches as he runs his tongue seductively around your lips and clit before delving deeply into the cavern of your core. 

You had wanted him so badly this last week and a half that he easily brought you to your peak. 

"Achi...." you whine "...I need you. I can't ..."

That's when he pulls back and grabs your arm. Having removed all his clothing at some since going down on you, you now found yourself pulled into his lap....and onto his raging erection. 

Taking your nipple between his lips, he pulls you up so you hover above his hips. Ride me, Master. That's when he slides you down slowly, so you envelop him and feel every inch as it delves, without pause, into the heat of your passion. 

You grip his hair and bite his shoulder as you bottom out. The soreness he creates is divine, just enough discomfort mixed with irreplaceable bliss as he teases your nipple with his tongue and teeth. As soon as the discomfort subsides, you rock your hips, signaling your desire to continue. 

"Never doubt my love for you, Master." He says sweetly before laying you back along the length of the muscled animal beneath you. "Now, let me show you how much." Bracing one hand on the neck and the other on the withers next to your neck, he clamps his knees to the barrel and rides you with long smooth strokes allowing you enough room to snake one hand down to fondle your clit as your other tangles in his hair or rakes down his back.

As his strokes increase in speed and intensity, he leans down to whisper in your ear, “Is this how you imagined it would be?”

You lean your face into his and reply softly, “No, it’s better.You are by far a better hero and man than he is, my love.”

Groaning at the words he never got tired of hearing, he can no longer hold out.Driving you as hard as he can without hurting you, he takes you quickly, wanting nothing more than to move you to the bed and hold you in his arms. 

You oblige more than willingly as you wrap your legs around his hips in a daring move of trust before he slams into your G-Spot and sends you into bliss.

Though challenging to get you down after he too released, he manages to do it without losing hold on you.When you are both snuggled into bed, he pulls you lovingly against him.“Shall we go on a date tomorrow when you are free?”

You blush and hurry your face in his neck.“I’d love that, yes, please.”

“Anything for you, love.Absolutely anything.”


	93. Baptism by Fire [Amakusa x FM]

Normally I don't give warning labels but seeing as this is bound to be controversial, the only thing I will say is if you are religious AND not knowledgeable about the fandom or Amakusa, your debates or offense will be thrown out. This is gonna toe and cross MANY religious lines but only for the devout. Please digest this before leaving comments and separate your beliefs and feelings from what is actually being discussed. Objective readers will see the broad message, which is really my target audience. Also, keep in mind I got my Bachelors in History and Art history (focusing on medieval and Renaissance art as well as Asian and other European Art), so I keep my shit legit, i.e., I wouldn't start a religious debate with me (I will refer to all my textbooks I kept). However, questions/friendly opinions and clarifications are welcome. I hope you enjoy it!

—————-

Trigger warnings involve sexual insinuation and religious references in a nonheretical context. Alluded torture, confirmed abuse, and emotional/mental instability.

"Sho?"

Though her soft, sultry steps allowed her to walk up behind him like midnight descending upon the close of the past while opening up the future without a sound courtesy of the controlled, fluid sway of her hips -a motion he had memorized in his dreams as she rode him- he could hear the need in her lips that dripped with sin and feel it in the hands-on his back as she pressed herself against him. Draped in her own insanity, wandering their own madness, she would bring a whole new level of salvation to this tortured soul should he give in as the curves of her body teased the clothed flesh of his resolve in false prayers lined with empty devotion. 

She loved to visit him like this after services, an act he had chosen to do to escape the daily torments being in her presence created. He imagined it was mostly because after that night; she had bared her body to him, showing him the scars of her abuse as they connected on a level of detached sanity; she held no reservations about what bonding to him via their seals truly meant to her.

Being a man of propriety and blind belief, he had never indulged in the flesh the way most men did, a fact that remained true after his torture and eventual death. Since bonding to her, though, he was faced with the prospect of physically redeeming his modern Mary Magdalene daily. And oh how he wished to redeem her into His loving arms. No matter where he went, her visage followed. She was in the air as it rustled his hair, in the food he ate as it sustained his physical hunger, and rampaged through his dreams as his mind wandered the roads of Dante's inferno while his hands replayed its seven levels all over her body. 

Breathing in with a controlled effort, he closed his eyes. "Mistress, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Pleasure..." she purred, and he shuddered against her succulence. "That's what brought me, my dear priest, as it always does." Then a finger traced along the rim of his ear. 

"Is that so?" He knew his voice was strained. "Would you be willing to allow me to finish up here? I am almost done cleaning, and then I will be happy to take you somewhere you will enjoy." Pulling away from her slightly, he bent and began wiping down the white marble altar that serviced many of the other religions and services the Church of Chaldea catered to. 

It pained him to feel her body recede, at least until she came to sit on the altar to his right with a coy smile before tucking her legs up and laying like a virgin sacrifice upon its cold surface. 

"What if my pleasure doesn't involve something you can do to appease me but something you can do for and with me?" She raised a hand and gently fingered the cross around his neck, her eyes pleading playfully as they tested the boundaries of her willingness and his sanity. 

His eyes tried to focus just on hers and not the pliant, vibrant woman he had unexpectedly come to love that now lay prone below him as if offering her very existence to his will. Dressed only in black silk, hip-length robe with large purple flowers scattered tastefully over the surface, she was the visage of the Lord himself fainted in Mary's arms during the Pieta. The curves of her body, the withheld ecstasy that would only come to fruition through his acceptance of her entirety, all things he could almost taste in his complete and silent worship of her.

Taking her hand in his, he gently brought the knuckles of her fingers to his lips to kiss, revering her in the chastity of the gesture instead of the raging inferno that was his desire. "I will do anything that allows me to worship the purity of your heart, my dear, you know that." He had deterred her advances so many times with gestures like this that it was now so intrinsic to their relationship he no longer expected them to go anywhere with the emotions they left warring inside. 

"That's good because it's my heart and soul I wish you to save."

He was surprised his face didn't show any confusion that the statement created in his mind. "And how do you wish me to do that?"

She sat up, hand still cupped in his, and smiled sweetly. "Will you go to the cabinet and bring me a glass of red, please?"

"Of course."

The feel of his hand slipping from hers felt like his soul was being ripped from his body. The very air changed in density as the heat in his whole hand disappeared when he lost contact. It was excruciating to turn away, but it also gave him a moment to collect himself. With each step forward, his resolve solidified. He would not give in and taint her with how broken she was. He didn't want his love to be a salve but a radiating heat that withstood the test of time and bolstered her belief in her own salvation. So caught in his own thoughts, he poured the wine without thinking and turned to an image that planted him in place.

The robe was gone, and she was left softly illuminated in golden light as the gilded embellishments surrounding the walls of the church radiated on her skin at the same time the white marble enhanced her fleshy pinkness creating a godlike glow to hover around her body. She lay with her eyes cast to the fresco of The Creation of Adam that decorated the underside of the dome above her head; one leg bent at the knee with the foot planted on the slab beneath her. Her arms were bent, with both hands overlapping the other on top of her heart as if she wished to feel the beat of the painting within her own body. She was breathtaking and pure despite the scars covering her that traced the history of a tortured past. 

He stood for several breaths taking her in before returning to her side. When he was within reach, she turned her head slightly and smiled before reaching for the glass with her right hand. He was surprised her hands were suddenly cold when she took the glass from him. How had she lost so much heat in so little time? Yes, she was naked, but she had always had an internal fire that drove even her skin to an unnatural warmth. She left him little time to ponder the issue, however,

"Thank you, Sho. Now, will you honor my one request?" Her hand lingered a moment longer on his before the glass slipped from his grasp. 

"And what would that be?" Somewhere deep inside, he knew he couldn't hold her off forever. She was a woman that always got what she wanted, and now, he knew, would be no exception.

Her left hand came up to snake behind his scalp before tangling in his hair. Bracing himself emotionally, he waited with a small smile on his lips, staring into the endless swirl of her eyes as they waited in limbo for her judgment. Finally, her hand pulled him down, so her lips brushed his ear, and her words struck him like a hymn from heaven.

"I want you to baptize me in the way only you can." Then the red wine poured over his head and down his face to drip over her prone body staining it in a muted red in the places it hit as she released him. When the torrent of God's blood eased to rain like a river, he leaned back to drip its traces down her body as if crucifying her in its remnants. 

"If that is what you wish, Mistress." It was not the act he had anticipated, but as he watched her body become bathed in the lord's visage, he began to lose control on a primal level. She looked virgin, willing and raw as her body screamed a devotion he had longed to lose himself in. 

Without thought or reason, he smiled before bending down and placing his lips to her ear as his index and middle finger came to rest on her clavicle. "Are you sure that is what you want? There is no turning back once you receive his blessing."

Her left hand cupped the side of his head as her face pressed back against his. "I don't care about his blessing; I want yours because you are my everything."

Why that caused him to snap, he would never know nor care to find out. All he wanted was to release his all into her as his devotion for her and God mixed into one as she became both his savior and his companion. Tracing his fingers across her breasts and then down her clavicle, he chanted.

"The most beautiful things in the world can not be seen or touched; they are felt with the heart. Don't be afraid to start over. It's a new chance to rebuild what you want. On this day of baptism, may God, who loves us all, smile lovingly upon this child, so innocent and small...and may he guide this girl throughout the years ahead as blessings light the pathway where those tiny feet are led."

Then as the cross met its final destination at her navel, he hovered above her face, so noses almost touched and stared into her eyes, waiting.

"May you be absolved of your sins and live anew in God's grace, Amen."

They had always been seamless. As if prompted by forces engrained in their very mana signatures, she grabbed the back of his skull and pulled him against her, crashing her lips to his as he braced on scrambled elbows that came to stand firm on either side of her head. 

"Now Christen me priest to whatever god lets me worship you as the only completion of my soul," she said with the fire of a long stoked passion in his mind.

His souls melded as ultimate ascension was reached. His once short white hair lengthened, and the scars that littered his body were erased as her absolution bound him to both pasts in an instant. He was no longer just the zealot who spread God's word in an attempt to salvage a dying segment of humanity. He was a breed of warrior knight bound to a cause beyond God and country.

"As you wish, my lady." Then his clothes were gone as he came to rest on his hands and elbows above her on the altar. They would both sacrifice themselves before God in a bond that would outlast even his grace. 

Wanting to hear her chant his praise, he kissed her neck, biting here and there before she could even begin to succumb to the regular intervals of his touch. As his lips trailed down her, her hands scoured his body in serrated streaks as her nails replaced the whip of the cat of nine tails the day he had received his punishment. 

Grinning in a pleasure derived from deprivation and absolution, he began what would be known as the Trials of Dante, a self "flagellation" of sorts for breaking the vows they had sworn to each other as a way to purge their past lives. Limbo, the first ring, had been reached before ever mounting the table and her. Thus came ring two through four, known as lust, gluttony, and greed. Here he kissed her hard as he entered her forcefully, using his upper body to brace himself as his hands shot to her hips, yanking them up so he could sheath her instantly while holding her against the altar. She cried in first pain than pleasure as he held her to him, pulsing against her walls as he forced her to accept him and the salvation he promised with each potential thrust.

He should have been ashamed, but he wasn't. He had wanted her since that first day, a fact that resonated as he allowed his body to feel every inch of her core as he stood rock hard inside her warmth. She was everything he had wanted, everything he had dreamed, and now that he was here with her, God is damned. Sliding in and out slowly, he bent over to watch as her belly distended with the imprint of his cock as he pushed against the very walls of her stomach with every movement. He had become her entirety, the essence of her existence as she lay prone to God's will. 

Unable to control his desire, he rode her like he was pounding the nails that bound her to a cross. With each cry that escaped her lips, he nailed her harder, wanting her salvation to permeate his desire so he too could find release in her rapture. It wouldn't be until she grabbed his ass that he would start feeding into his own gluttony. He had wanted her so long that her desire for him sent him into a realm of greed he wasn't prepared to combat. 

Yanking out of her, he plunged between her legs to gorge on her clit as he forced her legs to spread wide with hard hands. There was no escape for her, no depth he wouldn't go to purify her loneliness and loss. With each lick of his tongue and the grip of his hands on her inner thighs, he took and took of her nectar as it poured like mana from heaven out of her core. 

She was sweet and warm as her love coated his tongue. Why had he waited so long? The thought no longer seemed relevant. All that mattered was what was in front of him. Delving his tongue into the wetness that coated his lips, he sucked and teased until her back remained permanently arched, and the altar became slick with her juices as they mixed with the wine. Greed, the embodiment of self-fulfillment. The endless desire to take without recompense or consideration of the receiver. He had never indulged in such personal savagery, but now as his lips and tongue wandered the caverns of her core and lapped at the slick sides of her lips, he found no other course than to indulge in that which God had placed in front of him. 

Clamping her legs at the sides of his head, he pressed into her until he himself almost lost all sources of pure air. Though breathing in the succulence of the fruit, she bore gave its own sustenance; it was not enough to fill his lungs so he could survive. Pulling back regretfully, he saw the rise and fall of her ample buxom as her erect nipples marked the depth of her arousal. Partially angry at himself for not seeing her want as a passage to enlightenment, he grabbed first one breast and then the other, pinching the nipples with a strength that fostered whines and sharp intakes of breath as he took out level five through seven on her most sensitive appendages. 

Wrath, heresy, and violence, the epitome of hate ad self-loathing, were the things he tortured himself with daily as he tore at his own desire for her and broke it down to some watered down chivalric quest to leave her untainted when really all it did was keep her in her own limbo unable to ascend both him and her beyond their own limitations. 

Pinching her nipples roughly between his thumb and index finger, he bent down to bite her lip as his hips continued to slide his cock into and out of her at a steady pace. He would absolve them both or neither by the time they were done and make her so bound to him she could never leave. He had never admitted to himself how vital her existence was to his happiness, but now, as she lay writhing beneath him, he knew there was no God if she did not share his promise of serenity with him. 

With her nipples rough and sore, he lifted her and scooted down the slab. When enough room was behind him, he lay on his back, forcing her into the scene he had replayed every night since he could remember. She wobbled a little until she gained some purchase around the altar but within moments was riding his hips as her hands dug into his chest, marking every crevice with her unending passion. She was as beautiful above him as she had been below. Her skin still aglow in the ethereal light, she became his icon as he betrayed all he held dear in this sacred place for a moment of indulgence beneath this sanctuary. 

Sliding his hands up her legs, he gripped her hips and pulled her into him as she bent back and clutched onto his calves, riding him in the same arc her body had taken as he gorged on her core. His cock still threatened to break the wall of her stomach as it pressed into its soft flesh from the inside. She seemed to enjoy it, so he increased his depth until he bottomed out. Wanting more and lost in the lust, he reached around to grab her hair and yank it down, forcing her into an even deeper bow. 

It was intoxicating and freeing at the same time. Riding her to the point of piercing her flesh, yanking her to his will, and taking her in this place...each thing on its own freed him of his own sacrilege at the same time it bound him and her to a level of intimacy only known to the damned. She would now be his for all eternity. 

When her cries became erratic and her breathing short, he knew she was close. Releasing her hair, he rose and had her ride his lap as he wrapped his arms around her and crushed her against his lips. He would steal her will to exist without him as her ecstasy came, and nothing could change that. Moving his hands from her hair to her back, he traced the lines that marked her beating in the same way she sought his, daring the other to flinch as they rode the waves that would ultimately bring them past their superficial musing. 

"Shirou..." She called in sexual agony before her body convulsed, and his breath stole her cries. 

Her passion washed him clean, cleansing his sexuality and spirituality in the same frame as inch by inch was baptized by her own holy water. When she stopped convulsing, and they had come down from their high, him having lost his in her first throws of passion after calling his name, he curled her against him and held her stroking her hair as she nestled into his chest. It didn't' matter that they were bare for any passer-by could see. They were awakened to the gift of God, having reenacted their own ecstasy in each other's arms. Nothing from this point on mattered. It was just him and her and the faith they held—both in each other and in the salvation of man as they took each day hand in hand.


	94. The Guessing Game: Achilles x Proto Cú x FM (Request)

Though Achilles and Proto agreed it was taxing for any woman to meet the ever vigorous needs of each of them individually, it had to be even worse for any woman who was forced to split her energies between both of them.

Built like the god he was, Achilles’ strength and stamina were nothing to laugh at, even at half strength. With above average height, a well maintained spiky high top perfect for any woman to grab and tear at in their moments of pleasure, broad well-muscled shoulders that lead into what many of this age called swimmers back, a plump tight ass and thighs built like trebuchet supports he was the epitome of the rider class in every sense.

Favoring any position that allowed him the best view and access to the most real estate, he was a stallion in bed, tiring only slightly by the time I was literally the dead horse he would have to beat off to.

That didn’t mean he had no gentlemanly qualities. I was very concerned with my maximized pleasure; he took nothing before giving me everything, throwing in a little kink when he could.

In contrast, Proto was more leanly muscled. With a long well defined back, shoulders, and deep chest like a brick wall courtesy of wrestling wildlife regularly, a rigid washboard set of abs and legs that could strangle anything up to his size easily between them, he was cock of the walk outside of the bedroom but a complete softy whose perverted side was as much fun to drag out as it was getting wrecked by.

Thus the two were enough opposites that I was left to a rigid but variant daily sex calendar, at least until their jealousy at having to share got the best yet of them, and they started working me too hard trying to outdo the other.

Eventually, I would just come home and pass out, sometimes in bed and sometimes just inside the door on the floor. Between the singularities, training, and sex, something had to give. Hence The Great Chaldean drought of 3025, as Achi called it.

At first, they felt guilty and were good sports about giving me space, but when my energy started coming back. I still didn’t want to sleep with either of them; they were right back at each other's throats accusing each other in turn of stealing fucks while I slept or drugging me or any other number of stupid ass shit their minds could come up with.

It didn’t take long before I banished them both from even being around me. “Until you two can work together and get along, I don’t want to see either of you until I call you!” Then I had stormed off, leaving them to work out their differences.

Both the worst and best decisions I could have made.

It wasn’t long before the two realized the enemy of my enemy is my friend.

“Listen here; you blue-haired animal lover. I’m not gonna a lie and pretend I give two shits about you outside of what we do to support Master, but neither one of us is benefiting from this situation, so I have a proposition.” Achi had hunted down Proto and cornered him in the weight room early that morning when he knew most others would be out and about doing things for HQ.

“Finally, willing to admit my lance beats a good ride any day?” Proto's snarl was evident as he sat on the weight bench and curled another 50lb weight making sure to do it slow enough that every muscle showed the power held in each fiber before releasing it just as slowly.

Growling with furrowed eyes, Achi just glared. “Can you just quit the shit for five minutes! I’m serious here!”

Proto stared him down casually before placing the weight on the floor and coming to stand face to face with the Rider, who was only an inch taller.

“I’ll humor you.”

“How kind,” Achi grumbles before closing his eyes and breathing deeply, opening then with his next intake. “I know you are a closet, perv.”

With a smirk, Proto interjects, “She talks about me in bed? Poor you.”

Gritting his teeth, Achi forced a smile, “She tells me what she asked you about me, so don’t get cocky.”

Porto’s eyes twitch, and his lips purse. “Go on then.”

“Listen, the only way we are getting laid is if we play nice and work together, correct?”

“Your point?” His voice is skeptical.

“The way I see it, the only way we can do that is if we have a common interest we can both agree on.” Achi’s eyes hold Porto’s as his words sink in, and the younger man’s face begins to flush as blood travels elsewhere through his body.

—————

I knew something was up with the knock on the door leads to two scorching men showing up at my door, one leaning against the wall to the left of the door while the other casually flexed his muscles as he lazily hung from the molding at the door.

Though not quite one hundred percent, my body had been conditioned to received regular ministrations from these men, so having been deprived sent blood instantly to all the sensitive places.

“Sorry to come unannounced, but we wanted to tell you Blue, and I came to an understanding.” Achi gestured with his head towards the wall where Proto leaned, taking me in as I sat at my desk without devouring me too obviously.

“Is that so. And how do you intend to prove this?” I asked, trying to put my foot down when all I really wanted was to bend to their will.

“We want to play a game, but we need your help.” A small quirk up of his lip as Achi grind a little too mischievously should have given me all the clues I needed, but I wasn’t thinking straight.

“What are we 5?” My voice slightly exasperated. Then I hear the scream of leather from Proto’s direction, and my eyes go wide as I notice leather straps hanging from the hand at his side. Swallowing as my face flushes, my eyes travel towards Achi’s.

“No, my dear. Now, you wanna play or not?” Then he crossed the threshold and closed the door.

“What do I need to do?” My attention is now completely engrossed in the unfolding dynamic.

“Just close you’re eyes and guess.”

Closing my eyes, I can fear my heartbeat pounding in my ears. “Guess what?”

That’s when I hear both men walk up to me; one coming to stand in front while the other behind as the one behind blindfolds my eyes with a dark cloth.

_“Guess which one of us is touching you. If you end up guessing correctly enough by the time we are done, both of us will give you any one thing you want.”_ Achi’s voice is then heard in my mind.

My body shudders, and my breath hitches.

_“You also can’t touch either of us with your hands to help you. You have to get it right just by what we do to you.”_ This time it’s Proto’s voice I hear, and I can feel myself getting wet at the thought of both these men doing anything to me at the same time.

_“Shall we begin?”_ Two sets of hands gently took my forearms before lifting me and guiding me to the bed. Trusting them implicitly, I allowed them to stop and pivot me when I should have reached the bed. At this point, I hadn’t realized Proto had tied his hair up in a ridiculous radish floor, so it mirrored the structure of Achi’s or that both men had removed any jewelry or telling articles, stripping completely naked. Hence, nothing but the scent of their combined musk filled the room.

Wasting no time, one of them climbed on the bed to position themselves behind me while the other began undoing my robe's tie, the only thing I ever wore when in my room.

Unable to smell the difference between the two, my ears strained to hear the difference in their bedroom voices. Achi maintained measured breathing that only carried intensity as he got really close or rode really aggressively. Proto was a dead hive away with the sharp intakes of breath through his teeth, soft gasps, and growls.

Though I couldn’t tell yet, I was confident in my first guess as a set of lips kissed down my neck from the front while the other kissed across my shoulder. I had never realized how similar their lips were or how loving they both were compared to the other. Loving them had never been a competition, but the similarities were coming to light in ways I hadn’t anticipated.

“Achi’s behind me while Proto is in front,” I claimed with confidence as I knew how much Achi loved taking me from behind, my voice carrying the slightest hum of pleasure as my nerves zeroed in on the pressure of two sets of soft slick skin.

_“My, aren’t we confident?”_ Proto’s cockiness clear as he talked in my mind with much more clarity than he ever expressed in the bedroom.

“Well, with how strong you two are as creatures of the habit, of course, I am. The two you rarely change your style in bed.” I hadn’t meant for any sadness to enter my voice, but it was fine as soon as I came.

_“We hope to change that and many other things tonight, Master.”_ There was a sultry summer sincerity in Achi’s voice before hands reached around and pulled the robe off my shoulders so strong hands could cup my breasts; the right massaged with intermittent tugs of the nipple as the left was all nipple with sharp pinches, long tugs, and pads of fingers brush across its surface _._

Moaning softly, I try to lean back into “Achi,” but instead, he moves and slowly guides me down to the mattress, where he scoots to kneel to my left as his lips replace the hand that gently played with the right breast.

Confused when the pressure of the tongue sliding over the nipple doesn’t match Achi’s M.O., my mind goes blank as my legs apart, and a warm mouth covers my slut; an eager tongue sliding g over my pulsing clit before farting into my wanton slit.

“Proto!” I gasp, knowing this is a ravenousness Proto, when edged, exhibits when he wants to slick me up before spitting me harshly until I can’t stand. Feeling even more confident in my guess as long slender fingers kneed my thighs as his face pushes into my warmth wanting to be as deep inside while he covers every warm surface he can.

Draping my legs over the shoulders of the man in front of me as my arms stay clenched on my stomach, I bite my lip and try not to moan too much as my pleasure spikes and then crashes with every lick twist, and suck; ensuring no fluids go to waste. Soon a low, tormented groan escaped, and the boys drag out their last motion before releasing g their hands from my breasts and the lips on my torso and between my legs.

Whining in protest, all I receive is a soft laugh in my head before both boys dematerialize.

_“Be a good girl, Master, and position yourself in the middle of the bed longways on your hands and knees if you would. It’s fine for the real test to begin.” Achi’s teasing voice filling my mind._

Flipping over and crawling into position, I wait patiently. After several seconds Proto chimes in. “ _Ready?”_

“Only if you are.” I try to be cheeky, but all it earns me is a thick bulb drilling with precum brushing against my lips as the other runs up and down my slit.

_“Then take it all, Master.”_ Achi’s voice this time.

Then my lips slowly swallow the throbbing shaft in front of me as my pussy lips swallow the one behind as the fingertips of the man behind slide my lips open so his middle finger can stimulate the swollen bud hidden beneath.

Moaning around the shaft in my mouth as my clit begins to tingle only earns me deeper thrusts. Having mostly skipped blowjobs due to the boys wanting to hear me scream their name and any other dirty thing they could get me to say, I had no real gauge of who was who at this moment, not that I had the attention span to care.

Timing the thrusts, so both went in as both went out while pressure on my clit increased, I quickly became a moaning mess. Not realizing how turned on I would get being fucked from behind as my clot was stimulated with a dick in my mouth, I licked, sucked, and nipped at the dripping cock as if it was candy, and I fiending for a treat.

No longer caring who was who or where things would go from here, I reached up and took off the blindfold before looking up to stare at the flushed and heavily breathing face of Achi.

“Naughty girl. You cheated.”

Sucking hard once before slamming my hips into Proto’s, I ran my tongue around the Rider’s bud before saying, “Stick it in my ass Proto. I’ll play with myself while I suck off this cheeky prick.”

Suddenly why now that I know where he is? Proto tries to back out. “But Master, I…”

Looking over my shoulder with deadly eyes, I snap, DO IT PROTO OR ARE YOU ONLY GOOD FROM THE FRONT, UNLIKE ACHI?”

Feeling his shame, I tried to Achi and swallowed him quickly before parting my own lips to stimulate my stalled orgasm.

“Better do as the Lady says, Blue.”

That’s when Proto’s hands grab my hips, slide once one inter my drilling slit to wet his cock before sliding it into my ass which makes my moan vibrate around the rider’s shaft while Proto growls deeply at the feel of my tight warmth enveloping him.

Unable to control the new sensation, since Proto had never felt comfortable asking for anal yet, he rode me a little harder than I anticipated; something ai hadn’t expected to feel as good as it did, but then again, it had never happened with Achi when I had something to out in my mouth.

None of us lasted long. Proto caving first as my ass overwhelmed his depraved sexual prowess, me bringing myself quickly to release after Sinai could feel his pulse with each clamp of my walls, and Achi coming soon after as I tugged his balls while sucking and licking like my life depended on it as I looked up into his eyes the whole time.

Pa ting, swallowing, and sweating, we all stayed where we were until our bodies regained some composure; the boys pulling out and I sitting down on the edge of the bed as I seductively wipe my lips with my finger.

“You know you are a pretty good guesser, Master. We thought we had you since we decided to talk in your mind so our positions wouldn’t be given away.

Leaving over to kiss Achi on the lips, I say, “There is no way I wouldn’t be able to tell you apart.”

Then I pulled back and leaned forward to grab Proto’s hand and pull him into a kiss as well.

“Now, what do you say we make this a regular thing, boys?” I ask, biting my lip.

The boys look at each other and then back at me with sunrise, and I can tell this night has just begun, and I am in for quite a ride from this moment on.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to see more by me? Come visit me at https://creativefandoms.com <3


End file.
